Robotic and Angelic's Existence
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Alfred dan Ivan mulai bersaing secara tidak sehat, dan mereka menciptakan dua proyek yang ternyata adalah dua bersaudara yang berasal dari ingatan masa lalu yang terlupakan... RnR? WARNING : OOC, AU, DLDR, edan, gila, abal, T to M pada chap 2 & 3 mungkin.
1. Prologue  The Begins of the Conflict

_Di mana mereka muncul, mereka selalu bersanding, dalam dua dunia yang berbeda, dengan satu 'identitas'. Berbeda jiwa dan tubuhnya, namun mereka selalu 'sama'. Tidak ada hubungan unik selain dari mereka itu. Bagi mereka berdua, itu adalah sebuah siksaan. Namun, apakah yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka, ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa mereka sama-sama lahir bukan dari dalam rahim ibu-nya, apalagi keduanya ternyata memiliki identitas yang 'sama', sebagai German? Apakah mereka akan saling menyakiti? Ataukah mereka justru menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda?_

.

.

.

**Hetalia ~ Robotic and Angelic's Existence**

_**Retrace 01 : Prologue – The Begins of the Conflict.**_

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / Lee Chuin Honda-Kirkland / L'Anse-Saint-Jean

_**A/N **_: Halo, author gila ini datang lagi, untuk membayar hutang ff yang di-request sahabat teman RP-ku~ masih untung pas maen ECO SAGA 10, aku nemu salah satu ras yang udah di-input ke program ECO, yaitu DEM, ras robot gitu lohh… Apalagi ceritanya juga lumayan menyakitkan, antara Tita dengan DEM atasannya itu =_=a jadinya gue pengen coba mengkombinasikannya LOL~ di sini aku membuatnya jadi konflik antara PrussWest dan AmeRuss. (sebagai saingan tentunya, tidak ada unsur romatis sama sekali. Jika Anda menyukai unsur romantis, silakan angkat kaki dari fic saya ini!)

Happy Reading! With the love, Jeanne-Guillemette d'Bonnefay / Feliks Łukasiewicz #WOIWOI

Flame PROHIBITED. Yang ng-flame mending tenggelam ke palung Izu SANAAA! Gue gak terima FLAME!

**[** Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya selamanya!, WARNING : OOC, AU, DLDR, typo, gaje-abal, cuma FIKSI semata, tidak ada maksud menjelek-jelekkan PBB dan hanya saja dijadikan begini demi kelancaran plot / cerita semata. **]**

**[ **Nama lain Gilbert Beilschmidt : Yurikov Gzelstevy, nama lain Ludwig Beilschmidt : Malsche Krüsschvary, Romania – Constantin, Yung-min – Staffnya Wang Yao, Liung-dzi – Mongolia, Fang Shuhei – Singapore, Sanya dan Melvina Halilović – Bosnia dan Herzegovina, Julius Adamec – Serbia. **]**

.

.

.

**Di Moskow, Russia…**

A.D 2114, di mana kala semua nation-tan sudah terlampau maju, bebarengan juga dengan Nesia yang sudah memasuki era yang sangat modern ini. Namun, di antara semua kebahagiaan yang sudah diraih secara maksimal oleh para nation-tan, ada saja yang masih terlunta-lunta dalam penderitaan yang panjang.

Tahun itulah juga, Ivan Braginski sang Russia, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang agak _gila_. Di saat personifikasi German sedang tidak ada karena personifikasi terdahulu-nya sudah tiada dan calon personifikasinya sudah hilang rimbanya duluan pada tahun yang hampir bersamaan dengan tahun dimana sang personifikasi German terdahulu telah tiada, dan untuk sementara itu posisi personifikasi itu diganti oleh kanselir German sembari menunggu pengganti yang tepat, Ivan malah ingin menciptakan proyek _bio-robotic_ alias robot hidup yang benar-benar seperti manusia.

Meski begitu, di dalam tubuh _bio-robotic_ itu tetaplah sebuah mesin canggih, yang _bukanlah_ seorang 'makhluk hidup'. Ia adalah ciptaan para manusia, yang menciptakannya.

Tepatnya, di Moskow, terlihatlah Ivan yang sedang berjalan dengan pelan, namun terdengar sangat mengerikan, apabila dikombinasikan dengan dinginnya cuaca musim dingin di negerinya yang selalu abadi diselimuti salju. TAP TAP TAP. Ivan lalu berjalan menghampiri sebuah gedung biasa – yang benar-benar terlihat seperti gedung pemerintahan biasa.

Namun, apa yang dimasukinya _bukanlah_ gedung pemerintahan biasa. Memang, gedung itu dirancang untuk menjadi tempat bekerja para staff bagian keuangan, namun apa yang ada di bawah gedungnya _bukanlah_ tanah, sebagaimana yang kalian pikirkan. Ya, di bawah gedung itu ada sebuah _laboratorium _raksasa dan paling rahasia yang pernah ia dirikan bersama boss-nya.

Ivan lalu memasuki ruang tamu, lalu ruang kerja para staff tersebut. Mereka (para staff) langsung menunduk hormat padanya, dan segera memberinya jalan. Mereka tahu bahwa tujuan Ivan ke situ bukanlah hanya sekedar beramah-tamah, melainkan pergi ke ruangan itu. Mereka kerap menemuinya bersama para bossnya menuju ke sana. Tidak salah lagi, batin mereka yakin.

Ketika Ivan sudah sampai di dekat lift, ia segera menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang terlihat sedang menungguinya. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, _pria_ tua itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya, seraya tersenyum dan membungkuk di depannya dengan elitnya.

"Oh kau sudah ada di sini. _Prussia Project_ sudah 90 persen selesai." ujar seorang lelaki berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun-an, yang terlihat sedang menungguinya di depan lift yang ada di samping ruang kerja para staffnya.

Ivan lalu memasang seringaian di balik wajah dingin dan penuh intimidasinya, dan berkata lagi dengan nada penuh antusias, "Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan _chip_ itu? Apa sudah disiapkan dengan sebaik-baiknya? Kita harus memberi hadiah _terbaik_ untuk kanselir payah itu. Dan jangan lupa–."

"Ya, saya mengerti. Semuanya demi Anda dan para boss Anda. Kita tidak boleh melupakan dendam kesumat kita yang terpendam selama satu abad lebih. Marilah, saya antarkan Anda ke ruang bawah tanah, Tuan Braginski…"

.

-00-

.

**Di Washington DC, Amerika Serikat…**

Di ruang rapat besarnya di Gedung Putih, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan berkacamata, terlihat asyik memakan hamburgernya dengan rakusnya. Para pejabat Amerika Serikat yang lagi duduk di meja yang tersedia di ruangan itu, sudah kerap dibuat pusing oleh pemuda yang satu ini. _Hadeh, kenapa nggak sekalian dipecat aja nih orang?_

Tiba-tiba dari mulut pintu terbukalah daun pintu, dan terdengarlah sudah derap langkah seseorang. Eits, koreksi, beberapa orang, karena beberapa diantaranya menyusul mendampingi seseorang yang terlihat sangat berwibawa di mata pemuda penyuka hamburger itu beserta para pejabatnya.

"_Good morning_." sapanya lembut.

Para pejabatnya, minus pemuda penyuka hamburger itu, langsung berdiri dari kursinya masing-masing dan menundukkan punggungnya seraya serempak membalas sapaannya, "_Good morning_, _Mr. President._"

"_Thank you_. Alfred, apakah Anda sudah puas dengan itu?" sindir pria berusia kurang lebih lima puluh tahun-an juga, sembari menatap pria penyuka hamburger itu dengan sinisnya. Pria yang hobi memakan hamburger itu, langsung tersadar begitu mendengar Mr. President ngomong sekenanya.

Pria bernama Alfred itu, langsung berdiri paling akhirnya, sambil berkilah, "Ah Anda bisa saja, Mr. President. Nah sekarang, langsung aja ke pusat masalahnya. Aku nggak mau diulur-ulur, pekerjaanku banyak sekali."

"Baiklah. Kalian, _please_ keluar dari Ruangan Oval ini sekarang."

Para pengawal yang bersama Mr. President itu, langsung menggangguk pelan dan mengundurkan diri mereka masing-masing dari hadapan Mr. President. Dua pengawalnya langsung menutup kedua daun pintunya dengan elitnya. KLEK. Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dengan sopannya.

Mr. President lalu beralih dari mulut pintu tersebut ke hadapan para pejabat dan Alfred itu, sembari berujar lagi dengan nada tegas dan datar, plus serius, "Semuanya, silakan duduk. Perlu kalian ketahui, pihak Russia hendak merencanakan sesuatu yang sulit dipahami. Dan ini berkaitan dengan _Prussia Project_. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya, apalagi tidak mendakwakan bahwa mereka _telah_ menciptakan proyek _bio-robotic_."

"Kita sendiri _juga_ begitu kan?" sela Alfred yang mulai menampakkan wajah seriusnya, walau masih duduk dengan posisi yang sedemikian tidak sopannya. Mr. President hanya bisa terdiam ketika disogok dengan pertanyaan tajam olehnya.

"_Well_, ya."

Alfred mendengus puas, lalu berhenti melakukan aktivitas kesukaannya, seraya berujar dengan nada agak dingin dan terlihat senang, "Mr. President, kurasa kita _telah_ menyulut _Cold War II_… Kita lihat siapa yang untung, dan siapa yang sial… Tidak bisa kutahan adrenalin liarku ini, dan marilah kita membesarkan _Angelic Project_ melawan _Prussia Project…_"

.

-00-

.

**Di Moskow, Russia, 3 bulan setelahnya, tahun 2115…**

Ketika Ivan sedang asyik-asyiknya mengerjakan tugas-tugas resmi yang sedang menumpuk dengan suksesnya di awal musim semi pada A.D 2115, sebuah panggilan masuk sedang berdering di depan telepon kantornya. Ivan langsung mengangkat gagang teleponnya dengan cepat.

"Ini kantor Ivan Braginski, _da_. Ada apa?"

Di seberang, terdengar suara yang tenang dan penuh dengan pengharapan, akhirnya membuka suaranya, "Ya, Ivan. Cobalah ke sini segera, para boss-mu juga sudah ada di sini. _Prussia Prjoect_ siap diluncurkan. Kita berharap agar balas dendam kita kepada_nya_ bisa dilaksanakan dengan lancarnya."

Ivan mengulum seringaian puas pada wajahnya, lalu berujar lagi melalui telepon gagangnya, "Ya, tunggu di sana, _da_. Aku akan memanggil Natalya dan Yekaterina ke sana. Apa boleh? Kupikir mereka akan mendukungku untuk menciptakan _Prussia Project_ ini?"

Suara di seberang teleponnya segera memberikan tanda setuju, "Tentu saja."

-00-

Sesampainya di gedung pemerintahan bagian administrasi Republik Russia, Ivan beserta Natalya, sang Belarus, dan Yekaterina, sang Ukraine, segera menghampiri ruang tamu gedung tersebut, lalu ruang kerjanya. Para staff lagi-lagi memberinya jalan sembari menghormat, plus seorang pria tua berusia lima puluh tahun-an yang tiga bulan yang lalu ditemuinya.

Pria tua itu lalu bergumam dengan pelan, "Silakan, Tuan Braginski, Nona Arlovskaya dan Nona Braginskaya. Apa perlu saya antarkan ke bawah sekali lagi, atau saya yang akan turun paling akhir?"

"Lebih baik Anda bersama kami, _da_."

"Baiklah." Pria tua itu langsung membimbing mereka bertiga menuju lift yang sepintas terlihat biasa, namun begitu mereka memasuki lift itu, lift itu memang memiliki dua pintu yang terletak pada arah yang berlawanan. Plus, lantai yang tersedia bukan cuma lantai underground atau bahkan basement, melainkan lantai PP3 alias Prussia Project 3.

Itu dikarenakan lantai yang berada di atas lantai PP3 sudah dipakai untuk _project_ lainnya. Bedanya, _project_-_project_ tersebut sayangnya bukan merupakan bagian dari Prussia Project. Mengapa angka tiga disematkan juga pada Prussia Project? Ini disebabkan proyek mahaluarbiasa itu sudah mencapai tingkat final. Itulah sebabnya.

Kreek. Pas pintu lift mulai dibuka sejak mereka turun ke lantai PP3, Natalya dan Yekaterina hanya bisa terbengong-bengong, saking syok dan terkesiapnya. Di depan mata bening mereka berdua sudah nampak sebuah tabung raksasa berukuran tinggi sekitar dua puluh meter dengan diameter kurang lebih lima meter. Di dalam tabung raksasa itu terisi dengan cairan-cairan yang mendukung hidup sebuah ciptaan baru milik Russia.

Seorang _pemuda_ yang _bukanlah_ makhluk hidup.

Pemuda yang kelak akan memegang kendali sebagai personifikasi dari German begitu dia akan dihidupkan untuk pertama kalinya.

Pria tua itu lalu menoleh ke Natalya dan Yekaterina seraya menyambut mereka sekali lagi, dengan seringaian plus rasa bangganya terhadap tanah airnya, "Sekali lagi, selamat datang di proyek _Prussia Project_…"

.

-00-

.

**Di Washington DC, Amerika Serikat, tahun 2115, hampir bersamaan dengan kedatangan Ivan dan kawan-kawan ke laboratorium raksasa dan paling rahasia _Prussia Project_…**

Mr. President terlihat sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan santainya di pagi hari. Namun, ketenangannya seolah sudah rusak diretakkan oleh kehadiran, atau lebih tepatnya kehebohan yang terjadi setiap kali 'dia' membukakan pintu ruang kerjanya. Dasar anak yang nggak tahu sopan santun, batin Mr. President agak dongkol.

BRAK! Tiba-tiba kedua pintu yang menutupi ruang kerja Mr. President langsung saja dibantingnya, sehingga memperlihatkan keadaan yang nggak sedap, yaitu seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan kedua daun pintu yang sudah rusak dengan elitnya.

Pria muda itu langsung berteriak dengan kencangnya, "BERITA HEBAT, MR. PRESIDENT! ANGELIC PROJECT SUDAH SERATUS PERSEN SELESAI! AYO LIHAT RUANGAN ITU, PAK! UDAH BURUAN!"

"Benarkah?" Mr. President mengulum senyuman di depan pemuda itu, lalu berdiri dengan elitnya sembari berjalan mendekati pria tersebut, dan berbisik pada telinganya, "Bawa aku ke sana. Aku juga ingin lihat seberapa tangguhnya 'dia'. Ayolah, Alfred."

"Baiklah, Mr. President!"

-00-

Sesampainya di laboratorium raksasa di Universitas California, suara derapan-derapan langkah kaki yang terdengar memburu-buru, bergema di sana dengan hebatnya. Banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi langsung mencibir tentang keberadaan para pejabat pemerintahan Amerika Serikat di Universitas kebanggaan dan milik Amerika ini. Ada gerangan apa mereka mau berkunjung ke sini? Begitulah pertanyaan yang mengusik alam pikiran mereka semua ini.

Alfred lalu segera berlari sembari mencari-cari ruangan yang baru saja dia datangi beberapa jam sebelum kedatangannya di Gedung Putih, dan ketika dia menemukan ruangan yang ditemuinya, dia langsung berteriak ke Mr. President, "Mr. President, ayo ke sini! Kuharap Anda tidak akan khawatir dengan pemuda _itu_!"

"Ya." Mr. President lalu mendekat ke Alfred, dan membukakan pintu ruangan besar tersebut dengan wajah tegang dan penuh pengharapan. Krek. Begitu pintunya mulai dibuka, Mr. President hanya bisa terkesiap melihat para dokter sedang selesai melakukan _sesuatu_ pada tubuh seorang pria.

Seorang pria berambut pirang yang pada awalnya terkesan biasa-biasa saja, namun di dadanya ditutupi oleh perban-perban yang melilitnya. Pria itu juga masih hidup, namun siapa sangka dia dulunya _pernah_ meninggal… Apalagi, dalam keadaan cukup tragis pula.

"Oh Mr. President, senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda. Kami baru saja selesai mengaktifkan Angelic Project. Kami ambil 'mayat' ini karena kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi tahun lalu, dan ketika kami memeriksa visumnya, dinyatakan cukup memadai untuk memasukkan _Angelic's Pearl_ ke dalam dadanya." sambut salah satu kepala tim dokter tersebut, membungkukkan punggungnya di depan Mr. President.

Mr. President lalu mengulum senyuman khasnya, dan berkata lagi, "Begitukah? Baiklah, mari kita aktifkan proyek ini bersama-sama. _By the way_, siapa namanya? Kalau boleh saya tahu sih."

"Oh kalau Anda tidak masalah, kami akan memberinya nama 'Ludwig'. Yah, semua ini jelas demi menjaga hubungan kerjasama antara Amerika dengan German, bukankah demikian? Namun, bukan berarti Ludwig adalah nama satu-satunya dia. Kami juga memberi nama lain untuknya, yaitu Malsche Krüsschvary. Oh baiklah, biarkan kami yang 'membangunkan'-nya." jelas kepala tim dokter tersebut.

Beliau lalu menghampiri tempat tidur dorong dimana 'mayat' tersebut telentang dengan tenangnya, plus infus dan pelbagai alat pengamat tekanan darah dan jantungnya yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya, dan membangunkannya dengan mengetuk-getukkan telunjuk kanannya tepat di dada kiri pemuda malang itu beberapa kali.

BIP. Seketika saja suara diaktifkannya _Angelic's Pearl_ dari dalam dada pemuda itu mengagetkan Mr. President dan Alfred. Perlahan-lahan, 'mayat' itu berubah status kehidupannya dari 'mayat' sebagai 'makhluk hidup'. Eits, maksudnya 'makhluk hidup _buatan_'. Penyebab? Iyalah, apalagi kalau bukan karena dia _pernah_ mati satu kali. _Angelic's Pearl_ bukanlah alat maha dewa yang bisa menghidupkan manusia seutuhnya. _Angelic's Pearl_ hanya bisa menghidupkan manusia satu kali pemakaian, dan biayanya juga sangat mahal. Selain itu, resikonya juga banyak sekali, salah satunya orang yang ditanamkan itu, akan menjadi amnesia sepenuhnya.

Pemuda itu mulai membukakan matanya, sembari melirik-lirik orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi, tidak bisa mengenali semua orang yang ada di sana dan mulai berbicara walaupun masih patah-patah, "Si-Si-Siapakah… Ka-Kaaa… Rii… Annn…?"

"Namaku Alfred F. Jones, senang bisa berkenalan sama kau!" sapa Alfred ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan pemuda amnesia itu.

Pemuda amnesia itu hanya bisa terheran-heran, lalu mulai menyambut tangan kanan Alfred yang ramah dan hangat itu dengan tangan kirinya sembari berkata dengan lirih plus khawatir, terbukti dari raut wajahnya yang mengkerut dan matanya yang agak sendu, "Maaa… Lllsskaaaa… ckeee…?"

"Maksudnya Malsche." jelas kepala tim dokter tersebut berbisik di telinga Alfred.

"Apa tidak bisa disembuhkan wicaranya?" sela Mr. President khawatir.

Kepala tim tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum simpel, lalu menoleh ke Mr. President dengan elitnya dan menjelaskan sedetil-detilnya, "Bisa. Asalkan diterapi secara berkala setiap hari, wicaranya akan semakin berkembang, dan geraknya juga akan semakin cepat. Dia akan menjadi tumpuan harapan kalian kelak."

Mr. President hanya bisa mengulum senyuman penuh arti, sedangkan Alfred malah cepat akrab dengan pria berambut pirang tersebut. Pemuda pengguna _Angelic's Pearl_ juga mudah akrab dengan Alfred tersebut, sehingga membuat kepala tim dokter dan Mr. President terheran-heran dengan suksesnya.

"Sepertinya Malsche akan lebih senang diterapi oleh terapis dan bersama Alfred sepanjang hidupnya. Asal Mr. President tahu, walau Malsche sudah sebesar ini, namun masih saja dia berusia satu tahun." gumam kepala dokter agak senang. Mr. President hanya bisa ber-_facepalm_ bersama para pengawalnya, seraya mulai menyunggingkan senyuman misterius yang terlukiskan dengan indahnya di bibirnya.

.

-00-

.

**Di Moskow, saat yang hampir bersamaan dengan _Angelic's Pearl…_**

"Ini gila… Manusia bisa menciptakan manusia buatan?" tanya Natalya bergidik sambil mendekati tabung raksasa tersebut, sembari menyentuh kacanya dan mengamati sosok 'pemuda' yang akan menjadi personifikasi dari German tersebut.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menutup mata, dan sekujur tubuhnya masih dipasang dengan berbagai infus dan alat-alat untuk mendukung organ-organ buatannya serta ingatannya. Rambut dan tubuh pemuda itu albino semua, batin Natalya heran.

Natalya lalu bertanya kepada pria tua itu dengan nada agak mengintimidasi plus menodongnya dengan pisau gede yang disembunyikannya di balik roknya, "Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa hidup, kalau begini akibatnya? Apa kau mau menghancurkan harapan dan impian Ivan-niichan yang sudah hampir terwujud sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, hah?"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Natalya–."

BIP. Baru saja terdengar suara desingan suatu bel peringatan yang bergema dari samping kiri tabung raksasa itu. Pria tua itu tersentak kaget dan mendongkak ke atas tutup tabung raksasa tersebut yang mulai membuka dirinya, "Oh, akan dilakukan pengeluaran tubuhnya. Semua organnya sudah siap. Ingatannya juga sudah siap. Memorinya juga sudah siap. Baguslah, semoga _Prussia Project_ tidak akan mengecewakan kita semua." gumam pria tua itu agak senang.

Natalya tersentak kaget mendengar suara mesin-mesin yang membuka tutup tabungnya yang berada di atas tubuh pemuda itu. PIIP. KRAK KRAK KRAK KRAK. Terdengar beberapa suara keras yang berdampingan menggema di sana. Ketika tutup tabung raksasa itu mulai membuka dengan sendirinya, tubuh pemuda itu langsung dikeluarkan dengan menggunakan sebuah alat untuk mengambil tubuh proyeknya dengan lembut.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh pemuda itu mulai terpisah dari cairan-cairan yang sudah membantunya berkembang selama tiga bulan ini, dan didatarkan punggungnya di atas sebuah tempat tidur khusus yang mendatar. Dan tak lama kemudian,. tubuh itu akhirnya dibiarkan tenang di tempat tidur tersebut.

Pria tua itu lalu menjelaskan kepada Ivan dkk dan para boss Ivan dengan tenang, "Kita akan mengaktifkan _Prussia Project_ ini dengan cara membisikkan kode sandi-nya pada salah satu telinga tubuh ini. Kode sandi-nya adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt. Kelak, dia akan mewakili kalian menguasai German. Aku percaya pada itu."

"Sudah cukup. Biarkan saya yang mengaktifkannya." potong Ivan seraya maju ke hadapan 'tubuh' yang masih belum terbangun juga tersebut. Perlahan-lahan dia menundukkan kepalanya sejajar dengan telinga kanan tubuh tersebut, lalu mengucapkan kata sandi-nya di sana. Sepersekian detik, perlahan-lahan kedua mata tubuh itu mulai membuka dengan sendirinya.

"Ya Tuhan… Ini mustahil sekali…" desah Yekaterina ketakutan, sambil memegang pundak kanan Natalya dengan tangan kirinya, sembari menampakkan wajah penuh kekhawatiran dan ketidakpercayaan tingkat akut. Ya iyalah, siapa yang nggak percaya kalau kita bisa membangunkan _bio-robotic_ tersebut?

Perlahan-lahan, 'tubuh' itu mulai mampu bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang, sembari silih berganti menatap para boss, pria tua itu, Ivan, Natalya dan Yekaterina sendiri. Ia lalu mengucapkan sesuatu dengan patah-patah, plus dengan raut wajah datar, "Hei – apa yang harus saya lakukan pada hari dimana saya pertama kalinya _diciptakan_ oleh kalian? Haruskah saya membunuh seseorang, atau apa?"

"Kau harus menguasai posisi personifikasi dari German, _you know it_, Yurikov Gzelstevy?" kata pria tua itu sembari memberi pria _bio-robotic_ itu pakaian yang pantas, dikarenakan pria itu tampil sangat telanjang. (Maklum baru saja dikeluarkan dari tabung raksasa itu -_-)

Pria bernama Yurikov Gzelstevy itu lalu menggangguk pelan, "Saya paham."

"Good." Pria tua itu lalu mengelus-elus kepala Yurikov sembari menoleh ke Ivan dan kawan-kawan, seraya berkata dengan datar, "Kenalkan, namanya Yurikov Gzelstevy, kode produksi YG-09. YG kepanjangan dari Yurikov Gzelstevy, nama pertamanya sebelum Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Yekaterina lalu mencoba menyapanya dengan pelan. Boing boing. Sesekali dada Yekaterina bergoyang pelan saat dia hendak memperkenalkan dirinya di depan pria albino tersebut, "Ha-Hai. Namaku Yekaterina Braginskaya, senang bisa mengenal dirimu, Yurikov Gzelstevy."

Yurikov lalu menggangguk pelan sembari menatap Yekaterina dengan datar, "Y-Ya. Bip. Yekaterina Braginskaya. Bip. Asal usul Ukraine. Ya, senang bisa mengenali Anda, Katyusha."

Pria tua itu lalu menoleh ke Yekaterina yang hanya bisa terbengong-bengong, sembari menjelaskan dengan detil pula "Yurikov bisa mengenali semua nation-tan di dunia ini dengan memorinya. Sekali berkenalan, dia juga bisa langsung mengingat nama, wajah, suara, dan kebiasaannya. Mirip sekali dengan manusia, cuma, ya, dia itu _bio-robotic_. Nggak bisa mandi dengan cara biasa."

"Boleh juga tuh, _da_." komentar Ivan senang.

.

-00-

.

**Di sebuah kota di negeri Nordics, bersamaan dengan _Prussia Project_ dan _Angelic Project_, A.D 2115 …**

TAP TAP. Di sebuah gedung parlemen di sebuah negara kerajaan yang sangat makmur, terdengar suara seorang manusia yang berambut jabrik, terlihat sibuk berjalan ke suatu ruangan. Semua staffnya segera menghormat padanya, walaupun _pemuda_ berambut jabrik tersebut justru tidak mempedulikannya. Ya iyalah, dia sendiri dalam keadaan gawat darurat.

Bukan karena akan adanya bom teroris! Atau bahkan agresi militer oleh negara lain, melainkan _jauhlah_ lebih gawat dari semua itu. Kini, semua negeri-negeri di dunia ini akan diperlihatkan dengan sebuah _sandiwara_ yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari _World War_ itu. Tentu saja, pemuda berambut jabrik itu _juga_ sudah tahu tentang itu.

BRAK! Terdengar suara pintu ruangan rapat yang sukses dibanting dengan kerennya oleh pemuda ini. Sekejap saja semua pejabat penting dan bahkan raja negeri tersebut tersentak kaget oleh kehadiran pemuda yang agak nggak sopan ini. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu langsung menjerit dengan kerasnya, "TUAN! APA AKU HARUS MENGURUS SEMUA INI?"

Tuan yang disebutkan oleh pemuda tersebut, lalu berdiri dari kursi antiknya di depan pemuda tersebut, sembari menjawab dengan suara penuh wibawa, "Mathias Køhler sang Danmark, silakan Anda duduk. Kami siap melayani semua kritikan-kritikan pedasmu, tidak peduli dunia ini sedang dalam keadaan gawat. Ada apa, Mathias Køhler? Adakah sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam kepalamu?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan!" Mathias langsung maju ke depan meja yang sudah tersedia, dan menumpukkan semua dokumen-dokumen yang kelihatannya sangat penting di atas meja tersebut dengan kasarnya. Para pejabat negeri Danmark itu sudah naik darah untuk menghajarnya karena nggak sopan di depan bossnya sendiri, namun karena adanya Raja dari Danmark itu, mereka terpaksa 'gatal tangan sembari diam' alias menahan amarahnya. Pemuda berambut jabrik bernama Mathias itu mulai melontarkan kata-kata pedasnya di depan bossnya dengan ganasnya.

"Anda mungkin mengganggapnya remeh, namun apa daya, engkau sudah memintaku menjerumuskan diri _kita_ semua dalam sebuah _masalah besar_! Apa daya, engkau sudah memintaku mencari-cari informasi tentang _itu_–." sambung pemuda bernama Mathias itu marah.

Raja tersebut langsung memotongnya dengan agak tinggi nadanya, "Sabarlah anakku Mathias, semua ini karena dugaan Eduard dan Berwald, sahabat kita kan? Lagian, aku mendapat informasi sepintas yang cukup mengerikan. Posisi personifikasi German sedang kosong, dan diduga Russia _sedang_ menginvasi German lewat 'itu'. Kau tahu kan maksudku, anakku?"

Mathias menelan ludah, dan mulai melunak. Ia lalu duduk di kursi antik yang sudah disediakan, dan mulai menatap boss-nya dengan tatapan pasrah dan sedikit rasa tidak percaya. Ia tahu _betul_ apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh bossnya, dan ia _tidaklah_ sedang dilanda kestressan mengenai_nya_. Namun, apa yang tengah berdengung di kepala dan kedua telinga Mathias adalah nama dari 'itu'. _Prussia Project…_

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Namun, apa yang mau dikata, Tuanku, semua ini _mustahil_. Masa Russia bisa menciptakan senjata maha mengerikan macam _Prussia Project_? Dia akan menjadi batu sandungan yang _paling_ menyusahkan kita! Kudengar Amerika juga–." jawab Mathias sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Kedua kakinya dan juga sekujur tubuhnya seolah dipenuhi oleh lautan keringat lantaran ia sangat tahu masalah krusial itu.

Raja itu langsung memotongnya, "_Angelic Project_, bukan? Iya, harus kita akui, kedua negara adidaya itu _sedang_ memulai _Cold War_ kedua lagi, dalam kurun waktu hampir dua abad dari tahun itu. Tepatnya sekitar 171 tahun yang lalu itu, bukankah demikian?"

"Ya…" Mathias lalu menghela nafas, sembari merebahkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi antik yang didudukinya. Mathias langsung mengisyaratkan para pejabat pemerintahan negeri yang disayanginya untuk segera mengambil map-map berisi dokumen rahasia dan diserahkan kepada Rajanya.

"Kuharap Anda tidak salah ambil jalur, Bang. Aku nggak mau tahu kalo kau bakalan menjerit pada akhirnya dan malah justru merengek-rengek ke abang Sverige, awas kale lo!" ancam Mathias sedikit dongkol dengan ketenangannya bossnya.

Bossnya hanya bisa tersenyum simpel, "Tenang aja, Mathias anakku."

.

-00-

.

**Di Wina, Austria, A.D 2115…**

Tepatnya di sebuah rumah mewah yang cukup sejuk, seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 26 tahun masih saja berkutat dengan piano kesayangannya. Pemuda itu tampak menikmati lagu baru hasil ciptaannya, ketika seorang _wanita_ tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu ruangannya dengan sopan.

TOK TOK. Pemuda itu langsung menggumamkan sesuatu begitu mendengar suara desahan pintu diketuk, "Masuklah! Tidak dilarang kok, Elizabeta."

Tiba-tiba pintu pun dibuka secara perlahan-lahan oleh seorang perempuan muda berusia sekitar tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. Perempuan itu menatap pemuda keturunan Austria itu dengan pandangan penuh khawatir. Tampaknya, akan ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka berdua akan repot lagi…

Pemuda itu merasa heran melihat pandangan wanita yang sudah sangat lama melayaninya sejak North Italy meninggalkannya, begitu dia menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda itu lalu menanyainya sambil masih duduk di kursi khusus pengguna piano dengan lembut, "Ada apa, Elizabeta? Adakah sesuatu yang gawat di luar sana?"

"Ya…" Wanita bernama Elizabeta itu langsung berlari menyambut pemuda itu, dan membisikinya dengan ngos-ngosan. Sedetik kemudian, kedua mata pemuda tersebut langsung melotot mendengar sebuah berita tidak menyenangkan dari wanita itu.

Pemuda itu langsung melirik Elizabeta, "Benarkah itu, Elizabeta?"

"Ya, Tuan Roderich…" Wanita itu menggangguk pelan sembari menampakkan wajah sedih dan penuh ketakutan. Pemuda bernama Roderich itu akhirnya memahami semuanya, yang membuat Elizabeta sedih. _Berita itu…_Roderich tidak bisa membiarkannya kacau lagi, sejak 171 tahun yang lalu. Sejurus kemudian, dia teringat kasus tahun yang lalu itu.

Kasus yang menghebohkan, tepatnya A.D 2113, dimana sang personifikasi asli dari German _telah_ diculik dari tempat semestinya, menuju suatu tempat dan tidak pernah diketahui rimbanya… Tentu saja skandal besar itu sampai merembes ke luar negeri, namun para organisasi intelijen dunia jugalah yang mencium gelagat aneh mengenai tingkah laku para pejabat Rusia dan Amerika ketika mendengar berita luar biasa itu. Pasti ada udang di balik batu, batin Roderich sembari berpikir keras.

TOK TOK. Beberapa ketukan kedua setelah Elizabeta, berdendang di pintu depan ruangan milik Roderich itu. Perlahan-lahan, kedua pintu pun mulai dibuka oleh seseorang. Orang itu ternyata seorang pria juga, namun mengenakan topi kecil dengan berbagai pita mengikat topi kecilnya. Kedua matanya berwarna merah. Kulitnya tampak sangat pucat sekali.

Pemuda itu lalu menghampiri Roderich dan Elizabeta sembari berujar dengan sopannya seraya melemparkan banyak buku dan kertas-kertas ke arah Roderich, "Tuan Roderich dan Nona Elizabeta, aku mendapatkan kabar mengerikan, hi hi hi…"

"Jangan berkelakar seperti itu, menjijikan." sindir Elizabeta memangkukan kedua tangannya seraya memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan jijik.

"Sudahlah, Elizabeta… Hm, kasus _Prussia Project_ ya?" sela Roderich sembari membaca laporan yang tertulis di kertas-kertas dan buku yang dilemparkan oleh pemuda itu. Sejurus kemudian, waktu seolah berhenti ketika Roderich mulai membaca satu per satu informasi yang ada di sana. Elizabeta juga ikut membacanya, dan lagi-lagi waktu serasa berhenti, dan jantungnya _juga_ berhenti _berdetak_.

Roderich lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya searah dengan pemuda berkulit pucat itu, lalu mengintimidasinya dengan serius, "Constantin, seriuskah ini? Apa dikau _tidak_ sedang berbohong? Sampai seberanikah kau melaporkan semua ini… Yang _sangatlah_ mengerikan semuanya… Sudahlah!"

Roderich langsung berdiri sembari menggertakkan giginya, menggeram marah. Ia langsung meremas-remas kertas-kertas yang terpegang dengan eratnya di tangan kanan dan kirinya, dan membuatnya rusak-rusak, saking marahnya. Apa gerangan semua negara mulai menunjukkan lagi taringnya, seperti Constantin itu? Oke, Roderich _cuma_ terlalu mendramatisir kejadian ini. Namun, apa yang ada di kertas-kertas itu beserta bukunya, membuat Roderich tidak habis pikir. Siapa sih yang menyulut _Cold War_ ini? Amerika apa Russia? Tapi, _satu_ pertanyaan yang membuat Roderich paling pusing untuk _sekarang_ ini. Yaitu, UNTUK APA ADA PERLAWANAN DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN TUBUH 'BUATAN'?

"Roderich! Oh Tuhanku, Constantin! Kaulah yang harus mempertanggung-jawabkan kekacauan hati Tuan Roderich! Dasar _vampire_ sialan! Oh tidak!" teriak Elizabeta panik sembari memapah Roderich yang terserang migrain akibat terlalu pusing memikirkan calon (?) skandal maha besar itu.

Pria bernama Constantin itu lalu berkilah dengan datarnya, "Itu kan kewajibanku juga sebagai bekas korban siksaan dia. Lagian, Vash dan Lili mau datang ke sini untuk merundingkan masalah pertahanan kita _jika_ salah satu dari mereka akan menyerang kita."

"Itu soal nanti! Oh tidak, kau harus memikirkan SOLUSINYA!" seru Elizabeta sambil menunjuk diri Constantin sembari memeluk Roderich yang masih pusing. Constantin makin dongkol dengan perlakukan tidak sopan itu. Ia langsung maju ke hadapan Elizabeta sehingga jarak di antara mereka hanyalah kurang dari satu meter dan mulai memaki-makinya dengan kasar.

"Elizabeta Héderváry, kaulah yang harus TUTUP MULUT dan JAGA MULUTMU! Kau itu semakin memperkeruh saja suasana! Ini keadaan gawat, tahu! Dasar nona tak tahu diatur! Tak tahu diri! Apalah arti pendidikan yang diberikan oleh Tuan Roderich kesayanganmu kalau dikau tidak tahu cara menjaga mulutmu sendiri! Kau sendiri tahu kan _Prussia Project_? Lantas kenapa kau malah diam saja?" umpat Constantin.

Elizabeta hanya bisa terdiam, dan merasa agak minder mendengar umpatan Constantin. Harus dia akui, apa yang dikatakan Constantin sungguhlah benar. Tanpa cela dan tanpa dosa. Bukannya dia nggak peduli sih, namun dia tidak tahu apakah itu kelak akan mengganggu situasi pemerintahannya di negaranya. Elizabeta sendiri cuma bisa pasrah. Pasrah. Pasrah terhadap keadaan, tepatnya.

Constantin lalu berhenti mengomeli Elizabeta setelah melihat sikap pasrahnya Elizabeta yang masih memeluk Roderich. Perlahan-lahan, dia mulai menurunkan tangan kanannya yang dari tadi terus-menerus menunjuk ke diri Elizabeta berkali-kali. Ia lalu mendengus sembari memalingkan kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat ke kanan, "Cih."

"Ma-Maafkan saya, Constantin-san…" gumam Elizabeta sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mari kita duduk bersama untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ayo, Elizabeta dan Constantin. Constantin, panggil Vash dan Lili ke ruang rapat di ruang sebelah." kali ini Roderich yang angkat bicara sembari mengelus-elus rambut Elizabeta dan beradu tatap dengan Constantin dengan seulas perasaan bangga.

"Siap, Tuan Roderich. Tak mengapa dikau bisa meredakan situasi ini." ujar Constantin seraya membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Roderich dan Elizabeta dengan segudang perasaan yang saling bercampur. Antara senang dan sedih, marah dan gundah dan berbagailah perasaan yang ada di dalam diri Constantin. Dalam hati dirinya, dia diam-diam _sudah _mengetahui sesuatu yang akan menjadi marabahaya yang _bakal terjadi_… Dan untuk sementara, dia sama sekali tidak bisa angkat suara mengenai ini…

_Kelak, tanah Jerman akan menjadi ajang pertumpahan darah, dan hanya dua dari semua tanah dan darah daging Jerman yang selamat. Namun, semua takdir seolah berbicara dengan angkuh dan dingin mengenai jalan yang berada di atas kedua kaki masing-masing kedua belah pihak…_

.

-00-

.

**Di Beijing, A.D 2115, sehari setelah pertemuan yang diadakan oleh Austria, Hungary, Romania, Switzerland dan Liechtenstein…**

"Tuan Wang! Tuan Wang!" seru salah satu staff pemerintahan Distrik Beijing sambil berlari-lari dengan paniknya. Staff lain juga bertindak sama, dan saling berhubungan dengan bawahan atau atasan dengan paniknya. Saling bertukar informasi, dan saling bertukar perasaan gundah. Mereka lagi-lagi direpotkan oleh berita mengejutkan itu.

Bahwa Rusia siap meluncurkan proyek paling berbahaya di dunia ini setelah berbagai percobaan gagalnya pada _Cold War I_, yaitu _Prussia Project_. Dunia dibuat geram oleh kegilaan yang baru saja dibuat oleh Ivan dan para bawahannya, termasuk Wang sendiri. Namun, apa boleh buat. Semuanya sudah terlambat untuk menghentikan kegilaannya.

Staff tersebut segera membanting pintu ruang kerja Wang, dan BRAK. Pintunya juga sukses dirusaknya dengan AWESOME-nya, sehingga staff tersebut melihat Wang yang malah dengan santainya bermain catur dengan seorang pemuda yang berambut pendek dan hanya selalu menampakkan wajah datarnya.

Wang lalu melirik ke staffnya, sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan menyindirinya dengan halus, "Kau itu, sampai kapan akan selalu mengacaukan acara santaiku dengan Honda? Bicara soal 'itu', serahkan saja pada bossku. Ia tahu apa yang _harus_ dilakukan."

"BUKAN ITU, TUAN WANG B.E.G.O! He-Hei! Kau tahu, Wang…."

Wang langsung mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menempelkan telunjuk kirinya ke mulutnya, "Diamlah, Yung-min. Kau itu staffku, jadi jangan memberitahu yang lain, ya? Kalau mau, kau boleh ngomel padaku nanti saja. Habis, tanggung nih mau ngalahin Honda."

Staff bernama Yung-min itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal, sembari menutup pintunya yang ternyata masih berfungsi, walau sudah ditendang dengan sekeras tenaga olehnya. BLAM. Sehabis menutup pintunya, ia lalu berbalik menghadap Wang dengan tatapan dongkol.

Honda, yang bermain dengan Wang, lalu menyelanya dengan cemas, "Wang, kau boleh mendahulukan staff-mu dariku. Kurasa masalah krusial seperti _Prussia Project_. Iya kan, Yung-min?"

"Benar, Kiku-san. Wang… Atau kalian juga boleh, akan saya beritahu bahwa 'dia' SUDAH lebih dulu menyandera Turkmenistan! Tadi Liung-dzi dengan paniknya mendatangi kantor perbatasan wilayah ini, dan berkata bahwa dia tadi baru saja disamperin Kyrgyz-san, yang mengabarkan bahwa 'dia' menyandera Turkmenistan!" jelas Yung-min dengan mimik wajah yang penuh dengan perasaan kalut dan khawatir.

Wang mencermati setiap kata yang dilontarkan Yung-min, lalu merebahkan dirinya ke sandaran kursinya sembari berkomentar dengan sinis, "Wah, wah, yang mana ya, Ivan ataukah–."

"Kurasa Ivan, mungkin. Aku sendiri tidak bisa memahami kondisi politik dan diplomasi serta situasi saat ini, meski sudah berkali-kali disiarin sama reporter kita." sahut Yung-min seraya mengambil kursinya yang kosong di salah satu sisi ruangan Wang, lalu menempatkannya di antara Wang dan Kiku dan mulai mendudukinya.

Honda lalu menyelanya dengan datar, "Besar kemungkinan akan ada pertempuran berbahaya lagi. Yang penting kita suruh anak-anak ASEAN jangan ikut campur, atau paling tidak panggil Fang Shuhei untuk membantu kita mengamankan situasi. Wang…"

"Ya, ya. Kurasa Kiku benar." potong Yung-min yakin sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan Wang dan Kiku.

"Tidak. Di mataku, pertarungan macam itu _terlalu_ berbahaya. Masalah krusial ini tentu saja tidak bisa kita cegah, apalagi si bodoh PBB itu. PBB itu kan meski dibangun demi persatuan bangsa-bangsa, namun tetap saja dijadikan alat dengan mudahnya oleh boss si Alfred tukang hamburger itu. Bicara soal _Angelic Project_ dan _Prussia Project_, yah… Kurasa Fang bisa menyelesaikannya." bantah Wang sambil masih memainkan pion caturnya dengan santainya.

Honda terdiam, dan gantian Yung-min memprotesnya dengan wajah tegang, "Namun Tuan Wang, masih saja ada yang berspekulasi bahwa _Prussia Project_ bakal digunakan untuk menguasai dunia. Kita tentu tidak bisa mengabaikan semua ini. Aku sudah menghubungi kedutaan Fang, dan mereka menyatakan kesanggupan untuk bekerja sama dengan kita dalam urusan intelijen. Bagaimana menurut Anda?"

Kali ini Wang yang terdiam sambil masih melanjutkan permainan caturnya alias masih cuek bebek dengan protesnya Yung-min, dan Honda yang menyahutnya, "Yung-min, bukannya Fang juga ahli dalam urusan merakit robot layaknya aku? Mengingat aku juga kadang mengajarinya begitu…"

"Kalian berdua terlalu naif. Ada dugaan bahwa Fang _sudah_ disuap untuk ikut dalam proyek milik Rusia itu. Dan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya." bantah Wang sambil melempar pion yang baru saja didapatkannya dari Kiku dengan lemah.

Honda dan Yung-min terkesiap mendengar bantahan Wang yang terasa menusuk. Demi Tuhan, mereka tidak akan bisa menelan makanan seandainya mereka mendengar berita tidak mengenakkan itu. Namun, itu _bukanlah_ sebuah fantasi. Ya, mereka kini ada di alam nyata sendiri! Mereka lalu memalingkan kepalanya secara perlahan menghadap Wang. Yung-min lalu bergumam dengan lirih, "Benarkah itu… Wang?"

Wang lalu menggangguk dengan mantap di depan Yung-min dan Kiku. Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun di dalam mata cokelatnya yang bening dan wajahnya yang sedemikian tegasnya.

Yung-min lalu perlahan mengganti raut wajahnya menjadi penuh amarah, dan mulai berdiri dengan kasarnya dan segera maju ke hadapan Wang, sambil mulai menarik-narik kerahnya sambil mengumpat dengan kasarnya! "Apa tidak elit kalo kau baru pertama kalinya memberitahu ke aku? TIDAK ELIT SAMA SEKALI! Bahkan boss kita sampai memerintahkan agar menghubungi Fang agar bisa membantu kita melakukan semua ini, dan nyatanya? Fang malah disuap Ivan sialan itu! Lalu salah siapakah di antara kita semua ini! Kau ataukah boss kita!"

"YA FANG ITU, YUNG-MIN BEGO!" teriak Wang dengan kencengnya.

"Sudah, sudah!" Honda langsung maju melerai pertengkaran mereka berdua sembari berujar dengan lirih, "Hentikan… Kalau perlu, biar aku sekalian saja yang bantu kalian berdua menyelesaikan masalah… Soal _Prussia Project_… Karena 'dia' sudah bangun, kita harus _menghentikan_nya. Sekarang juga."

Wang dan Yung-min segera berhenti bertengkar, lalu Wang dengan berat hati mengucap sebuah kalimat, "Oke, tanggung jawab kalau itu salahmu juga, Honda Kiku."

.

-00-

.

**Di Moskow, Russia, 6 bulan setelah pengumuman atas munculnya _Prussia Project_…**

Kini, semuanya _sudah_ berubah total. Negara-negara dalam keadaan kacau. Perekonomian jatuh alias terjun bebas ke titik nadir. Semua nation-tan saling berperang dan saling bersekutu dalam artian lain, yaitu berperang di jalur diplomasi, bukan militer. Jerman sendiri akhirnya jatuh juga perkembangannya. Inflasi naik. Kemiskinan melanda. Terrorisme menghantui setiap sudut wilayah Jerman yang pernah menjadi nation yang ditakuti dunia pada tahun 1940-an.

Di Moskow, tepatnya di kantor pemerintahan, Ivan hanya bisa bersiul-siul saking gembiranya. Rupanya dia barusan mendapatkan faks dari kantor pemerintahan di Jerman yang menyatakan bahwa dia _sudah_ melakukan perintah pertamanya, dan menanti perintah keduanya. _Anak pintar_, batin Ivan bangga. Ia harus membanggakannya di depan para nationnya nanti. Kol kol kol kol…

"Ya, ya… Anak pintar, Yurikov." gumam Ivan terkekeh-kekeh sendiri di dalam ruangannya sembari membolak-balikkan kertas-kertas laporannya. Sejujurnya, kalau boleh, dia sangat kagum dengan daya ingat dan daya serap _bio-robotic_ yang sangat memadai.

Ivan lalu memasukkan kertas balasannya ke mulut faksmilie, lalu mengklik tombol 'send'. KLEK KLEK KLEK. Perlahan-lahan kertasnya mulai dikirim. Kini, permohonannya terkabulkan dengan suksesnya. Ia tak sabar ingin bisa merampas _pengetahuan_ mereka. Mereka yang nekat sekali mencoba menguasai Russia ini seratus tujuh puluh satu tahun yang lalu itu.

"Kuharap kau bisa menyelesaikan perintah keduaku yang kurasa agak lebih menyusahkan…" bisik Ivan pada dirinya sendiri. Semoga harapanku bisa tersampaikan dengan baiknya kepada Yurikov… Yang mempunyai nama asli Gilbert Beilschmidt…

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan kerja Ivan diketuk oleh seseorang. Ivan langsung memalingkan kepalanya dari faksmilie itu ke pintu tersebut seraya berkata dengan tegas, "Masuklah, _da_."

Pintu itu mulai dibuka oleh seorang perempuan. Ivan mengenalinya sebagai Natalya, dan langsung memasang senyuman palsu. Ia tahu, dia sangat takut dengan perempuan yang obsesif terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ivan lalu bertanya kepadanya dengan lembut, "Ada apa, Natalya? Mau vodka, _da_?"

"Ah, nggak usah, niichan. Sebentar lagi juga aku mau balik ke negaraku. Nih, ada dokumen penting. Katanya dari bossmu yang lagi melawat ke region Wang itu. Dimohon segera membukanya, demikian amanat dari bossmu." sergah Natalya sambil menyodorkan Ivan seberkas amplop besar berwarna cokelat yang dibungkus dengan tali berwarna hitam.

Ivan lalu mengambil seberkas itu, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Natalya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berbalik dari ruangan Ivan tanpa mengeluarkan satu pun kata-katanya.

PLEK. Amplop tersebut langsung dibukanya tanpa secuil pun keraguan di dalam hati Ivan. Ia sudah lama sangat mempercayai Natalya, yah meski dia juga terkadang memanfaatkan ke-obsesi-an Natalya untuk menyuruhnya melakukan macam-macam. Kurasa tak ada salahnya… Ivan lalu mengambil beberapa buku yang sudah dijilid, dan membacanya satu per satu.

Perlahan-lahan, Ivan mulai menutup buku yang baru saja dibacanya dengan mimik dan perasaan kalut. Baru kali ini dia menemukan sesuatu yang akan menjadi _penghalang_ besar rencana mereka menguasai German. Bangsat…

"Dasar tukang hamburger, _da_. Kita lihat siapa yang kena batu ntar." gumam Ivan marah, yang dibalut dalam wajah yang penuh intimidasi.

.

-00-

.

**Di London, 6 bulan setelah pengumuman _Prussia Project…_**

Di Istana Kerajaan Inggris, tiba-tiba Ratu Elizabeth II langsung berjalan di atas koridor sembari mencari-cari seseorang. Ratu yang perkasa tersebut lalu celingak-celinguk di antara banyaknya pelayannya, seraya bertanya dengan datarnya, "Mana Arthur Kirkland? Saya mau bicara dengannya."

"Yang Mulia Ratu, Arthur sedang ada di perpustakaan besar di lantai satu." jawab salah satu pelayannya sembari membungkuk di depan Ratu Elizabeth. Beliau lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak pelayannya dengan pelan.

"Terimakasih, Bill." ucap Ratu Elizabeth II datar.

Pelayan tersebut langsung minta diri, dan Ratu Elizabeth segera menuruni tangga lantai dua dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Baginya, sekarang kondisi dunia sudah memasuki titik gawat. Selangkah lagi, bakalan masuk titik nadir dan tamatlah sudah.

Namun, dugaan Bill ternyata sedikit meleset, batin Ratu Elizabeth II ketika beliau melihat seorang pemuda yang baru akan menaiki tangga itu. Alhasil, mereka terlihat saling berhadap-hadapan, dan kedua-duanya juga sama-sama memasang mimik khawatir.

"Oh Yang Mulia… Ada apa si-sih?" gumam pemuda beralis tebal itu mangap-mangap.

Ratu Elizabeth II langsung mendekati pemuda itu sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan kasarnya, "Arthur! Kau kucari-cari dari tadi, tahu! Si tukang hamburger itu…! Aku nggak tahu pastinya, tapi dia dan bossnya akan memulai suatu perang! Kau tahu itu, tidak… Arthur…?"

Arthur langsung terkesiap begitu Ratu Elizabeth II berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, dan menjawabnya dengan penuh kekalutan yang terlukiskan di wajahnya, "Ratu Elizabeth II… Aku tadi barusan mau mengabarkan itu… Yang Mulia, jujur aja saya baru tahu kalo si tukang hamburger itu mau melakukan macam-macam dengan German… Padahal…"

"Saya tahu, Arthur Kirkland… Tapi kita _tidak_ membahas itu! Dengar baik-baik, Arthur… Tadi saya mendapat telepon dari boss si tukang hamburger itu, katanya mereka akan kemari dengan _membawa sesuatu_. Tolonglah, saya tidak mau negeri yang nenek moyang ciptakan dengan susah payah berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, dan mengakibatkan kau terlahir abadi jadi begini, jadi hancur lagi!" pinta Ratu Elizabeth II sambil mengelus-elus dagunya yang mulus dengan tangan kanannya, plus menampakkan wajahnya yang kalut.

"Baiklah…" desah pria bernama Arthur tersebut menggangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba di bawah mereka berdua dihampiri salah satu pelayannya.

Pelayan tersebut berlari dengan ngos-ngosan dan membisiki mereka berdua dengan suara lirih dan penuh ketakutan, "Yang Mulia Ratu Elizabeth II dan Sir Arthur Kirkland, Sir Alfred Fitzgerald Jones dan Mr. President sudah datang! Kami tidak bisa memperkirakan kedatangan mereka yang secepat ini!"

"Oh tidak! Pelayanku, kau tahu, aku juga baru dapat telepon dari mereka tadi jam delapan pagi! Sekarang jam sembilan pagi! Kok bisa ya, wahai pelayanku?" jerit Ratu Elizabeth panik setengah mati. Di lantai satu juga terlihat banyak pelayan-pelayan lain panik ketika mendengar berita kehadiran Alfred dan kawan-kawan ke Istana Kerajaan Inggris itu.

"Ma-Maafkan kami! Kami benar-benar tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan mereka sampai mereka tiba bandara itu!" jerit pelayan tersebut panik. Ratu Elizabeth mencium sesuatu yang terasa aneh. _Bagaimana mereka bisa sampai ke sini secepat kilat itu? Bukankah butuh kira-kira delapan sampai sembilan jam ke sini…_

BRAK! Tiba-tiba pintu depan istana tersebut dibuka dengan kerasnya. Dari sana terlihatlah seorang pelayan lain yang segera berteriak dengan paniknya, "GAWAT! MEREKA SUDAH MENCAPAI SETENGAH DARI PERJALANAN BANDARA KE ISTANA INI! LALU LINTAS DI PUSAT KOTA MENDADAK MACET KARENA KEBERADAAN MEREKA!"

Sekonyong-konyong semua pelayan, Ratu Elizabeth II dan Arthur Kirkland membeku berjamaah. Sepermenit kemudian, mereka langsung bertindak dengan cepat, dan tidak karuan! Ratu Elizabeth II yang dari tadi baru saja bangun pagi, langsung balik ke kamar pribadinya dan segera mandi. Arthur sendiri segera menyusul ke lantai satu bersama para pelayan lainnya dan menyusun protokol kedatangannya.

Pelayan lainnya juga buru-buru membersihkan seisi istananya sehingga membuat heboh orang lain. Kekacauan pun terjadi sudah, sehingga membuat kepala Ratu Elizabeth II dan Arthur Kirkland bertambah pusing.

"Cepat ulur waktu sambil melihat keadaan Yang Mulia! CEPAAAAT!" seru Arthur panik sambil sibuk menyusun protokol kedatangan mereka di depan laptopnya. Ia sampai rela meninggalkan jam minum tehnya gara-gara kedatangan mereka. Bangsat, kenapa nggak sekalian aja nelepon dari jauh-jauh hari?

"Sir Arthur! Yang Mulia Ratu Elizabeth sudah siap! Bagaimana selanjutnya?" sergah pelayannya yang lain sembari maju ke hadapan Arthur.

Arthur menggangguk pelan, "Bagaimana dengan dekorasinya? Sudah siapkah? AARGGHH BELUM KE-SAVEEEE! HUAH STRESS GUAAA! SIAPAPUN BANTUIN GUE SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Si-Siap!" Pelayan tersebut akhirnya membantu Sir Arthur membereskan dokumen protokol-nya dengan paniknya…

-00-

Jam sepuluh pagi, rombongan Alfred sudah tiba di Istana Kerajaan Inggris. Mereka langsung digiring ke pintu depan Istana mewah tersebut. Perlahan-lahan, dari dalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam dan berpelat khusus, Alfred mulai turun dari mobil itu. Alfred lalu mengulum senyuman khasnya.

Dari pintu depan istana tersebut sudah menanti Arthur Kirkland, yang terpaksa menjadi protokoler kedatangan mereka. Alasan? Iyalah, karena semua pelayannya segera kabur ketika diadakan sayembara (?) tentang kesediaan menjadi protokoler acara mendadak ini.

"Yo, UK-e!" sapa Alfred tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihat penampilan Arthur yang betul-betul 'wah' dan 'beda' banget. Nggak biasanya Arthur berpakaian ala pelayan, batin Alfred ketawa di dalam hati.

"Apa lo liat-liat, _hamburger git_! Kau itu datangnya terlalu tiba-tiba tahu!" umpat Arthur sambil mencak-mencak ke Alfred. Alfred makin keras tawanya, sehingga mengalihkan perhatian para security yang lagi berjaga-jaga di sekitar Istana itu.

Tiba-tiba emosi Arthur padam pas pundak kirinya ditepuk oleh seorang wanita tua. Iyalah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ratu Elizabeth II. Arthur langsung berubah sikap seratus delapan puluh derajat begitu dia membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat Ratu Elizabeth II berdiri dengan perkasanya di belakang Arthur.

"Ma-Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia…" pinta Arthur pasrah.

"_No problem_, Sir Arthur. Sir Alfred, silakan masuk…" jawab Ratu Elizabeth II sopan di hadapan Arthur dan Alfred.

"Bentar, kami bawakan _sesuatu_ untuk Anda, Yang Mulia…" sela Alfred sembari menundukkan dirinya dan mencium telapak tangan kanan Ratu Elizabeth II selayaknya seorang pangeran. Eits, dia bukan pangeran kok. Cuma bersikap elegan di hadapannya.

Ratu Elizabeth terkesiap mendengar selaan Alfred, lalu bertanya dengan nada heran, "_Sesuatu_? Kelihatannya akan menjadi barang yang sangat penting, benarkah?"

Alfred hanya bisa mengulum suatu senyuman yang sulit dipahami maknanya, sembari menjawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan, "Ya, sangat penting Yang Mulia… Sebuah proyek dari _Angelic's Project_… Kami ingin Anda mengujinya sedikit, demi sebuah kepastian bahwa benda itu 'dapat digunakan'…"

.

-00-

.

**Di negeri-negeri Balkan, A.D 2116…**

Setahun setelah pengumuman _Prussia Project_, Jerman masih diliputi ketakutan. Kini, semua negara-negara Balkan sudah _sangat_ paham mengenai peristiwa maha mengerikan tersebut. Benar, posisi Presiden, Kanselir sekaligus personifikasi dari German _telah_ direbut oleh satu orang. Satu orang yang _telah_ membunuh Presiden, Kanselir dan personifikasi itu sendiri.

Negara-negara Balkan itu juga tahu, bahwa kini orang itu memerintah secara otoriter, diktator atau apalah. Pokoknya serba mengerikan. Sebegitu teganya orang itu menyakiti hati banyak warga German, sehingga banyak warga German harus mati bergelimpangan dengan sia-sianya di atas tanah airnya sendiri. Apalagi orang itu katanya juga tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Intinya, negara-negara Balkan ini berniat memperkuat pertahanannya sejak terjadi penindasan luar biasa yang terjadi di sana. Ya iyalah, demi keamanan negara-negara mereka sendiri. Kalau bekerja bersama, tentunya akan lebih mudah untuk saling bahu-membahu mempertahankan negaranya daripada bekerja sendirian, bukan? Apalagi kalau-kalau orang itu ternyata menyerang mereka semua itu.

"Tidak! Kita harus rasional!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menjadi pembuka acara rapat raksasa yang sangat rahasia di bawah tanah kota Sarjevo, Bosnia-Herzegovina. Beberapa manusia lain tampak terkesiap dengan teriakan pemuda itu, dan sisanya hanya bisa terdiam saking tidak punya idenya.

"Begini, kita _memang_ harus bekerja sama dalam rangka mempertahankan negara kita dari serbuan Der Führer yang mengerikan itu. Masalahnya, kalau sampai dia menyuruh pasukan tak berperikemanusiaan itu menyerang negara-negara kita ini, tamatlah kita semua! Pertahanan kita jauh di bawah German! Yang terkuat di antara kita harus mengayomi yang lemah sembari membuatnya jauh lebih kuat!" sela seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan bergelombang dengan nada khawatir.

Pemuda itu terkesan dengan usul perempuan itu, "Baguslah, Sanya-chan. Semoga dengan usul Sanya kita bisa mempertahankan negara-negara kita ini. Siapakah yang kira-kira merupakan negara terkuat di grup kita?"

"Bukannnya KAU?" tanya perempuan lain yang sama-sama berambut pirang dan bergelombang. Bedanya, poni dia ada di sebelah kiri.

Pemuda itu langsung terdiam, sembari melirik pemuda lain yang berada di sampingnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda itu akhirnya mau membuka suaranya juga, "Baiklah, baiklah, gue yang terkuat, puas kalian berdua, wahai Bosnia dan Herzegovina? Adakah yang lain, yang setuju dengan pendapat Melvina Halilović ini?"

"Begini, kau sebagai yang terkuat, harus bekerja sama dengan kekuatan Central Europe yang diketuai oleh Tuan Roderich-tukang-main-piano-melulu itu. Dia sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan Central Europe, termasuk mengajak duo Italy itu bergabung sama mereka. Enam bulan yang lalu kelompok Skandinavian juga sudah membentuk pos pertahanan dan memulai kerjasamanya mempertahankan negara Skandinavia dari serbuan Der Führer itu." usul Melvina sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku panduan strategi.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung berteriak saking bahagianya, "TERIMAKASIH MELVINA-CHAN! GUE MAU MENIKAH SAMA LO, MELVINAAAAAA~"

Keburu pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung digebuk habis-habisan dengan sebuah harisen oleh pemuda yang ada di sampingnya, "Lebih baik nggak usah mengigau di tengah-tengah rapat rahasia seperti itu, Julius. Melvina-san, hayolah, apa informasi berikutnya?"

"Hm, setahuku, kemarin aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa Spain, Portugal dan France abstain dalam pertempuran kali ini. Memang, dikarenakan lokasi mereka cukup jauh dari lokasi pertempuran. Aku tidak bisa mengkonfirmasi kepastian mereka soal persiapan awal kalau-kalau ada serangan mendadak. Oh ya, Nether dan Belgie juga memutuskan untuk abstain, meski lokasi mereka rawan terserang oleh pasukan German." jelas Melvina sambil mengetuk-getukkan jarinya di atas meja rapat itu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Cukup sulit ditebak juga tuh tindakan Nether dan Belgie…" komentar seorang pemuda lain. Pemuda ini berambut hitam dan mengenakan badge Kroasia yang tersemat di lengan kanan bajunya.

Julius lalu menegurnya dengan keras, "Hush! Kita ke sini bukan buat berkomentar. Ada ide, Kroasia?"

Kroasia menggeleng kepala dengan yakin. Untuk saat itu, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki sedikit pun ide untuk menyelamatkan situasi negara-negara Balkan melawan negara yang memiliki kekuatan militer yang cukup tangguh itu. Bukan cukup tangguh tapi MEMANG sih.

"Yah, padahal kupikir Kroasia cukup pintar dalam urusan geografinya…" keluh Julius seraya memangkukan kedua tangannya dengan tatapan wajah sedih yang terlukiskan di wajahnya.

Kroasia hanya bisa menunduk dengan lemah. Tanda dia sudah menyerah mencari cara untuk mendapatkan idenya lagi. Harus Kroasia akui, dia memang _tidaklah_ sepintar Melvina Halilović itu. Melvina, kau itu dikasihi Tuhan, batin Kroasia puas.

Sedangkan di pihak Melvina, harus Melvina akui, keadaannya cukup menyulitkannya untuk mencari cara menyelamatkan kondisi kondusif yang sudah lama menghinggapi situasi keseluruhan negara-negara Balkan sebelum kedatangan diktator brengsek itu. Herakles si Greece juga dipaksa bergabung sama kelompok Turkish dengan alasan yang tidak bisa dimasukkan ke akal, yaitu dengan iming-iming kucing yang memang merupakan hal yang sangat disukai Greece itu.

_Tampaknya perang kali ini akan lebih menyusahkan dari memerangi terrorisme dan penyelundupan narkoba_, batin Melvina agak khawatir.

.

-00-

.

**Di kantor pemerintahan German, A.D 2116…**

TAP TAP TAP. Suara derapan langkah kaki yang tegas terdengar menggema di dalam kantor pemerintahan. Kini, situasi di dalam pemerintahan itu berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan, dalam artian situasi di sana tidak memungkinkan semua orang bebas berkomentar mengenai Der Führer mereka.

"Hei kalian! Kerja yang bener kek!" tegur seseorang dengan nada angkuh dan sombong.

Para staff pemerintahan di Jerman itu langsung bergidik dan ngacir dari hadapan orang ini. Maklum, orang yang menegur mereka berdua bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dia adalah Der Führer dari German, sang percobaan dari _Prussia Project_, Yurikov Gzelstevy!

"Dasar budak-budak menyebalkan. Mending sekalian dibunuh dan diganti dengan _Prussia II Project_ saja… Cuma saja…" Kata-kata pemuda sadis itu berhenti sampai di sana. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi, dan ia tahu apa kelanjutannya. Dari faks-nya, diyakini Ivan _tidak_ akan membuat _Prussia II Project_ lagi. Padahal dia sangat berharap akan itu.

Dan dia melakukannya bukan atas paksaan. Tanpa disadari oleh banyak orang, termasuk Ivan dan koloninya, _bio-robotic_ yang pada awalnya tidak memiliki 'perasaan' dan 'emosi', kini _sudah_ memiliki dua hal yang mustahil pada _bio-robotic_ itu. Entah bagaimana jadinya, dia menjadi mampu merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh manusia lain. Mungkin karena adanya _chip_ lain atau semacamnya, yang pasti dia sangat bersyukur akan itu.

Pria _robotic_ itu lalu menyelidiki setiap sudut koridor itu, dan mulai berjalan sembari memeriksa satu per satu staff yang bekerja padanya. Harus dia akui, tidak semua para staff yang bekerja padanya _berguna_. Tentu saja dia masih berstatus _robotic_, namun sudah memiliki perasaan 'marah' dan 'benci', yah pokoknya hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan rasa ketidak-sukaan. Sekarang saja dia masih kesal lantaran para staff-nya terlalu lelet baginya.

"Lebih baik aku turun tangan sendiri! KALIAN, PERGI KE PENJARA SANA DAN TOLONG PERGI KE ALAM BAKA! SESUKAMULAH NAMUN SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENGIZINKAN KALIAN HIDUP!" teriak sang Der Führer kesal setengah mati sambil mengeluarkan dan menodongkan kepada semua staff pedang mengerikan miliknya yang terpasang dengan perkasanya di pinggangnya.

Para staff menjadi ketakutan, dan segera berhamburan pergi darinya. Sayang beribu sayang, sebelum melangkah keluar dari kantor pemerintahan itu, semua staff malang itu sudah dibunuh dengan sadisnya menggunakan pistol yang diciptakan secara otomatis dari tubuhnya. Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa lolos dari tembakan sang Führer ini, pasalnya dia menggunakan banyak senapan dalam _satu _ tubuh. Betapa mengerikannya dia ketika dia mulai menembak setiap staff yang ada di dalam gedung pemerintahan itu dengan sadisnya. Setelah menikmati pemandangan tak sedap di tempat yang sedang banjir darah itu, pria itu lalu mengibaskan mantel hitamnya dan berbalik pergi ke suatu ruangan.

Suatu ruangan yang baginya sangat berharga, dan tidak boleh sedikit pun disentuh oleh orang-orang membusukkan dari luar sana. Bagi pemuda itu, dunianya terbagi atas dirinya sendiri dan binatang. Dan para binatang yang dia maksud adalah para manusia lain yang ada di sekitarnya! Jadi dia bebas menyiksa atau membunuh setiap insan manusia yang dia anggap binatang. Tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan atau anak-anak. Sungguh kejam sudah pemuda ini.

Krek. Pintu ruangan itu mulai dibuka oleh pemuda itu, dan ketika dia membukanya, mata merah darahnya menatap tajam dengan suatu benda yang ada di meja kerjanya. Kalau boleh, dia _sangatlah_ bosan dengan model ruangan yang dia anggap jelek dan memualkan. Namun dia rela menahan diri karena di depannya ada sebuah kotak kayu yang terlihat sangat berharga di matanya.

"Aku datang, _Michaelle_. Kau satu-satunya tempat di mana aku akan selalu berpulang." gumam Yurikov itu memancarkan sinar penuh kesedihan…

.

-00-

.

**Di Washington DC, A.D 2116…**

Pada saat yang hampir bersamaan dengan permulaan penyiksaan Yurikov itu, Malsche Krüsschvary mulai sering berlatih menembakkan senapan laras panjangnya di lapangan tembak di halaman belakang Gedung Putih. Karena dia adalah harta karun yang sangat luar biasa dari pihak Alfred, maka dia (Alfred) sengaja merahasiakan keberadaan pemuda itu dari serbuan _paparazzi_ yang haus akan berita-berita yang hot dan luar biasa.

"Malsche, latihannya cukup di sini. Kau boleh istirahat." seru Alfred pelan sambil menepuk pundak Malsche dengan lembut.

Malsche lalu menggangguk pelan sembari menyarungkan senjata laras panjangnya ke pinggangnya, lalu berbalik ke Alfred dan bertanya tanpa basa-basi, "Alfred, kau belum bercerita padaku tentang masa laluku. Katakan, apa yang _terjadi_ pada masa lalu itu dan mengapa engkau melibatkanku dalam pasukan khusus militer USA? Bukankah kau punya teknologi yang jauh lebih hebat dariku…"

Alfred hanya bisa terkekeh-kekeh mendengar pertanyaan basinya Malsche, lalu balik bertanya dengan santai, "Berapakah lama kau hidup, _menurut_ kau?"

Malsche hanya bisa menggeleng kepala, seraya menjawab dengan kaku, "Saya tidak tahu, Alfred."

"Fuh, kalau kau tidak mengetahuinya, lebih baik kau diam saja. Suatu kelak aku akan memberitahumu. Aku janji. Memang masih lama, kurasa. Namun aku _pasti_ akan menepati janjiku. Atau ada kemungkinan kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri tanpa perlu bertanya padaku. Yang penting ayo tingkatkan kemampuan militermu, aku menggantungkan harapanku padamu." jawab Alfred santai seraya memakan hamburger dengan rakusnya.

Malsche hanya bisa mengkerutkan dahi ketika mendengar jawaban Alfred, seraya mengelus-elus dada kirinya. Ia selalu penasaran dengan dada kirinya, yang terasa cukup sakit ketika dipegang-pegang terlalu keras. Ia merasa ada _sesuatu_ yang dimasukkan oleh seseorang – entah siapa, dan dia masih ragu akan itu.

"Tapi aku sudah cukup banyak merasakan stress saban malam karena bertanya akan identitasku yang _sebenarnya_. Kepala tim dokter itu juga sudah berkali-kali memberitahuku bahwa nama asliku adalah Malsche Krüsschvary, namun masih saja aku ragu akan itu. Apa maksud semua ini, Alfred? Apa ada _konflik_ yang sedang berlangsung di sini sehingga kalian _memanfaatkan_-ku?" tanya Malsche datar.

Alfred kontan saja berhenti bersikap santai, lalu membuang hamburgernya dan menatap Malsche dengan tatapan serius. Serius dalam artian lain, dia merasa _terusik_ dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubinya Malsche. Bukan soal berapa pertanyaan sih, namun _apa_ yang ditanyakannya. Baginya, itu sama saja dengan membuka kotak pandora di depan musuhnya sendiri. Tentu saja Alfred tidak bisa membuka mulut seenak jidatnya di depan Malsche ini.

"Kubilang juga apa, tahan semua pertanyaan itu hingga suatu hari kau akan mengetahuinya." perintah Alfred dengan tatapan sangar.

Malsche hanya bisa menelan ludah. Ia kini tidak berani bertanya lagi padanya. Ia merasa sudah cukup diperintah-perintah olehnya. Namun apa daya, Alfred tidak mengizinkannya mengetahui masa lalunya. Malsche lalu menghela nafas dan mulai menaruh senjata laras panjangnya di dekat pohon yang dekat dengan dirinya. Alfred lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makan hamburgernya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah derap langkah lain yang menyapa mereka berdua di tengah-tengah hutan belantara di belakang Gedung Putih itu. Alfred langsung memalingkan kepalanya searah dengan arah suara derap langkah tersebut. Ia mengetahuinya sebagai langkah kaki seorang pemuda yang sangat akrab dengannya baik di masa lalu dan masa sekarangnya.

"Hai Alfred dan Malsche." sapanya.

"Hoh, Arthur! Apa kabar, my UK-e?" sapa Alfred iseng sambil memeluk pasangan uke-nya.

Arthur kontan saja memukul pipi Alfred hingga merah pas diisengin sebegitunya sama Alfred sambil mengumpatnya dengan sinis, "Huh, aku selalu berduka setiap hari Malsche harus diurus sama pria _hamburger git_ macam kau, Alfred. Bagaimana kabar Malsche? Apakah wicaranya sudah banyak yang pulih? Jangan-jangan kau malah memperguna-gunainya?"

Alfred langsung berkilah layaknya HERO, "Hey, aku kan HERO! Mana mungkin dia bisa mandeg kalo nggak ada penyelamat macam gue sang HERO! Malsche? Dia baik-baik tuh. Kemampuan menembaknya tinggi sekali, dan wicaranya sudah banyak yang pulih sejak setahun yang lalu itu. Gara-gara terlalu banyak perkembangan hebat yang terjadi pada Malsche, dia sampai berkali-kali merayakan ulang tahunnya dalam setahun ini lho… HEH GUE NGGAK MENGUNA-GUNAI DIA! YANG ADA LO YANG MEMPERGUNA-GUNAINYA! AYO, AKUI! GUE EMANG HERO!"

"HEH HERO GADUNGAN! LO ITU BISANYA APA SIH! BIAR GUE AJARI MALSCHE SIHIR-SIHIR HEBAT! POKOKNYA HEBAAAAT!" kelakar Arthur kesal sambil menarik-narik kerah Alfred dengan hebatnya.

Alfred hanya bisa ketawa-ketawa lagi pas Arthur memaki-makinya. Malsche hanya bisa bingung melihat pertengkaran biasa yang bahkan bisa dibilang kayak tradisi sebelum berbicara dengan baik-baik ini. Arthur yang menyadari kalau dirinya menjadi sorot perhatian Malsche, lalu menoleh ke Malsche sembari tersenyum layaknya _gentleman_, "Hai Malsche. Kau kenal aku?"

"Tidak."

"Oh baiklah, mungkin karena waktu itu kau nggak terlalu ingat sama aku. Aku Arthur Kirkland, salam kenal. Kau tentu Malsche Krüsschvary kan? Nama yang keren. Bagaimana kabarmu? Jangan hiraukan pria _hamburger-holic_ itu. Nanti kau bisa kena sakit kepala setiap berurusan dengannya, lho?" sambung Arthur berbasa-basi padanya.

Alfred malah udah siap siaga dengan sebuah kursi antik diangkat tinggi-tinggi, dengan sorotan mata penuh dengan _flasheyes_. Arthur yang menyadari kalo Alfred lagi sakit hati lantaran udah terlalu banyak menyindirnya, langsung lari terbirit-birit sambil menggumamkan mantrranya, "Avkadabrakabraaaaa! (?)"

Kontan saja sihir yang muncul justru Ivan Braginski! Arthur Kirkland dan Alfred F Jones yang melihat hasil _summon_-nya Arthur, langsung terdiam membeku. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Alfred langsung menarik dan membawa Malsche kabur secepat kilat! Alfred langsung mengutuki Arthur habis-habisan, "ARTHUR BEGO! KENAPA MALAH SUMMON MAKHLUK MENGERIKAN MACAM IVAN BRAGINSKI HAH? LU TAHU KAN DIA KAN KOTAK PANDORA PUNYA GUE SAMA BOSS GUE! BESOK GUE TUNTUT LO DI PENGADILAN MILITER NTAR!"

Arthur yang berdiri di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Alfred, lalu menelan ludah sekali lagi. Sial banget dia hari itu, batin Arthur kesal. Udah dapet makian gratis dari Alfred, plus pas _summon_ bukannya nongolin setan kek di film Harry Potter, yang ada malah Ivan! Ya ampun… Ah! Kayaknya itu kan kotak pandora-nya USA? WADUH! Arthur mengutuki dirinya yang nggak bisa menjaga rahasia USA itu!

"Hey Arthur, itu apa, _da_?" tanya Ivan seraya berbalik menghadapi Arthur sendiri.

"Ma-Maksudmu, Ivan…?" kelakar Arthur bergidik ketakutan.

Ivan lalu mengiriminya deathglare yang mengerikan melalui mukanya yang suangat 'wah' dan gila sambil bertanya lagi, "Makhluk yang ada di samping Alfred itu, _da_. Jangan-jangan, kau tahu tentangnya?"

"OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Aku nggak tahu sama sekali tentang itu, sumpah demi peri yang ada di alam sanaaaa!" jerit Arthur mundur tiga langkah lebih jauh dari Ivan. Sialnya, Ivan malah menambah langkahnya dua kali. Jadinya hanya berjarak satu langkah di antara mereka berdua itu.

"BENARKAH, _DA_?" seru Ivan lebih keras lagi.

Matilah udah, batin Arthur ketakutan. Baiklah, akan kugunakan itu!, "ABRAKADABRAAAA!" jerit Arthur sambil berlari sembari menghilang di depan mata Ivan. Wusshhh… Beneran sosok Arthur menghilang di depan Ivan. Ivan hanya bisa mengangkat alis kanannya, lalu mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalam saku jaketnya. Pas dia mengambilnya, eh tahunya HP! Ia lalu menekan tombol nomor HP Natalya dan menekan tombol 'call'. Akhirnya dia menelepon juga, "Tolong bawa aku kembali ke region-ku. Aku tiba di wilayah Alfred kayaknya."

Natalya langsung berteriak girang pas Ivan meneleponnya, "Mata-matai aja kenapa, niichan!"

"Tidak bisa, kayaknya aku ada di daerah Gedung Putih. Bakalan mati aku dipergoki mereka semua. Kau tahu kan 'neraka' yang kuceritakan waktu kecil pas aku pertama kalinya mampir ke region ini?" bantah Ivan menggeleng kepala sembari masih meneleponnya.

Natalya mendengus kesal di telepon Ivan, lalu bergumam dengan lemas, "Oke, niichan."

-00-

"HAH… HAH… HAH… APA-APAAN ARTHUR SI _SCONE_-_MANIAC_ ITU? BERANI-BERANINYA MEMBAWA IVAN KE SINI! DASAR ABABIL!" kutuk Alfred kesal, dan dia sendiri dalam keadaan tepar sambil ngos-ngosan di depan Gedung Putih itu. Malsche hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengeluarkan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

Malsche lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Alfred yang masih tepar di depan Gedung Putih itu, lalu bertanya padanya dengan wajah dan suara datar, "Siapakah orang yang di-_summon_ Arthur itu, Al?"

Alfred lalu menegakkan punggungnya, dan berbalik ke Malsche sambil masih duduk, seraya membisikinya di telinga kirinya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran dan kekalutan, "Dialah calon _musuh_-mu kelak… Pokoknya kau tidak boleh tanya padaku kenapa ini bisa terjadi, meski aku _memang_ tahu alasan kenapa kita menjadikan dia sebagai musuh kita… Satu alasan yang mungkin akan terdengar relevan pada saat sekarang ini, yaitu alasan perebutan wilayah yang kaya akan sumber daya alam…"

"Baiklah, Alfred. Aku tidak akan protes lagi." ujar Malsche seraya mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

Alfred tersenyum simpel, "Bagus. Itu baru Malsche yang sebenarnya. Aku sebetulnya tidak tega kalau menyembunyikan banyak rahasia padamu, namun aku janji akan memberitahumu perlahan-lahan. Sekarang, kau jalani saja kehidupan damaimu sebelum akan merasakan kejadian yang _mungkin_ akan terasa pahit. Sabar saja. Kita tunggu perintah Mr. President berikutnya."

"Baik."

.

-00-

.

**Di Budapest, Hungary, A.D 2116…**

Tap tap tap. Suara derap langkah kaki yang lembut terdengar di alun-alun kota Budapest yang indah itu. Seorang wanita terlihat asyik menyanyi di alun-alun itu, sehingga menarik perhatian para warga kotanya. Bahkan beberapa warga kota itu mengenalnya sebagai salah satu nona besar yang sangat terhormat di lingkungan negaranya.

"Wah, Nona Elizabeta bisa juga ya, dalam menyanyi." puji salah satu warganya kepada nona muda itu.

Nona muda bernama Elizabeta itu lalu menyunggingkan senyuman manis ala sang putri, lalu menjawabnya dengan penuh empati, "Ah Anda bisa saja, Malév. Kau sendiri sudah lama kenal sama saya, pasti dong kenal dengan kebiasaan saya!"

Warga bernama Malév itu hanya bisa tertawa terkekeh-kekeh sembari berkomentar dengan elegannya, "Iya juga ya. Apa kemampuan menyanyimu sudah banyak perkembangan? Aha, apa kabar Tuan Roderich? Apa beliau baik-baik saja? Kuharap kalian berdua bisa menjadi pasangan yang paling diberkati Tuhan di dunia ini!"

"Hihi, kau bisa saja Malév. Oh tidak, ini waktuku untuk pergi ke toko bunga di blok 3. Kuharap dikau sehat-sehat saja bersama keluargamu! Sampaikan salamku untuk Daniél dan Mariska ya!" pamit Elizabeta sambil berlari dengan elegannya di belakang Malév. Malév hanya bisa tersenyum dengan leganya mengetahui bahwa sahabat baiknya juga sehat-sehat saja.

"Ups, hampir saja kehilangan timing untuk mencari dia." gumam Elizabeta sedikit panik. Ia lalu mengambil dan melirik jam bandul yang tersimpan di saku bajunya. Jam sepuluh lewat lima belas, batinnya. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum pertemuan resmi antara dirinya dengan seorang pemuda yang katanya datang dari Albania. Tak sabar baginya untuk membangun formasi penyelamatan negara-negara dari tangan kejamnya Der Führer itu, batin Elizabeta deg-degan.

Tiba-tiba ketika Elizabeta sudah sampai di toko bunga yang ada di blok 3, dia bertemu dengan pemuda yang kelihatannya dari negara Eropa Selatan yang nyaris menyentuh gagang pintu toko bunganya. Sejenis dengan Herakles, batin Elizabeta heran. Pemuda itu juga agak kikuk ketika melirik wanita yang hampir meraih gagang pintunya.

"A-Anda?" tanya Elizabeta heran.

"A-Ah! Namaku Ju-Julius Adamec, dari Se-Serbia… Aku ke sini mau merundingkan sesuatu yang _harus_ diketahui oleh kalian. Ini tidak boleh bocor sekalipun." jawab pria bernama Julius Adamec itu kikuk.

Elizabeta hanya bisa menggangguk pelan sambil meraih gagang pintunya sembari buru-buru membantu sahabat lainnya yang kerepotan dalam berurusan dengan bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Masih untung masalah itu hanya berlangsung beberapa menit, dan tiga puluh menit setelahnya, Elizabeta keluar toko bunganya dengan beberapa uang tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Setelah sukses membantu sahabatnya, Elizabeta lalu melirik pria Serbia yang masih membeku sehabis membiarkan Elizabeta masuk ke toko bunganya, dan bertanya dengan sopan, "Mau ngobrol tentang itu di mana? Biar saya yang traktir, kebetulan lagi dapat rezeki. Puji Tuhan."

"Di kafe saja dan di mana saja asal ada kafe itu." jawab pria itu kikuk juga.

-00-

Sesampainya di kafe di dekat toko bunga itu, Elizabeta dan Julius duduk dengan kikuknya. Bisa bahaya kalo Roderich tahu ini, batin Elizabeta khawatir, "A-Ada apa? Kayaknya sangat penting sekali… Memangnya kau tidak punya waktu untuk bertatap muka dengan Roderich-sama itu?" tanya Elizabeta sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan gelisahnya.

Pemuda Serbia itu menggangguk pelan sembari mulai menjelaskan sesuatu yang _tidak _pernah Elizabeta bayangkan sebelumnya, "Ya. Aku nggak punya waktu, karena aku harus sibuk membantu anak-anak Former Yugoslavia menambah frekuensi pertahanan mereka… Dengar baik-baik, ini sangat penting. Ini menyangkut masa lalu mereka berdua…"

Elizabeta tersentak kaget, lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya searah dengan pria Serbia itu, sembari bertanya dengan nada lirih, "Ma-masa lalu mereka berdua? Maksudnya siapa, Julius-san?"

"Siapalagi kalau bukan Malsche Krüsschvary dan Yurikov Gzelstevy… Mereka itu _satu_ jiwa…" jawab Julius dengan nada penuh kepasrahan dan dari kedua matanya muncul suatu aura yang membuat Elizabeta bisa merasakan suatu kesedihan yang sangat luar biasa…

**[ To Be Continued ]**


	2. Second The Twins and Their Histories

Ringkasan dari Retrace 01 – The Begins of the Conflict.

A.D 2114, pihak Russia mulai merencanakan suatu rencana maha bahaya yang akan menimbulkan perang yang sangat luar biasa di dunia mereka untuk kedua kalinya setelah _Cold War I_. Rencana maha bahaya yang mereka buat adalah _Prussia Project_, yang terlanjur diluncurkan pada setahun setelahnya, yaitu pada awal A.D 2115.

Hal itu menyebabkan berbagai peristiwa di antara para nations. Elizabeta sempat berantem dengan Constantin, rapat raksasa dan rahasia para negara Balkan, pembuatan _Angelic Project_ sebagai pamungkas dari _Prussia __Project_, dan kehadiran Alfred dan hasil dari _Angelic Project_-nya di hadapan Ratu Elizabeth II.

A.D 2116, Elizabeta mengetahui suatu rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh korban percobaan _Prussia Project_ dan _Angelic Project_ dari seorang pria Serbia…

.

.

.

**Hetalia ~ Robotic and Angelic's Existence**

_**Retrace 02 : Second – The Twins and Their Fragments of Histories…**_

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / Lee Chuin Honda-Kirkland / L'Anse-Saint-Jean

_**A/N **_: Halo, author gila ini datang lagi, untuk membayar hutang ff yang di-request sahabat teman RP-ku~ masih untung pas maen ECO SAGA 10, aku nemu salah satu ras yang udah di-input ke program ECO, yaitu DEM, ras robot gitu lohh… Apalagi ceritanya juga lumayan menyakitkan, antara Tita dengan DEM atasannya itu =_=a jadinya gue pengen coba mengkombinasikannya LOL~ di sini aku membuatnya jadi konflik antara PrussWest dan AmeRuss. (sebagai saingan tentunya, tidak ada unsur romantis sama sekali. Jika Anda menyukai unsur romantis, silakan angkat kaki dari fic saya ini!)

Happy Reading! With the love, Jeanne-Guillemette d'Bonnefay / Feliks Łukasiewicz #WOIWOI

Flame PROHIBITED. Yang ng-flame mending tenggelam ke palung Izu SANAAA! Gue gak terima FLAME!

**[** Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya selamanya!, WARNING : OOC, AU, DLDR, typo, gaje-abal, dead character, cuma FIKSI semata, tidak ada maksud menjelek-jelekkan PBB dan hanya saja dijadikan begini demi kelancaran plot / cerita semata. **]**

**[** Nama lain Gilbert Beilschmidt : Yurikov Gzelstevy, nama lain Ludwig Beilschmidt : Malsche Krüsschvary, OC! Hetalia : Romania – Constantin, Liung-dzi – Mongolia, Fang Shuhei – Singapore, Mei-Huang – Taiwan, Joseph Stankovic – Kroasia, Engjell Hasangjekaj – Albania, Julius Adamec – Serbia, Im Sung-min – North Korea, Erik van den Burg – Netherlands, Emma – Belgium, Wang Lee – Hongkong, Jean Guillaume d'Bonnefoy-Williams – L'Anse-Saint-Jean. **]**

.

.

.

**Di Budapest, Hungary, A.D 2116…**

"Sa-Satu jiwa? Mana mungkin! Kudengar dari kawat internasional yang kudapatkan dari Roderich-sama, pihak Alfred menciptakan sendiri _Angelic's Pearl_ itu! Apalagi pihak Russia juga menciptakan _Prussia Project_ atas bahan-bahan yang mereka dapatkan sendiri! Lantas apa yang kau katakan bahwa mereka adalah se_jiwa_?" bantah Elizabeta dengan intonasi pedas dan ganas. Ia lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya yang mungil

Pria Serbia hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan penuh niat untuk memaki perempuan itu, namun hal itu segera saja ditahannya. Ia lalu angkat bicara dengan nada datar, "Elizabeta, dengarkan dulu. Aku mendapatkan informasi mengenai kasus tiga tahun yang lalu, dimana personifikasi German yang terdahulu hilang rimbanya. Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu itu. Namun apa yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi adalah hal yang _mustahil_."

Elizabeta lalu terdiam seribu bahasa, lalu menantangnya, "Ayo teruskan. Itu kalau maumu sih."

"Baiklah. Waktu itu, setelah dia diculik, tentu saja dia dibunuh dengan cara yang sadis. Namun, sebelumnya, mereka memindahkan semua memorinya entah melalui apa, sehingga mampu menampung ingatan personifikasi itu. Pelaku itu lalu membunuhnya setelah sukses mencuri ingatannya entah dengan cara apa, dan membuangnya entah ke mana. Aku tidak punya informasi akurat tentang itu, namun sebuah kepastian telah diputuskan. Ternyata jiwanya ikut tersedot bersama ingatan-ingatan itu. Terbukti, sewaktu sahabatku menyadap data perkembangan korban _Angelic's Pearl_, kepribadian dia agak mirip dengan seseorang entah ada di mana…" jelas Julius sambil menaruh beberapa buku laporan yang dibawanya di atas meja pesanan mereka.

Elizabeta lalu menatap buku-buku itu, dan mencoba mengambilnya satu buah, dan membacanya. Semakin tipis halaman yang belum dia baca, dia sudah pusing duluan. Ia lalu menaruh kembali buku itu di meja yang dekat dengannya sembari berkomentar dengan nada lirih, "Ini terlalu mustahil. Mana mungkin mereka adalah satu _jiwa_…"

"Ini disebabkan oleh ingatan mereka. Ada indikasi bahwa ingatan sang personifikasi German di bagi antara dua fragmen, yaitu German asli dan German 'buatan'. Kau sendiri tahu kan maksud German 'buatan', mengingat kau cukup dekat dengan orang itu. Kau tidak pernah tahu itu, tapi _merasa_ kenal dengan kalimat ini?" jelas Julius sambil menunjukkan telunjuk kanannya ke diri Elizabeta.

Elizabeta hanya bisa terbelalak saking kagetnya. German 'buatan'? Ia sama sekali tidak mengenali itu. Namun, dari dalam lubuk hati dia merasa pernah kenal dengannya. Entah dengan ingatan mana, atau waktu mana. Ia sama sekali sudah kehilangan ingatan mengenai masa lalunya dengan German 'buatan' itu. Harus dia akui, dia memang merasa _mengenal_ sosok 'German buatan' itu.

Elizabeta lalu berucap dengan lirih, "Julius… Aku nggak tahu itu, namun aku merasa _mengenal_-nya. Entah bagaimana caranya aku merasa memiliki firasat seperti ini. Bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun sejak aku hidup bersama Roderich itu… Julius, apa kau juga ingat tentangnya? Kumohon, beritahu aku lebih lengkap! Aku tidak mau terjerumus dengan cara begini!"

"Aku juga tidak bisa mengingat wajah mereka berdua. Menurut data yang berhasil dikumpulkan oleh sahabatku, peristiwa itu _tidak pernah_ ada. Maksudku, keberadaan mereka berdua. Hanya diketahui kabar hilangnya personifikasi German saja, namun _tidak_ ada yang mengenal satu pun sosok personifikasi German itu. Misal saja, kita kan personifikasi Hungary dan Serbia. Namun 'kita' yang hidup sebagai manusia, itulah yang terlupakan. Kasusnya seperti ini. Akibatnya, semua manusia jadi 'lupa' sosok sebenarnya dari personifikasi German itu." jelas Julius sambil membaca-baca data yang ada pada buku lain.

Elizabeta lalu bertanya lagi dengan nada datar dan penuh keseriusan, "Siapa mereka itu…? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah ingat! Eits… Tunggu… Mungkin kau benar adanya, ada suatu sejarah yang _terlewatkan_… Dan… Itu berkaitan dengan mereka?"

"Tepat. Menurut data ini, nama asli dari manusia hasil _Angelic Project_ adalah Ludwig Beilschmidt… Kau ingat itu?" tanya Julius seraya menatap Elizabeta dengan tatapan penuh arti. Dalam artian, dia ingin menginterogasi dan mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari perempuan cantik asal Hungary ini.

BLUB. Tiba-tiba ingatan Elizabeta seolah tercebur ke dalam suatu lautan memori yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sejak Elizabeta mendengar nama itu. Nama itu… Ludwig Beilschmidt! Ludwig… Ludwig… Ia merasa kenal dengan nama itu, namun dia tidak mampu mengingat wajahnya. Ludwig… Ludwig… Ya Tuhan, dia _benar_. Aku _memang_ mengenali sosok dari dua makhluk buatan itu! Bahkan sebelum mereka diapa-apakan oleh kedua belah pihak!

Perempuan itu langsung tersadar ketika suara Julius memecahkan penyelamannya itu. Ia langsung menjerit pelan, "Kau benar! Oh demi Tuhan, aku mengingat nama Ludwig Beilschmidt itu! Namun aneh… Aku tidak mampu mengingat wajahnya dan suaranya! Memang terlihat sebuah siluet dari keberadaan seseorang itu, namun sayangnya aku tidak bisa meraihnya…"

"Kita langsung ke _inti cerita_. Singkatnya, tiga tahun yang lalu, ada yang _memisahkan_ dua fragmen yang seharusnya bersatu dalam tubuh personifikasi German itu. Sehingga, pelaku itu diam-diam menyusupkan masing-masing fragmen ke kedua belah pihak. Namun, menurut hematku, dia pasti tidak sembarangan melakukan itu. Dia dengan hati-hati mengirimkan dua fragmen itu kepada dua belah pihak yang _pertama_. Dari merekalah kedua fragmen itu diberikan kepada pihak terakhir, sehingga pelaku bisa cuci tangan terhadap kasus ini. Mungkin sebagai titipan benda pecah belah. Dan dari kedua tangan pihak Alfred dan Ivan sudah ada fragmen itu, sehingga memicu perang dingin ini." jelas pemuda itu menatap Elizabeta dengan tatapan tajam.

Elizabeta hanya bisa tercekam ketika mendengar hipotesis Julius itu. Ia tidak menyangka, pelakunya sedemikian kejamnya membagi personifikasi German itu hanya demi mendapatkan kedua fragmen dan memicu perang dingin kedua ini. Tidak bisa dimaafkan…!

"Elizabeta, perlu kau ketahui. Satu fragmen mudah diketahui dari pihak Alfred itu. _Angelic's Pearl_ adalah satu dari dua fragmen itu!" tambah Julius yakin.

"Masa? Tidak mungkin! Katanya _Angelic's Pearl_ dibuat dari mutiara yang diberkati dengan kekuatan Angel!" bantah Elizabeta menggeram.

Julius tersenyum penuh arti, lalu berbalik bertanya padanya dengan intonasi yang terkesan mengintimidasi, "Kau kira kau percaya pada omongan Alfred belaka itu? Sayangnya aku, pria personifikasi dari Serbia, tidak sepenuhnya bisa yakin dengan omongan palsunya. Dan aku juga menemukan sebuah temuan yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Tubuh yang menjadi wadah dari _Angelic's Pearl_ ternyata calon personifikasi German yang rencananya akan dilantik A.D 2115 lalu…!"

"Jadi, ada _dua_ pembunuhan terhadap personifikasi German ya? Berarti…"

Julius lalu menggangguk pelan sembari menyeruput teh jasmine yang dipesannya, "Ini masuk kategori skandal mega-besar."

.

-00-

.

**Di Singapura, A.D 2116…**

Fang Shuhei terlihat sedang duduk sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke depan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya pusing, karena kemarin-kemarin dia terus-menerus harus dijaga oleh para penjaga yang didatangkan dari Russia. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena Fang Shuhei diam-diam dipaksa bekerjasama dengan Ivan untuk menyempurnakan _Prussia Project_ itu.

Perempuan berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan banyaknya dosa-dosa yang harus dia tanggung demi suksesnya _Prussia Project_ itu. Ia begitu takut jika hasil proyek berbahaya itu justru bakalan menjadi bumerang lantaran dia sudah diam-diam menciptakan suatu chip yang mampu membuatnya merasa memiliki 'emosi'.

Ia tidak mau perbuatan gilanya ketahuan oleh Ivan, karena dia sendirilah yang mengetahui masa lalu manusia _bio-robotic_ itu. Ia melakukan semua ini karena dia _mengetahui_ siapa pelaku sebenarnya dari skandal mega-besar itu. Ia ingin kedua 'saudara sejiwa' tersebut saling bersatu, apapun yang terjadi. Baginya, German adalah sahabat baiknya setelah anak-anak ASEAN, dan dia tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh sedikit pun melibatkan kakak-kakaknya yang sudah berjasa membesarkannya.

"Bagaimana ini…?" gumamnya lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia terlihat begitu lemah, dan ia berusaha untuk menutupi semua ini. Tidak boleh ada yang mengetahuinya, batin Fang lemas. Kalau perlu, dia sendiri yang akan mengambil kembali Yurikov dari German untuk menggantinya dengan memori yang sudah lama dia simpan. Masih untung Ivan tidak mengetahui kalau dirinya membuat replika memori Yurikov, batin Fang bergidik.

Sulit membayangkan kalau dirinya bakal dihadapkan dengan sedemikian banyaknya konflik yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Khawatir dirinya bakalan dibunuh kalau-kalau dia justru membantu pihak yang lemah, dia selalu berusaha membuat replika yang sama miripnya dengan yang asli. Semoga hasil kali ini juga tidak mengecewakan, batin Fang.

Tok tok. Pintu ruangan kerjanya diketuk oleh seseorang. "Masuklah!" seru Fang dari dalam ruangan kerjanya.

Perlahan-lahan pintu tersebut dibuka oleh seseorang. Seorang pria dengan mata berwarna merah darah menghampiri Fang, dengan menggenggam sebuah pedang yang berlumuran darah. Fang segera mengetahui bahwa nasibnya bakalan berakhir di tangan _bio-robotic_ yang pernah dibuatnya…! Fang langsung menjauh darinya kira-kira sejauh lima meter.

"Maaf aku datang terlalu tiba-tiba, hi… hi… hi… Sekarang, sudahan dulu ya basa-basinya. Sekarang, katakan padaku, di mana ingatanku yang satu lagi? Katakan yang sebenar-benarnya atau kau akan bernasib sama seperti sebagian warga German yang sudah kubantai. Tenang saja Doktor Shuhei, sebagian lainnya sudah aku perintahkan untuk melaksanakan perintah keduaku." ancam pemuda itu sambil menodongkan ujung pedangnya yang sangat tajam persis di depan hidung Fang.

Fang lalu menelan ludah dengan nafas yang memburu-buru, saking ketakutannya. Ia lalu membuka mulut dan suaranya dengan pelan, "Ba-Bagaimana dengan staf-stafku yang bekerja pada lantai bawah dan atas…? Harusnya tak ada yang tidak melihatmu, Yurikov…"

"Tenang saja, mereka semua sudah ada di alam sana, hi… hi… hi…" jawab pemuda bernama Yurikov itu terkikik mengerikan.

Fang semakin meningkatkan rasa takutnya kepada makhluk yang pernah dia buat sebelumnya. Betapa bodohnya dirinya, kutuk Fang pada dirinya sendiri yang telah _sembrono_ menerima tawaran Ivan untuk menciptakan makhluk seperti dia. Harusnya dari dulu aku sudah menolak, batin Fang merasa sangat bersalah pada dirinya sendiri.

Perempuan mungil itu lalu membuka suaranya lagi, kali ini masih dalam nada lirih, "Yurikov… Ah tidak, kau punya nama lain yang merupakan nama aslimu. Kutanya pada kau, seberapa ingatkah kau pada dirimu sendiri, Yurikov?"

"Oh soal itu, tidak terlalu sih. Aku sepertinya ingat kalau diriku merupakan bagian dari suatu tubuh. Cuma itu. Katakan padaku nama asliku. Kelihatannya menarik, hi… hi… hi…" ancam Yurikov lagi sambil mendekatkan ujung pedangnya ke leher Fang. Fang kini sudah memutuskan suatu hal. Ia tidak mau apapun menjadi hancur karenanya.

"Baiklah, Yurikov… Nama aslimu Gilbert Beilschmidt. Selain itu aku tidak akan kasih tahu. Bunuh saya." jawab Fang dengan yakin.

Yurikov tersentak kaget, lalu bertanya dengan nada tinggi sambil terkikik mengerikan, "Itukah namaku? Oh AWESOME-nya, hi… hi… hi… Betul ih? Sepertinya kau terlalu berharga untuk dibunuh, hi… hi… hi… Kalau semua informasi yang kau punya tentang diriku sudah dijelaskan, baru aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu dengan hormat, hi… hi… hi…"

Fang langsung menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat, "BUNUH SAYA SEKARANG JUGA!"

"BAIKLAH!" CRUUSSHH… Kepala Fang segera terputus dari tubuhnya secara mengerikan. Tubuh Yurikov itu segera saja bermandikan darah segar milik Fang. Setelah menghabisi Fang dengan cepat dan mengerikan, dia segera tersadar bahwa dia telah _kehilangan_ sumber informasinya. Shit, batin Yurikov kesal setengah mati. Kenapa tidak saja dia ikuti emosinya? Ia sama sekali tidak punya jawaban untuk itu.

Yurikov lalu memandangi tubuh Fang yang tanpa kepala itu dengan pandangan penuh kepedihan, lalu bergumam dengan pelan, "Kenapa kau tidak mau membocorkan padaku tentang apapun masa laluku, terkecuali namaku… Kenapa? Aku _hanya_ ingin mengingat kembali 'kehidupan'-ku sebelum aku bereinkreasi menjadi _bio-robotic_ ini… Dan satu lagi, mengapa dikau menciptakanku…?"

Sekali lagi, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan yang bermandikan darah itu. Yurikov lalu berpaling dari mayat Fang sembari menggumam lagi dengan nada penuh kesedihan, "Semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosa-dosamu. Biarlah dosa-dosa engkau aku yang tanggung. Aku sudah _bukan_ manusia lagi, dan aku patut untuk disalahkan atas semua ini. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Doktor Fang… Bukan… _Ibunda_."

Ketika dia sudah berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi mayat Fang, di mulut pintu tersebut sudah menanti seorang perempuan bermata sipit dengan warna mata cokelat dan bertubuh mungil yang lagi bersandar pada salah satu sisi mulut pintu itu sambil memangkukan kedua tangannya. Perempuan mungil itu lalu menghampiri pria _bio-robotic_ itu dengan tatapan penuh makna, seraya bertanya dengan nada datar dan sinis, "Bagaimana dengan _Michaelle_ itu, Gil?"

"Diam kau, Mei-Huang. Kau tak ada hubungan dengan aku." bentak Yurikov datar.

"Pastinya kau penasaran kenapa aku ada di sini, _Gilbert Beilschmidt_?" tanya Mei-Huang dengan intonasi sedikit memburu dan wajahnya dihiasi dengan wajah yang penuh dengan tatapan jahat. Yurikov segera menyadari kalau wanita itu ternyata _tahu_ namanya.

Pemuda itu langsung menodongkan ujung pedangnya persis di depan hidung gadis cantik itu sambil mengancamnya dengan nada penuh amarah, "Kau tahu siapa aku? Katakan siapa aku? Kali aja kau mengetahui sesuatu dari _Michaelle_ itu! Kalau tidak, kau akan kubunuh sama seperti Fang Shuhei itu! Katakan! Aku butuh informasi tentang diriku sendiri!"

Mei-Huang lalu menyunggingkan senyuman penuh suatu niat yang buruk, lalu menawarkan sesuatu, "Kalau kau begitu menginginkan serpihan ingatanmu, bagaimana kalau kita _barter_-an saja? Kau membutuhkan informasi tentang dirimu, dan aku membutuhkan informasi tentang siapa sebenarnya _Michaelle_ itu. Setidaknya, kita dapat saling melengkapi. Bagaimana, Tuan?"

"Tidak akan kuberikan sedikit pun informasi tentang _Michaelle_ itu padamu!" bentak Yurikov kesal.

"Oh, kau tidak bisa begitu. Atau aku menggantinya dengan informasi tentang Ivan itu…? Kau sudah _membuang_ Ivan, dan aku diuntungkan akan ini. Kau bisa memberitahuku tentang Ivan Braginski itu? Kali aja aku bisa melawannya tanpa perlu bersusah-payah bersekutu dengan nation-tan lainnya, atau si kakek loak Wang itu. Bagaimana?" sergah Mei-Huang sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

Pria _bio-robotic_ itu hanya bisa terdiam mendengar tawaran kedua Mei-Huang. Bisa berbahaya kalau wanita itu banyak tahu tentang _Michaelle_ itu, batinnya khawatir. Ia lalu menatap Mei-Huang dengan tatapan kesal dan penuh amarah, serta keinginannya untuk mencabut nyawa wanita itu. Namun apa daya, wanita itu _juga_ ternyata menyimpan masa lalu dirinya. Pemuda itu lalu berkata dengan tegas, "Oke. Aku tanya kau, apa kau betul-betul tahu siapa _Michaelle_ sebenarnya?"

Mei-Huang lalu menggangguk pelan dan menjelaskan dengan santai, "Bukan betul-betul, tapi _memang_. Biar kubuktikan dengan analisisku ini. _Michaelle_ adalah sebuah kunci untuk menyatukan kalian berdua. Kau kini mengantonginya sebagai kartu as untuk menyatukan dirimu dengan dirimu yang lain. _Michaelle_ adalah jiwa dari personifikasi German yang dibunuh tiga tahun yang lalu, yang digumpalkan menjadi sebuah benda. Aku tidak tahu bentuk benda itu, namun yang pasti _Michaelle_ itu berisi jiwa dan memori personifikasi German itu. Namun, yang membuatmu harus berkeliling dunia adalah, kau _membutuhkan_ cara untuk membuka _Michaelle_. Namun, itu gagal. Kalau gagal, satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa mendapatkan kepingan masa lalumu adalah dengan bertanya pada _saksi_nya. Bukankah demikian?"

Harus diakui, wanita Taiwan itu memang sangat pintar, batin Yurikov terkesan. Semuanya mengenai _Michaelle_ benar adanya. Ia memang diam-diam membantai sebagian warga German untuk mencari cara untuk menemukan kunci untuk membuka _Michaelle_ itu, walaupun ada unsur pemaksaan dari Ivan dan koloninya. Namun apa daya, semua warganya justru memusuhinya. Namun, dia juga tidak sembrono banget dalam melakukan ini. Dia tahu, salah satu dari para peneliti yang menciptakan dirinya adalah Fang Shuhei itu. Sialnya, nyawa Fang justru dihabisi oleh dirinya sendiri! Dia menjadi semakin dikutuki oleh Tuhan-nya…

"Baiklah kalau kau memang mengetahui masa laluku… Katakan apa adanya." gumam Yurikov lemas. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang yang ditodongkan di depan Mei-Huang itu lalu diturunkannya dengan pasrah.

"Daripada menceritakanmu tentang masa lalumu panjang-lebar, akan lebih baik kalau aku memberimu informasi yang membuatmu patut berbahagia. Kunci untuk membuka _Michaelle_ itu ada di Russia. Kukira dengan kekuatanmu sendiri kau akan bisa mengalahkan Ivan itu. Itulah imbalan atas pemberian informasi penting ini. Kalau kau sampai berhasil membunuh Ivan dan mendapatkan kuncinya, datangilah aku. Atau, mungkin kalau kau beruntung, kau bahkan bisa menemukan saudaramu sendiri di dunia yang luas ini!" tukas Mei-Huang tersenyum penuh racun.

Pria _bio-robotic_ itu tersentak kaget. Bukannya diberi informasi tentang masa lalu dirinya, dia malah diberi informasi tentang kunci itu. Ya Tuhan, demi apa dia sampai memberiku informasi tentang kunci itu? Bukankah kunci _Michaelle_ itu sudah lama hilang tiga tahun yang lalu itu…? Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh wanita itu.

Yurikov lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya satu arah dengan wanita itu, sehingga kedua wajahnya saling berhadap-hadapan. Pemuda albino itu lalu balik berkata dengan sinis, "Bukannya kunci itu sudah lama hilang? Apa kau tidak _sedang_ bercanda?"

"Aku tidak bercanda." sergah wanita itu tegas sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap, "Jika kau serius mau mencarinya di sana, akan kuberikan satu kepastian. Kunci itu ada pada Ivan Braginski. Justru itu yang aku inginkan untuk mengambilnya dari sisinya. Namun kau tahu, aku hanyalah negara yang cuma bisa berlindung di balik ketiak Wang, bersama Wang Lee, sang Hongkong. Makanya aku sekalian saja bertransaksi dengan kau yang sudah sangat tangguh untuk bisa mengalahkan Ivan itu." lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih atas informasinya." ucap Yurikov sambil berlalu dari Mei-Huang dengan perasaan galau.

Mei-Huang hanya bisa mengulum senyuman yang mengembang dengan indahnya di bibir mungilnya. Ia lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas dan bergumam di tengah-tengah ruangan yang bermandikan darah itu dengan nada penuh keyakinan, "Dan besar kemungkinan kau akan mengetahui siapa _pelaku_ dari semua skandal maha besar ini. Antara permainan sang Alfred dengan sang Ivan, dan permainan takdir yang menyedihkan antara dua bersaudara yang diciptakan oleh dua musuh, Ludwig dan kau… Dua bersaudara Beilschmidt. Untuk sementara ini aku cuma akan jadi penonton saja."

.

-00-

.

**Di Guangzhou, A.D 2116…**

Rombongan sang personifikasi dari China sudah sampai di kota Guangzhou. Bukan untuk acara santai-santai, namun lebih dari itu. Mereka harus mengadakan rapat dengan beberapa personifikasi dari Negara Timur. Di mobil sedan yang mewah, Wang terlihat sedang gelisah sambil membaca sekali lagi buku-buku laporan perkembangan situasi di luar negeri.

Harus Wang akui, sekarang saja situasi negara-negara di Eropa akan mengalami titik nadir. Semuanya akan menjadi serba kacau, dan tak ada yang akan mampu keluar untuk mengamankan situasi. Mungkin si Arthur bisa menyelesaikannya, namun Wang juga tidak bisa menjamin semuanya akan selesai. Besar kemungkinan Arthur akan berpihak pada salah satu dari dua pihak itu, batin Wang.

Kriiing. Tiba-tiba dari saku baju Wang, HP-nya berbunyi pertanda adanya panggilan. Wang dengan muka malas lalu mengambilnya dari sakunya, dan membuka layar HP-nya serta menekan tombol 'call'. Tak lama kemudian, Wang menempelkan layarnya ke telinga kanannya sembari bertanya, "Di sini Wang. Siapa di sana?"

"Saya Honda Kiku. Anda sudah sampai?"

"Mau ke sana. Eh, apa yang sudah kau kumpulkan mengenai _Prussia Project_ dan _Angelic Project_?" tanya Wang dengan nada datar.

Suara di seberang telepon terdengar berat. Suara itu lalu bersenandung di telinga Wang, "Kalau itu nanti saja. Yang penting ada yang ingin kusampaikan secara singkat. Mei-Huang diduga membocorkan soal kunci itu kepada seseorang. Pasalnya, dia baru aja berada di gedung pemerintahan Singapura beberapa jam setelah _breaking news_ tentang pembunuhan Fang Shuhei itu."

Wang menelan ludah, lalu bertanya dengan mata menyipit dan dengan nada gelisah dan khawatir, "Mei-Huang? Apa kau nggak salah bicara, Honda?"

"Maafkan saya Kakek Wang, tapi itu _benar_ terjadi. Harap ke Hotel Huang-Xiou secepatnya." Suara Honda terdengar memburu di HP-nya Wang.

Wang lalu menjauhkan layar HP-nya dari telinganya sembari menekan tombol _disconnect_ pada layar HP-nya, perlahan-lahan melipat layar HP-nya dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam saku bajunya. Kini, dia berganti raut wajah dari wajah datar menjadi wajah penuh khawatir dan gelisah. Ia khawatir kalau pembunuhan Fang Shuhei itu akan menimbulkan kontroversi, apalagi dengan hubungan diplomatiknya dengan Negara Timur macam dirinya.

Wang lalu bergumam kepada sopir mobilnya, "Tolong percepat lajunya. Kondisinya bertambah gawat, Xi-an."

"Baik, Tuan Wang."

.

-00-

.

**Di Sarajevo, Bosnia-Herzegovina, bersamaan dengan rapat antara Negara-negara Timur di Guangzhou, A.D 2116…**

Di perpustakaan besar Sarajevo, terlihat seorang perempuan berpakaian militer sedang mengutak-atik buku yang diambilnya. Ia terduduk di salah satu sudut perpustakaan itu sembari mencari-cari buku yang menurutnya memiliki nilai khusus. Matanya awas mencari-cari informasi. Sesekali dia menuliskan informasi yang baru saja ditemukannya di atas notes yang dibawanya.

Kacamata beningnya memantulkan tulisan-tulisan yang ada di buku itu dengan jelasnya. Mata ungu jernihnya segera beradu dengan halaman demi halaman buku yang dipegangnya. Setelah selesai melahap satu buku, perempuan muda berambut ikal itu lalu melemparkannya ke meja yang sudah penuh oleh banyak buku yang sudah dibacanya. Perempuan itu lalu mengeluh pelan, "Hih, nggak ada informasi yang pasti."

Tap tap tap. Tiba-tiba ada suatu langkah kaki yang lembut menghampiri perempuan muda itu dari belakang seraya bertanya, "Melvina, sudah ketemu belum?"

Perempuan bernama Melvina itu lalu menggeleng kepalanya seraya melepas kacamata beningnya sembari menoleh ke seseorang yang ternyata adalah wanita yang berwajah hampir sama dengannya, "Belum ditemukan, Kak. Semuanya stagnan. Isinya cuma tentang informasi seputar Perang Dunia I dan II saja. Nggak ada informasi tentang keberadaan 'dia' itu. Personifikasi German tiga tahun yang lalu… Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, Kak Sanya."

Perempuan bernama Sanya itu menyunggingkan senyuman penuh keisengannya seperti biasa, lalu menghampiri Melvina dari depan sambil bersimpuh di depannya, "Melvina, Kak Sanya akan terus mengawasi dan melindungi kau apa adanya. Kau adalah 'Herzegovina'-ku, tidak akan kuserahkan kepada _führer_ sialan itu. Apapun akan kukabulkan untukmu, Melvina."

"Kak Sanya…" gumam Melvina lemas.

Sanya lalu bertanya dengan pelan dan lembut, "Ada apa, Melvina?"

"Kak Sanya ingat wajah personifikasi German tiga tahun yang lalu itu?"

Saya tersentak kaget, dan segera mendongkakkan kepalanya ke hadapan Melvina seraya menggeleng kepalanya dengan raut wajah kecewa, "Sayangnya dik, aku juga tidak bisa mengingatnya. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, Mel. Seolah hilang ditelan oleh bumi, tentunya. Apakah kau juga bernasib sama denganku, Melvina sayang?"

Melvina mengganggukkan kepalanya sembari mengelus-elus tangan Sanya yang dari tadi terus-menerus tereratkan dengan lembut di kedua tangannya, "Aku juga begitu, Kak Sanya. Seolah ada yang 'menghapus' ingatan kita semua tentangnya. Sungguh, apa yang _sesungguhnya_ telah terjadi? Aku memang tahu tentang _Prussia Project_ dan _Angelic Project_, namun masih saja aku tidak mengerti maksud semua ini."

"Oh, _Prussia Project_ dan _Angelic Project_ itu ya? Biar kuingat sekali lagi. _Prussia Project_ dicanangkan oleh atasan Ivan _sebetulnya_ pada A.D 2108, demi kelancaran program kerjasama antara Russia dan German, namun berubah tujuan semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu, dimana personifikasi dari German itu 'meninggal' secara sungguhan, walaupun kita tidak bisa mengingat secara lengkap kronologinya. _Angelic Project_ adalah proyek yang dicanangkan atasan Alfred demi program supernatural yang berhubungan dengan kemampuan _psycho_. Namun, juga berubah haluan semenjak tiga tahun lalu itu, sekali lagi. Apa benar semuanya, Melvina?"

"Benar. Awal bulan Maret A.D 2114, _Prussia Project_ baru direalisasikan. Tahap pertama yang merupakan tahap perekrutan dan perancangan, salah satu dari sepuluh professor yang diundang menjadi pencipta _Prussia Project_ adalah Fang Shuhei, personifikasi dari Singapura yang tiga hari yang lalu tewas dan menjadi _breaking news_ itu. Dan besar dugaanku, pelaku skandal awal itu adalah orang dalam pemerintahan Ivan sendiri." tambah Melvina sembari mengambil salah satu dari tumpukan buku-buku itu.

Sanya lalu menyambungnya lagi, "Tapi, kenapa kau bisa _yakin_ kalau pelakunya memang dia? Padahal secara kronologis kita memang tidak ingat apapun tentang personifikasi German tiga tahun yang lalu itu. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan _Michaelle_ yang ada di tangan diktator kejam itu?"

Melvina mengulum senyuman penuh misterius, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang baru saja dibacanya ke Sanya, seraya menjawabnya dengan elegan, "Oh soal _Michaelle_ itu. _Michaelle_ sudah ada di sana dengan baik. Apakah kau tahu apakah yang dimaksud dengan _Michaelle_ itu, wahai Sanya Halilović, kakakku tersayang?"

"Aku nggak tahu." jawab Sanya singkat seraya menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat.

Melvina menghela nafas dengan pelan, lalu menjelaskan sekali lagi, "_Michaelle_ itu adalah benda yang berisi dengan jiwa dan memori tentang personifikasi German tiga tahun yang lalu. Perlu kau ketahui Kak Sanya, kalau ada pergantian tiap orang untuk jabatan sebagai personifikasi, perlu adanya pewarisan turun-temurun mengenai tugas dan wewenang sang personifikasi itu. Nah, _Michaelle_ itu biasanya disimpan dalam keadaan terkunci, namun kunci untuk membukanya sudah hilang tiga tahun yang lalu. Itu pun aku tahu dari orang dalam pemerintahan German tiga tahun yang lalu itu. Kabarnya _Michaelle_ itu didapat oleh diktator kejam itu dengan cara mencurinya."

Sanya hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Melvina. Ia lalu bertanya lagi, "Begitu ya. Bagaimana dengan Julius itu?"

"Tenang saja Kak, Julius sudah kusuruh untuk menjelaskan semua informasi yang baru saja didapatnya dariku dengan harapan Elizabeta dan Roderich-tukang-main-piano itu bisa menemukan cara untuk menghentikan Yurikov sialan itu. Oh ya, Kak Engjell sang Albania juga kusuruh untuk mengadakan pertemuan multilateral dengan Roderich-tukang-main-piano dan Elizabeta." jawab Melvina santai sembari memandang ke jendela perpustakaan besar yang dekat dengan kursi yang didudukinya.

Kakak Melvina itu hanya bisa terdiam, begitu pula dengan Melvina sendiri. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu dengan lembutnya.

Sanya lalu bertanya padanya sekali lagi sembari menundukkan kepalanya ke lantai dengan wajah sendu, "Bagaimana dengan Joseph si Kroasia itu? Apalagi dengan dua bersaudara Czechslovakia itu… Dan Slovenia itu juga. Aku cemas pada mereka berempat, kan aku dulunya kerap bersahabat dengan mereka itu… Apa Tuhan memang belum mengizinkanku bertemu dengan mereka? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

Melvina terdiam sebentar, lalu membisikinya dengan pelan, "Soal Joseph Stankovic, kabarnya dia ditahan oleh Yurikov sialan itu."

Sanya langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya sekali lagi ke hadapan wajah Melvina, seraya berujar dengan sedikit kasar dan penuh kegundahan, "Kenapa? Bukankah Joseph-kun masih ada di region Czech-kun itu? Kok bisa dia ditahan di region Yurikov sialan itu? Oh tidak, gue harus menolongnya! Melvina, bantulah aku please!"

"Tidak. Sangat berbahaya kalau kita sampai turun tangan. Kondisi di luar sana masih berbahaya, para pasukan German masih berkeliaran di daerah perbatasan untuk penyiapan invasi ke negara lain. Sebatas itulah informasi yang aku _update_ melalui jaringan intelijen Engjell-kun. Harap bersabar ya Kak. Kuharap Joseph selamat sentosa di sana."

Begitu Melvina selesai berkata-kata, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita berlari menghampiri mereka berdua sembari ngos-ngosan. Wanita paruh baya itu lalu membisiki Melvina, "Nona Melvina, sebaiknya Anda dan kakak Anda tahu ini. Julius Adamec dibunuh di kamp konsentrasi di region German karena diduga dia membocorkan informasinya ke Nona Elizabeta Héderváry itu! Tuan Roderich sendiri memutuskan melindungi Nona Elizabeta dan menyembunyikan Tuan Engjell yang selamat dari pembunuhan itu, akibatnya mereka berdua malah ditahan!"

Melvina kontan saja mendesah ketika mendengar berita tak menyenangkan itu, lalu membisiki Kak Sanya dengan gelisah, "Kak, Julius-tan dibunuh."

Sanya kontan saja menjerit pelan ketika dibisiki oleh Melvina. Dia lalu berkata dengan lirih, "Be-Benarkah itu, Melvina?"

"Sayangnya benar, Nona Sanya. Perlu kalian ketahui, mereka…" Wanita paruh baya itu mulai bercerita mengenai kronologis kejadian tragis itu…

-00-

_Ketika di Budapest, Elizabeta dan Julius terlihat sedang bertukar informasi tentang masa lalu Ludwig dan Gilbert itu. Di saat mereka berdua sedang berdebat tentang keabsahan informasi mereka yang ternyata saling berlawanan, tiba-tiba kafe mereka kedatangan seorang pemuda bertubuh cukup jangkung yang sama kikuknya dengan Julius._

"_Ha-Hai Elizabeta dan Julius-kun…Saya Engjell Hasangjekaj, dari Albania… Boleh saya bergabung? Kebetulan Tuan Roderich memberitahuku bahwa Elizabeta juga diajak oleh Julius-kun…" sapa pemuda Albania itu._

_Elizabeta langsung tersenyum bak putri kerajaan, sembari mendorong kursi kosongnya seraya berkata, "Oh silakan, silakan! Tidak apalah dikau kemari ke sini. Oh ya kau dan Julius sudah lama berkenalan, bukan? Sini, sini. Jangan kikuk begitu, nanti kau disangka penggugup sama warga kota ini. Kemarilah!"_

_Pemuda Albania itu lalu memasuki kafe itu dan menghampiri meja pesanan Elizabeta dan Julius. Pemuda itu lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang disediakan Elizabeta dengan kikuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu langsung mengambil beberapa buku dan menaruhnya di atas meja pesanannya, sembari berujar dengan datar ke Elizabeta dan Julius, "Sebaiknya kau dan aku kabur. Elizabeta, bawalah buku ini."_

"_Kenapa? Bukannya masih ada perdebatan antara kami, kau tak dengar…" potong Julius bersikeras._

"_Sekarang bukan saatnya bersikeras, sobatku. Barusan aku disamperin Tuan Vash, yang mengatakan bahwa wilayah Tuan Roderich akan diancam untuk diinvasi. Katanya, besar kemungkinan mereka akan menyerang wilayah kau dan aku, serta Nona Elizabeta. Selain itu juga, Nona Elizabeta, kau harus melindungi rakyatmu dan bersatu dengan kekasihmu itu." jelas Engjell dengan nada gelisah._

_Elizabeta langsung terhenyak mendengar wilayah tuan kesayangannya akan diancam, dan nona muda ini langsung menyelanya dengan lirih, "Maksudmu akan diinvasi oleh Yurikov sialan itu? Sejak kapan kau disamperin Vash maniak senjata itu, Engjell? Kurasa ada baiknya kalian kabur sekarang juga. Biarlah tagihan kafe ini saya yang bayar." _

_Engjell lalu menoleh ke Elizabeta seraya menjawabnya dengan nada datar, "Ya. Barusan tadi, kau tidak dengar? Maksudku pas lagi di jalan menuju Budapest aku bertemu Tuan Vash bersama Nona Muda Lili. Mereka berdua segera menegurku untuk kembali ke region-ku, dan aku bersikeras bahwa aku memerlukan Elizabeta untuk bertukar informasi. Mereka pun akhirnya menyerah, dan mengingatkanku untuk lekas kembali ke sana. Dan aku menurutinya, tentu saja."_

"_Baiklah! Sudahlah, kalian ayolah pergi…" _

_Belum selesai Elizabeta meminta mereka pergi, tiba-tiba kafe itu dihampiri oleh Roderich yang tampaknya baru saja berlari secepat kilat, sehingga membuatnya terlihat capek dan ngos-ngosan. Roderich lalu mendesis dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, "Elizabeta, Engjell dan Julius, cepatlah kembali ke region kalian! Pasukan German sudah mulai memperlihatkan taringnya! Mereka menyerang wilayah utara negeriku!" _

"_Oh nein…Aku ikut kau, Tuan Roderich!" pinta Elizabeta sembari berdiri dan langsung keluar dari kafe dan memeluk Roderich._

"_Apa boleh buat, kita berdua saja yang kabur!" ujar Engjell seraya berdiri juga dan menaruhkan uang euro-nya diatas meja pesanannya._

_Julius juga bertindak sama, bedanya dia melemparkan semua buku yang ditaruh di meja pesanannya tadi ke arah Roderich dan Elizabeta sambil berkata dengan tegas, "Bawalah semua buku itu! Itu isinya informasi-informasi tentang Prussia Project dan Angelic Project! Sudah, tidak ada waktu lagi! Engjell, ayo pergi satukan pertahanan negara Balkan!"_

_Tapi, Roderich langsung menyelanya dengan nafas memburu-buru sambil memeluk Elizabeta, "Boleh kami pinjam Engjell sebentar? Atau kau boleh kok bersembunyi bersama kami di bunker rahasia kami."_

"_Tidak. Aku harus melindungi Bosnia bersaudara, Kroasia, Slovenia dan Macedonia. Kasihan mereka berlima, karena mereka berlima merupakan negara yang cukup lemah dalam pertahanan. Please, tahan saja Engjell! Bersembunyilah ke sana, dan kudoakan kalian masih hidup, dan kusampaikan salamku untuk Zwingli Brothers!" bantah Julius sambil menggeleng kepalanya dengan mantap sembari berlari menjauhi mereka bertiga._

"_Julius, HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN TINDAKAN BODOHMU! KEMBALI KE SISIKU, BANGSAT!" umpat Engjell kesal. Belum selangkah pun Engjell berlari menyusul Julius, lengan kanannya keburu ditahan oleh Roderich, sembari menegurnya dengan keras, "Engjell, jangan bertindak bodoh! Ikut kami sekarang juga!"_

_Roderich lalu berlari bersama Elizabeta, sedangkan Elizabeta berlari sambil memberitahu satu per satu warganya dan memintanya untuk segera bersiap menyambut pasukan German dengan senapan yang dipegang secara erat di kedua tangan tiap-tiap warganya. Alhasil, baru beberapa puluh meter mereka berlari, peringatan itu sudah menyebar secepat kilat._

_Engjell hanya bisa pasrah, lalu bertanya dengan lirih pada Rodercih, "Jika Julius mati, apa kau mau melindungi negara-negara Balkan?"_

"_Tentu saja, dengan bantuan Elizabeta-chan. Aku janji tidak akan mencambuki mereka sebagaimana aku melakukannya pada masa lalu. Kuharap kau mengerti, Engjell. Aku juga minta tolong pada Czech bersaudara untuk membantumu melindungi anak-anak Balkan. Aku cuma bisa membantumu dengan pasokan senjata, sedangkan aku cuma bisa melindungi Elizabeta dan Zwingli bersaudara. Kuharap dengan senjata itu kau bisa melindungi Balkan." jelasnya dengan nada datar dan terselubung suatu perasaan khawatir yang muncul dalam diri tuan muda yang ganteng itu._

_Engjell hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu mengucap suatu kalimat, "Saya mengerti, Tuan Roderich."_

_-00-_

_Sedangkan Julius malah menemukan kesialan yang menghampirinya sewaktu dia hendak kabur ke wilayah Balkan. Ia tertangkap basah sewaktu hendak melewati kota Bucharest, wilayah si Constantin. Rupanya, pihak German sudah menyerbu bagian Bucharest, batin Julius kesal setengah mampus ketika ditahan oleh pihak German di wilayah barat Bucharest._

_Sewaktu di Berlin, Julius dibawa ke kamp penyiksaan serta dimasukkan dan disiksa setengah mati di ruangan isolasi di kamp itu, sampai beberapa jam kemudian, Yurikov, sang Führer yang penuh lumuran dosa sepanjang masa jabatannya, menghampirinya di ruangan isolasi itu. Yurikov lalu menatap Julius yang terkapar dengan tatapan maut, sembari bertanya dengan sinis, "Apa yang kau bisikkan ke dua manusia tidak bermoral itu?"_

_Julius lalu menjerit pelan, seraya menjawabnya dengan lirih, "Bukan apa-apa, Der Führer."_

"_Kenapa kau tidak sekalian memberitahuku, Julius Adamec?" tanya Yurikov seraya menodongkan pedangnya persis di tengah-tengah leher Julius._

_Julius hanya bisa terdiam, lalu menutup mata. Untuk sesaat kemudian, dia lalu berkata dengan lantang, "Bunuh saja. Itu kalau kau masih saja ingin memerasku dengan informasi tentang masa lalumu. Aku tanya kau, kau merasa lebih baik bertanya tentang masa lalumu itu padaku atau dengan Michaelle itu?"_

_Yurikov kini terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan Julius. Ia sudah berputus asa tentang kunci Michaelle itu, meski pun Mei-Huang sudah memberitahu lokasinya. Meski Mei-Huang menyakinan Yurikov bahwa Yurikov cukup kuat untuk menggampar habis si Ivan, namun dia masih saja tidak percaya diri dengan kekuatan. Namun, kali ini dia dihadapkan dengan ujian, haruskah dia bertanya kepada Julius atau bertanya dengan cara mengadakan perang dengan Russia, yang pernah membesarkannya?_

_Ia lalu menjauhkan pedangnya dari Julius, lalu kembali bertanya dengan lirih, "Mengapa kau tanyakan tentang itu?"_

"_Sudah kuduga, kelemahanmu ternyata ada pada Russia itu." sindir Julius sambil tertawa getir._

_Yurikov mendadak naik darah mendengar sindiran pedas Julius itu, lalu segera memenggalnya tanpa merasa berdosa. CRUSSSHH. Tiba-tiba kepala Julius terputus dari tubuhnya, sama seperti saat dia memenggal kepala professor yang sudah lama mengurusnya sepanjang dia masih belum dihidupkan di Moskow itu. Mendadak Yurikov seolah tersadar kembali setelah memenggalnya._

_Ia lalu mendesah pelan, lalu mengusap-usap wajahnya yang terciprat oleh darah segarnya Julius, sembari bertanya dengan lirih di tengah-tengah kepanikan yang menyelimuti kamp itu serta ruangan isolasi yang berlumuran darah itu, "Sudah kubilang, tolong katakan padaku. Sekarang saja aku sudah kehilangan dua sumber informasi tentangku, Julius. Kau dan Fang sendiri. Apa kau bermaksud memintaku agar menggebuk habis si Ivan itu, Julius? Supaya aku bisa merasakan suatu esensi lain, Julius?" _

_Mendadak dari pintu ruangan isolasi itu datang dua prajurit German seraya berkata dengan ngos-ngosan, "Lapor, Der Führer, daerah Austria dan Hungary sudah diserang dan diduduki. Apa yang harus kami lakukan terhadap dua manusia yang baru saja kami tangkap? Mereka itu personifikasi penting dari Austria dan Hungary itu."_

"_Jangan biarkan mereka berdua hidup." perintah Yurikov datar tanpa memalingkan kepalanya sedikit pun ke arah mereka berdua. Mereka berdua langsung membungkuk pelan dan berbalik menjauhinya seraya berlari dengan cepat, meninggalkan Yurikov sendirian di sana._

_-00-_

"_Oh tidak, apa yang harus kulakukan, wahai para pelayan yang selamat?" tanya Engjell kepada salah satu dari beberapa pelayan Roderich dan Elizabeta yang selamat. Seorang pelayan perempuan yang terlihat lusuh, kemudian menghampirinya sembari menghangatkan dirinya bersama Engjell di bunker rahasia milik Roderich itu._

"_Diam saja, semoga mereka tidak ke sini, amin." jawab pelayan tersebut pasrah._

_Pria Albania itu hanya bisa pasrah mendengar jawabannya. Kali ini dia bisa tamat duluan, kalau saja mereka ternyata menemukan bunker rahasia milik tuan Roderich yang terletak di bawah tanah kota Vienna itu. Pria Albania itu juga berdoa mudah-mudahan dia bisa menemui kembali Bosnia bersaudara itu…!_

-00-

"Segila itukah…?" gumam Sanya syok.

Tiba-tiba beberapa saat setelah Sanya bergumam, terdengar suara dentuman peluru yang dilepaskan ke langit. Mereka berdua (Sanya dan Melvina) langsung memalingkan kepalanya ke jendela perpustakaan itu, dan segera berlari mendekati jendela tersebut serta membuka jendelanya. Alangkah kagetnya mereka berdua, ternyata wilayah mereka berdua juga diserang oleh sejumlah pasukan tidak dikenali!

"Siaga satu! Melvina, cepat hubungi Departemen Keamanan sekarang juga!" aba-aba Sanya secara mendadak.

Melvina segera mengeluarkan HP-nya dari saku baju militernya, sembari segera menekan tombolnya dengan cepat dan menempelkan layarnya pada telinga kirinya, "Departemen Keamanan, cepat bertindak! Ada pasukan tidak dikenal tiba-tiba menyerang kita! Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Tuan-Tuan yang ada disana? Jangan bertindak konyol!"

Suara yang ada di seberang HP Melvina terdengar jauh lebih berat lagi, "Nona Melvina, itu pasukan German, alias pasukan Der Führer itu! Akan kami usahakan secepat mungkin! Kami sudah suruh semua warga kita untuk angkat senjata, mengingat baru terdengar kabar bahwa Julius Adamec sudah tewas di kamp konsentrasi di German!"

_Oh tidak…_Melvina segera menutup teleponnya, dan segera berkata dengan buru-buru kepada Sanya sambil bersiap-siap mengambil senjata yang tergeletak di meja yang tertumpuk dengan banyak buku tersebut, "Kak! Itu pasukan German! Ayo turun tangan! Nyonya, Anda tolong segera berlindung!"

"Baik!" jawab Sanya dan nyonya paruh baya tersebut. Sanya segera berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan besar tersebut bersama Melvina seraya menggotong senapan laras panjang yang terikat dengan eratnya di punggungnya, sedangkan nyonya paruh baya itu langsung turun ke ruangan bawah tanah sambil bersembunyi di sana hingga keadaan membaik.

.

-00-

.

**Di Guangzhou, bersamaan dengan terserangnya kota Sarajevo oleh pasukan German…**

BRAK! Sekonyong-konyong pintu ruangan rapat di hotel Huang-Xiou dibanting dengan kerasnya oleh para pengawal rombongan sang personifikasi dari China tersebut. Di depan sang personifikasi tersebut sudah menanti beberapa personifikasi lain, minus Taiwan yang terlebih dahulu ditahan di Kepolisian Singapura gara-gara terlihat berada di TKP pembunuhan Fang Shuhei itu.

Wang lalu berkata dengan singkat, "Adakah kemajuan pada situasi di Eropa?"

Seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun, yang berpakaian ala pria tradisional Korea Selatan, mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya menjawabnya dengan nada lirih plus raut wajah khawatir yang terlukiskan di wajahnya, "Wang, keadaan di Eropa mulai kacau detik ini. German diketahui telah menyerang bagian Austria, Hungary, Poland, Czech dan Slowakia, Slovenia serta Bosnia-Herzegovina. Belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan menyerang bagian Barat Eropa itu."

Wang lalu duduk di kursi antiknya dengan sedikit kasar. Sesekali dia melirik ke Honda Kiku yang sempat meneleponnya tadi. Dia lalu mengangkat suaranya, "Baik. Honda Kiku, bagaimana dengan informasi yang berhasil kau dapatkan dari kawat diplomatik internasional? Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik tentangnya?"

"Baik, Wang." Honda lalu berdiri sembari membagi-bagikan beberapa buku yang sudah dijilid kepada semua nation-tan yang ikut rapat itu, dan mulai berbicara lagi, "Silakan membacanya. Akan saya jelaskan secara simpel. _Prussia Project_ seperti yang kita ketahui, awalnya digunakan untuk tujuan baik pada awal A.D 2108, namun sayangnya berubah tujuan semenjak kasus hilangnya personifikasi German yang katanya 'terbunuh' itu."

"Lalu _Angelic Project_?" tanya Liung-dzi, sang personifikasi dari Mongolia, seraya mengangkat tangan kirinya.

Honda lalu menjawab pertanyaan Liung-dzi dengan penjelasan lain, "Baik. _Angelic Project_ awalnya hanya bertujuan untuk perkembangan kemampuan _psycho_ yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan militer. Namun, sama seperti sejak kasus hilangnya personifikasi German yang terdahulu, beralih tujuan untuk menyeimbangi _Prussia Project_ yang menghidupkan manusia _bio-robotic_."

Wang lalu memotongnya dengan sebuah analisis, "Jadi di buku ini Anda mengungkap bahwa tubuh pengguna _Angelic's Pearl_ itu ternyata adalah calon personifikasi German yang juga 'hilang' pada tahun yang hampir bersamaan dengan personifikasi German terdahulu itu. Itu jelas bukan kebetulan belaka. Mereka pasti memiliki suatu tujuan dalam penggunaan ini. Pihak Russia juga begitu. Pertanyaanku, apakah yang dimaksud dari _Angelic's Pearl_?"

Honda langsung menyambar pertanyaan Wang dengan cepat, "Semuanya, buka halaman 32. Di sana dibahas tentang _Angelic's Pearl_. Menurut pengakuan pihak USA alias pihak Alfred, _Angelic's Pearl_ didapatkan dari mutiara yang diberkati dengan kekuatan Tuhan. Namun, fakta mengatakan sebaliknya. _Angelic's Pearl_ itu ternyata diciptakan dari fragmen suatu manusia, yang pasti kita tidak mengenal fragmen milik siapakah itu."

Kali ini North Korea yang mengangkat tangan kanannya sembari bertanya, "Honda, saya Im Sung-min. Kita sama-sama mengetahui bahwa kita tidak bisa mengingat persis tentang kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu itu dengan penciptaan _Prussia Project_ dan _Angelic Project_. Yang saya tanyakan sekarang, apa kaitan antara kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu itu dengan _Prussia Project_ dan _Angelic Project_?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, Im Sung-min. Nah, berikut kita bahas apa yang menjadi sumber masalah ini. Kita sudah membahas _Angelic Project_ beserta fragmennya, sekarang kita akan membahas _Prussia Project_. Kita tahu, bahwa salah satu dari anggota ASEAN dilibatkan dalam proyek itu, yaitu Fang Shuhei yang telah tewas beberapa hari yang lalu. Menurut catatan penelitian, katanya tubuh Yurikov juga ditanam dengan semacam chip. Dua atau tiga lebih chip, saya kurang yakin. Satu dari chip-chip itu adalah fragmen. Yang 'menghubungkan' mereka menjadi satu 'jiwa' adalah dengan sebuah benda bernama _Michaelle_ yang ada di dalam kotak pandora itu." jelas Honda Kiku detil.

"Jadi jika mereka berdua dipertemukan bersama _Michaelle_, mereka akan 'bersatu', demikian?" simpul Wang.

Honda langsung menggangguk cepat, "Benar sekali, Wang."

"Tapi masalahnya," ujar Im Sung-min, "Di German sendiri kabarnya sudah terpecah menjadi dua blok, Blok German dan Blok Prussia. Blok Prussia didirikan oleh Yurikov bersama partai yang diciptakannya. Banyak warga German membencinya, karena dia sudah membantai sebagian dari warga German. Oleh sebab itu beberapa ribu warga German minta suaka ke negara lain, termasuk negara Perancis dan Espãna." lanjutnya sambil manggut-manggut.

Honda terdiam, lalu menyahutnya dengan pelan, "Ya. Keadaan Eropa sendiri cukup gawat sebenarnya. Perlu kalian dengar, berita duka kini menyeruak di Eropa itu. Julius Adamec, yang mewakili Serbia di Eropa, ditemukan tewas barusan ini. Perwakilan dari Austria dan Hungary, Roderich Edelstein dan Elizabeta Héderváry, diketahui ditahan di kamp konsentrasi di Berlin. Saat ini Alfred sudah menurunkan pasukan untuk meminta tebusan pada Yurikov mengenai Roderich dan Elizabeta. Engjell Hasangjekaj, yang mewakili Albania, tidak diketahui rimbanya. Dua bersaudara Bosnia, Sanya dan Melvina Halilović juga ditahan di sana."

Seketika saja seisi ruangan rapat itu diselimuti oleh keheningan yang mendalam. Honda lalu duduk lagi setelah beberapa lama berdiri, dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang angkat bicara. Im Sung-min masih mengutak-atik buku yang dibagi-bagikan Honda, sedangkan Im Yongsoo cuma bisa melirik-lirik Honda, Wang dan Lee. Wang hanya bisa melirik Honda, sedangkan Lee hanya bisa meminum sake-nya dengan ganas.

"Bagaimana dengan nasib Erik van den Burg dan Emma?" Akhirnya Wang Lee yang membuka suaranya dengan nada lirih.

"Sama saja. Tidak diketahui tindakannya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, mereka menyatakan bahwa mereka abstain dalam perseteruan ini. Namun, mereka juga menyatakan bahwa mereka juga akan menyiapkan pasukan kalau-kalau Yurikov tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Oh ya, Vash dan Lili Zwingli ikut ditahan bersama Roderich dan Elizabeta. Constantin sendiri ditahan di kamp di Moskow." jawab Honda sembari mengetuk-getukkan telunjuk kanannya di atas meja rapatnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Wang Yao lalu memotong penjelasan Honda dengan raut wajah serius, "Lalu baiknya kita bagaimana, Honda?"

"Kurasa kita harus abstain, karena menurut perhitunganku, perang ini sebetulnya _tidak berguna_. Walaupun Yurikov bermaksud menyerang Eropa, tetap tidak ada artinya di mata kita. Kita cuma akan menerima pertolongan resmi dari negara Eropa yang membutuhkan kita. Kita juga tidak akan memberikan pertolongan kepada Mei-Huang, karena dia terbukti membantu Yurikov dalam mencari memorinya." jawab Honda tegas.

"Memangnya kenapa sampai kita tidak boleh memberi bantuan kepada Mei-Huang, Honda?" tanya Im Sung-min penasaran.

Honda lalu mendelik ke Im Sung-min, dan memberi jawaban dengan raut wajah kurang suka, "Im Sung-min, kau tahu itu. Memori milik 'Ludwig' dan 'Gilbert Beilschmidt' hanya boleh ditemukan dan disatukan oleh mereka. Sebab jika ada personifikasi yang menemukan memori itu, dikhawatirkan dia akan mengubah sejarah mereka berdua sehingga menimbulkan kekacauan. Ini sangat tinggi kemungkinannya, mengingat memori itu abadi dan _dapat_ diubah-ubah sejarahnya."

Wang Lee lalu menyela Honda, "Bagaimana dengan _Michaelle_ itu? Ada informasi yang aku dapatkan dari Melvina Halilović, katanya _Michaelle_ itu memiliki 'jiwa' sebagaimana yang dimiliki oleh 'Malsche Krüsschvary' dan 'Yurikov Gzelstevy'. Kalau mereka 'bertiga' disatukan, apa jadinya? Apakah salah satu dari mereka berdua akan menyatu dengan _Michaelle_ itu?"

"Ya. Aku juga berpendapat demikian. Menurutku, besar kemungkinan fragmen dari 'Gilbert Beilschmidt' akan bersatu dengan jiwa yang terperangkap dalam _Michaelle_ itu, mengingat fragmen 'Gilbert Beilschmidt' adalah cerita tentang German zaman dahulu, maksudku zaman pertengahan abad hingga Second World War. Kalau fragmen 'Ludwig', kayaknya bakalan bertahan." jawab Honda sembari memangkukan kedua tangannya.

"Baik. Kesepakatan kita disetujui. Kita tidak boleh sedikit pun memberi bantuan pada pihak Alfred maupun Russia, serta pihak yang terkena efek domino dari perang tidak berguna tersebut. Bagaimana, adakah yang tidak setuju?" Akhirnya Wang mengeluarkan statemen dengan nada tegas dan raut wajahnya masih dalam fase serius.

Tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Wang Yao lalu mengganggukkan kepalanya pelan, sembari berkata dengan tegas, "OK. Kesepakatan ini resmi disetujui oleh kita. Harap kita semua menandatangani perjanjian ini dan berkomitmen melakukannya. Semoga ada hikmah di balik diskusi penting ini. Selanjutnya marilah kita kembali bekerja keras men-stabil-kan situasi di Negeri Timur ini."

.

-00-

.

**Di dalam Provinsi Quebec, Kanada, A.D 2116…**

Hampir bersamaan dengan situasi berbahaya yang dialami Roderich dan Elizabeta, serta rapat rahasia dan penandatanganan perjanjian kerjasama antara beberapa negara Asia Timur, persisnya di suatu wilayah di Provinsi Quebec, Kanada, tinggal seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tubuh yang jangkung. Pemuda itu lalu memegangi boneka bear yang sudah lama menemaninya sejak kecil.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan yang ditempati pemuda itu dibuka tanpa diketuk oleh seorang pemuda lain yang berwajah hampir mirip dengannya. Pemuda berkacamata itu lalu memanggilnya dengan pelan, dan hal itu diulangi beberapa kali, sampai pemuda yang terduduk di tempat tidurnya baru menyadari bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya di ruangan itu. Pemuda itu lalu menoleh ke pemuda yang membuka pintunya tadi, dengan tatapan kaget.

Pemuda itu lalu berujar dengan pelan, "Jean… Tunggu di sini ya."

"Mau kemana, Kak Matthew? Kayaknya Kakak ada keperluan penting ya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memegangi boneka bearnya, yang memiliki nama Jean itu, dengan nada khawatir.

Pemuda bernama Matthew itu lalu mengganggukkan kepalanya secara pelan, dan menjawabnya dengan penuh kelembutan, "Iya, dik. Aku dipanggil Kak Alfred buat menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Ivan Braginski. Tunggu di sini ya? Nanti sepulang membantu Kak Alfred, aku mau main lagi sama kau, Jean. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Tunggu, Kak Matthew. Kasus _Angelic Project_ ya?" potong Jean.

"Ya."

Jean lalu menghela nafas, dan sesekali dia batuk. Memang, dia kerap berada di rumah sederhananya yang mewah di Provinsi Quebec, Kanada, karena dia mudah terserang bermacam-macam penyakit, mulai dari typhus sampai penyakit yang cukup parah, seperti TBC lah. Jean lalu melanjutkan ocehannya, "Kak Matthew, biar kuberitahu kau. Aku barusan mendapatkan e-mail dari Sealand, katanya kunci itu ada pada Natalya."

Matthew terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangkat kacamata beningnya seraya berujar dengan lembut, "Baik, serahkan pada Kakak, Jean. Tunggu di sini ya, baik-baiklah sama pelayan kecilmu, Jean. Kakak merindukanmu. Nanti om Francis mau mampir buat menjengukmu. Berbahagialah dengan om Francis ya, Jean? Kakak sayang kau."

"Baiklah, Kakak. Aku tunggu Kakak disini. Aku juga sayang sama Kakak." sahut Jean sambil menyunggingkan senyuman polosnya.

BLAM. Pintu ruangan itu ditutup lagi. Jean lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu itu ke depan jendela kamarnya. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya ke bulan rembulan yang menghiasi malam yang terasa menggigil baginya yang sakit-sakitan. Ia lalu memeluk boneka bear-nya dengan erat, sehingga tanpa dia sadari boneka itu sudah teremas-remas dengan suksesnya.

Jean lalu bergumam dengan pelan sembari merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi punggungnya menempel dengan seprainya sambil masih menatap bulan rembulan di depan jendela kamar pribadinya yang masih belum ditutupi dengan korden, "Semoga masalah itu bisa selesai, amen."

.

-00-

.

**Di Washington DC, USA, sehari setelah Matthew pamit pada Jean, A.D 2116…**

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar lebih keras dan bising di Gedung Putih itu. Malsche terlihat sedang berjalan mencari-cari seseorang. Barusan dia dipanggil salah satu staffnya untuk menghadap Mr. President. Ia berharap bukan masalah besar yang akan dia nantikan begitu dia menghadap Mr. President. Begitu dia menemukan ruangannya, dia langsung mengetuk pintunya, diteruskan dengan membuka pintu tersebut.

Ketika dia membuka pintunya, terlihatlah Mr. President yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya bersama Alfred yang tengah berhadap-hadapan dengan Mr. President. Plus, satu orang yang tidak terlihat yang berada di samping Alfred. Malsche tidak bisa melihat orang itu dengan mudah, melainkan dengan aura khususnya yang seolah menandakan bahwa di samping Alfred itu sudah ada seseorang yang belum dia kenal.

Mr. President lalu berujar dengan bijaksana, "Malsche, coba kau kemari. Hari ini saya akan menugaskan kau, Alfred dan Matthew Williams untuk turun tangan secara langsung dalam peperangan ini. Diketahui Yurikov itu sudah menyerang lebih dari lima negara, maka saya meminta kalian bertiga untuk menghentikan penyerangan itu. Dikhawatirkan dia akan mulai menyerang Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, dan France pada akhir tahun ini. Dimohon pengertiannya, Alfred, Matthew dan Malsche. Kalian akan kutempatkan di London selama sebulan untuk persiapan. Arthur juga sudah siap membantu kita."

"Maaf Mr. President, siapakah Matthew itu?" sela Malsche, yang menyebabkan Matthew langsung pundung.

Mr. President langsung menepuk dahinya sendiri, lalu memperkenalkannya dengan lembut, "Oh, itu Matthew Williams, anak Canada. Canada itu lokasinya lebih utara dari negara kita, namun Canada adalah sekutu yang cukup handal untuk kita. Matthew, perkenalkan, dia adalah _Angelic Project_ milik kami, Malsche Krüsschvary. Ayo berkenalan."

Malsche lalu menghampiri Matthew yang pundung di pojokan sembari berkenalan diri, "Halo, berdirilah. Saya Malsche Krüsschvary. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Matthew Williams."

"Ha-Halo. Saya Matthew Williams, dan dia adalah Kumakichi." sapa Matthew sambil berdiri seraya berbalik ke hadapan Malsche dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Malsche lalu mengulurkan tangan kidalnya, dan buru-buru dia menggantinya dengan tangan kanannya, dan akhirnya mereka berdua saling bersalaman seperti dua manusia yang baru saja mengenal.

Beruang putih yang kebetulan bareng Matthew, lalu bertanya dengan datar, "Siapa?"

"Matthew Williams." jawab Matthew dengan sedikit senyuman gugup yang merupakan ciri khasnya.

Malsche hanya bisa mengkerutkan dahinya ketika melihat ke-eksentrik-an Matthew beserta Kumajiro, yang merupakan nama asli dari 'Kumakichi' yang salah dilafalkan oleh Matthew itu. Malsche lalu menoleh ke Mr. President sambil bertanya dengan nada datar, "Memangnya Matthew kerap begini, Mr. President? Apakah Anda tidak salah memilih pendamping Alfred kali ini?"

Kali ini Alfred yang menjawabnya dengan penuh kepercayaan, "Malsche. Matthew itu sudah lama menjadi sahabat karib saya, jadi tidak masalah kalau HERO bisa beradaptasi dengan manusia unik seperti Matthew itu. Ini bermanfaat untuk kamuflase, mengingat Matthew itu sangat _invisible_, alias sangat terlupakan. Pertama-tama, kita pancing Ivan dengan Matthew ini, lalu kita serang. Bagaimana, Malsche?"

Mr. President lalu menambahkan, "Itulah rencananya."

"Sepertinya akan menarik melihat seberapa _invisible_-nya Matthew. Mari kita turun tangan dalam perang tersebut." sahut Malsche seraya menyunggingkan suatu senyuman penuh makna, sehingga membuat Alfred dan Mr. President terdiam bagaikan patung yang sudah lama bercokol di tanah negara mereka tersebut. Matthew hanya bisa mengangkat salah satu alisnya melihat sunggingan senyumannya itu.

Matthew lalu menoleh ke Mr. President dan bertanya dengan gugup, "Mr. President. Memangnya Malsche ini dirancang untuk bertarung?"

"Iya, Matthew." Alfred lagi-lagi menjawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan, "Karena kita menciptakannya dari sebuah fragmen yang dibentuk dengan format _Angelic's Pearl_ – Mutiara Angelik. Makanya tidak mudah untuk mencari dan menemukan fragmen itu. Bisa dibilang, perang ini dipicu oleh keberadaan dua fragmen yang masing-masing pihak ingin merebutnya." jelasnya lebih lanjut.

Mr. President lagi-lagi mengganggukkan kepalanya sembai menambahkannya sekali lagi, "Benar, Matthew. Apalagi adanya keberadaan _Michaelle_ yang konon merupakan akar dari segala peperangan yang ada di sini. _Michaelle_ itu berisi jiwa dari personifikasi German tiga tahun yang lalu itu, dimana kita tidak bisa mengingat secara lengkap kasus tersebut. Yang pasti, dia dibunuh. Alasan, motif dan pelakunya masih misteri."

Matthew hanya bisa menggangguk pelan, sembari berkata dengan gugup, "Mari kita bertempur."

.

-00-

.

**Di Paris, France, sebulan setelah pengutusan Alfred, Matthew dan Malsche ke London, A.D 2116…**

Di parlemen pemerintahan di Paris, terlihat seorang pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluh enam tahun, yang masih terlihat gelisah dan gelisah sambil menunggu berita mancanegara. Sebulan yang lalu sudah terdengar berita bahwa Roderich, Elizabeta, Sanya dan Melvina serta Constantin ditahan di dua kamp yang berbeda, dan kini dia ketakutan kalau saja dia akan ikut ditahan pula. Ia begitu gundah akan berita tidak mengenakkan itu.

TOK TOK. Sebuah ketukan yang terdengar di depan ruangan parlemen itu menggema dengan pelan. Sesaat kemudian, pintu ruangan itu dibuka oleh dua politikus senior, plus seorang pemuda yang berwajah mirip dengan Matthew. Pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu segera terhenyak oleh kehadiran mereka bertiga, dan mulai mengoceh dengan lirih, "Wah, wah, kalian datang juga. Oh Jean, kau tidak apa-apa? Padahal sebulan yang lalu aku kan sudah menjengukmu di Quebec."

"Maafkan saya Om Francis, aku harus bicara denganmu." gumam Jean lemah.

Pria bernama Francis itu lalu menarik kursinya sembari bertutur kata sopan, "_Monsieur_ Jean, sini. Tidak apalah kalo kau ada di sini. Katakan, apa yang ada di kepalamu, Jean?"

Jean lalu menghampiri Francis yang lagi duduk di salah satu sisi di ruangan parlemen itu, seraya duduk di sampingnya sambil membisikinya dengan lirih, "Mana Kak Matthew? Aku gelisah. Aku takut Om Francis juga kena getah sama orang tak berperikemanusiaan seperti Yurikov Gzelstevy itu. Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Tolonglah, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu."

"Jangan bilang-bilang ya. Di luar sana sedang kacau karena permusuhan dua negara adidaya, Ivan dan Alfred. Apalagi mereka juga menciptakan senjata maut yang mengerikan, kau tentu tahu mereka berdua kan? Nah, di situ juga timbul persoalan. Senjata maut-nya mereka berdua ternyata memiliki jiwa dan emosi, dan suatu saat bisa saja melawan mereka berdua. Itulah sumber masalahnya." jelas Francis seraya mengelus-elus kepala Jean.

"Pembunuhan terhadap personifikasi German tiga tahun yang lalu, hilangnya kunci _Michaelle_, _Michaelle_, _Angelic Project_, _Prussia Project_, 'Malsche Krüsschvary' dan 'Yurikov Gzelstevy', pembunuhan Fang Shuhei, penahanan Roderich, Vash, Lili dan Elizabeta di kamp di Berlin, penangkapan dan penahanan Sanya dan Melvina, Constantin, Joseph, serta negara-negara Balkan di kamp konsentrasi di Moskow, pembunuhan Julius Adamec, hilangnya Mei-Huang… Kurasa semuanya bisa menjadi satu." gumam Jean sembari mengingat-ingat skandal besar yang terjadi secara berturut-turut itu.

Francis lalu mendesah pelan, diteruskan dengan berkata dengan raut wajah penasaran, "Kau sudah menemukan pangkal masalahnya, Jean?"

Jean lalu menoleh ke Francis dan menggangguk pelan, seraya menjawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan, "Ya. Kurasa Mei-Huang punya alibi yang cukup besar. Mei-Huang dikabarkan terbukti membocorkan keberadaan kunci _Michaelle_ itu ke Yurikov itu, dan besar kemungkinan dia mengetahui masa lalu Yurikov itu. Jika dia berhasil membuka kotak itu, kita akan kembali ingat. Untuk sementara ini aku belum bisa menuduhkan pelakunya ke siapapun."

"Baik. Kau memang jenius seperti biasanya. Masalahnya, aku penasaran. Mengapa pihak Ivan seolah ingin menciptakan _bio-robotic_ seperti Yurikov itu? Apalagi wajah Yurikov rada mengingatkanku pada seseorang… Entah siapa, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Iya iya seperti analisismu, ingatan kita semua seolah terhangus ketika mencari kenangan tentang dia." sambung Francis sambil mengelus-elus dagunya dengan pelan.

Jean hanya bisa memasang wajah frustasi begitu mengingat wajah dan peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu itu. Harus dia akui, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat baik wajah personifikasi German tiga tahun yang lalu maupun dua manusia yang seolah terbayang dalam lembaran memori mereka. Persis seperti dugaannya, ini adalah skandal maha besar yang akan mengguncang dunia. Ia seolah rindu kepada dua manusia yang tidak bisa dia ingat baik wajah maupun suara itu.

Jean lalu menoleh ke Francis sambil bertanya dengan lirih, "Siapakah Malsche Krüsschvary dan Yurikov Gzelstevy?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, namun ada suatu perasaan di dalam hatiku yang seolah memang _mengenali_ mereka berdua." jawab Francis sambil geleng-geleng kepala dengan raut wajah muram terlukiskan dengan kerennya di wajahnya.

"Jangan-jangan…" gumam Jean yang langsung saja terhenti oleh sang waktu…

.

-00-

.

**Di kamp konsentrasi di Berlin, akhir A.D 2116, setelah Yurikov berhasil menahan Mathias, Berwald, Lukas, Erik, Emma dan Tiino…**

Di sana, dimana hamburan salju-salju masih bertebaran di sekelilingnya, sudah menanti seorang _Führer_ hendak melayangkan hukuman dari 'langit'-nya kepada tahanan-tahanan personifikasi yang sukses dia tangkap melalui invasinya. Ia langsung memasuki ruangan sel dimana tahanan-tahanan 'berharga'-nya ditempatkan. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengorek informasi satu per satu dari mereka semua.

Begitu para petinggi militer German membukakan sel dimana mereka tinggal, _der Führer_ itu lalu menghampiri mereka seraya berkata dengan sinis, "Selamat pagi. Hari ini saya mau memanggil Roderich, Elizabeta, Vash dan Lili untuk diinterogasi. Bawa mereka berempat. Mathias, Berwald, Tiino, Lukas, Erik dan Emma tolong diinterogasi di ruangan sebelah. Aku mau memakai ruangan di lantai dua untuk menginterogasi Roderich dkk. Segera laksanakan!"

Kontan saja para petinggi militer tersebut menyeret Roderich dkk dengan paksa, sedangkan petinggi lainnya menyeret Mathias dkk ke ruangan sebelah. _Der Führer_ lalu memalingkan badannya sambil berjalan menuju tangga lantai dua, diikuti oleh para petinggi militer German beserta Roderich dkk. Sudah beberapa bulan setelah penyerangan itu, dan mereka semua kini ditahan dan diperlakukan tidak baik di sana.

Sesampainya di ruangan sel yang lebih besar dari sel awal, mereka berempat segera dimasukkan ke sana bersama _Der Führer_ seorang. Setelah mereka berempat dipaksa masuk, _Der Führer_ lalu menatap para petingginya dengan tatapan maut, sehingga membuat mereka langsung ngacir ke lantai satu bersama petinggi lainnya. Setelah memastikan mereka telah hengkang, _Der Führer_ itu lalu berbalik ke ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. BLAM.

KREK. Dia langsung mengunci pintu tersebut, dan beberapa lama kemudian, dia segera menghampiri mereka berempat yang sedang duduk di depannya seraya berhadap-hadapan dengan mereka. _Der Führer_ itu lalu berkata dengan keras dan tegas, "Siapapun di sini, keluarkan informasi yang kalian ketahui mengenai diriku! Barang siapa yang menyembunyikan informasi apapun mengenaiku, akan pergi menemui Fang dan Julius Adamec!"

"Terus? Kau tahu siapa namamu yang _asli_?" sergah Roderich sinis.

"Tentu. Saya tahu dari Fang Shuhei itu. Nama asliku _Gilbert Beilschmidt_. Kenapa?"

Cih, desis Roderich di dalam hati. Entah siapa yang berani memberitahu nama aslinya padanya, namun dia sedikit kesal terhadap orang yang berani membocorkan nama aslinya kepada Yurikov sialan ini. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan mulai berkata dengan datar, "Kalau begitu, aku tanya kau, kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja merebut kunci itu dari Ivan?"

Yurikov segera naik darah, dan kontan saja dia mengarahkan pedang yang dicabutnya dari sarungnya secepat mungkin ke lehernya, sembari mengancamnya dengan serius dan tidak main-main, "Jangan bilang kau akan memintaku menggempur Ivan _sendirian_. Pasalnya, dia terlalu kuat untukku. Kalau boleh kalian bisa bekerjasama denganku melawan Ivan itu."

Roderich lalu menjawabnya dengan lirih, "Iyalah. Andai kau berhasil mengalahkan, besar kemungkinan kau akan tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Bahkan bisa membalaskan dendam kesumatmu. Pembunuhanmu terhadap Fang Shuhei dan Julius Adamec tidak akan mendatangkan keberkahan, sungguh. Itu namanya pengecut, Tuan _Führer_. Namun, kalau kau memang bersikeras mendapatkan informasi melalui saya, akan saya katakan sebagiannya."

"Kenapa tidak _semuanya_, Tuan Roderich Edelstein?" sindir Yurikov frontal. Ia sudah kesal disuruh mengambilnya dari Ivan itu.

"_Well_… Cukup berbahaya. Akan lebih baik kau membuka dan memastikannya sendiri. Biar kuberitahu satu informasi penting yang kudapatkan dari Julius Adamec itu, 'saudara'-mu ada di tangan pihak Alfred, yang menjadi musuh tuanmu, Tuan _Führer_. Jika kau berhasil menemukan kunci itu dan membuka _Michaelle_ itu, aku berani jamin semua nation-tan akan mundur dari pertarungan dan tersisalah hanya kau, 'saudara'-mu dan _musuh_ nomor satu bagimu." jawab Roderich yakin.

Buru-buru Elizabeta segera menyela Roderich dan Yurikov, "Kenapa Anda tidak ceritakan pada Yurikov saja, Tuan Roderich?"

Roderich langsung mendelik ke Elizabeta, sembari membantahnya dengan tegas dan datar, "Bayangkan, Nona Elizabeta. Kita membeberkan rahasia ke Yurikov, dia menjadi marah, lalu menghajar dan _merebut_ kunci Michaelle itu, dan siapa tahu informasi yang kita dapatkan ternyata salah, dan ujung-ujungnya dia akan menyalahkan kita semua. Kau mau yang mana, memberitahu dia atau meminta dia memastikan sendiri?"

"Tambahan, kita semua sudah tidak bisa mengingat lagi skandal tiga tahun yang lalu itu. Makanya, Yurikov bisa menjadi 'pahlawan' jika membuka dan memastikan sendiri, bersama 'saudara'-nya. Dengan demikian Yurikov bisa meluruskan kesalahan yang terjadi, serta menceritakan apa yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi. Aku sih _fair_ saja kalo aja ada yang salah, namun tetap saja sejarah tidak boleh diubah. Satu poin untukmu Tuan _Führer_, ada yang _telah_ mengubah sejarahnya, sehingga kita hanya bisa mengingat kalau skandal itu adalah semacam 'pembunuhan'. Buktinya, masih ada jiwa di _Michaelle_ itu. Harusnya setiap jiwa sudah melayang pergi ke alam kubur, benar kan?" Vash langsung menambahkan.

"Masih ada yang lebih penting lagi." sergah Roderich sambil menundukkan kepalanya di depan Yurikov.

Yurikov terdiam sebentar, lalu bertanya padanya dengan pelan, "Apa itu, Tuan Roderich?"

"Ada dugaan bahwa jasad kau dan 'saudara'-mu _masih_ ada. Buktinya. tubuh yang dihinggapi _Angelic's Pearl_ merupakan jasad calon personifikasi German yang akan mendatang. Kita tidak bisa mengetahui kalau tubuh itu benar-benar tubuh 'saudara'-mu yang asli. Sedangkan jasad kau, sang _Gilbert Beilschmidt_, tidak diketahui rimbanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penemuan jasad kau." jawab Roderich sembari melirik-lirik Elizabeta, Vash dan Lili dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Jadi artinya, Tuan _Führer_ harus pergi ke Russia untuk memastikan adanya jenazah dirimu atau ada fakta lain yang mungkin saja bisa membantah analisis milik Julius Adamec ini." simpul Lili sembari menatap Yurikov dengan tatapan sedikit takut.

Vash langsung menggangguk setuju sambil melirik-lirik Elizabeta dan Roderich serta Yurikov, "Benar apa yang dikatakan adikku. Kalau mau, kami bisa kok bekerja sama secara diam-diam denganmu, Yurikov. Bagaimana dengan kalian semua? Adakah yang setuju dengan usulku?"

"Kurasa begitu! Tapi usahakan jangan membiarkan kita-kita ini digebuk rame-rame sama Alfred dan Malsche. Kalau Yurikov ingin bekerja sama dengan seseorang untuk menggulingkan orang yang pernah menjadi atasanmu, maka kami sih tidak masalah. Cuma yang jadi masalah, dimana Engjell Hasangjekaj si Albania itu… Gara-gara kau terlanjur membunuh Julius, sisanya cuma dia sendiri tahu." sambung Roderich seraya memangkukan kedua tangannya sembari mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

Yurikov langsung nyerocos, "Kalau soal Julius itu, sih memang iya… Engjell?"

Elizabeta lalu menoleh ke Yurikov sambil menjelaskannya, "Engjell Hasangjekaj, anak Albania. Kabarnya dia juga dibocorkan informasi itu oleh dua bersaudara yang dibawa oleh Russia katanya. Dua bersaudara itu adalah Bosnia-Herzegovina, anaknya bernama Sanya Halilović dan Melvina Halilović. Kalau mereka berdua sampai mati, sia-sialah sudah rencana kita untuk menanyainya."

"Tunggu! Masih ada Mei-Huang…" potong Yurikov teringat akan sesuatu.

Roderich, Elizabeta, Vash dan Lili segera mengalihkan pembicaraan ke Yurikov dengan tatapan heran. Roderich lalu menyergahnya dengan raut wajah pesimis, "Bukannya Mei-Huang sudah ditahan beberapa bulan yang lalu di Kepolisian Singapura karena diduga membunuh Fang Shuhei? Oh ya, Mei-Huang selain itu juga diancam dengan pasal tentang kawat diplomatik rahasia itu. Bisa mati dia."

Kali ini Yurikov geleng-geleng kepala dengan cepat, dan meluruskan praduga Roderich sambil duduk di meja interogasinya seraya menatap Roderich dengan tatapan aneh, yang seolah menandakan dia rindu dengannya, "Kalian salah. Aku _telah_ membunuh Fang Shuhei. Cuma saja, Mei-Huang ada di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Bodohnya dia, kenapa tidak saja memilih tempat yang AWESOME buat pertemuan empat mata sih…"

Roderich tiba-tiba merasa ngeri dengan perkataaan Yurikov barusan, lalu menjeritnya dengan cepat, "He-Hei!"

Tiba-tiba Yurikov tersadar dari halusinasinya, dan dia langsung bertanya kepada Roderich dengan raut wajah heran, "Ada apa Roderich? Eh? Tadi aku kayaknya baru berbicara sih… Apa yang aku omongkan tadi, Roderich?"

"… Begitu ya." Sebuah kepastian terlontarkan dengan cepatnya. Mata Roderich sedikit terang, menunjukkan sebuah kesimpulan pasti. Roderich tiba-tiba berdiri dengan cepat sembari mulai mengoceh tidak jelas, "Ini semua perbuatan _satu_ orang! Dialah orang yang menghasut pihak Ivan dan Alfred untuk bertarung menggunakan senjata maut mereka, dan dialah orang yang paling diuntungkan dari kasus ini!"

"Apa maksudmu, Tuan Roderich?" tanya Elizabeta dengan wajah penasaran setengah mati.

Vash dan Lili hanya bisa terpaku diam, sedangkan Yurikov langsung menghujani Roderich dengan berbagai pertanyaan, "Jadi apa tindakan kita untuk bisa mencapai tujuan yang diinginkan oleh kita? Apa kita harus _kembali_ ke titik awal, dimana aku 'dilahirkan' dalam kungkungan tabung raksasa itu dan berada dalam didikan militer Russia?"

Roderich langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya searah dengan Yurikov, lalu memandangnya dengan pandangan lurus. Tanpa sesat sedikit pun. Ia lalu berkata kepada Yurikov dengan nada yakin dan tegas, "Ya, Anda benar. Kita harus kembali ke sana. Dan jangan lupa, hasut Alfred untuk menyerang Moskow sekarang juga. Ada benda _penting_ di sana, yang sedang menanti kita untuk menguaknya."

"Tapi Ivan memiliki pasukan dan cuaca dingin hebat sebagai senjata maut… Apa strategi kita sebaiknya?" sela Elizabeta khawatir.

"Soal itu jangan khawatir. Aku kenal baik beberapa saat yang tepat untuk bertarung, selain itu juga tips-tips khusus untuk tidak mati kedinginan di sana. Harap tenang Nona Elizabeta." jawab Yurikov percaya diri sembari mengepalkan dan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dada besinya. Elizabeta hanya bisa mengulum senyuman khasnya.

Vash kali ini juga menyergah Yurikov, "Tapi bagaimana dengan 'rumah' pertamamu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, tempat dimana kau dihidupkan." jelas Vash dongkol.

Yurikov hanya bisa terkekeh-kekeh seperti manusia hidup, lalu menjawabnya dengan santai, "Tidak usah khawatir Tuan Vash. Aku tahu betul letak tempat menyeramkan itu. Jangan lupa, tetap waspada terhadap perempuan yang sangat berbahaya di dunia ini. Natalya Arlovskaya. Kudengar dari Ivan, Natalya memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat itu."

Vash kontan saja menelan ludah mendengar nama Natalya Arlovskaya. Siapa yang nggak kenal perempuan kejam dari Belarus ini? Dia siap setiap saat menghabisi siapa saja yang berani menghalang-halangi Ivan untuk menjalankan ambisinya. Bahkan Yurikov sendiri sebetulnya menyimpan rasa takut yang cukup besar kepadanya. Vash lalu melirik Yurikov dengan lirikan mautnya.

"Baik. Kita akan waspada. Bagaimana dengan dikau, Yurikov?" tanya Vash mantap.

"Sip. Langkah pertamanya kita harus mencari Engjell, benar bukan?" Yurikov balik bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Roderich lalu menggangguk sambil bertatapan dengan Vash dan Yurikov seraya memeluk Elizabeta dengan lembut, "Benar. Langkah keduanya…"

**[To Be Continued]**


	3. Who Was Controlling That War?

Ringkasan dari Retrace 02 – The Twins and Their Histories

A.D 2114, pihak Russia mulai merencanakan suatu rencana maha bahaya yang akan menimbulkan perang yang sangat luar biasa du dunia mereka untuk kedua kalinya setelah _Cold War I_. Rencana maha bahaya yang mereka buat adalah _Prussia Project_, yang terlanjur diluncurkan pada setahun setelahnya, yaitu pada awal A.D 2115.

Hal itu menyebabkan berbagai peristiwa di antara para nations. Elizabeta sempat berantem dengan Constantin, rapat raksasa dan rahasia para negara Balkan, pembuatan _Angelic Project_ sebagai pamungkas dari _Prussia Project_, dan kehadiran Alfred dan hasil dari _Angelic Priject_-nya di hadapan Ratu Elizabeth II.

A.D 2116, Elizabeta mengetahui suatu rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh korban percobaan _Prussia Project_ dan _Angelic Project_ dari seorang pria Serbia! O-Oh, ternyata peperangan sudah berkobar lebih awal dari dugaan mereka semua! Fang Shuhei terbunuh, terlibatnya Mei-Huang, Alfred mulai menggandeng sekutunya bersiap merebut kembali _fragmen_ yang sudah lama disembunyikan, sedangkan di lain tempat Engjell hilang dan Julius terbunuh. Roderich dan kawan-kawan tertangkap, begitu pula dengan si kembar Halilovi

itu! Bagaimanakah nasib mereka semua?

.

.

.

**Hetalia ~ Robotic and Angelic's Existence**

_Retrace 03 – The Secret : Who was Controlling That War?_

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / xX-TIKToK'TimeMachine / L'Anse-Saint-Jean

_**A/N**_ : Oke, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, silakan membaca! **FLAME DILARANG KERAS**

**[** Disclaimer : Lihat _Retrace 02_ dan _Retrace 01_. Jelas, Hetalia punya Hidekaz-sama. WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, DLDR, typo(s), gila-abal, edan, garing, banyak kata-kata nggak AWESOME dan lain-lain. Hanya FIKSI semata. **]**

**[** **OC & IC (human name used) : **Israel – Gabvriel Yisrael, Monaco – Michélle Grimaldi, Netherlands – Erik van den Burg, Belgium – Emma Andersen, Indonesia – Ayu Isnamaharani, Bulgaria – Andrei Balakov, Albania – Engjell Hasangjekaj, India – Abhiraja Bharat, Hongkong – Wang Lee, Iceland – Erikur Arnadottir, Greenland – Kjell Angerdlánguak, Faroe Islands – Anne Jensen-Køhler, Romania – Vlad Constantin, Czech – Evzen Kirwitzer, Slovakia – Rumer Andrej, Montenegro – Nikola Mladic, Portugal – Juan Henriques Xavier-Carriedo

.

.

.

**Di bunker rahasia di Israel, A.D 2117…**

Di sebuah bunker rahasia yang tersembunyi dengan amannya di bawah Tel Aviv, Israel, seorang gadis berambut panjang yang dikepang serta berkacamata, tengah berlari-lari dengan ganasnya. Tanpa mempedulikan halangan-halangan yang muncul, termasuk tentara Israel yang berusaha menghambatnya masuk lebih dalam ke bunker itu. Wajah gadis itu sangat kesal bercampur marah. Gadis itu langsung berteriak dengan lantang, "MINGGIR KALIAN, PASUKAN GAK MUTU!"

Kontan saja gertakan pedas gadis itu membuat tentara-tentara yang menghambatnya, segera minggir karena sangat takut dengan tatapan sadis dan penuh racun-nya gadis itu. _Masih untung diajari Berwald dan Ivan_, batin gadis itu kesal. Ia lalu menggigit jari kanannya, sembari mencari-cari ruangan yang dicari-carinya. Malahan, harapan gadis itu langsung terkabul. Di depannya hanya ada satu pintu yang cukup besar, yang dibentengi dengan banyak kunci-kunci yang berseliweran di depan pintunya.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, gadis itu langsung menendang pintunya dengan segenap tenaganya. DUAKKKK. Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba, akhirnya pintu besi yang sudah dikunci dengan rapat itu rusak juga. Gadis itu segera melirik seorang pria yang tampaknya asik sekali memantau-mantau keadaan melalui banyak monitor-monitor yang bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Penerangan di sana tidaklah cukup untuk bisa membaca, bisa dibilang sangat _kurang_. Tapi yang cukup mengherankan, semua monitornya masih menyala. Pemuda itu asyik sekali ketawa-ketiwi melihat setiap kejadian yang terekam di monitor-monitor tersebut.

"Berhenti menertawakan semua nation-tan dari belakang komputer, SEKARANG." sergah gadis itu marah sambil menghampiri pemuda itu.

Bukannya ditanggapi dengan sopan, pemuda itu malah menceburkan sebotol Coca Cola-nya ke muka gadis itu. Jelas, gadis itu bertambah marah, mulai detik ini. Salah, _sangat-sangat_ marah. Pemuda itu lalu tertawa bagaikan orang gila yang baru saja dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa, sembari mengejeknya dengan kasar, "Wanita Monaco, kau itu macam apa? Budak ya? Kok aku baru tahu kalau kau ada di sini, _whore_."

Gadis itu langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya yang ternyata menyembunyikan sebuah gada yang besar, dan segera mengayunkannya di depan pemuda itu. Sial baginya, pemuda itu ternyata sudah memegang tangan kanannya dengan kuat. Gadis itu merintih-rintih mencoba bertahan dan terus mendekatkan ujung gadanya yang tajam ke kepala pemuda itu, namun pemuda itu malah berhasil menjatuhkan gadanya dengan suksesnya. Gadis Monaco itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pemuda itu sembari menggeram dengan ganas.

"Michélle Grimaldi, kenapa kau begitu marah? Apa karena aku-lah yang _memegang_ kendali atas dua bocah itu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Tentu saja, Israel brengsek. Aku baru sadar kalau diriku sudah diperalat oleh pria brengsek macam kau, _Gabvriel_. Kau akan membuat mereka berdua akan saling bunuh-bunuhan di sana kan? Apalagi kau berniat mengambil alih semua tanah yang dimiliki_nya_. Kelak kau mau jadi apa? Setan? Penguasa yang haus akan keinginan untuk bersatu dengan setan? Gilanya kau." ejek gadis yang memiliki nama Michélle Grimaldi itu sembari mengambil botol kosong yang tergeletak di meja sebelah kanan dari kursi pemuda bernama Gabvriel itu.

Gabvriel langsung menyeringai mendengar ejekan Michélle, dan balik menghadap komputer yang ternyata sudah disatukan dengan banyak monitor itu. Ia lalu menyahut ejekan gadis itu tanpa menolehnya sedikit pun, "Bagaimanapun, ini adalah sebuah rencanaku untuk merebut Italia pengecut itu. Kau tentu kenal kan personifikasinya? Jika aku mengontrol diri bocah yang diasuh Alfred kampret itu, pasti aku akan mengeruk keuntungan kan?"

Michélle terdiam mendengar analisis Gabvriel itu. Meskipun mereka terlihat berbeda lima tahun jika Michélle berusia dua puluh tahun dan Gabvriel berusia lima belas tahun itu, tetap saja Gabvriel jauh lebih pintar dan licik daripada Michélle. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan bertanya lagi dengan nada datar dan sedikit jengkel, "Mengingat tubuh bocah asuhan Ivan itu terbuat dari logam besi ringan, jadi kau mudah mengontrolnya menggunakan sistem jaringan informasi yang dimanipulasi di otaknya kan? Lantas apa yang terjadi jika kau _mengontrol_nya sekarang?"

"Dia akan kehilangan kesadaran dan menjadi seorang _Prussia Project_ yang sesungguhnya. Sungguh, aku benar-benar…" Tiba-tiba setelah menjawab pertanyaan Michélle, Gabvriel langsung tertawa dengan sadisnya. Wajahnya begitu sadis dan dipenuhi dengan seringaian dan rencana yang sangat licik. Ia lalu melanjutkannya lagi, "HAHAHAHA! Maaf… Maaf… Aku benar-benar sangat beruntung pada kali ini. Dia akan memburu suatu target yang kodenya hanya bisa dibaca oleh dirinya yang dikontrol olehku. Meski aku menyerahkan sebagian kendali atas bocah itu kepada Ivan, tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengalahkanku. Kan yang aku serahkan padanya adalah kontrol atas dirinya yang awal. Sisi lainnya baru aku yang kendalikan."

"DIAM!" bentak Michélle marah. Botol kosong yang tadinya terus-terusan dimainkan olehnya, kontan saja terlempar dengan ganasnya dan mengenai salah satu monitornya. Alhasil, monitor tersebut hancur lebur hanya dengan sekali lempar. Benar-benar deh, jika kalian berurusan dengannya yang berada dalam mood buruk, kalian bisa kena apes lebih dari apa yang kalian duga. Gabvriel langsung berteriak panik, "MONITORKU!"

Pucuk dicinta hukuman pun menyambutnya, Michélle langsung memegang leher Gabvriel dengan kuatnya. Tangan kirinya langsung menguat dengan kasarnya begitu melihat Gabvriel berusaha bergerak-gerak. Ia lalu mengancamnya dengan kasar, "Berani menyentuh monitormu yang rusak, kuremukkan benar nih lehermu. Sekarang jawab satu hal. Apa yang kau inginkan dari semua ini? Kekuasaan atas _seluruh_ dunia? Harta yang dimiliki Indonesia? Harta yang dimiliki negara-negara Amerika Latin dan Selatan?"

"_Semuanya_, Nona Michélle." jawab Gabvriel santai.

Michélle menggeram kesal, lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya yang mematikan di leher Gabvriel. Gabvriel lalu memijat-mijat lehernya yang dari tadi terasa sakit terus karena dicekik oleh Michélle. Gabvriel lalu berdiri dan berbalik menghadap ke Michélle dengan tatapan licik dan terlihat sangat _mencintai_nya. Ia lalu berujar dengan nada mengintimidasi, "Michélle, kau tahu kan, bahwa kau sudah kalah dalam permainan itu denganku? Makanya, jadilah budakku, dan aku akan memberikan diriku untukmu, Miché…"

"Berhenti menggombalku, Gabvriel. Kau masih _lima belas _tahun." bentak Michélle tegas.

Gabvriel terkikik puas mendengar bentakan Michélle, lalu menyahutnya dengan santai, "Kamu harus membujuk Indonesia dan anak-anak ASEAN untuk terlibat dalam permainan ini. Kudengar, Nethere kesayangannya sudah mulai bergerak. Lihat monitor dan rekaman ini."

Michélle mangap dan menelan ludah mendengar omongan Gabvriel barusan. _Netherlands dan duo itu… Akan bergerak? Harusnya mereka netral untuk saat ini… Bodoh! Kenapa mereka melakukan hal bodoh itu? Yang ada malahan Indonesia bisa berabe mengira Netherlands masuk salah satu blok nih! Tidak… Tidak…_ "Benelux sudah mengambil tindakan?" tanya Michélle serius.

"Ya. Mereka ikut kelompok Alfred kampret itu." jawab Gabvriel santai.

Michélle lalu menggangguk pelan sembari mengucapkan sesuatu, "Aku akan menuruti apapun perintahmu dengan terpaksa, Gabvriel brengsek."

.

-xXx-

.

**Di Amsterdam, Netherlands, A.D 2117**

Di kota termahsyur di negeri kincir angin itu, tampak seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar yang memiliki luka di kening kanannya, terlihat mengawasi persiapan pasukannya. _Sial, kenapa bossku malah memilih ikut kelompok si kampret Alfred itu…_ Pria itu hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya, dibarengi dengan meminum bir yang disembunyikannya di balik jaket. Apabila ditilik dari tingkah lakunya, pria itu makin mirip saja dengan Ivan kalau menyangkut minum bir. Jelas, pria Belanda itu sedang _stress_ karena ulah bossnya yang dinilainya ceroboh.

"Payah banget boss kita ini." umpat seorang gadis yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Pria itu tersentak kaget dan segera berbalik ke gadis yang mengumpatnya tadi. Ternyata, gadis itu adalah adiknya. "Tidak boleh begitu, Emma. Habis, yah, kurasa kau ada benarnya. Boss kita berdua memang keterlaluan deh, mentang-mentang wilayah kita berdua memang rawan terkena serangan si brengsek Yurikov itu. Nesia-chan bagaimana kabarnya ya?"

"Sangat sehat di sana. Tapi yah, dia sendiri sedang berduka bersama anak ASEAN lainnya, menangisi kepergian Fang Shuhei itu. Coba lu menenangkannya, Nethere." jawab gadis berambut pirang yang ditata pendek yang bernama Emma itu, sembari membereskan pakaian militernya plus pedang yang terikat dengan gagahnya di pinggangnya.

Pria Netherlands itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, sembari membereskan kembali syalnya yang agak berantakan dan panjang itu. Ia lalu melirik ke sana-sini, memperhatikan para pasukannya yang sudah siap siaga menuruti perintahnya. Gadis bernama Emma itu juga demikian, melirik pasukan negerinya yang sudah siap untuk berkolaburasi dengan pasukan punya Netherlands. _Bikin repot aja…_

"Pengen deh, kabur dan berlibur di Bali bersama Ayu-chan…" gumam pria itu kesal.

"Sabarlah Kak, kalau sudah berhasil mengusir pasukan Yurikov itu, kau boleh berlibur ke sana. Wong di sini kondisinya gawat semua. Francis juga maunya siap-siap bersekutu dengan pihak Alfred itu. Aku malah tidak tahu kabar duo Vargas itu. Kau dengar, Erik van den Burg? Woi!" sergah Emma sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pria Belanda yang bernama lengkap Erik Andersen dengan kasarnya.

Erik menggangguk-angguk pelan, lalu berbalik menghadap ke pasukannya. Ia lalu memulai pidato singkatnya, "Selamat siang. Ehem. Mengingat situasi Benua Eropa sedang tidak baik karena Julius sang Serbia sudah terbunuh, hilangnya sang Albania alias Engjell, tertangkapnya Roderich, Elizabeta, Vash, Lili, Constantin sang Romania, dua bersaudara Halilovi

alias Bosnia-Herzegovina. Di Asia juga tidak kalah gawat, yaitu tewasnya Fang Shuhei sang Singapore dan tertangkapnya Mei-Huang alias sang Taiwan oleh Kepolisian Singapore, maka mulai detik ini saya, Erik Andersen alias Koninkrijk Nederland, mengumumkan bahwa kita akan bergerak di bawah komando saya dan atasan saya. Selain itu juga, kalian akan bergabung dengan pasukan Belgia. Sekian!"

Seketika saja para pasukannya meneriakkan yel-yel dengan perkasanya. Hentakan kaki pun terdengar sudah. Erik lalu berbalik lagi dan mulai berjalan sembari berkomando dengan tegas dan keras, "Jalan sekarang! Kita akan menuju perbatasan darat Netherlands dengan German! Emma, segera giring semua pasukanmu bebarengan!"

"Siap, Bruder!" jawab Emma sigap. Ia langsung memerintahkan semua pasukannya untuk mengikuti dan mengiringi pasukan Netherlands sesuai dengan aturan mainnya. DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP. Para pasukannya segera berjalan sesuai dengan irama ala Netherlands dan Belgia. Dalam hati, Erik khawatir dengan nasib Ayu yang masih belum mengetahui kalau dirinya sudah ikut ambil bagian dalam peperangan ini. _Kuharap kau masih di sana dan selamat, Ayu-chan! Aku akan selamat dan menemuimu setelah peperangan ini!_

.

-xXx-

.

**Di suatu tanah tidak bertuan di sekitar kawasan perbatasan Albania-Bosnia, A.D 2117…**

Di bunker yang juga sudah disiapkan oleh pemerintah Albania, terlihat seorang pemuda yang kusut yang baru saja memasuki tempat yang tidak terawat itu. Tubuhnya kurus kering, dan rambutnya sangat awut-awutan. Dagunya juga sudah tumbuh jenggot. Matanya juga sudah sayu seperti panda. Kulitnya berubah menjadi cokelat, akibat terlalu sering bergesekan dengan tanah di wilayahnya. Ia tahu, dirinya sebentar lagi akan tamat riwayatnya. Mau kek ditangkap sama pasukan Yurikov atau terkena bom, semuanya sama-sama menjadi pilihan mengerikan bagi pria ini. Ia sama sekali tidak berani keluar dari bunkernya barang sejengkal pun.

Pria itu lalu membongkar sendiri lemari yang sepintas terlihat biasa saja, yang terletak di pojok paling dalam di bunker itu. Tanpa disangka-sangka, lemari itu ternyata berisi banyak kertas-kertas berisikan informasi-informasi rahasia. namun, pria itu jauh lebih kaget, ternyata di salah satu sisi lemari itu muncul seorang pemuda lain yang bersembunyi di sana. Pemuda awut-awutan itu ketakutan banget, dan segera menjauh dari lemari itu.

Tapi, pemuda yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari itu segera sadar bahwa 'tempat persembunyian'-nya sudah ketahuan oleh seseorang. Ia langsung berteriak dengan cepat, "Tenang! Ini aku, Bulgaria! Aku sedang bersembunyi di sini! Aku tahu kamu-."

"Puji Tuhan…" gumam pemuda awut-awutan itu tenang, "Aku Engjell. Akhirnya kita bersua lagi, Bulgaria, eh bukan, _Andrei_… Benar-benar deh kamu ini!" lanjutnya sambil memeluk tubuh pria Bulgaria yang sedikit ketakutan.

Pria Bulgaria yang bernama Andrei itu akhirnya bisa tertawa juga, "Senang bisa berjumpa lagi denganmu, Albania. Bukan, Engjell. Aku sudah tahu berita duka bahwa Julius sudah terbunuh… Joseph juga tertangkap oleh pasukan Ivan brengsek itu ya? Apalagi dua bersaudara Halilovi

itu. Aku tidak bisa mengampuni Ivan dan koloninya yang sudah berani banget menangkapnya habis-habisan!" kata pria Bulgaria itu.

Engjell menggangguk pelan mendengar ocehan pria Bulgaria. Ia lalu menimpalinya, "Apalagi dengan pasukan mengerikan itu. Kabarnya mereka disuplai secara langsung dari Moskow lho. Aku sendiri masih mampu kabur dari bunker yang disiapkan Roderich di Zurich karena adanya pembatasan wilayah oleh pihak Italia. Tumben si Lovino bisa tegas juga. Aku sampai pangling mendengar perintahnya. Atas usul Lovino, aku pergi ke sini, eh tidak sangka ketemu kau."

"Yuk, sembunyi disini. Aku habis menyadap informasi itu. Aku _sudah_ tahu siapa dalang asli dari peperangan ini. Jangan bilang-bilang ya." ajak Andrei sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Engjell langsung menyambut uluran tangannya dan segera mengekor di belakang pria Bulgaria itu.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju ruangan lain di dalam bunker itu. Memang, bunker ciptaan pemerintah Albania memang agak ribet. Bukan, _sangat_ ribet. Jika kalian memasuki bunker itu, pertama-tama kalian akan menemui adanya _lima_ pintu yang bertebaran secara berderetan. Di belakang pintu masing-masing tersebut pasti ada lima pintu lagi. Salah pilih pintu sama saja berarti kalian akan mati. Karena, bunker itu sebenarnya adalah _terowongan_ raksasa. Berkat kerja sama rahasia pemerintah Albania-Bosnia Herzegovina-Bulgaria-Serbia-Kosovo-Slovenia-Kroasia-Macedonia-Montenegro tentunya. Tentu saja yang tahu persis tentang bunker itu hanyalah mereka bersepuluh saja. Tidak terkecuali Engjell dan Andrei tentunya.

Setibanya di suatu ruangan di salah satu sisi bunker itu, mereka menemukan adanya banyak suplai makanan yang tersimpan dengan awetnya di sana. Mereka lalu menyerobot sepotong roti bakar dan minuman yang tersimpan di sana. Andrei mulai berbicara dengan mimik serius, "Eh Engjell, seberapa tahukah kamu tentang perang tidak berguna ini?"

"Setahuku, perang ini dipicu oleh pembunuhan atas personifikasi German terdahulu, dan calon personifikasi berikutnya juga dibunuh. Lalu, inflitrasi pihak Russia. Diketahui bonekanya menyerang German. Dia juga menyerang Poland, Lithuania, Finlandia, dan negara-negara Eropa Tengah, Balkan dan Timur. Sekarang sedang bersiap-siap menyerang Eropa Barat, Selatan dan Utara. Hanya kita _berdua_ saja yang selamat. Herakles diketahui ditahan di Pulau Kreta oleh pihak Belarus, detik ini." jawab Engjell detil.

"Ingatanmu boleh juga, Engjell." komentar Andrei bete.

Engjell lalu menyahut komentaran Andrei, "Eits, informasi barusan tadi apa? Sepertinya kau adalah personifikasi _pertama_ yang bisa memecahkan kasus ini. Ngalah-ngalahin si maniak komputer Eduard dan si sok-gentleman Arthur itu. Yah, walau Arthur _mungkin_ sebenarnya sudah tahu. Sudahlah, beritahu aku tentang informasi itu! Oh ya, kamu kemana saja? Rapat kelompok Balkan beberapa tahun yang lalu tidak kau hadiri. Semua pada curiga tau."

Andrei hanya bisa tertawa mendengar sahutan Engjell. Ia lalu meminum alkohol yang baru saja didapatnya sembari menjawab dengan sedikit seringaian, "Maaf, waktu itu aku sedang mengadakan penyusupan dan penyamaran di Tel Aviv untuk mencuri informasi-informasi penting. Aku _tidak_ sendiri. Aku bersama Abhiraja Bharat si anak India itu. Intinya, aku menemukan−."

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR. Seketika saja terdengar suara dentuman peluru yang bertebaran diatas bunker mereka. Persisnya, di atas tanah sebuah negara tempat mereka berdiri (di dalam bunker tentunya). Andrei dan Engjell langsung menoleh ke suara itu. Wajah mereka berdua memucat dengan suksesnya. Pasalnya, mereka tahu jenis senjata yang dipakai dari suara dentumannya. Itu adalah suara yang biasa namun sangat akrab di telinga mereka. Mereka tahu, suara itu milik… Senjata yang dipakai pasukan German!

"LARI SEKARANG JUGA! Wilayah si kembar Halilovi

itu sudah jatuh di tangan Yurikov brengsek itu! Satu-satunya wilayah yang mungkin aman di antara Balkan cuma…!"

"GREECE!" teriak Engjell seketika.

Andrei menggangguk pelan, dan segera menarik tangan Engjell berlari ke suatu tempat di antara luasnya bunker itu. DRAP DRAP DRAP. Mereka berdua berlari dengan secepat kilat, mengimbangi suara dentuman senapan-senapan mematikan yang kini mengejar wilayah di atas kepala mereka berdua. _Kalau sampai adu tembak itu terjadi di perbatasan Serbia-Greece, tamatlah sudah kita berdua!_ Andrei menggertakkan giginya, sedangkan Engjell hanya bisa menggigit ibu jari kirinya dengan mimik panik setengah mati.

Andrei lalu berkata dengan cepat dan penuh ngos-ngosan, "Kita ke gudang senjata! Ambil dua senter dan dua lentera, serta dua senjata api laras panjang! Juga banyak amunisi peluru! Kita harus berperang, _sekarang_ juga!"

"Dimanakah gudang senjata? Setahuku bukan kau yang mengurusi bagian persenjataan di dalam bunker itu. Harusnya Julius-san yang tahu tentang semua itu!" sanggah Engjell ragu.

Andrei menyeringai, dan menantang Engjell dengan mimik serius, "Kau meragukan jaringan informasi milikku? Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dari _belakang_. Makanya, jangan ragukan aku sekalipun! Aku yang sudah lama bareng kalian semua, pastilah tahu tentang apa yang dipikirkan nation-tan lainnya dan mempergunakannya! Sudahlah, nggak ada waktu untuk berdebat! Sini!"

"Ba-baik!"

Mereka segera berlari memasuki suatu ruangan yang terlihat sempit, namun di dalamnya terlihat banyak banget senjata-senjata mengerikan. Mulai dari _Sarsilmaz-Bernadelli Compact_, Glock 17, Browning HP, _Dragunov_, _M82_, _AK-74_, _G-36_, _Colt M4A1_, _Mossberg 590 Tactial_, _Mini Uzi_ dan SIG-SAUER P226 _special version_. Sampai senjata berat kelas runduk, seperti _M82A3 Special Application Scoped Rifle_, _MacMillan Tac-50_, _MP5-SD_. Lebih-lebih granat maut macam _Flashbang_. Apalagi revolver seperti _Smith & Wesson Model 29_, _H&K Mark 23_, _ Beretta M92F_. Terdengar suara krasak-krusuk di gudang itu.

"Sudah belum, Jell?" tanya Andrei yang sudah siap dengan SIG-SAUER P226 dan Browning HP yang sudah tergantung dengan perkasanya di pinggang dan punggungnya.

Engjell langsung menggangguk pelan sembari mengambil dan menyarungkan Glock 17, MP5-SD dan MacMillan Tac-50. Kontan saja dia langsung memanjat lemari yang ukurannya sangat besar, dan mengambil dua lentera dan dua senter yang ditaruh di rak paling atas lemari itu. Selesai turun dari lemari besar itu, dia langsung melemparkan satu lentera dan satu senter ke hadapan Andrei. Seketika pemuda Bulgaria itu langsung menangkapnya dan menggantungkan lenteranya di ujung laras panjang senjatanya.

"Ayo!" teriak Andrei sambil berbalik dan mendobrak pintunya dengan kedua kakinya hingga rusak.

Engjell hanya bisa ber-_facepalm_ melihat kegilaan pria Bulgaria itu. _Pria ini memang gila dalam urusan menghajar dan memakai senjata!_ "Come on, Andrei. Aku bertaruh kau pasti akan berani menembak setiap orang yang mencurigakan dengan gilanya. Bawa magasin juga sekalian ah! Kaliber 7,62 mm boleh gak? Yang ringan dan tajam aja Bro, gue malas pakai yang biasa-biasa saja." sahut Engjell dengan nada sedikit memprovokasi.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau sajalah." jawab Andrei bete.

Engjell segera mencomot lenteranya, dan mengeluarkan korek api yang ternyata sudah disembunyikannya di saku celana panjangnya. Ia tahu, sekarang adalah saatnya untuk berperang. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain maju dan melontarkan sejumlah peluru ke depan musuh-musuhnya Begitu pula dengan pria Bulgaria ini. Andrei juga meminta korek api darinya dan menyalakan lenteranya. Dua senter tadi malah disimpan sebagai cadangan. Andrei dan Engjell lalu menggantungkan lenteranya di ujung senjata laras panjangnya.

Andrei lalu memberi aba-aba sehabis keluar dari gudang persenjataan, "Ikuti aku ke jalan arah Greece. Kita tahu jalan itu buntu karena pemerintah Greece tidak bekerjasama dalam pembangunan bunker-terowongan ini. Namun aku rasa aku tahu jalan rahasia yang dipakai Herakles itu."

"Oke."

Mereka berdua langsung berlari-lari sembari menundukkan kepalanya sembari mendobrak-dobrak dan melewati begitu banyaknya jalan di bunker yang lebih tepat disebut labirin bawah tanah raksasa itu. Banyak jalan di sana kerap dilewati anak-anak Balkan untuk mencegah jati diri mereka muncul di permukaan. Ya iyalah, secara mereka semua kan personifikasi, sebuah bukti bahwa negara itu masih eksis. Makanya, Engjell dan Andrei merasa sudah sering melewati jalan tersebut.

DRAP DRAP DRAP. Mereka semakin menjauh dari wilayah Albania dan Serbia, menuju suatu perbatasan Serbia-Greece. Di bunker-terowongan itu, mereka menemukan sebuah dinding raksasa yang menghalangi mereka berdua. Mereka tahu, dinding itu bukanlah dinding sembarangan. Dinding itulah yang merupakan _jalan_ rahasia antara Greece dan Serbia. _Rupanya toh, si Herakles menyusup ke wilayah Serbia lewat sini…_ Andrei lalu mengecek gaungan yang berada di balik dinding itu sembari meraba-raba gagang yang tidak kasat mata di dinding tersebut.

Hening. Tak lama kemudian…

"Eh tunggu…" gumam Andrei berdecak kagum.

Tangan kanannya menyentuh suatu gagang pintu yang tidak kasat mata. Ia lalu menekan gagangnya, dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka. Benar dugaan Andrei, di sanalah jalan rahasia yang digunakan Herakles untuk menyusup masuk ke wilayah Serbia. _Pantas saja Julius ngomel-ngomel sewaktu Herakles berhasil memasuki wilayah Serbia tanpa diketahuinya sebelas tahun yang lalu…_ Andrei mengulum seringaian kecil. Dia lalu berkomando lagi, "Cepat masuk! Ambil posisi membelakangiku! Aku yang akan maju!"

Tanpa dikomando pun, Engjell langsung menempelkan punggungnya pada punggung Andrei, sehingga dia dapat melihat ke belakang. Andrei mulai memasuki jalan kecil rahasia itu, disusul Engjell. Engjell lalu mendorong pintu hingga tertutup lagi. BRAK. Engjell dan Andrei menelan ludah. Di jalan rahasia itu hanya cukup untuk memuat dua orang saja. Namun penerangannya cukup memadai, karena ada banyak lentera yang bergantungan secara berderetan di jalan itu. Terowongan kecil dan rahasia itu benar-benar digali, dan belum dipoles sebagaimana terowongan yang biasa mereka lalui di dalam bunker itu.

"Kau… Takut nggak, Andre? _By the way_, rahasia itu…" tanya Engjell gugup.

"Sebaiknya kau cari sendiri dengan berbekal dua petunjuk punyaku. Aku tahu pelakunya, namun aku tidak bisa seenaknya mengumbar rahasia ini. Harus ada koordinasi yang tepat dan bukti yang otentik. Dan, aku punya itu. Sekarang dengarkan aku dulu, Engjell." jawab Andrei sambil berjalan dengan tatapan siaga tingkat I.

Engjell menggangguk pelan, sembari menyahutnya, "_Come on_, Andrei."

"_First_, periksa CCTV di Miami, Amerika. Persisnya di Le España Restaurant, Suite 23 Hillway Road 1027-360. Kau pasti akan terkejut. _Second_… Cari data di bagian CIA dan MOSSAD. Ada dugaan terjadinya _conversation_ yang mencurigakan di sana. Pikirkan baik-baik dua petunjuk ini. Bisa jadi besok aku justru terbunuh. Makanya, cepat selesaikan masalah ini!" ujar Andrei sambil menyiagakan SIG-SAUER P226 miliknya.

"Kenapa nggak sekalian sebutin nama negara yang menjadi biang masalahnya?" tanya Engjell sedikit kecewa.

Andrei lalu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Terlalu berbahaya. Siapa tahu mereka menyadari kalau aku sudah lebih dulu mengetahuinya. Satu fakta yang mungkin bisa diberikan padamu, Antonio ikut terlibat dalam kasus ini. Aku dengar pernyataan pers-nya Antonio, bahwa mereka ikut abstain. Itu cuma akal-akalan mereka, agar mereka tidak ketahuan ikut _mengacaukan_ situasinya." jawabnya.

Engjell terhenyak. _Antonio ikut campur dalam kasus ini?_ "Tidak mungkin! Setahuku dia orangnya terlalu cuek dan hanya sayang pada Lovino itu! Apakah kepala kamu sudah terkena suatu virus? Jangan bercanda! Aku akan berasumsi bahwa dua pelaku tadi adalah Amerika dan Russia! Mereka mungkin menyerang karena menginginkan suatu harta yang tersembunyi di sana!" sanggah Engjell tidak percaya.

"Kau terlalu _naif_, Engjell. Ingat waktu di Budapest delapan tahun yang lalu? Di sana ada anak yang menjadi bahan cibiran para nation lainnya di dunia ini. Kau pasti tahu siapa orangnya. Cuma orang ini yang bisa aku beritahukan padamu." tampik Andrei dengan mimik serius sambil mengecek magasinnya.

Engjell menelan ludah dan segera mendapatkan satu kepastian. Ia lalu menebak dengan lirih, "G… _Gabvriel Yisrael_…?"

"Yap."

Engjell lalu mendesis dengan kasar, "Cih. Sudah kuduga dia orangnya. Pasalnya tindak-tanduknya sudah keterlaluan. Lihat saja, kembaran Gabvriel saja dibantai tanpa cela. Pantas saja banyak nation-tan yang menghujatnya. Btw, waktu di Budapest delapan tahun yang lalu… A.D 2109 kan? Memangnya ada apa waktu itu, Andrei?"

Andrei menghela nafas. "Kau benar-benar lupa…" komentarnya sinis.

"Eh?"

"Ingat _please_." ucap Andrei setengah hati, "Waktu itu, ada pertemuan besar yang dihadiri semua nation-tan. Di sana juga muncul pria brengsek itu. Ayu-chan si Indonesia pada mengutuk-kutuknya dengan bahasa ibunya. Apalagi kelompok Arab-Islamic, juga pada ngutuk-ngutuk semuanya. Sanya dan Melvina juga begitu lho. Turki hanya mengambil jalur netral. Coba tebak siapa saja yang mengutuk-kutuknya?" lanjutnya.

Engjell menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, lalu menjawabnya dengan kebingungan, "Ayu, Gupta, Abhiraja… Julius kayaknya juga tidak suka pada Israel."

Andrei menggangguk dengan cepat, "Ya. Tepat sekali. Nah, aku berasumsi, waktu pria itu mendengar kutukan-kutukan yang terlontarkan dari mulut mereka, kurasa dia memutuskan untuk mengalahkannya lewat jalur kekerasan. Kita sudah mafhum, kan dia orangnya cinta banget sama kekerasan. Bahkan bisa disamakan dengan pemimpin-pemimpin negara lain yang ekstrim."

"Tapi apa kaitannya dengan Antonio?" tanya Engjell penasaran.

"Kubilang juga apa, segera−."

Belum selesai Andrei menjawab pertanyaan Engjell, di depan Andrei sudah muncul dua pintu yang berseberangan. Engjell yang penasaran langkah Andrei terhenti begitu saja, lalu melihat apa yang dilihat Andrei. Benar saja, di depan mereka berdua ada dua pintu yang berseberangan. Keduanya saling menelan ludah. Andrei lalu mengambil lenteranya dari ujung senapan laras panjangnya, sembari membuka pintu yang menghalangi jalan yang satunya.

KREK KREK. Terdengar suara Andrei mendobrak-dobrak pintunya. Andrei mengangkat alis kirinya, lalu mendesah dengan sedikit putus asa, "Pintu ini terlihat kuat. Apa boleh buat. Kamu ambil jalur yang di sana dan aku akan berjalan di sini. Aku berfirasat satu diantara kita akan selamat. Mudah-mudahan meleset ini firasatku." kata Andrei dengan nada putus asa.

Engjell tahu bahwa firasat Andrei jarang sekali salah. Namun untuk kali ini saja, Engjell berharap firasat yang dirasakan Andrei melenceng dari rencana mereka berdua. "Baik. Kuharap firasatmu itu tidak benar, walau aku tahu bahwa firasatmu jarang sekali ada yang meleset sekali pun. Apa ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku?" sahut Engjell menghela nafas.

Andrei lalu menoleh ke wajah Engjell, sembari tersenyum. _Senyumannya begitu hangat_, batin Engjell terharu. "Tidak ada. Hanya satu hal, aku doakan kau hidup dan bisa selamat sentosa mencapai tujuanmu." jawab Andrei sembari menembak gagang pintunya dengan Browning HP miliknya.

"Kau juga, Andrei."

Ketika Engjell hendak memasuki pintu yang dipilihnya, Andrei tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu, "Hati-hatilah dengan Antonio. Aku belum bilang alasan kenapa dia bisa terlibat dalam peperangan itu. Ingat restoran di mana CCTV-nya perlu kau lihat. Antonio diduga membiarkan mereka berdua mengadakan pertemuan rahasia di sana. _See ya later_."

Engjell tertegun dengan penjelasan Andrei, kemudian menggangguk pelan, sembari memasuki pintunya dengan berat hati.

.

-xXx-

.

**Di Padang, Indonesia, A.D 2117…**

"HATCHII! Kok ada yang membicarakan aku dari belakang ya?" tanya seorang gadis cantik yang rambutnya digerai dan bergelombang. Tingginya pun tergolong tinggi untuk ukuran anak-anak Indonesia, namun parasnya jauh lebih menggoda. Coret, sangat _cantik_. Perempuan itu lalu menyeruput teh herbal yang ditawarkan oleh seorang pemuda sipit yang berada di depannya, di suatu restoran di Padang.

Pria sipit yang menemaninya meminum teh herbal pun menyahutnya dengan datar, "Ayu. Kamu tahu berita itu?"

Ayu menahan diri untuk tidak menceburkan minuman yang sudah diminumnya tadi ke muka pria itu. Ayu lalu mengetuk-getuk dadanya yang terasa sesak karena kesedak minuman tersebut. Setelah sudah lebih tenang, dia akhirnya menjawab dengan serius. Salah, _agak_ serius, "Aha. Berita tentang Nethere _bangsat_ itu bergabung dengan kelompok Alpret, eh bukan, Alfred ya? Soal itu, aku sudah siap menggebuk Nethere begitu dia datang ke sini."

Pria sipit itu menelan ludah mendengar ancaman gadis cantik bernama Ayu itu yang background-nya sudah dilapisi dengan aura horror, plus kemunculan kemenyan dan alat-alat kutuk yang entah darimana bisa muncul di meja mereka. Pria sipit itu lalu menyahutinya dengan datar pula, "Kurasa lebih baik Anda kembali memperkuat Non Alignment Movement-mu itu. Sayangnya, biang keladi pembunuhan etnis Bosnia itu tidak diketahui batang hidungnya… Aku juga belum tahu berita tentang si pemuda pecinta piramid Mesir itu."

"Tentu saja, Wang Lee. Malahan, gue kepengen menyetop peperangan itu." jawab Ayu yang sudah bermuram durja sejak adanya berita tidak mengenakkan tersebut.

,

-xXx-

.

**Di Nuuk, Greenland, A.D 2117…**

"Maafkan say−."

Keburu suara sang _wanita_ paruh baya itu disambut dengan sunyi senyapnya situasi di gedung pemerintahan di sebuah pulau raksasa yang terkenal di dunia ini. Wanita itu lalu menghampiri dua manusia yang membelakanginya sembari memandang wajah kedua manusia itu. Satunya dengan wajah datar, namun yang lainnya malah dengan wajah sangar dan penuh amarah. _Siapa sih yang menculik Kak Mathias kambing itu?_

_Pemuda_ berambut perak dengan mata berwarna merah seperti layaknya Gilbert, lalu menyahutnya dengan dingin, "_Your Majesty Queen_, kenapa kau malah kabur ke wilayah adikku? Jangan bilang kau kehilangan sebagian besar kendali atas wilayah kami."

"Maafkan saya, Kje−."

"Berani menggunakan kami sebagai tameng, kami nggak segan-segan menghabisi nyawamu." ancam seorang _gadis_ muda yang berambut pirang yang diikat belah dua dan bermata biru jernih, tanpa membalik tubuhnya sedikit pun sembari mengelus-elus dan menciumi senjata yang baru saja diterimanya dari seorang pria Switzerland dengan gila dan tidak AWESOME-nya.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar ancaman gadis itu. Wanita itu lalu bergiliran menatap mereka berdua, dengan tatapan takut dan pasrah. Ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apapun, karena sebetulnya perkataan pria albino kedua selain Gilbert itu memang benar apa adanya. Ia dan pasukannya sudah kehilangan lebih dari dua per tiga kendali kekuasaannya secara militer dan ekonomi. Politik? Masih bisa dijalankan di wilayah luas macam Greenland itu.

Gadis muda itu lalu mendengus pelan sembari memandang lurus ke lautan yang berada di depan pulau kebanggaan kakak nomor dua tersebut. Tepatnya, sebuah _pelabuhan_ di wilayah Nuuk, Greenland. Ia lalu berkata lagi, "Keadaannya sebetulnya _cukup_ parah, _Your Majesty Queen_. Mainland-nya sukses dimakan oleh pasukan brengsek itu. Apalagi yang selamat cuma kita berdua dan Erikur Arnadottir itu. Kabar terbarunya, mereka mulai menyerang Eropa Barat. Bisa gawat kalau anggota yang berlokasi di sana tertangkap juga."

"Anne, kita harus bersiap-siap. Bagaimana dengan Erikur?" tanya pemuda albino tersebut sambil melirik ke gadis yang sudah lama menjadi adik kesayangannya semenjak dia pindah asuhan dari tangan Lukas ke Mathias itu.

Gadis bernama Anne itu menggangguk pelan sembari menjawab dengan dingin dan tanpa berperasaannya, "Sudah berkoalisi dengan kita untuk melawan pasukan brengsek itu. Tidak perlu bergabung sama kelompok si kampret dan tukang klaim 'hero'-nya Alfred itu. Bagiku, dia sama saja seperti sampah layaknya jenderal brengsek macam Yurikov itu."

"Baik. _Let us start our hunts!_"

.

-xXx-

.

**Di suatu penjara di wilayah penjajahan Prussia, A.D 2117…**

Keadaan suatu sel yang terletak di lantai dua suatu kamp konsentrasi, mendadak berubah menjadi sangat _gawat_. Sejumlah senjata laras panjang saling bertodongan satu sama lain. Pria aristokrat berambut cokelat dengan kacamata dan warna matanya yang ungu, terlihat menodongkan senjata laras panjang macam _AK-47_ ke seorang pemuda yang kulitnya terlihat keras dan pucat. Di sisi lain, seorang gadis muda yang berambut cokelat bergelombang, juga menodongkan senjata yang sama ke hadapan _pria aristokrat_ sendiri.

Sedangkan, pria berambut bob dengan pandangan mata berwarna hijau yang tajam, juga menodongkan _dua_ senjata Glock-17 ke hadapan dua orang tadi. Gadis kecil hanya bisa terpojok dengan mimik ketakutan sekali dan tubuhnya bergemetar. Sedangkan, pemuda yang _albino_ itu, mengacungkan pedangnya menempel ke leher pemuda aristokrat itu. Tapi hal yang cukup mengejutkan, seorang pemuda tinggi dan _bersyal_, terlihat memasuki ruangan sel itu dan membawa pipa. Dan satu lagi, kehadiran seorang gadis asal Belarus yang terlihat siap siaga menggunakan _Mini Uzi_ dan menodongkannya ke dua pemuda yang saling bertodongan tersebut.

"Roderich… Cobalah kau beradu nasib nyawamu dengannya." ucap pemuda bersyal itu dengan nada dingin dan sadis.

Pemuda aristokrat yang bernama Roderich itu segera melirik pemuda bersyal itu, sembari menyanggahnya dengan sedikit aura keterpaksaan, "Terserah kau. Yang penting aku akan memperjuangkan apa-apa yang menjadi nilai anut bangsa dan negeriku, Russia _bodoh_. Aku tidak akan semudah itu ditundukkan, meskipun aku adalah tukang bermain piano dan menulis lagu."

"Diam."

Kali ini gadis berambut cokelat bergelombang itu menghakimi mulut Roderich itu, sembari mengancamnya dengan wajah yang belum pernah dilihatnya, "Berapa lama lagi aku akan berada di dalam kekangan dirimu, tukang pembuat lagu? Kalau saja sejak Perang Dunia II aku bergabung terus dengan kelompok Russia itu, aku tidak perlu lagi merasakan lantunan lagu tidak jelas seperti Chopin kek apalah itu. Jadi, segera mengalah darinya. Aku juga akan bersama pemuda itu."

Tiba-tiba pemuda Russia segera menyelanya dengan santainya, "Roderich, tidak ada cara lain selain dari mengadakan negoisasi. Kau serahkan wilayah kamu, Switzerland dan Liechtenstein kepadaku, dan aku akan memberikan pasokan senjata untuk melawan kelompok bau kencur seperti Alfred itu. Bagaimana? Satu lagi, hal ini tidak sepadan dengan keberadaan gadis Hungary ini. Jadi, jika kalian menyerahkan Hungary dan wilayah-wilayah kalian, itu _sepadan_ dengan pemberian pasokan senjata yang cukup."

"Tapi−."

DOR. Sebuah suara desingan senjata _AK-47_ segera menggema di ruangan itu, dan pelurunya meluncur menusuk dada kanan pemuda aristokrat itu. Senjata itu dipegang oleh tangan seorang gadis bermata emerald dan berambut cokelat yang bergelombang. Rupanya, gadis Hungary itu segera menghabisinya dalam satu kali tembakan. "Tidak perlu lagi memberontak, Tuan Roderich. Ini demi Ivan dan kejayaannya." ucap gadis itu kejam.

Buru-buru pemuda berambut bob segera menodongkan salah satu senjata _Glock-17_ ke arah kepala gadis Hungary itu sembari balik mengancamnya dengan tegas dan lantang, "Kenapa kau membunuh majikanmu sendiri? Bukankah kau masih memperlihatkan rasa sayang yang sangat luar biasa itu kepada Roderich, Elizaveta Héderváry? Kau sungguh gadis yang sangat kejam melebihi Nataly−."

DOR DOR. Lagi-lagi sejumlah peluru segera meluncur ke kedua bahu pemuda berambut bob itu, dari lubang senjata _Mini Uzi_ yang dipegang oleh gadis beraksen Belarus dengan rambut digerai panjang dan lurus serta mengenakan pita berwarna hitam. Mata biru-ungunya berkilat-kilat dengan keji bagaikan predator yang hendak memangsa korbannya. Gadis itu lalu mengumpatnya dengan enteng, "Kemanakah harga dirimu sebagai tukang bermain senjata, Vash Zwingli? Elizaveta Héderváry, ikut aku!"

"Baik."

Setelah mereka bertiga plus pemuda albino itu meninggalkannya serta mengunci kembali seorang gadis kecil yang masih hidup diantara dua orang yang terluka itu. Gadis itu segera menghampiri tubuh pemuda berambut bob yang bernama Vash Zwingli itu sembari menjerit pelan dan memegangi kedua pipi kakaknya, "Kak Vash… Jangan mati… Tuan Roderich… Darahmu banyak sekali… Jangan mati, tolonglah… Aku tidak mau kehilangan kakakku tersayang dan paman yang sering sekali membuatku bahagia dengan lagu-lagunya…"

.

-xXx-

.

**Di penjara bawah tanah di Przemsyl, Poland, A.D 2117…**

Dalam pengap dan gelapnya penjara bawah tanah yang dibuat di Przemsyl, terdengar suara desahan lemah seorang _gadis_ muda yang berambut ikal, panjang dan pirang digerai dengan kusutnya. Gadis itu lalu mendesah-desah dengan pelan, sedangkan kedua matanya ditutup dengan kain yang tebal dan kedua kaki dan tangannya yang diikat dengan besi yang keras. Gadis itu berusaha menggeser posisinya mendekati seorang tahanan _lain_ yang ditempatkan sama dengannya.

Gadis itu terus berusaha menggeser dan menggeser posisinya hingga benar-benar menempel pada tahanan tersebut. Ketika bahunya bersenggolan dengan lembutnya pada lengan kiri tahanan tersebut, gadis itu lalu berbisik, "Hei _kau_, cepat bukakan besi ini. Aku nggak enak nih kalau memakainya. Aku tahu kau adalah _Vlad_, anak Romania kan? Kumohon, kalau kau bisa, kau bisa melarikan diri bersama kami."

Pemuda berambut cokelat muda dengan kedua telinga yang meruncing pada ujungnya, mulai terantuk pada tembok yang disandarkannya beberapa lama setelah gadis muda itu membisikkan permohonan kecilnya. Beberapa lama kemudian, pemuda itu geleng-geleng kepalanya dengan mata tertutup. Selang sekitar delapan detik, pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dengan menghadap ke tembok, sedangkan kedua tangannya terlihat jelas di depan gadis muda itu, walau perempuan itu tidak tahu. Ibu jari kanannya mulai melukai telunjuk kanannya juga, sehingga menimbulkan keluarnya darah. Namun, sebuah keajaiban kecil terjadi. Darah itu bukannya jatuh ke lantai itu, melainkan melayang-layang membentuk semacam cambuk kecil.

"Ce…patlah… A-aku tidak punya ba… banyak waktu…" gumam pemuda itu lirih.

"Baiklah."

Gadis muda itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kedua tangannya yang diborgol terlihat berhadap-hadapan dengan kedua tangan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu lalu mengayunkan senjata 'darah'-nya ke borgol yang mengikat kedua tangan gadis manis itu. KRAK. Kontan saja darahnya memotong borgol itu dengan ganasnya. Alhasil, gadis itu merasa kedua tangannya sudah _bebas_, mulai detik itu. Gadis itu segera melepas kain besar yang menutup kedua matanya, sehingga setelah dibuka kainnya, gadis itu akhirnya bisa _melihat_-nya.

Gadis itu segera beralih ke pemuda yang memiliki aksen seperti _vampire_ itu, dan segera membantunya melepaskan kain yang menghambat penglihatannya, "Vlad, kau baik-baik saja? Jangan sampai melukai dirimu."

"O-Okay…" Tak lama kemudian, kelopak mata pemuda itu mulai dibuka, sehingga dia dapat menyaksikan tempat dia duduk sekarang. Kontan saja pemuda itu mengedip-gedipkan matanya dengan cepat, dan segera beralih ke gadis yang memintanya memotong borgol itu. Pemuda itu hampir mau berteriak, kalau saja tidak dicegah gadis muda itu.

"Ssssh. Kau bisa melepaskan borgol yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakimu sendiri? Please, tolong lepaskan juga borgol kakiku." cegah gadis muda itu pelan sembari menempelkan telunjuk kanannya ke bibir manis itu.

Pemuda itu menggangguk pelan, "Aku bisa."

Gadis itu menyeringai pelan. Pemuda bernama Vlad itu segera menggigit jari jemarinya, dan segera membentukkan sebuah cambuk yang terbuat dari darahnya sendiri. Kali ini jauh lebih panjang dan licin, sehingga membuat gadis muda itu terpaksa menyingkir karena sedikit takut dengan keberadaan senjata maut dan ampuh milik pemuda _vampire_ tersebut. Pemuda itu lalu memusatkan konsentrasinya, sehingga cambuk unik itu terlihat berliuk-liuk. Sesekali terlihat darahnya mulai memadat dan meruncing. Pemuda itu langsung menggertakkan giginya, sedangkan cambuk itu segera membabat habis borgol yang mengikat kedua tangannya!

"Ka-Kau berhasil…!" gumam gadis itu sedikit senang.

Pemuda itu lalu menggangguk pelan, sembari menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya. _Benar dugaannya… Kedua tangan ini…_ "Thanks God. Aku pasti akan membereskan borgol yang terpasang di kakiku, dan juga kau. Sebentar." gumam Vlad sembari memegang rantai yang menghubungkan borgol itu dengan erat.

KRAK. Terdengar suara rantainya diremukkan dengan ganasnya. Gadis itu menelan ludah melihat kekuatan asli pemuda itu. _Benar-benar makhluk yang berbeda dengan kami…_ "Cepat urusi kakiku! Aku dan kau tidak punya banyak waktu. Masih ada kembaranku beserta Joseph. Aku ingin kabur secepatnya. Kau juga kan? Kumohon." pinta gadis tersebut dengan mimik ketakutan plus cemas-cemas dengan keadaan yang menyelimuti penjara bawah tanah tersebut.

"Terserah kau."

Pemuda yang ternyata memiliki nama lengkap Vlad Constantin itu segera memegangi borgolnya, dan juga menghancurkannya pada saat yang sama, sehingga mengakibatkan kedua kaki gadis muda itu sedikit memerah karena diremas terlalu kuat. Gadis itu lalu menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, dan segera menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya. _Tampaknya masih cukup baik…_ "Terima kasih ya, Vlad. Bantu mereka, _please_." gumam gadis itu sembari berdiri dan segera menghampiri jeruji yang menghalangi dirinya keluar.

Vlad segera menghampiri kembaran gadis itu beserta pemuda berambut cokelat yang disebutnya 'Joseph' itu, dan segera membebaskan mereka berdua dari borgol tidak mengenakkan macam itu. Sebagai bonus, dia juga melepaskan kain yang menutupi kedua mata dua manusia tersebut. Setelah kainnya dibuka, mata kedua manusia itu mulai bergerak-gerak. Mengedip-gedipkan matanya, kemudian perlahan-lahan memperbesar intensitas penglihatannya. Tampaknya, mereka _berempat_ terkurung di dalam suatu sel penjara.

"A-Ada apa…?" tanya gadis berambut dan bertubuh sangat mirip dengan kembaran lainnya, sembari mengucek-gucek kedua matanya.

"Kita _bebas_ dari kekangan borgol itu. Nah siasat berikutnya, kita akan kabur ke negeri yang aman. Mengingat Julius sudah terbunuh…" jawab kembarannya yang lain, sembari menghampiri kembarannya yang masih terduduk dengan lemasnya.

Bebarengan dengan itu, pemuda berkebangsaan Kroasia terlihat ikut-ikutan mengucek matanya yang terang itu. Sesekali dia melirik pemuda beraksen _vampire_ tersebut dengan tatapan sedikit tidak percaya. Kemudian, dia akhirnya memberes-bereskan dirinya yang terlihat kumuh dengan pakaian ala tahanan itu, lalu berdiri dengan gagahnya sembari berkacak pinggang. Dia lalu berkata dengan jutek di depan mereka bertiga, "Sudah berapa lama kita terkurung di sel yang sama sekali tidak nyaman ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Vlad sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dua kembaran itu ikut-ikutan menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan pemuda berkebangsaan Kroasia itu.

Joseph lalu menghela nafas. Ia lalu memberi aba-aba kepada teman-temannya dengan sedikit aksen Kroasia dalam penggunaan bahasanya, "Baik. Vlad, cepat bukakan jeruji yang ada di tembok itu. Kita kabur lewat situ. Begini. Kita harus berpencar ke _luar_ Benua Eropa. Di Eropa sendiri sudah tidak aman lagi. Mungkin ke Asia atau bahkan Afrika. Aku dan Vlad akan kabur ke region Cameroon, sedangkan kalian minimal kaburlah ke wilayah Asia Selatan atau Tenggara."

Komando Joseph kontan saja disambut dengan anggukan dan pernyataan dari mereka bertiga dengan yakinnya, "Setuju."

.

-xXx-

.

**Di Istambul, Turki, A.D 2117…**

Di sana, persisnya di sebuah kastil tua yang cukup terawat, sesosok pemuda kekar yang berwajah _facepalm_ terlihat diikat di kursi yang diletakkan di dalam ruangan yang sangat _luas_ tanpa perabotan sedikitpun. Wajahnya terlihat mengantuk. Sesekali pemuda itu menguap pelan, sembari melirik-lirik ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang. _Kok ruangannya agak berbeda dengan tanah yang sudah akrab denganku di Athena…? Mana kucing Corporal kesayanganku? Miawww…_

"Herakles, kau sudah aku dan Natalya tahan. Kini…" ucap seseorang yang berada di balik pintu satu-satunya di ruangan itu.

Pemuda beraksen Yunani yang memiliki nama Herakles itu kontan saja mengangkat kepalanya yang selama ini tertunduk dengan suksesnya selama beberapa _hari_. Ia memandang seorang _wanita_ bertubuh cukup seksi yang berada di balik pintu itu. Wanita itu lalu membukakan pintunya, kemudian menutup pintu itu dengan elegannya. Wanita itu lalu menghampiri dan berjongkok di depan pemuda yang terkapar lemas dalam kekangan tali yang mengikatnya serta posisi duduk yang tidak nyaman itu. Wanita itu kemudian menyeringai dan menyambung lagi pembicaraannya, "Herakles… Kucing Corporal-mu sudah saya buang di Laut Hitam."

Herakles kontan saja menggertakkan giginya mendengar berita tidak menyenangkan itu. Ia lalu mengancamnya walaupun wajahnya masih dihiasi dengan wajah _facepalm_, "Kauuu… Wanita brengsek… Bisanya hanya menjadi bawahan setia Russia _konyol_ dan brengsek itu… Ugh… Miaww… Kenapa kau ada di situ, _Yekaterina_?"

"Wah wah… Kau menyebut nama manusiaku, Herakles. Tapi yah…" Wanita bernama Yekaterina itu lalu berdiri dan berkacak pinggang dengan angkuhnya. Ia lalu menyambungnya lagi, "Tapi jika Feliks berada di pihak Russia, aku juga akan demikian. Ini semua tergantung komitmen _rahasia_-ku antara aku dan Feliks."

"Memang wanita _murahan_." umpat Herakles sambil mendesis dengan kasarnya.

Wanita berdarah Ukraine itu lalu menyeringai kasar, kemudian memukul pipi Herakles dengan tangan kanannya. Herakles menjerit kesakitan, tidak menyangka kalau kekuatan yang dimiliki wanita asal Ukraine itu ternyata cukup _kuat_. Wanita itu lalu balik mengolok-oloknya dengan nada kasar dan penuh penghinaan. Tidak lupa dengan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi begitu sadis, "Apa boleh buat. Ini demi komitmen rahasia diantara aku dan Feliks itu. Jelas kau tidak menyangka, karena aku selalu terlihat pendiam dan pasif. Kau pasti tidak akan menyangkanya kan? Iya kan?"

Herakles menggangguk pelan. Yekaterina puas, lalu kembali ke luar ruangan yang pengap dan lembab itu, menyisakan keputusasaan yang melanda diri Herakles. Namun tanpa disadari, wanita itu juga merasakan _keputusasaan_, walaupun wanita itu tidak bisa menampakkan wajahnya yang seperti itu kepada Herakles. Baginya, Feliks jauh lebih penting darinya. Tidak peduli mantan anak yang diasuhnya akan memerintahkannya untuk membunuh Alfred atau bahkan Malsche itu, asalkan dengan restu Feliks, ia pasti akan melakukannya…

.

-xXx-

.

**Di Praha, Republik Czechoslovakia, A.D 2117…**

Kala di A.D 2117, berbeda dengan zaman kita, dua bersaudara Czechoslovakia itu akhirnya bersatu lagi. Namun, terlihat banyak perbedaan diantara mereka berdua. Mereka memutuskan untuk menciptakan semacam persemakmuran yang terdiri dari mereka berdua sendiri. Mereka berada dalam satu pemerintahan yang _sama_, namun mereka juga memegang ciri khas negara asal mereka sebelum bersatu. Mereka ialah Evzen Kirwitzer, personifikasi dari _Czech_, sedangkan saudara lainnya adalah Rumer Andrej, yang berasal dari _Slovakia_.

Di sebuah gudang yang terlihat kusam di pinggiran kota Praha, terlihat beberapa orang yang berkumpul dengan rahasianya. Diantara mereka ada yang perempuan, namun tidaklah _sebanding_ dengan jumlah laki-laki secara _keseluruhan_. Salah satu dari mereka memegang senjata laras panjang, dan yang lainnya membawa senjata revolver. Mereka saling menyarungkan senjata masing-masing, dan terlihat berdiri sembari saling mendiskusikan sesuatu yang _sangatlah_ penting…

"Vlad Constantin sukses kabur dari penjara bawah tanah itu bersama dua bersaudara Sanya dan Melvina serta Joseph. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang ditata pendek seperti Switzerland, namun poninya jauh lebih panjang dan menutupi dahinya serta mengarah ke kiri. Ia lalu memain-mainkan Mini Uzi miliknya sembari melirik-lirik beberapa orang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut cokelat dikepang satu ke belakang, menjawabnya dengan suara lirih, "Bagaimana jika mereka akan tertangkap? Aku sendiri kira hanya _akulah_ satu-satunya negara Balkan yang selamat dari siksaan mereka semua. Tapi aku tidak menyangka Kak Sanya dan Kak Melvina akan selamat… Mengingat Nikola Mladic anak Montenegro ikut _mati_ di tempat ketika dia berusaha menghalau tentara Preuβen itu memasuki bunkernya."

"Sebut saja Prussia, Dafina." sela seorang pemuda lain yang berpakaian adat ala Czechoslovakia.

"Aku tahu, Rumer. Namun tidak sangka ada yang selamat… Bagaimana dengan kalian? Akankah kalian _berpihak_ pada salah satu Blok?" sahut gadis berdarah dan beraksen Macedonia dengan lirih sembari memain-mainkan rambutnya yang sangat panjang. Dafina lalu memangkukan kedua tangannya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok yang berada beberapa senti di belakangnya.

Pemuda berwajah hampir mirip dengan pemuda lainnya itu lalu menjawab pertanyaan gadis Macedonia bernama Dafina itu dengan tegas, "Sudah tentu. Kami akan memihak kepada saudara Balkan-mu, _Lady_. Tapi yah… Kami tahu kami tidak bisa berbuat lebih dari itu. Maka, izinkanlah kami untuk ikut absen. Kudengar sebagian besar bangsa Asia juga ikut absen dalam peperangan _tidak berguna_ ini."

Dafina menyeringai pelan. Kedua pria itu hanya bisa membeku melihat seringaian gadis asal Macedonia itu. Dafina lalu mengomentari jawaban pemuda itu, "Evzen dan Rumer, kalian ternyata memegang ideologi yang bagus. Tapi kalian tahu kan… Wilayah kalian jauh lebih rawan, sama sepertiku. Kita rawan _didoktrin_ oleh mereka yang gila akan suatu kekayaan yang tidak biasa. Tapi setidaknya, kita tidak akan melakukan hal sekonyol pihak Alfred kan? Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai _perburuan_ ini…"

"Benar sekali−."

DOR DOR DOR. Mendadak muncul suara dentuman senjata. Pemuda Czech bernama Evzen hanya bisa menelan ludah. Ia lalu menyiapkan senjata laras panjangnya dengan hati-hati, sedangkan Rumer hanya bisa mencopot AK-47 yang tergantung di punggungnya. Sedangkan Dafina lalu mengeluarkan golok khas Turki yang merupakan peninggalan kuno antara dirinya dan Bosnia bersaudara itu. GLEK. Mereka bertiga menelan ludah, sembari memeriksa magasin beserta keadaan sekitar. _Tidak ada yang boleh selamat dari serangan kita! Tidak boleh!_

Tiba-tiba Evzen bergumam dengan lirih sembari menyiagakan AK-47 dan menghampiri pintu yang merupakan satu-satunya akses ke gedung kusam itu, "Tampaknya kita sudah _diburu_. Ingat peraturan nomor satu, **memburu atau diburu**. Kita sebagai personifikasi negara juga tidak bisa seenaknya ditentukan nasibnya oleh personifikasi lainnya. Kalian siap untuk melaksanakan peraturan tadi?"

"Kami siap." jawab Rumer dan Dafina sedikit gugup.

"Baik. Ingat peraturan nomor dua, **tidak boleh berpuas diri dalam bertempur**. Kita memang harus menyelesaikan tujuan kita, namun kita tidak boleh berpuas diri atas dengan pencapaian yang akan terjadi pada pertempuran yang akan digelar ini… Aku tahu di depan pintu ini ada pasukan si Preuβen beserta koloninya, namun kita bertiga tidak boleh kalah. Empat personifikasi yang kita bicarakan barusan saja mampu melarikan diri, kenapa _tidak_?" lanjut Evzen sembari memegang kenop pintu tersebut yang berkarat itu dengan hati-hati.

Rumer lalu menyahutnya dengan lirih, "Dan juga peraturan nomor tiga, **dahulukan pembelaan**. Kita harus membela diri kita sampai titik darah terakhir. Oleh sebab itu, kita dilarang untuk bekerja sama. Hal itu hanya boleh terjadi jika keadaannya menjadi sangat merugikan kesempatan kita. Benar begitu kan, Evzen Kirwitzer?"

Evzen tersenyum puas, sedangkan Dafina menyeringai licik. Ketiganya mulai bubar dari kumpulan tersebut menghadap ke tembok yang terlihat membentengi langkah mereka. TAP. Seorang pemuda segera mendobrak pintu dan cepat-cepat mengacungkan moncong senjata tersebut ke hadapan ribuan, bahkan bisa mencapai _ratusan ribu_ pasukan yang masing-masing memegang panji negeri Russia. Sisanya, ada pula yang memegang panji negeri Belarus, Ukraine, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia dan Estonia. Tidak lupa juga… Preuβen. Evzen menelan ludah, dan mulai mengadakan pemberontakan terbuka terhadap pasukan yang sangat _besar_ tersebut.

"SERANG!" aba-aba dari mulut seorang Czech pun pecah saat itu juga, dan Praha menjadi samudera darah dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan dengan aba-aba tersebut…

.

-xXx-

.

**Di New Delhi, India, A.D 2117… **

"_Cepat, cepatlah!" _

_Seorang gadis yang berambut pirang keemasan, terlihat sangat kelelahan di malam yang menusuk di daratan Asia Selatan itu. Sedangkan, gadis lain yang sebaya dengannya, juga terlihat kelelahan. Hebatnya, di antara kedua bahu milik dua gadis itu, sepasang tangan terlihat menggantung di sana. Benar, dua gadis itu membawa seorang pemuda yang terluka cukup parah. Di perutnya dan bahu kirinya keluar banyak darah karena di sana sudah tertembus dengan dua peluru. Wajahnya cukup masam._

"_Kumohon, cepatlah! Ah di sana ada rumah sakit daerah! Cepat ke sana! Sanya, Sanya, jangan menyerah!" ucap seorang gadis lain sembari terus menggotong tubuh pemuda beraksen India itu. _

_Gadis bernama Sanya pun segera menyeret langkah kakinya dengan gontai. Perjalanan melarikan diri dari Benua Eropa pun susahnya bukan main. Di Damaskus, mereka sampai terluka karena serangan terbuka yang diadakan pasukan pemberontak lokal yang biasa bersembunyi di gurun luas di sekitar Damaskus. Beruntung mereka diselamatkan oleh pihak kepolisian daerah Damaskus itu, tanpa mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua adalah personifikasi dari Bosnia-Herzegovina itu. Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan petualangan mengerikannya menuju suatu tempat yang sekiranya bisa bebas dari semua atau paling tidak sebagian dari pengaruh Benua Eropa itu. _

_Mereka tahu tempat itu, namun mereka tidak berani menginjak tanah negeri itu. Takut kalau personifikasinya akan mengusir mereka dengan alasan keselamatan rakyatnya. Mereka berdua tahu, mereka tidak boleh melibatkan bangsa Asia sedikit pun ke dalam pertarungan berdarah yang tidak berguna itu. Yah, mungkin Cina dan Japan merupakan suatu pengecualian. Termasuk si Taiwan yang entah kenapa berani sekali menerjunkan dirinya dalam peperangan itu. _

"_Sebentar, Mel! Kau terlalu cepat! Masih wajar sih, kau lukanya pun cuma dikit doang!" sanggah Sanya ngos-ngosan. _

_Tidak tega melihat kakaknya menderita sedemikian menyiksanya, Melvina akhirnya menarik tangan kiri pemuda yang bergelantungan di pundak Sanya. Ia kemudian menggendong pemuda itu dengan punggung sebagai sandaran untuk pria itu. Meski ia tahu ia tidak bakal kuat menggendongnya sampai tujuan, ia merasa harus melakukannya. Demi keselamatan pria India ini. Apalagi, pria ini sebenarnya sudah lama menjadi rekan kerja mereka berdua, walaupun tidak terlalu dekat. _

"_Mel… Cepat teruskan… Jika bisa, aku akan mengejarmu…" _

"_Jangan Kak! Aku akan tunggu kau hingga kau bisa mengejar aku. Kita berangkat bersama-sama, kita pulang bersama-sama. Ingatkah janji itu? Sebentar lagi mau subuh. Mudah-mudahan ada orang yang melihat kita, kemudian menolong kita. Aku berdoa kepada Tuhanku agar kejadian itu bisa terjadi demikian." gumam Melvina sambil mendesah. Wajah Kaukasia-nya dibasahi dengan keringat yang menderas dengan ganasnya. _

_Sanya tahu adiknya tidak akan bisa menyerah semudah itu, kemudian terus menerus berjalan sembari menggantungkan keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan tembok. Kedua tangannya kemudian bergerak menautkan tangan yang satu dengan lainnya, begitu pula dengan kakinya. Alasan Sanya ini masih menggunakan tembok sebagai sandaran, antara lain karena kaki kanannya juga terluka cukup parah. Seharusnya dia menggunakan tongkat penyangga, namun ia tidak mau menggunakannya. Alasannya simpel pula, karena ia bersikeras berdiri dengan sendiri, walaupun tubuhnya benar-benar babak belur begini. _

_Sanya lalu mendesah kepada Melvina dengan pelan, "Cepatlah! Kau tahu, kau jauh lebih tangguh dariku sendiri! Abhiraja sendiri sebetulnya jauh lebih gawat dariku! Jadi dahulukan Abhiraja itu! Kumohon, Melvina… Kita tahu orang itu sangat brengsek sampai melukai diri Abhiraja, tapi kita akan kalah telak darinya kalau sampai terluka begini!" _

"_Aku tahu, Kak Sanya." gumam Melvina iba. _

_Saking ibanya, Melvina kemudian berbalik ke hadapan Sanya sembari menaruh kantung berisi banyak emas yang diam-diam didapatnya dari negeri Islam konversatif di Asia Barat Daya itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Sanya itu. Tanpa banyak merangkai kata, Melvina pun berbalik dan berusaha berlari secepat mungkin ke rumah sakit daerah terdekat sambil menggendong tubuh Abhiraja yang masih hangat. Diam-diam Sanya bertasbih mengucap syukur dan permohonan kepada Tuhannya, dan segera mengambil kantung itu serta merangsek pergi ke tempat lain yang kiranya bisa memberikannya pertolongan sebelum nyawanya akan diambil. Pagi pun menyambutnya di New Delhi dengan hangat…_

.

-xXx-

.

**Di Paris, France, A.D 2117…**

Di sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas di kota Paris, terlihat beberapa orang sedang berdiskusi di depan garis pasukannya. Pasukan itu sangat _besar_, sampai hampir menyamai porsi pasukan yang dimiliki Russia beserta koloninya. Bendera-bendera negara pun berdiri dengan gagahnya bersama dengan bendera yang berada di garis komando paling depan. Bendera-bendera itu ialah Portugal, UK, USA, Canada, Netherlands, Belgium dan Italy. Sejujurnya, banyak yang ingin bersekutu dengan kelompok ini, namun semuanya sudah dibantai dan dijadikan bonekanya oleh Russia itu.

"Bagaimana jadinya?" tanya seorang pemuda beralis tebal yang berpakaian militer ala Inggris dan mengenakan _tag name_ bertuliskan 'Arthur Kirkland' di dada sebelah kanannya, seraya memegang senjata laras panjang terbaru yang dibuat dengan ide dan rancangan M16, badan intelijen miliknya.

"Kurasa ada baiknya kita mengerahkan tenaga sekuat-kuatnya dalam pertempuran ini. Aku tidak mempunyai ide lain lagi. Malsche sudah ada di sini bersama kita. Jadi, kurasa sebaiknya segera dilakukan menurut rangkaian strategi dan rencana buatan Artie-ku dan Matthew. Semoga berhasil di dalam pertempuran ini, _amen_." jawab Alfred yang tumben-tumbenan bisa bersikap serius.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berwajah mesum dengan rambut gondrong, segera menyelanya dengan pelan, "Tapi kita kekurangan pasokan pasukan dari China dan anak Asia Timur lainnya yang sudah memberlakukan aturan untuk tidak ikut bergabung dalam Blok manapun. Mau meminta bantuan kekasih si Netherlands, mana mungkin. Dia pasti akan menggebuk habis kita."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi." sahut pria berambut jabrik yang memiliki luka di keningnya sembari membereskan syalnya yang berantakan, "Indonesia itu bukan tipe negara yang mau saja ikut campur dalam peperangan seperti ini. Asalkan kalian tahu, Indonesia memiliki semacam aturan tradisional yang cenderung defensif tapi efektif untuk membuat dirinya malah mengambil sikap netral dan bahkan membentuk Non-Alignment Movement tanpa keberadaan pihak Serbia-Montenegro. Kali ini China dan sebagian Asia Timur malah ikut membantu Indonesia itu." tambahnya.

"Yang jadi pertanyaanku, kenapa España tidak mau ikut dalam peperangan ini? Anehnya, dia juga tidak ingin masuk Non-Alignment Movement milik Indonesia itu. Ada apa dengan dia sekarang? Apa dia punya tujuan lain dalam peperangan ini?" tanya Juan Henriques, sang Portugal.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bermuka beler menyelanya dengan riangnya, "Aku mau pasta, _vee_~."

Kontan saja sisa personifikasi itu menghela nafas mendengar permintaan _konyol_ dari pria personifikasi asal Italy itu. UK alias Arthur Kirkland langsung menjawabnya dengan jengkel, "Nanti saja, Feliciano. Kalau kau sudah sukses menggempur habis semua pasukan punya si kampret Russia itu, kau boleh pesta pasta selama tujuh hari tujuh malam. Kau tentu mau kan, Feliciano? Makanya, usaha dong."

Pemuda yang memegang panji negara Italy ini malah bermuka sumringah mendengar permintaan Arthur. Ia langsung menjawabnya dengan riang tanpa dosa, "Siap, _vee_~."

Tetapi, keberuntungan tampaknya tidak mau memihak kepada pasukan si kampre−eh bukan, koalisi si Alfred beserta sekutunya. Di perbatasan Jerman-France, sudah muncul pasukan yang memegang panji dari suatu negara. Para personifikasi koalisi USA pun memalingkan kepala mereka menghadap ke kejauhan. Tampak muncul suatu gerombolan dan sebuah titik yang mengindikasikan bahwa yang dilihat mereka adalah sebuah pasukan. Ya, sebuah panji negara _itu_. _Ya Tuhan… Jangan dipercepat dong ini kejadiannya, please…_

Arthur mendesah khawatir. Alfred menggigit ibu jari tangan kanannya. Francis menelan ludah berkali-kali. Kedua tangan Juan yang memegang panji negara Portugal pun bergemetaran dengan hebatnya. Feliciano kontan saja berteriak-teriak panik sembari mengumpet di balik tubuh personifikasi lainnya. Erik mengucek-gucek matanya sembari menyiapkan senjata dan pedang kesayangannya. Emma menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya, kemudian segera mencabut pedang yang terpasang di pinggangnya. Matthew hanya bisa mundur beberapa langkah dari gerombolan para personifikasi itu dengan mata berkilat-kilat saking takutnya. Malsche hanya bisa termangu melihat gerombolan itu.

Semakin dekat gerombolan itu berjalan, semakin jelas bendera negara _mana_ yang berkibar di ujung sana. Alfred segera bergumam dengan gemetaran, "Semua pasukan… Diharap bersiaga… Tingkat satu… _NOW!_"

Kontan saja semua personifikasi segera bubar menuju ke pasukannya masing-masing, dan segera merapat sembari membentuk pasukannya sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan sebelumnya. Arthur segera berlari secepat kilat sembari menggumamkan kata-kata kunci kepada bawahannya. Para bawahannya segera menurutinya dan membentuk kompi-kompi yang disatukan di atas komando Arthur, begitu pula dengan personifikasi lainnya. Mereka tahu pasukan mana yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan tidak diundang itu. Pokoknya, keadaan itu sempat kalang kabut. Semuanya serba buru-buru dan dipaksakan dengan hebatnya.

Di depan para pasukan keseluruhannya yang berjumlah sekitar _lima belas juta_, Alfred segera maju ke depan garis komando dengan kudanya disusul oleh semua personifikasi koalisinya. Ia lalu berorasi di hadapan pasukan musuhnya dengan gemetaran, "Semua pasukan kita semua, pasukan koalisi United States of America… Hari ini… Kita semua berkumpul di sini untuk… Berperang dengan musuh yang selama ini menghalang-halangi rencana untuk menegakkan kejayaan dunia ini… Dan… Tanpa ada peringatan sedikit pun… Kita semua dikejutkan dengan… Kedatangan musuh yang ada di depan mata kepala kita semua… Kita pasti tahu… Bendera _apa_ yang dipegang oleh pasukan yang ada di seberang sana… _So_… Jangan pernah menyerah dalam pertempuran yang akan meledak mulai… Detik ini…"

Jantung Arthur berdetak lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Rahang Arthur mengeras, kemudian dia akhirnya mengenakan helm modern miliknya. Francis melirik-lirik personifikasi lainnya sembari mengelus-elus kuda kesayangannya. Matthew hanya bisa mengepalkan matanya sambil memandang dengan pandangan teguh. Malsche hanya bisa terdiam, kemudian dari itu ia segera memegang gagang pedang yang digantungkan di leher kudanya. Juan lalu menyiapkan senjata laras panjangnya, kemudian segera mengisi catridge-nya. Netherlands alias Erik segera mengacak-acak rambutnya dan segera mencabut senjata laras panjang dan juga pedangnya secara bersamaan. Emma hanya bisa mendesah khawatir. Feliciano menggigit-gigit tiang bendera Italy dengan wajah sangat-sangat ketakutan.

Jenderal pasukan musuh itu mulai berorasi dari kejauhan. Suaranya sangat lantang, "Selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini, aku telah menyulut sebuah peperangan lagi. Dan… Untuk pertama kalinya, peperangan seperti ini akan berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Dulunya kita adalah sekutu. Namun, begitu mengetahui suatu niat busuk dari negara pertama yang aku jajah, aku memutuskan untuk menghakiminya dengan cepat. Namun… Kalian telah menghalang-halangi tujuan muliaku untuk menegakkan keadilan di negeri milik seorang pemuda _robotic_ bernama Yurikov ini. Dan, aku mendapatkan suatu kepastian, bahwa di pihak yang berseberangan juga memiliki _fragmen_ atas kenangan salah satu sisi Yurikov itu. Maka, saya berkepentingan untuk menghakimimu, Alfred F Jones."

"Jikalau saja peperangan tidak berguna ini bisa diatasi dengan negoisasi, kita akan aman selamanya. Namun kenapa Anda malah menginginkan suatu agresi militer secara terselubung dan terbuka di tahun begini? Jikalau kita tidak berperang… Kita akan tetap menjadi sekutu. Sekarang, koalisiku! Mari kita memulai peperangan ini!" teriak Alfred lantang sembari mencopot dan mengacungkan pedang perkasa ke depan pasukan musuh yang berada jauh di seberang sana.

"Tunggu! Jika bisa, kita mengundi dulu siapa yang akan maju." sela Arthur sedikit panik.

Tiba-tiba jenderal yang ada di seberang sana segera menyahutnya dengan dingin, "Usulan sang United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland itu lebih bijak dari usulanmu, Tuan Alfred Fitzgerald Jones. Oh tidak, aku harus menyebutmu United States of America. Bagaimana? Aku utus satu orang dari Belarus, satu orang dari Lithuania dan satu orang… Dari Preuβen."

Alfred merasa terpojok dengan sindiran jenderal yang ada di seberang sana, kemudian menggangguk pada akhirnya. Ia lalu menambahkannya, "Baik. Aku utus satu dari United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, satu dari Portugal dan satu dari… Netherlands. Bagaimana? Kalau oke, yang merasa dipanggil olehku, diharap maju ke tengah-tengah lapangan ini."

Jantung Arthur mendadak bertambah cepat detaknya. Juan hanya bisa mengutuk Alfred dari dalam hati, dan Netherlands hanya bisa mendesis kesal. Seusai orasi yang panjang itu, mereka bertiga lalu maju berhadap-hadapan dengan tiga orang yang diutus oleh jenderal itu. Arthur berhadapan dengan Yurikov, sedangkan Juan berhadapan dengan Lithuania dan Netherlands berhadapan dengan gadis perkasa yang sadis dari Belarus. _Benar-benar penentuan nasib!_

Arthur lalu memulai suatu percakapan atau lebih tepatnya pidato yang singkat dan padat sembari mencopot pedangnya dan memosisikan pedangnya di depan muka dirinya sendiri, "Saya, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, bersiap dan bersumpah kepada Tuhanku di hadapan musuhku, Yurikov. Sekarang, aku, Juan Henriques dan Erik van den Burg, bersiap untuk melawan musuh-musuh kami saat ini!"

"Saya, Königreich Preuβen, bersiap dan bersumpah kepada Tuhanku di hadapan musuhku. Sekarang aku, Toris Lorinaitis dan Natalya Arlovskaya, bersiap bertarung melawan musuh-musuh sang Russia!" sahut Yurikov sembari melakukan hal yang sama dengan Arthur Kirkland itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan membahana, membuka tirai berdarah itu. Kontan saja keenam orang itu saling beradu pedang dengan ganasnya. Berbagai luka segera diciptakan sesaat kemudian sesudah itu. Dari keenam orang itu, hanya _dua_ dari enam manusia itu yang masih selamat dan masih menaiki kuda itu. Sisanya, sudah terjatuh dari kudanya sambil bertarung secara liar. Ya, dua orang itu ialah Arthur Kirkland dan Yurikov atau lebih tepatnya Gilbert Beilschmidt itu.

"GRAAAHHHH!" sergah Arthur sembari mengadu pedang dengan sengitnya. Yurikov pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung menyabet perut Arthur dengan kejamnya. Tapi, Arthur juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia segera mencabik-cabik tubuh besi ringan-nya Yurikov dengan pedang terbaiknya, sehingga mengakibatkan tangan kanan Yurikov langsung rusak. Di sana malah keluar luapan listrik yang apabila disentuh bisa mengakibatkan kematian. Yurikov hanya bisa menyeringai dengan ganasnya.

"Sekarang… Tinggal kita berdua. Netherlands dan Portugal sudah sekarat. Sekarang tinggal engkau yang akan aku buat sekarat!" ejek Arthur kesal.

Rupanya, Yurikov merasa terbakar amarahnya mendengar kata 'sekarat'. Jelas dia tidak mau itu! "KAU AKAN KUBUAT PERGI KE ALAM BAKA MENEMUI KAKEK GERMANIA BANGSAT ITU, SETAN INGGRIS! KAU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK BERJAYA! KAULAH YANG AKAN KUJADIKAN BUDAK UNTUK KEJAYAAN RUSSIA-KU!" bantah Yurikov marah.

Ia memang _tidak main-main_. Sekonyong-konyong dari tangan kanannya yang terluka atau lebih tepatnya rusak, mendadak muncul sebuah _howitzer_ kecil yang dimodifikasi sedemikian modernnya sehingga dapat digunakan hanya oleh seorang manusia saja. Jarak diantara Arthur Kirkland dengan _howitzer_ itu hanya sekitar dua puluh meter. Sejurus kemudian, suara dentuman peluru pun meluncur ke angkasa. Dalam sepersekian detik, bahkan tidak sampai satu detik, satu-satunya sekutu terkuat pasukan Alfred itu tewas seketika terkena serangan mengerikan milik pemuda _robotic_ itu.

Alfred merasa marah besar dengan tewasnya Arthur itu. Netherlands yang menyaksikan terbunuhnya Arthur itu, langsung mengumpat-umpatnya walaupun dalam keadaan sekarat, "_Duivel!_ Setan! Ka… Kau telah membunuh Arthur…!"

"Ju-Justru itu… Lebih indah kalau kaulah yang akan mati, _Netherlands_." ledek gadis Belarus sambil berusaha berdiri dengan segudang luka parah yang menggeroyoknya. Tapi sial, gadis itu malah tumbang lagi ketika sudah mengambil posisi membungkuk. Tidak terdengar lagi suara detak jantung yang didengar dari tubuh gadis Belarus itu. Netherlands pun akhirnya ikut-ikutan sekarat, walaupun lukanya sebetulnya lebih baik daripadanya.

Sedangkan di pihak lain, Toris pun sudah tewas terkena tusukan pisau yang dilemparkan dari tangan seorang Juan. Juan sendiri pun juga sekarat karena tebasan pedang luar biasa berbahaya milik Toris. Namun masih tetap mengerikan tebasan pedang yang dimiliki oleh pemuda Prussia itu.

Alfred pun menggeram marah melihat mayat Arthur yang tergeletak berdara-darah, bahkan tubuh atasnya pun rusak karena tembakan berbahaya _howitzer_ mini itu. Ia langsung berkomando tanpa berpikir dua kali lipat, "SEGERA SERANG PASUKAN BRENGSEK MILIK RUSSIA-KAMPRET ITU! KITA BALASKAN DENDAM ARTHUR KIRKLAND!"

**[ To Be Continued ]**


	4. Those Real Facts and The Climax

Ringkasan dari Retrace 03 – The Secret : Who Was Controlling That War?

A.D 2116, Elizabeta mengetahui suatu rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh korban percobaan _Prussia Project_ dan _Angelic Project_ dari seorang pria Serbia! O-Oh, ternyata peperangan sudah berkobar lebih awal dari dugaan mereka semua! Fang Shuhei terbunuh, terlibatnya Mei-Huang, Alfred mulai menggandeng sekutunya bersiap merebut kembali _fragmen_ yang sudah lama disembunyikan, sedangkan di lain tempat Engjell hilang dan Julius terbunuh. Roderich dan kawan-kawan tertangkap, begitu pula dengan si kembar Halilovi

itu!

A.D 2117, mulai terkuak siapa dalang sebenarnya. Peperangan masih berlanjut! Sebagian anak-anak Benua Eropa berniat melarikan diri! Ternyata ada yang memilih membentuk sebuah blok sendiri! Ya, mereka adalah segerombolan sebagian anak Nordic, yakni kedua adik Denmark dan Iceland! O-Oh, ternyata Austria dan Switzerland terbunuh! Di medan peperangan, Arthur Kirkland terbunuh! Alfred marah besar dan segera mengobarkan peperangan ini! Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

**Hetalia ~ Robotic and Angelic's Existence**

_Retrace 04 – Those (Real) Facts and The Climax of The War…_

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / xX-TIKToK'TimeMachine / L'Anse-Saint-Jean

_**A/N**_ : Oke, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, silakan membaca! Catatan~ satu chapter lagi bakalan tamat! Chapter terakhir itu adalah sebuah epilog, jadi mohon maklum ya kesesese~ **FLAME DILARANG KERAS**

**[** Disclaimer : Lihat _Retrace 03_, _Retrace 02_ dan _Retrace 01_. Jelas, Hetalia punya Hidekaz-sama. WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, DLDR, typo(s), gila-abal, edan, garing, banyak kata-kata nggak AWESOME, rada menyakiti hati walau terkesan kayak realita, informasi nggak segitu akuratnya dan lain-lain. Hanya FIKSI semata. **]**

**[ OCs and ICs (human name used) **: Greenland – Kjell Angerdlánguak, Faroe Islands – Anne Jensen-Køhler, Malaysia – Putri Razak, Monaco – Michélle Grimaldi, Portugal – Juan Henriques Xavier-Carriedo, Iceland – Erikur Arnadottir, Kugelmugel – Alois Edelstein, Ladonia – Sven Oxenstierna**]**

.

.

.

-xXx-

.

**Di pinggiran daratan di wilayah Norwegia, A.D 2117… **

Sejumlah pasukan yang cukup besar terlihat bersiap-siap mendarat di daratan Norwegia Utara itu. Di antara banyaknya kapal perang yang hendak mampir ke sana itu, terlihat dua buah bendera yang berkibar dengan gagahnya di atas kapal tersebut. Satu diantaranya berwarna putih dihiasi dengan _nordic cross_ berwarna merah dan biru secara berturut-turut. Sedangkan yang lainnya, berwarna sama seperti milik Poland, namun ada sebuah lingkaran dimana warna merah dan putih itu dibalik seperti milik Monaco dan Indonesia itu.

Yap, kapal itu punya _Greenland_ dan _Faroe Islands_. Tahukah kalian siapakah mereka itu? Ya iyalah, mereka berdua kan _adik_nya Denmark alias Mathias Køhler itu! Plus, keberadaan beberapa kapal perang lainnya yang menegakkan bendera dengan warna dasar biru tua yang terang dan warna putih dan merah membentuk _nordic cross_, mirip punya Faroe itu. Yap, itulah kapal punya sang Iceland, Erikur Arnadottir! Di dalam kabin kapal itu, kontan saja muncul seorang laki-laki muda yang mengenakan pakaian khas admiral angkatan laut Iceland itu. Pria itu lalu menyerobot teropong terbaiknya dari tangan sang kapten, dan meneropong sebuah daratan luas yang berada di depan kapal milik Kjell dan Anne itu.

"Huh, itu pasti daratan punya _kakak_ku. Bagaimana strategi nih, Kjell? Ganti." gumam pemuda berambut platinum itu pada sebuah _handtalkie_ yang berada di tangan kirinya.

Suara di seberang _handtalkie_ kontan saja menjawab gumaman pemuda itu, "Ya, sudah dipastikan. Namun sialnya, sepertinya di sana sudah menanti _puluhan ribu_ pasukan cadangan punya… Belarus dan Ukraine. Sepertinya kita kena apes lebih dari yang kita duga. Ukraine sih aku tidak permasalahkan, namun… Menyangkut soal Belarus, kita sudah tahu reputasi dia. Ganti."

"Semoga saja dua personifikasi sadistis itu tidak ada di tempat. Ganti…" gumam pemuda berambut platinum itu khawatir.

Belum selesai suara di seberang sana hendak menjawab kekhawatiran pemuda itu dan belum selesai pemuda berambut platinum itu mematikan _handtalkie_-nya, kontan saja kapten kapalnya segera menghampiri pemuda itu sembari berbisik-bisik dengan pelan, "Tampaknya kita _cukup_ beruntung, Erikur-sama. Katanya dua personifikasi yang seharusnya berjaga di sana sedang bertarung melawan pasukan koalisi USA. Ini kesempatan emas untuk membebaskan saudara Nordic yang lain!"

Pemuda bernama Erikur itu kontan saja terhenyak kaget dengan berita yang _cukup_ menyenangkan dari kaptennya. _Ini JELAS kesempatan emas!_ Erikur segera berbesar hati mendengar berita itu. Ia segera menekan-nekan kode panggilan _handtalkie_-nya, dan segera menghubungi suara yang ada di seberang, "Kjell! Aku dapat berita cukup menyenangkan! Di daratan sana diperkirakan tidak ada personifikasi sadistis seperti Natalya dan Yekaterina itu! Berarti kita bertiga bisa menyerang dan membuat pasukan Belarus dan Ukraine itu kewalahan! Ganti!"

"_Roger_, Erikur. Aku yang atur strateginya. Ganti!" seru yang ada di seberang.

"Siap!"

Erikur segera mematikan _handtalkie_-nya. Ia segera memandang kapten kapalnya dengan tatapan tegas dan dingin, kemudian ia pun memerintah dengan lantang, "Cepat naikkan meriam-nya! Sesuaikan koordinat target yang akan dituju! Bentuk formasi segitiga dengan tiga kapal terbelakang punya Greenland dan tiga kapal terbelakang punya Faroe! Gunakan kode morse untuk bertukar informasi dan perintah! Siapkan meriam pemusnah pesawat tempur! Siagakan semua awak kapal hingga kondisi Awas I!"

Kapten pun menggangguk pelan, kemudian segera menuju ruang kemudi dan memerintahkan apa yang telah dititahkan Erikur itu. Di kapal milik Greenland, Kjell juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan memerintahkan delapan kapal terdepan miliknya untuk segera membentuk formasi dua barisan yang berderetan utnuk mempersiapkan gempuran meriam dari kapal punya Erikur. Kapal Anne pun tidak ketinggalan, bahkan Anne memerintahkan tiga kapal terdepan segera membentuk formasi pertahanan di depan untuk menggempur pasukan darat yang hendak menembak kapal-kapalnya.

"Erikur! Dimohon aba-aba untuk memulai penggempuran ini, ganti!" teriak Kjell lantang melalui _handtalkie_-nya.

Suara di seberang _handtalkie_-nya Kjell segera menyahut dengan cepat, "Sekarang!"

Kjell segera mentaati titah Erikur, dan segera berbisik pada kaptennya dengan pelan, "Sekarang, Tuan!"

"Baik!"

Sang kapten di kapal punya Greenland segera mengambil _handtalkie_ radio-nya dari salah satu sisi dari sekian luasnya media pengendali kapal itu. Ia segera berkomando dengan lantang, "Awak kabin di belakang dek kapal, segera naikkan moncong meriam pemusnah pesawat tempur dan tentukan koordinat untuk menembak pasukan udara dan darat. Awak kabin di samping dek kapal, segera siagakan meriam untuk menembak kapal musuh. Awak kabin di depan dan bawah dek kapal, segera siagakan meriam untuk menembak pasukan darat! SEGERA!"

KRAK KRAK KRAK. Kontan saja semua awak di seluruh kapal-kapal punya Greenland segera bersiap-siap. Para awak kabin di belakang dek kapal segera memutar arah moncong meriam itu dan membalikkan ke arah depan daratan itu. Sebagian lainnya tetap memosisikannya di depan lautan luas yang berada di depan mereka. Di samping kanan dan kiri dek kapal, para awak segera memunculkan dan menyiagakan meriam tersembunyi yang berada di dalam dek kapal itu. Di depan dek, mereka juga tidak kalah bersiaga. Sampai-sampai banyak roket juga disiapkan sebagai cadangan kalau bidikan meriam depan tidak berhasil. Tidak kalah gilanya, di kapal induk punya Erikur bahkan sudah disiapkan bom berkekuatan 700 kilogram sebanyak lima buah yang dimunculkan dari belakang menara radar dan ruang kemudi.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain itu… SERANG SEMUANYA! Tanpa ampun!" gumam Erikur kesal sembari memandang pertempuran yang akan meledak di sana…

.

-xXx-

.

**Worldwide, A.D 2117**

"_Saya Nafiela Grdzelshvili, reporter Al-Jazerra dari Georgia Selatan, melaporkan bahwa peperangan dahsyat telah terjadi di perbatasan Jerman-Perancis. Diketahui bahwa Arthur Kirkland, Jenderal Besar kebanggaan United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, telah tewas terkena serangan howitzer mini yang dilontarkan dari seorang pria asal Prussia!"_ Begitulah suara sang reporter di depan TV di negeri Arab.

Para nation yang berasal dari seluruh negeri Arab pun dibuat termangu dengan berita yang menjadi _breaking news_ di dunia itu. Mereka rela berlama-lama duduk di ruang rapat raksasa hanya untuk menyaksikan berita mengerikan itu. Terlihat personifikasi dari Oman, Yaman dan Syria saling berpandangan, dan satu diantaranya menggigit ibu jari kanannya dengan muramnya. Personifikasi lainnya hanya bisa memandang TV LCD itu dengan hati teriris-iris. _Sampai kapan peperangan ini akan berakhir_?

Sedangkan di Jakarta dan kota-kota lainnya di Indonesia, semua warga Indonesia tengah heboh dibicarakan berita yang menjadi _breaking news_ di Indonesia. Banyak warga segera mengerubungi TV LCD hanya demi menyaksikan liputan itu. Bahkan di Internet, semua situs yang dibuat oleh warga Indonesia dipenuhi dengan trend peperangan itu. Ada yang bahkan mendapatkan kesempatan emas untuk berjudi karena adanya peperangan itu. Tetapi yah, sebagian warga di sana memang _apatis_ terhadap peperangan itu.

"Hei Melinda, kau tahu kan berita itu?" tanya seorang nyonya yang terlihat sedang menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malam di rumahnya yang cukup asri di salah satu apartemen mewah di Jakarta Barat.

Kontan saja seorang gadis berusia sekitar lima belas tahun menoleh ke ibunya sembari menjawabnya dengan lirih, "Ya… Betapa bodohnya bangsa Eropa itu. Mereka sih ya kaya, namun pemikirannya picik dan dangkal sekali, dilihat dari segi moralitasnya. Mama jelas nggak setuju kan dengan opsi pemerintah Indonesia yang menyatakan akan terlibat kan?"

"Tentu saja, Nak." jawab sang nyonya mengiyakan pendapat anak semata wayangnya, "Seharusnya pemerintah tetap memegang teguh salah satu estetika masyarakat Indonesia, yakni menyelesaikan masalah lewat diplomasi dan kekeluargaan. Sudah barangkali pemikiran pemerintah Indonesia telah _diracuni_ dengan doktrin Westerinsasi dan Baratisasi itu. Melinda… Untuk kali ini, aku setuju denganmu." lanjutnya sembari menatap layar laptop yang dipakai Melinda.

Di New Delhi, India, banyak warga secara beramai-ramai mogok bekerja pada hari itu, dan berdemostrasi selama seharian penuh di depan gedung-gedung pemerintahan India lantaran protes dengan munculnya perang di Eropa. Terdengar suara teriakan seperti 'hentikan peperangan itu', 'dukung perdamaian ditegakkan' dan sebangsanya di jalan raya di New Delhi itu. Sebagai tambahan, banyak warga menggotong satu TV LCD yang gede buat ditontonin bersama. Ya alhasil, keadaan di New Delhi juga kacau balau.

Beberapa tempat juga berlaku keadaan seperti itu. Bahkan di Mexico City, Meksiko, terjadi kerusuhan yang bahkan hampir menyamai kerusuhan Mei 1998 di Jakarta lantaran terjadi pemecahan kubu menjadi pro dan kontra. Di kubu pro, siapapun yang memihak ini, akan tetap bersikeras mendukung peperangan itu. Di lain pihak, yang memihak kontra segera mencoba menghalau-halau pihak pro agar mewujudkan impiannya. Pokoknya, keadaan di _worldwide_ sudah jatuh ke titik nadir. Semua kerusuhan terjadi hampir di _semua_ kota besar di seluruh dunia. Perdamaian pun diteriakkan sudah.

.

-xXx-

.

**Di Selat Malaka, A.D 2117…**

Sebuah kapal feri terlihat berlayar bagaikan macan betina yang memburu mangsanya. Di dalam kapal feri yang terlihat mewah itu, muncul seorang wanita Melayu yang berambut panjang diikat ke belakang, sembari memandang sebuah daratan di arah Timur Laut. Gadis itu terlihat cemas, terbukti dari wajahnya yang muram, ditambah dengan pandangannya yang tajam. Matanya memandang suatu daratan yang semakin besar apabila didekati. Gadis Melayu itu lalu beralih ke seorang pemuda lain yang juga berada di dalam kapal feri itu. Pemuda itu lalu membisikinya.

"Aku dapat berita dari Putri Razak, katanya di wilayah Malaysia telah kedatangan dua personifikasi dari salah satu negara Islam di Benua Eropa." lapor pemuda itu sembari berbisik di telinga gadis Melayu itu.

_Dua personifikasi? Jangan-jangan…_ "Dari… Bosnia Herzegovina ya?" tanya gadis itu memastikan.

Pemuda itu menggangguk cepat. Gadis itu langsung menggeram kesal. _Cih, kenapa dua bersaudara itu malah datang ke wilayah ASEAN begini! Padahal aku sudah susah-susah payah membangun fondasi pertahanan untuk mencegah datangnya doktrin Westerinsasi itu, sampai menguatkan kembali Non-Alignment Movement-nya! Kenapa harus terjadi…?_

"Jadi dia sampai memanggilku kemari?" tanya gadis itu mendengus.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, kemudian segera hengkang dari hadapan gadis itu. Gadis itu lalu berbalik ke hadapan daratan yang terlihat itu , kemudian mengambil teropong yang sudah disiapkannya di saku jaket kulitnya. _Fuh, sepertinya masalah bertambah gawat ya… Aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi soal keputusan bodoh bossku…_

KRIIIING. _Ah…_ Gadis itu tersadar dengan suara dering HP-nya. Ia buru-buru mengambil HP-nya dari saku lain di jaketnya, kemudian segera menekan tombol call dan menempel layar HP-nya ke telinga kanannya. "Ayu! Kau itu lama banget hah? Disini awak kebingungan tuh! Dua personifikasi yang datang barusan itu malah memaksaku mempertemukan mereka dengan kamu! Sudahlah, BURUAAAN!"

"BAWEL AMAT JADI ADIK GUE HAH, PUTRI!" omel Ayu kesal.

Suara di seberang sana kontan saja menjadi sunyi senyap, kemudian segera memutuskan sambungan panggilannya. Ayu hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari menyimpan kembali HP-nya. Ia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membantu adiknya menemui dua personifikasi yang datang tidak diundang ke wilayah ASEAN-nya. _Gue berharap mereka nggak menawarkan kerja sama militer tuh… Kalau sampai terjadi… Demi Tuhan, aku nggak mau diriku dan rakyatku terlibat dalam peperangan gila yang cuma bisa ngabisin duit itu!_

.

-xXx-

.

**Di Tel Aviv, Israel, A.D 2117…**

Sejumlah petinggi-petinggi politik Israel terlihat berjalan ke ruangan rapat di gedung pemerintahan Israel. Sejujurnya, mereka tidak sudi kalau harus tiap hari bertemu dengan personifikasi mereka sendiri, yang jelas-jelas memiliki rencana jauh lebih mengerikan daripada mereka sendiri. Namun, mereka juga diam-diam _memuja_-nya habis-habisan. Pasalnya, mau tidak mau mereka harus mengakui bahwa personifikasi negara mereka sendiri jauh lebih _jenius_ daripada mereka sendiri.

"Dimana Gabvriel?" tanya salah satu petinggi yang tampaknya merupakan orang yang paling ditakuti oleh semua orang di gedung pemerintahan tersebut.

Kontan saja ajudan yang berada di dekat kursi kosong yang terletak di depan mereka sendiri menjawab dengan datar, "Gabvriel Yisrael sedang dalam perjalanan dari tempat rahasianya. Harap tunggu beberapa lama lagi."

"Lama banget tuh anak. Jangan-jangan di sana dia habis menggondol sejumlah informasi rahasia lagi? Dasar tuh anak." komentar petinggi politik lainnya mendengus kesal sembari membaca-baca laporan keuangan perusahaan-perusahaan yang bernaung di bawah kekuasaan orang-orang Israel yang keji dan licik itu.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka, muncul seorang anak kecil yang berambut cokelat dan bermata hitam. Ia lalu menyela percakapan mereka, "Aku, Gabvriel Yisrael, sudah ada di sini. Kalian mau membantah keberadaanku? Ataukah kalian malah ingin sekali _menggosipkan_ku? Ya sudahlah, silakan masuk dan duduk. Maafkan keterlambatanku."

Para petinggi tersebut cuma bisa bercuih-cuih ria, kemudian segera menduduki kursi-kursi yang tersedia di ruangan rapat rahasia itu. Gabvriel sendiri mengambil posisi duduk paling depan di antara mereka semua. Gabvriel lalu memulai rapatnya, "Selamat sore. Mengingat perang dunia atau lebih tepatnya _Cold-World War _ini telah terjadi di perbatasan Perancis dan German, saya ingin mendengarkan setiap laporan yang diterima dari kalian. Tetapi kita harus mengutamakan satu hal… Yaitu, merebut harta karun yang direbut oleh bangsa barbar itu…"

.

-xXx-

.

**Di perbatasan Perancis-German, A.D 2117…**

"UWOOOO!"

Sekejap setelah pertarungan pembukaan itu, perang pun _dimulai_. Para pasukan koalisi Alfred segera maju dengan hentakan maut. Tidak kalah pula dengan pasukan koalisi milik Russia itu. Setiap pasukan saling bunuh-membunuh, disertai dengan teriakan mengerikan yang terjadi setiap detik. Belum lagi, sensasi membunuh yang muncul dari diri setiap individu yang berperang di sana mendadak naik dan meledak-ledak, sehingga mengakibatkan setiap orang di sana menjadi _gila_ dalam membunuh.

"BUNUH SIAPAPUN YANG MENJADI PIHAK MUSUH PASUKAN KOALISI UNITED STATES OF AMERICA INI!" teriak Alfred lepas kontrol. Beneran bukan main, dia sampai menyabet habis setiap kepala yang muncul dan berusaha membunuh dirinya. Lebih gilanya, dia sampai berani memenggal habis semua kepala itu.

Emma juga menjadi lepas kendali setelah melihat kakaknya sekarat melawan gadis brengsek dari Belarus itu. Emma segera memfokuskan dirinya untuk menghabisi setiap pasukan dari Belarus yang berani-beraninya membuat kakandanya menjadi begitu. Sebilah pedang perkasanya segera ditebas-tebaskan dengan ganasnya di hadapan _ribuan_ pasukan Belarus yang hendak membalaskan dendamnya kepada pasukan Netherlands. Bahkan, Emma sampai berani menusuk kepala semua pasukan Belarus yang ia jumpai dan membuatnya hancur lebur. Jiwa sadistis Emma segera muncul ke permukaan, sehingga pasukan yang menghalang-halanginya pun saya berani bertaruh akan menghadapi kematian tidak lebih dari sedetik.

Tapi, pihak Russia jauh lebih _licik_ darinya. Mereka sengaja memperlihatkan kelemahannya kepada pihak Alfred, membiarkan mereka mencicipi sedikit dari kemenangan yang akan menghampirinya. Di saat pihak Alfred sudah hampir berhasil membunuhi _jutaan_ prajurit koalisi Russia, pria bersyal yang tampaknya memegang jabatan tertinggi di pasukan koalisi Russia pun menampakkan satu senjata maut sekaligus mengerikan yaitu munculnya tank-tank mengerikan yang siap menggempur habis semua pasukan punya Alfred.

"Saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kalian, _da_." gumam pria itu santai.

Namun, sepertinya dewi keberuntungan pun masih bingung menentukan siapa yang akan mendapatkan keberuntungan yang besar. Di udara, muncul pasukan tidak diundang yang tampaknya cukup menakutkan, seperti T-50 Golden Eagle, F/A-18E/F, F-16, F-35 dan lain-lain. Sialnya, tidak ada satupun bendera yang terpampang di ekor pesawat-pesawat tempur yang mengerikan itu. Suara pesawat-pesawat itu menukik dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi di ketinggian yang hampir sangat rendah, menyebabkan nyaris _semua_ pasukan di antara dua belah pihak segera tiarap saking ketakutannya.

Tetapi, di luar dugaan, di antara ribuan pesawat tempur mengerikan itu, muncul satu jenis pesawat yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan baik oleh sang Malsche maupun sang Yurikov. Tubuh pesawat tempur itu jauh lebih mirip pesawat tempur paling mengerikan yang pernah dibuatnya pada waktu perang dunia II berpuluh-puluh tahun silam. _Itu…_ batin Malsche dan Yurikov terperangah melihat pesawat itu. Kontan saja segudang memori yang terkunci dari apa yang diingat mereka berdua, meledak keluar ke permukaan.

Kontan saja Malsche dan Yurikov segera berteriak dengan lantang sambil menunjuk pesawat yang berbodi khas jaman dulu itu, "ITU KAN… _STUKA_ G-01 VERSION BIKINAN JERMAN!"

"_Not at all, Guys_." bantah seorang pilot yang mengendalikan pesawat tempur berbodi seperti _Stuka_ itu, "Ini adalah buatan pihak kami, dan namanya adalah _F-77 The Jet Bomber_. Tetapi kalian memang benar, karena tubuh pesawat ini mengambil ide dari _Stuka_ kebanggaan kalian. Oleh sebab itu, hentikan saja peperangan tidak berguna ini!" lanjutnya lantang sambil menukik ke atas dengan dahsyatnya.

Namun, peringatan pilot ini tidak digubris oleh Yurikov. Ia segera mengarahkan _howitzer_-nya ke pesawat itu sembari mengancamnya dengan dingin dan sadis, "Lain kali kalau membuat pesawat tempur seperti _Stuka _butut itu, kalian harus menanggung risikonya. _Stuka_ kan sudah lama tidak dipakai karena tidak memiliki peralatan radar yang mema−."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Yurikov segera dihadang oleh Malsche yang tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepatnya. Malsche segera memprotesnya dengan tegas, "Jangan! _Stuka_ itu adalah simbol kebanggaan kami, pihak Hitler! Bukan, pihak Jerman! Menyerahlah, Yurikov! Kau adalah mesin pembunuh yang tidak berperikemanusiaan−."

"Lantas siapakah engkau? Bersiaplah−."

Belum selesai Yurikov menembakkan _howitzer_ mininya, Malsche keburu menikam jantung besinya dengan sebilah pedang yang segera dicabut dan ditikamkan dengan cepatnya. Alfred yang melihat kejadian tersebut dalam keadaan sekarat dengan posisi telentang tidak karuan, segera berteriak dengan lirih sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan gemetar, "Yi-Yiyey! Malsche− Malsche sudah berhasil−."

"Be-Belum!" sanggah Emma yang merupakan satu-satunya personifikasi koalisi Alfred yang masih mampu berdiri tegak.

Benar dugaan Emma, Malsche justru merasakan suatu hal yang menyayat hati. Pedang perkasa milik Yurikov yang tergenggam dengan eratnya di tangan kiri justru menikam dada kanan Malsche dengan ganasnya. Seringaian kejam Yurikov pun muncul sudah. Ia lalu menyindir Malsche dengan sinis, "Wah wah, rupanya kau masih kalah jauh dariku ya. Makanya teman-teman tidak dikenal tadi malah menciptakan pesawat butut seperti _Stuka_ itu."

Tetapi, sebuah keajaiban muncul dari pertikaian dua bersaudara itu. Tangan kiri Malsche yang menikam jantung besi milik Yurikov seolah terhubung dengan cepatnya dengan tangan kiri Yurikov yang menikam dada Malsche. Ingatan mereka berdua saling terhubung dan terkuak mulai saat itu. Dinding besi yang memisahkan kenangan atas masa kini dengan masa lalu yang samar-samar pun akhirnya _runtuh_, pada saat itu juga.Akibatnya, cahaya berkilauan pun segera berpendar dengan silaunya di mata semua personifikasi dan sisa pasukan yang masih hidup itu. Derai angin yang bergerak cukup kencang juga menyerang mereka semua, menyisakan sebuah fakta maha mengerikan yang mulai terkuak saat itu juga…

.

.

.

_Di Restoran La España di Hillway Road di Miami pada awal tahun 2114, terlihat seorang pemuda bertopi ala Shinatsuhiko Yuuhi dari Yozakura Quartet itu, membuka pintu restoran itu dengan pelannya. Dilihatnya sejumlah tamu yang sudah lebih dulu makan di sana. Namun, di antara beberapa orang itu, terlihat seorang gadis yang berambut pirang dikepang ke belakang, terlihat sedang menikmati vanilla milshake-nya di pojok paling belakang sebelah kiri restoran itu. _

_Pemuda itu menyeringai pelan, kemudian ditutuplah pintu itu dan ia segera buru-buru menghampiri meja gadis itu sembari bertanya dengan sopan, "Selamat siang Nona Michélle, bolehkah saya duduk di sini?" _

"_Oh, si−." Belum selesai nona itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak melihat sosok pemuda itu. _

_Gadis itu terdiam selama beberapa lama sejak kedua pasang mata itu saling beradu. Di dalam hati, gadis itu juga merasa takut dengan keberadaan lelaki beraksen Israel itu, yang membuatnya harus dibenci setengah mampus oleh kakaknya yang mesumnya tidak tertandingi itu. Gadis itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya juga, "O-oh… Gabvriel… Si−silakan." _

_Pemuda bernama Gabvriel itu tersenyum manis, kemudian melepaskan topinya dan menaruhnya di seberang meja itu. Ia lalu memanggil Antonio yang kebetulan bertugas di sana sembari membisik-bisikkan menu yang diinginkannya. Antonio yang kontan saja berwajah sumringah mendengar request pemuda Israel itu, langsung kabur ke counternya. _

"_Lama tidak jumpa, Michélle kesayanganku. Kau apa kabarnya−." _

"_Jangan merayu dengan cara menjijikan seperti punya Francis-kampret itu, Yisrael." tukas gadis muda bernama Michélle itu sembari menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati tepinya, seolah ingin melarikan diri dari pemuda yang diakuinya menjadi satu-satunya pria paling MENJIJIKAN yang pernah dia temui sepanjang masa hidupnya. Selain Francis, tentunya._

_Gabvriel hanya bisa mendesah kecewa mendengar perkataan sinis Michélle, namun ia tetap menyukainya. Ia lalu memulai topik pembicaraannya yang terlihat serius, "Michélle, karena kemarin malam kau sudah kalah delapan belas kali bertubi-tubi melawanku di permainan judi kasino itu, kau harus memenuhi permintaanku kali ini. Harus sungguh-sungguh, tidak boleh tanggung. Ini adalah rencana untuk… Mengadu domba dua kekuatan yang sedang jaya-jayanya tahun ini." _

_Michélle yang mendengar permintaan Gabvriel, segera menggebrak mejanya dengan kasar sehingga mengakibatkan banyak orang berwas-wis-wes-wus melihat kejadiannya. Michélle langsung menghujani Gabvriel dengan hujatan sadisnya, "KEMANAKAH JIWAMU YANG BAIK HAH? KAU ITU BISANYA CUMA NGADU DOMBA TERUS KEK! CARIIN YANG BERMANFAAT KEK! SUDAHLAH, GUE BERTARUH MALAM INI LU PASTI KALAH TELAK DENGANKU DENGAN SKOR 10-0 UNTUKKU! BRENGSEK KAU!" _

"_Atau kau memilih aku menjadikan dirimu seperti boneka yang bisa dibunuh sepuasnya kalau aku tidak senang?" Gabvriel memberinya opsi yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari hujatan Michélle sendiri._

_Michélle yang mendengar ancaman Gabvriel yang meskipun lebih lembut namun menusuk sekali itu, kemudian duduk dengan wajah terpaksa. Gabvriel terkikik puas di dalam hati, kemudian memaparkan rencananya, "Kita harus membunuh target untuk memicu perang, antara lain membunuh personifikasi German. Ini berpotensi cukup baik karena wilayah German dekat dengan Italia yang akan kumusnahkan. Aku akan kirimkan benda bernama Michaelle ini untuk menyegel kejadian ini. Kuncinya cukup mudah, yakni menghubungkan personifikasi German, Michaelle sendiri dan dengan bayangannya. Kau tahu kan bayangan sang personifikasi dari German itu?" _

"_Aku tahu… Preu__β__en kan?" jawab Michélle datar. _

"_Yap. Pertama-tama, kita membunuh dulu personifikasi German sekarang ini, kemudian kita pecahkan memorinya menjadi dua yakni memori Germany itu dengan memori lain, yakni Preu__βen sendiri. Kemudian, memori Preuβen itu kita pindahkan ke benda lain, kemudian kita suruh pihak Russia membuat tubuh robotik, sedangkan aku sudah lama menyembunyikan tubuh Preuβen itu sejak 'kebenaran' atas mayat Preuβen yang tidak pernah ditemukan itu masih berlaku hingga sekarang. Sedangkan tubuh calon personifikasi itu sudah aku 'buang' secara diam-diam ke tangan Alfred dan memintanya menggunakan tubuh itu untuk percobaan tidak berguna-nya." jelas Gabvriel berapi-api, dalam artian lain. _

_Michélle hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar penjelasan Gabvriel. Harus dia akui, idenya benar-benar brilian, meskipun terdengar sangat kejam. _

_Belum selesai Gabvriel hendak memberitahukan rencana selanjutnya, Antonio keburu datang dengan membawa cappucino dan spaghetti favoritnya. Gabvriel segera menyeret tangan Antonio ketika Antonio hendak menaruh spaghettinya ke meja. Alhasil, Antonio ikut terduduk dengan suksesnya di samping Gabvriel. Antonio yang kebingungan, lalu bertanya kepadanya, "Gabvriel, kenapa kau ini?" _

"_Kau harus ikut campur dalam urusanku. Nggak ada kata 'tidak'." paksa Gabvriel. _

_Antonio pun hanya bisa menyerah mendengar ajakan atau lebih tepatnya ancaman Gabvriel itu. Gabvriel lalu mulai memaparkan rencananya lagi dengan semangatnya, "Antonio ini, harus berperan dalam mengantarkan suatu resep pembuatan tubuh robotik yang sudah dibuat olehku ke pihak Russia. Jangan khawatir, di pihak Russia sendiri sudah ada mata-mata yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Dia sangat dekat dengan personifikasi Russia itu sendiri, dan dialah yang kutugaskan untuk memprovokasinya. Antonio akan mengirimkan sebuah paket berisi resep-resep pembuatan tubuh robotik itu dalam kurun waktu sebulan setelah rapat ini."_

_Tiba-tiba Michélle menyelanya dengan serius, "Lalu Michaelle-nya diapakan?" _

"_Aku serahkan Michaelle itu kepada mata-mataku itu, kemudian dia akan 'mewariskan'-nya kepada Preu__βen itu. Dengan begini, tubuh personifikasi German yang sekarang akan aku sembunyikan di bawah Tel Aviv itu, kemudian aku pindahkan ke suatu tempat sesudah perkiraan perang itu. Kupikir setelah mereka berseteru dan kemudian menyatu, 'harta karun' itu sudah dibangun dengan cepat. Si pria beralis ulat tebal itu tidak akan mampu menyaingiku. Secara aku adalah… Penyihir juga. Namun aku bersembunyi di balik profesiku sebagai teknisi di Tel Aviv itu." jawabnya santai. _

_Mata Antonio dan Michélle kontan saja melotot mendengar fakta yang terasa baru itu. Si Gabvriel ini juga adalah penyihir? Mereka tidak bisa semudah itu mempercayainya, mengingat kepribadian Gabvriel yang sangat penutup dan lebih cocok dikatakan 'gila' dan 'aneh' itu. Eh ternyata… Semua itu karena dia sendiri adalah penyihir juga! "Bagaimana bisa kau berprofesi sebagai penyihir?" tanya Michélle heran. _

"_Oh ya, karena kalian baru tahu. Begini, aku dan semua rakyatku melakukan semacam ritual paganisme dan menggunakan kata 'Jews' sebagai kedok akan ini. Asal kalian tahu saja, kami sudah memegang semua kontrol atas dunia ini, terutama Amerika bodoh dan tolol itu beserta Inggris yang sok gentleman itu. Hanya saja… Ada beberapa negara yang tidak bisa saya jangkau." jawab Gabvriel percaya diri. _

"_Maksudmu… Indonesia dan negara-negara Arab itu?" tebak Antonio tidak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya. _

_Gabvriel mengangguk pelan sembari menyambungnya lagi, "Ya. Tetapi satu dari negara-negara Arab itu sudah aku persenjatai. Ia adalah Saudi Arabia. Itu kan negara boneka buatanku. Masyarakat yang dungu itu belum juga menyadarinya sekarang. Tanah suci yang digembor-gemborkan masyarakat sana benar-benar sudah runtuh sekarang. Aku kini bisa 'menginjak'-nya. Tetapi… Aku benar-benar membenci Indonesia. Ia masih berani juga menutup diplomasi denganku!" _

"_Wajar, karena masyarakat tradisional Indonesia jauh lebih hebat daripada kedunguan dirimu, Kedelai Dungu." sindir Michélle tertawa. _

_Gabvriel benar-benar marah sekarang. Cappucinonya segera dia singkirkan dengan liarnya sehingga cangkirnya pecah di lantai. Lagi-lagi warga di sekitar restoran itu segera menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga dan ber-was-wis-wes-wus-wos mendengar suara cangkir yang pecah itu. Gabvriel segera mengatainya dengan frontal, "Kau itu tahu apa, dasar pelacur! Kau itu beraninya melawanku yang akan menguasai dunia dan menyatu dengan setan itu! Kau membuatku marah! Kelak kau pasti akan kukendalikan tanpa engkau sadari, dasar BUDAK!" _

"_He-Hentikan!" lerai Antonio sambil berusaha menahan tubuh Gabvriel agar tidak segera memulai adu jotosnya dengan Michélle._

"_Baiklah. Aku akan menuruti apapun perintahmu, asalkan izinkan aku menembak kepalamu saat tujuanmu sudah selesai." tawar Michélle sinis. _

_Gabvriel berhenti mengamuk mendengar tawaran Michélle, kemudian duduk dengan tidak elitnya. Beberapa kali ia terdengar melontarkan kata-kata ajaibnya dalam bahasa Ibrani, sehingga Michélle dan Antonio tidak memahaminya. Kemudian, Gabvriel akhirnya membuka mulutnya dengan suara sedikit tinggi, menandakan ia sedang dalam keadaan angkuh mode on, "Baik. Asalkan setelah mati, aku akan membunuhmu untuk pertama kalinya. Kau boleh bersumpah poconglah atau bersumpah serapah seperti itu, toh di mataku kalian adalah bina−." _

"_JANGAN BERKATA-KATA DENGAN KOTOR DAN FRONTAL, GABVRIEL!" bentak Antonio marah sambil menggebuk kepala Gabvriel dengan nampan miliknya. _

_Michélle hanya bisa tertawa sampai meledak karena tidak tahan melihat pemuda Israel itu dikomentari sekaligus diomeli habis-habisan sama Antonio. Meskipun begitu, Antonio dan Michélle sama-sama tidak mempunyai tenaga apapun, karena mereka juga menyadari bahwa dengan dibukanya hubungan diplomatik antara dirinya dengan Israel, berarti memberi peluang kepada pemuda licik asal Israel itu untuk meraup dan mengontol kesadaran mereka sendiri. Harus mereka akui, Indonesia memang jauh lebih baik daripadanya. _

_Antonio lalu memulai pembicaraannya setelah sejam menceramahi Gabvriel, "Aku akan ambil bagian ini, asalkan kau mau membuatku ingin memukul kepalamu. Boleh dengan godam atau gada terserah gue. Setuju, Gabvriel?" _

"_Setuju." jawab Gabvriel spontan, "Asalkan setelah ini aku akan membuatmu menjadi korban persembahan berikutnya, Antonio." lanjutnya licik._

_Antonio mendengus kesal, kemudian segera menyusul Michélle membuat sumpah-sumpah serapah dan sumpah pocong dalam bahasa Spanyol. Kali ini Antonio mengucapkannya dengan kata-kata yang jauh lebih frontal daripada Gabvriel, mengingat dia merupakan mantan bajak laut yang cukup sadis dan disegani, di samping Iggy alias Arthur tentunya. _

"_Btw." kata Gabvriel kembali ke mode biasa, "Soal keinginanku untuk menaklukkan Indonesia kampret itu, aku merasa membutuhkan kerja sama antara negara-negara ASEAN." lanjutnya. _

"_Kurasa mustahil." bantah Antonio tegas. _

_Michélle segera mengangkat alis kirinya, kemudian bertanya menanggapi bantahan Antonio, "Kenapa, Antonio?" _

_Antonio berdeham, kemudian menjelaskannya, "Walaupun ada Singapura, Nethere dan Malaysia yang mungkin bisa dipakai untuk memprovokasi Indonesia, namun kecil kemungkinannya. Walaupun Indonesia secara geografis dan / atau diplomatis cukup akrab dengan mereka bertiga, Indonesia masih akan menggunakan pepatah tradisionalnya untuk menghindari kontak dengan kamu, Gabvriel. Apalagi ditambah keberadaan Thailand, Vietnam, Filipina, Timor Timur, Myanmar, Laos dan Kamboja yang kudengar cukup yandere mengalahkan Ivan dan Natalya kalau dipatungkan (baca : digabung) sih." _

"_Sulit juga… AAARRRGGGHH! KASIH TAHU AKU DONG CARA BUAT NAKLUKIN SI ARCHIPELAGO TERLUAS SEDUNIA YANG PENGIN GUE BABAT HABIS SEMUA KEKAYAANNYA ITUUUUU!" teriak Gabvriel panik sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang halus dan tipikal khas Finland itu hingga awut-awutan._

"_Aku saja sampai kagum sama Indonesia yang walaupun cukup terbelakang, namun masih mampu memperkuat pepatah tradisionalnya. Mungkin juga kena pengaruh si Sadik kali." sahut Michélle geleng-geleng kepala. _

_Antonio mengiyakan sahutan Michélle. Gabvriel tambah depresi mencari cara agar Indonesia ikut terprovokasi dalam peperangan yang cuma menguntungkan pihak Israel itu. Gabvriel lalu berkata dengan kesal, "Pokoknya bikin si kekasih Nethere itu terprovokasi juga, apapun caranya!"_

_**.**_

_Dua bulan setelahnya, rencana awal Gabvriel mulai dijalankan. Michélle diam-diam menculik calon personifikasi German di masa mendatang di Zurich, sedangkan personifikasi German masa sekarang sudah Gabvriel bunuh di daerah Scotland tanpa sepengetahuan Scotland sendiri. Dalam persiapan membuat tubuh robotik yang tidak tertandingi di dunia itu, Antonio dengan terpaksa membawa satu paket yang berisi resep-resep pembuatan tubuh robotik kepada seorang mata-mata yang masih bersembunyi di Russia itu. Alhasil, terjadi berita kehebohan akan terbunuhnya personifikasi dari German dan hilangnya calon personifikasi German. Sempat menjadi breaking news sih. _

_Tetapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah membunuh personifikasi German, Gabvriel keburu memantrai tubuhnya yang sudah kehilangan jiwanya itu dengan mantra untuk membelah kenangan menjadi dua sisi, yakni German dan Preu__βen. Kemudian, dia membungkus kenangan itu dalam bentuk fragmen yang disiapkan dalam bentuk chip itu. Tubuhnya sudah dia buang di Segitiga Bermuda yang ajaibnya bisa dia lalui tanpa kehilangan sedikit pun barangnya. Lalu, dia pun mulai membacakan mantra penyegel ingatannya. Nah, di sanalah terbentuk apa yang dinamakan dengan Michaelle. Michaelle adalah sebuah batu yang apabila dihubungkan dengan dua orang yang bersaudara secara langsung baik dengan cara ditikam ataupun disentuh secara bersamaan, maka semua yang disegel dalam kenangannya bisa hilang sendiri. Kemudian dia menanamkan Michaelle itu dengan sebagian kenangan dari German zaman dahulu sampai awal millenium itu. Sisanya segera dia kirim ke Michélle untuk diproses lebih lanjut. Walhasil, setelah Gabvriel memantrai kenangannya, semua orang kontan saja pingsan hampir dalam waktu bersamaan, untuk menghapus semua kenangannya tentang pembunuhan atas personifikasi German dan calon personifikasi German itu. _

_Sedangkan di Zurich, Michélle diam-diam membunuh si calon personifikasi itu juga, namun atas titah Gabvriel ia segera mengirimi mayat itu utuh-utuh dalam bentuk paket ke sebuah universitas tidak dikenal di Amerika untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan. Setelah itu, dia mendapatkan dua fragmen yang dikirim secara langsung dan rahasia dari Scotland, dimana Gabvriel menyelesaikan bagiannya. Kemudian, Michélle segera menyusupkan dua fragmen masing-masing ke pihak yang diinginkan, yakni USA dan Russia itu. Sebagai tambahan, Michélle sengaja mengirimkan sebuah dokumen rahasia yang sengaja direkayasa oleh Gabvriel ke pihak Russia. _

_Tetapi, sebuah 'kutukan' sengaja dia sisipkan di Michaelle itu. Barangsiapa yang memiliki kenangan paling lama dan pahit di antara kenangan-kenangan yang dimiliki oleh dua orang itu, akan menjadi mayat untuk selama-lamanya. Mayatnya juga akan membisu selama-lamanya, sehingga tersisa hanya satu orang yang memiliki kenangan paling singkat dan modern…_

.

.

.

"Heh…"

Tiba-tiba kesadaran mereka semua seolah ditarik kembali menuju realita yang sesungguhnya. Mata mereka yang sedari awal sudah menampakkan kekosongan dan kehampaan, tiba-tiba tergerak dengan spontannya. Alfred hanya bisa terhenyak dengan kenangan yang baru saja terkuak di antara Malsche dan Yurikov. _Mana mungkin…_ "Tidak mungkin Gabvriel… Ini _tidak mungkin_!" bantah Alfred mencoba menipu dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi, Netherlands yang sedari awal masih memiliki kesadaran, kontan saja menggeram marah. Suaranya yang seolah hilang, segera kembali ke kerongkongannya, seolah mendapatkan energi lagi. Ia langsung mengutuk si Gabvriel dalam bahasa Belanda dan mengumpatnya, "Gabvriel brengsek! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh sedikit pun tubuh Ayu-chan! Aku _paling_ tahu betul kepribadian asli Ayu-chan! Tidak akan kuberikan Ayu-chan kepadamu, Israel _brengsek_!"

"Apa yang terjadi…?" gumam Malsche heran. Ia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan kenangan yang baru saja dibeberkan oleh suatu dinding besar yang menghalanginya mengingat semua kenangan itu. Malahan, rasa sakit saat dada kanannya ditikam oleh Yurikov terasa sudah hilang sama sekali.

Namun, pertanyaan Malsche kontan saja dijawab dengan cepat. Malsche menyaksikan tubuh Yurikov yang ditikamnya, mendadak menjadi lemas. Malsche segera menangkap tubuh Yurikov dengan tangan kanannya sebelum membentur tanah, dan segera menjerit dengan paniknya seraya mencucurkan air matanya untuk pertama kalinya sejak kejadian memilukan itu, "Yurikov! Bukan, _Gilbert_! _Bruder_ harus sadar! Jangan mati! Maafkan aku yang jahanam ini, _Bruder_! Ampunilah ak−."

Sial rupanya tidak berhenti di sana saja. Kesadaran _Gilbert_ mulai melemah. Mata robotiknya mulai tertutup dengan perlahan, dan Malsche menyadari bahwa kesadaran Gilbert sudah hampir _tidak ada_. Tubuh robotiknya mulai terasa panas, dan Malsche sadar kalau tubuh Gilbert sudah berubah menjadi tubuh rongsokan yang tidak berguna. _Sial_, rutuk Malsche kesal. Ia segera merebut chip yang terlihat di salah satu bagian tubuh yang ditikam olehnya itu, dan segera melemparkan tubuh rongsokannya dengan kuat ke tanah sehingga terdengar suara ledakan besar akibat gesekan mesin-mesin yang bekerja pada tubuh robotik itu.

"Tampaknya kita semua _diperalat_." simpul Ivan menghela nafas. Pedangnya pun sudah dia sarungkan dengan lemasnya.

Emma segera mengangguk dengan cepat Ia lalu menoleh ke Ivan dan menyahutinya, "Sia-sia sudah abang Arthur, Natalya dan Toris tewas di sini. Kita semua sudah _diperalat_ dengan kejinya sama si Gabvriel itu. Tetapi… Aku tidak menyangka kalau Antonio juga ikut _terlibat_ dalam skandal internasional macam begini. Sudahlah, kita hentikan saja peperangan tidak berguna ini."

Diam-diam Ivan juga setuju dengan sahutan Emma. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Natalya yang sudah menjadi mayat. Dengan wajah sedih, ia kemudian berjongkok dan mengangkutnya. Kemudian ia lalu berdiri dan menghampiri mayat Toris yang berada jauh di seberang sana, dan ia pun segera mengangkutnya. Setelahnya, ia lalu berbalik ke pasukan koalisinya dan memerintahkannya untuk segera mundur dan membebaskan semua tahanan personifikasi yang dipenjaranya.

Ufuk timur sudah menyinari daratan di perbatasan Perancis yang sudah berlumuran dengan banyak darah, baik dari pasukan koalisi Amerika maupun Russia. Emma yang hanya bisa menatap gerombolan pasukan Russia yang menjauh dari hadapannya dengan tatapan hampa dan nelangsa. Sesekali nafasnya hanya dua-tiga. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri Netherlands yang hampir kritis dengan lukanya yang bertambah parah. Ia lalu mengangkutnya dan menaruhnya di atas kuda milik Emma. Sesaat kemudian, Emma lalu berpamitan kepada Alfred yang masih terkapar di tanah dengan suara lirih, "Aku akan pulang ke regionku dan meminta ratu Belanda untuk merawatnya. _Au revoir_, Alfred."

Seusai kepulangan Emma beserta pasukan Belgia dan Netherlands ke kampung halamannya, Francis yang ternyata juga masih mampu berdiri, lalu menghampirinya dengan wajah pucat sambil berkata dengan lirih, "Mari, aku angkut kau. Nanti biar aku juga yang mengangkut mayat Arthur dan Juan yang masih sadar… Kemudian… Malsche, ah bukan… _Ludwig_ itu…"

"Masalah belum selesai. Kurasa dia harus mengembara mencari tubuh Preuβen yang sesungguhnya." tambah Alfred terseok-seok, gara-gara lukanya yang cukup parah.

Francis tidak banyak berkata pada saat itu, dan akhirnya segera mengangkut Alfred dan menaruhnya di atas kuda milik salah satu pasukannya yang masih hidup, kemudian dari itu ia segera menghampiri mayat Arthur dan segera mengangkutnya serta menaruhnya di atas kuda yang lain. Kemudian dia mampir ke tempat dimana Juan terkapar lemah, kemudian segera memapahnya, karena Juan masih bisa berjalan, walau terseok-seok juga. Dengan keputusasaan yang melanda dengan hebatnya di dalam diri Francis, dia akhirnya memandu personifikasi beserta satu mayat pulang ke kampung halamannya, sehingga yang tertinggal di lapangan luas yang bermandikan darah itu hanyalah mayat-mayat dan _Ludwig_ yang terduduk di depan mayat atau lebih tepatnya mayat buatan Gilbert sendirian.

_Sendirian…_ Hati Ludwig diselimuti ketidakpercayaan, duka yang mendalam, rasa dendam dan rasa hampa yang saling bercampur aduk. Sejujurnya, Ludwig tidak menyangka kalau dirinya pernah _mati_, satu kali pula. Ia masih ingat, waktu masih di Washington D.C, dia selalu bertanya kepada Alfred tentang bekas operasi yang terlihat pada dada sebelah kirinya. Ia kini sudah tahu, bekas operasi itu adalah sebuah _fragmen_ juga. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, dan juga ia terlihat ingin sekali melepas chip itu dari jantung buatannya. Ia merasa ingin mati sekarang juga. _Tidak tidak tidak…_

"Kurasa… Lebih baik kau mencari tubuh kakakmu…" gumam seseorang yang berada di belakang Ludwig.

Kontan saja Ludwig menoleh ke belakangnya, dan ditemui seorang pemuda berambut kusut yang kriwilnya berada tepat di dahinya. Beruang putih yang besar terlihat bergelantungan di kedua tangannya. Pemuda itu lalu melanjutkannya, "Andai kau menemukannya… Lebih baik kau segera menguburkannya secepat mungkin… Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih, _Ludwig Beilschmidt_. Aku berduka dengan empati terdalam untuk kakak dan kakekmu, Ludwig."

Ludwig yang merasa dirinya dikasihani oleh pemuda itu, lalu menukasnya dengan lirih, "Te-Tetapi… Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana mayat _Bruder_-ku…"

"Aku tahu." sela seorang pemuda lain yang berada di samping Ludwig dan pemuda _invisible_ itu.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mereka berdua segera beralih kepada sosok pemuda yang menghampiri mereka berdua itu. Wajahnya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mereka berdua. Ludwig merasa marah besar dengan pemuda itu, dan segera mencabut belati yang disembunyikannya di balik boots-nya, dan segera berlari menghampirinya dengan nada penuh kemarahan, "KAU… KAU! AKU BENCI KAU SEKARANG, _ANTONIO_−."

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut cokelat dan berkulit sawo matang segera memegangi tangan kanan Ludwig yang memegang belatinya, dan kedua mata pemuda berambut cokelat itu berkaca-kaca sambil berkata dengan lirih, "Maafkan aku, _Ludwig_… Akulah yang menaiki pesawat _F-77 The Jet Bomber_ itu… Aku benar-benar menyesal membiarkan si brengsek Israel memasuki restoranku, dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang luar biasa mahal bayarannya… Aku sudah mendengar kalau banyak _nation_ yang tewas selama peperangan ini… Bahkan sampai menjalar ke Austria itu… Kabarnya, dia juga tewas di sel."

"Ko… Kok Antonio ada di sini, _vee_~?" tanya Feliciano dengan tatapan takut dan sedih. Tampaknya Feliciano sudah menjadi makhluk yang juga berstatus sama seperti Matthew karena kedunguannya yang benar-benar luar biasa.

"A-Asal kau tahu saja Lud… Aku juga _ndak melok-melok_ (bahasa Jawa artinya : tidak ikut-ikut) sama si brengsek Gabvriel itu. Namun karena kekuasaan Gabvriel yang sangat luas dan tidak terbatas, aku terpaksa menurutinya. Michélle juga begitu. Beruntung sekali si Ayu yang manis itu masih tetap kukuh pendiriannya, walau kudengar pemerintahnya ingin ikut campur dalam peperangan ini. Beruntung sekali peperangan ini cepat selesai…" jelas Antonio sambil melepaskan belati yang dipegang Ludwig.

Ludwig yang merasa kasihan dengan kondisi Antonio yang juga tampaknya sangat menyesal dengan peperangan ini, kemudian bertanya dengan lemah, "Di-Dimanakah mayat kakakku…?"

Antonio menghela nafas, kemudian menjawab dengan jelas. Tetapi pandangan matanya justru teralihkan ke bawah untuk mencegah dirinya kontak mata secara langsung dengan Ludwig, "Di… Di Koloseum. Maukah kau kuantar ke sana?"

"Tentu saja."

Antonio lalu mengisyaratkan Ludwig untuk segera ikut dengannya. Feliciano lalu kembali ke kuda salah satu pasukannya yang masih tersisa, kemudian segera naik dan hengkang dari lapangan berdarah itu dengan tatapan sedih. _Aku nggak bisa dong bikin pesta pasta tujuh tahun tujuh malam, vee~_… Feliciano cuma bisa mendengus sedih sambil membayangkan hilangnya kesempatan emas untuk memakan pasta selama tujuh hari tujuh malam lantaran nggak ada yang menang dalam peperangan kali ini.

Sedangkan Matthew, ia hanya sendirian bersama para pasukannya yang masih hidup di lapangan berlumurkan darah itu. Ia lalu berbalik ke pasukannya dan segera menaiki kuda yang tersisa dan memimpin sisa pasukannya untuk segera pulang ke Paris untuk menaiki _Hercules_ untuk pergi ke Ottawa. _Tampaknya gue musti memilih-milih saat yang bagus. Kok di peperangan gini aku malah nggak nongol…_ Matthew menyesali tindakannya yang sembrono dalam memilih kesempatan bagus untuk menampakkan dirinya.

.

-xXx-

.

**Di Koloseum, Roma, A.D 2117…**

Saat Antonio dan Ludwig hendak mendarat di wilayah Italia, alangkah syoknya mereka berdua. Mereka menyaksikan hampir _dua per tiga_ daratan Italia sudah _dibakar_. Istilah lainnya sih, terbakar oleh si jago api. Antonio langsung bertanya dengan panik, "Ada apa dengan region si duo Vargas itu? Semoga mayat si Preuβen masih ada di sana!"

"Li-Lihat, Antonio… Daerah Koloseum tidak dibakar… Oh tidak, _dihancurkan_!" ralat Ludwig panik sambil menunjukkan Antonio sebuah tempat yang terlihat akan hancur. Antonio menelan ludah plus mendesah-desah dengan paniknya. Sekonyong-konyong, dia segera menekan dan mengendalikan pesawat _F-77_-nya agar menukik dengan kecepatan dahsyat menuju daerah Coloseum itu.

"Kurasa kau _benar_, Ludwig. Pesawat ini ada fasilitas khusus yang memungkinkan kau bisa mengambil sesuatu dari bawah daratan! Gunakan itu! Coba kau geser posisi dudukmu menjauhi alat pengendali dan lihat di bawah kakimu ada semacam garis persegi panjang ukuran tiga kali dua meter itu. Buka itu dengan menggeser itu! Tunggu aba-abaku ya!" jelas Antonio panik.

Ludwig segera mematuhi penjelasan Antonio, dan segera menyiapkan diri untuk merebut apa yang akan diperjuangkannya. Antonio dengan wajah tegang segera menurunkan sedikit demi sedikit kecepatan tukiknya, dan memperhatikan dengan teliti dimana kira-kira mayat Preuβen ditaruh. _Mudah-mudahan belum dieksploitasi oleh si sialan Gabvriel itu!_ "Tahan pintu itu. Aku sudah menemukannya, sejauh 795 meter dari posisi sekarang dengan ketinggan sekitar 314 meter. Aku sudah memperlambat posisi gerak pesawat ini dan usahakan yang terbaik!" ujar Antonio tegang.

Ludwig mengangguk pelan, dan segera membuka pintunya secara perlahan-lahan. Ia lalu berjongkok dan menggantungkan nasibnya kepada kedua kaki yang sedari awal sudah terikat dengan kuatnya. Alhasil, Ludwig segera memosisikan dirinya dengan kedua tangan dan kepala berada di bawah, sedangkan kedua kakinya tertahan di dalam kabin pesawat tempur itu. Antonio berusaha mengatur jalurnya dan menahan kecepatan tukiknya agar tidak menghambat niat Ludwig.

"SEKARANG!" seru Antonio cepat.

Di mata Ludwig, terlihat mayat Preuβen yang masih belum dipegang oleh orang Israel sedikit pun, kira-kira tiga ratus meter darinya. _Wuuuussshhhh…_ Kontan saja Antonio perlahan-lahan menurunkan pesawatnya lebih cepat dari dugaannya, dan tangan Ludwig hampir berhasil memegang tubuh Preuβen-nya ketika sebuah _howitzer_ buatan Israel tertodong ke arah belakang _F-77_-nya. Antonio yang melihat sebuah _howitzer_ buatan Israel yang diarahkan ke pesawat miliknya itu, segera berteriak dengan panik, "CEPAT AMBIL!"

"OKE!"

_GRAB_. Berhasil, tubuh Preuβen akhirnya berhasil ia angkut walaupun dalam kecepatan yang cukup mengerikan, sekitar 279 mil per jam. Ludwig segera menaikkan tubuhnya ke dalam pesawat tempurnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya bergelantungan pada pegangan yang ada di dalam pesawat itu. Tangan kanannya memegangi tubuh Preuβen-nya dengan erat. Tetapi sial baginya, _howitzer_ itu terlanjur menembak ekor pesawatnya, sehingga keseimbangan pesawat itu tergoncang dengan hebatnya.

Antonio terlanjur panik setengah mampus, berusaha menaikkan ketinggian pesawatnya. _Naikkan, naikkan! Naikkan, naikkan_, batin Antonio panik setengah mampus. Ia terus-menerus memegang kendali dan berusaha menaikkan ketinggan pesawatnya. _Sial, cuma naik dua ratus meter!_ Antonio segera merutuki _howitzer_ itu dengan nada kesal. Namun sial, pesawatnya terancam oleng ke kiri setelah Antonio susah payah menaikkan ketinggiannya menjadi sekitar lima ratus sembilan puluh meter dari daratannya. _Sial, howitzer itu masih bisa menjangkau ketinggian seperti ini! Tuhan, bantulah gue! Gue kaga mau membikin Ludwig menderita lagi! Tuhan, bantulah gue sekaliii aja! Nggak tanggung nih dosa gue! Gue rela tukerin keselamatan Ludwig dan Preuβen ini dengan jiwa gueee!_

Rupanya, Tuhan tergugah dengan kegigihan Antonio menaikkan pesawatnya demi menyelamatkan Ludwig dan mayat kakaknya. Ketika mayat Preuβen hampir jatuh dari pegangan Ludwig karena tergoncang oleh pesawat _F-77_ yang berusaha setengah mati menaikkan ketinggiannya, sebuah pesawat jenis _F-35 _yang mengintai pesawat _F-77_-nya Antonio, segera menembak _howitzer_-nya dan menghampiri pesawat _F-77_ yang terancam oleng itu. Seorang pilot segera berujar dengan lantang, "Untuk yang berada di bawah pesawat, dimohon naik ke pesawatku. Untuk pilot _F-77_, diharap segera mendarat darurat di laut dekat Corsica. Sebelum itu, kau harus menyelamatkan diri."

Mereka berdua tahu siapa pilot pesawat sebelah yang meneriakinya. _Elizaveta Héderváry_! "ELIZAVETAAAAA! TUHAN MEMBERKATIMU, ELI! BANTU LUD NIH!" teriak Antonio bahagia setengah mampus.

"Udah, buruan nih!" sahut Elizaveta kesal.

Ludwig segera melompat ke kabin yang sudah terbuka setengahnya dengan mayat Preuβen itu, dan pesawat _F-35_ yang dimiliki Elizaveta itu segera menjauhi _F-77_-nya Antonio. Antonio lalu buru-buru mengarahkan pesawatnya ke laut dekat Corsica, dan beruntung sekali, dia terjatuh sejauh hanya lima puluh meter dari pantai di timur Italia. Ia juga sempat melompat dari pesawat di ketinggian dua puluh meter dan jarak sepuluh meter dari pantai timur Italia itu. BYUUURR. Akhirnya, pesawat _F-77_ kesayangan Antonio terpaksa harus tenggelam dengan suksesnya di laut lepas itu, sedangkan Antonio segera berenang menuju pantai timur itu.

.

-xXx-

.

**Di hulu sungai Rhein sesudah penyelamatan mayat Preu****βen,**** A.D 2117…**

Sesampainya di suatu lembah tidak dikenal di dekat hulu sungai Rhein pada malam hari, sebuah pesawat _F-35_ sudah mendarat darurat di sana. Tetapi, di mata Ludwig, di sana sudah _ramai_, oleh beberapa personifikasi yang masih hidup. Salah satunya adalah Liechtenstein, yang ternyata sudah dibebaskan lebih awal oleh pihak Russia. Yang lainnya adalah peserta peperangan yang baru saja usai beberapa jam yang lalu. Hampir _semua_ personifikasi menatap Ludwig dengan tatapan sedih.

"Lewat sini, Ludwig." ajak Elizaveta sesudah menurunkan Ludwig dari pesawat _F-35_-nya.

Ludwig segera menurutinya, di samping Elizaveta yang sudah terlebih dahulu memboyong mayat Preuβen dengan wajah sedih. Selagi dalam pengarahannya, Elizaveta sempat bercerita pada Ludwig, "Ludwig… Mungkin kau perlu tahu mengapa aku sengaja memilih pihak Russia. Alasannya mudah saja… Aku ingin memergoki Ivan itu untuk memberitahu dimana mayat Preuβen… Sejujurnya… Aku juga _sangat_ menyukai dan mencintai pria gila ini… Seharusnya dia sudah hilang sejak tahun 1990, namun gara-gara si brengsek Israel yang gila itu, akhirnya tubuh yang tidak jelas rimbanya bisa diketahui keberadaannya…"

Ludwig tersentuh dengan cerita singkat Elizaveta. Ia lalu tersenyum simpel. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan dia berucap sesuatu dengan lirih, "Terima kasih ya telah mencintai _Bruder_-ku…"

"Sama-sama. Salahku juga sih, tidak sadar kalau ternyata kalian sudah diperalat oleh si brengsek Gabvriel itu." sahut Elizaveta sembari tersenyum miris.

"Besok kita akan mengadakan acara penghanyutan dan pengkremasian mayat di sungai Rhein ini, dihadiri oleh sisa warga German yang selamat. Malam ini juga, Francis sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyiarkan berita ini. Nanti pihak jurnalis juga akan diundang secara khusus. Sedangkan masalah di Italia, Alfred dan sisa pasukan yang dipimpin Arthur akan segera mengatasinya dan menangkap pihak yang paling diuntungkan dari peperangan gila ini." jelas Elizaveta sembari melirik-lirik suatu tempat.

Tiba-tiba di belakang Ludwig dibuntuti oleh gadis kecil yang polos. Gadis itu lalu bertanya dengan nada putus asa, "Bagaimana dengan kakakku yang tertembak? Paman aristokrat? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kakakku."

Elizaveta segera menjawabnya dengan lirih, "Soal mereka… Masih ada cara sih sebetulnya untuk membangkitkan mereka. Untuk itu, kita butuh bantuan dan kerja sama pemerintah negara yang bersangkutan dan apabila perlu, kita akan minta bantuan kepada Wang dan kawan-kawan. Lovino sendiri sudah aku utus untuk mencari personifikasi Eropa yang hilang seperti Engjell, Sadik, Herakles, Vlad, Andrei, dua bersaudara Halilovi

, Evzen, Rumer, Dafina dan Joseph."

"Antonio-nya bagaimana?" tanya Ludwig datar.

"Sudah kusuruh untuk membantu si Alfred menumpas pasukan brengsek si Gabvriel itu. Selain ini, kita juga akan memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada media massa, melalui pemerintah kita. Terutama di negara Asia. Menyangkut Mei-Huang, dia sedang dalam proses pelimpahan berkas hukumnya di Mahkamah Internasional Sementara di Washington D.C. Soal Gabvriel bangsat itu, juga akan diajukan berkas hukumnya di Mahkamah Internasional dua-tiga bulan lagi setelah penangkapan basahnya." jawab Elizaveta rinci.

Sesampainya di rumah persemayaman, Elizaveta segera masuk dan mengurusi pemakamannya, diikuti oleh Ludwig dan gadis kecil bernama Lili Zwingli itu. Ludwig melihat sebuah peti mati yang mewah, yang di dalamnya dihiasi dengan banyak bunga nasional seluruh negara Eropa, pertanda semua negara sekarang sangat menghormati keberadaan pemuda asal Prussia itu. Di samping peti mati, ada sebuah kain besar yang bergambarkan lambang bendera Prussia. Menurut Elizaveta, bendera itu merupakan bendera terakhir yang bergambarkan lambang negara Prussia. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi bendera yang melambangkan negara Prussia lagi.

**.**

Pagi harinya yang cukup hangat di hulu sungai Rhein, semua personifikasinya sudah terbangun lebih awal, yaitu sekitar pukul lima pagi. Elizaveta bangun terlebih dahulu, dan segera membangunkan para personifikasinya dengan wajan kesayangannya untuk segera mempersiapkan acara penghanyutan dan pengkremasian yang akan digelar hari ini. Setelah semuanya sudah bangun, mereka segera antri mandi di kamar mandi satu-satunya di lembah dekat hulu sungai Rhein itu dengan tertib, dan selanjutnya mengenakan pakaian duka.

Selepas persiapan individual, mereka segera keluar rumah persemayaman sembari menggotong peti mati yang ditutup dengan penutupnya. Setelah menaruhnya di tepi sisi kiri sungai Rhein dan menyelimuti sebagian peti itu dengan bendera Prussia yang terakhir, mereka menunggu tamu-tamunya datang. Tetapi tidak disangka-sangka, baru jam setengah tujuh sudah lumayan banyak yang datang. Bahkan beberapa kepala pemerintahan dari negara-negara yang abstain juga ikut hadir di acara duka itu.

"Cukup ramai ya." komentar Ludwig datar.

Lili segera menyahutnya dengan polosnya, "Ya. Kau harus tampil sebagai personifikasi German berikutnya. Oh ya soal chip itu, bagaimana?"

"Oh soal itu. Para dokter di Amerika langsung memutuskan untuk mengubah dan menyatukan kenangan yang dimiliki olehku dan kakakku. Rencananya akan berlangsung sesudah acara ini." jawab Ludwig menghela nafas. _Lumayan sakit juga sih ini luka…_

Pukul setengah delapan pagi, Elizaveta segera memulai pidato acaranya, "Selamat pagi. Pertama-tama, marilah kita bersama-sama mengucap puji syukur kepada Tuhan atas terlaksanakannya acara duka ini. Selama beberapa tahun lebih, kita semua telah direpotkan oleh samarnya berita tentang mayat Prussia yang sesungguhnya. Namun, berkat perjuangan dan derita berat yang telah dialami banyak personifikasi lainnya, akhirnya sebuah tabir fakta telah disingkapkan dengan jelasnya. Mudah-mudahan nyawa Prussia alias Gilbert Beilschmidt dapat diterima di surga Tuhan, amen."

Kontan saja pidato singkat Elizaveta disambut dengan tepuk tangan pelan oleh semua hadirin. Kemudian dari itu, Elizaveta memaparkan urutan acaranya, dimulai dari pidato singkat Ludwig sebagai personifikasi German berikutnya, lalu sambutan dan pengungkapan duka untuk Ludwig. Diteruskan dengan menyanyi lagu pujian dan lagu orang mati, lalu pengangkutan dan penghormatan terakhir untuk Prussia yang bersiap untuk hilang selama-lamanya. Terakhir, pengkremasian mayat dengan Ludwig sebagai pembawa obor api.

Sesudah pidato singkat Ludwig dan sambutan oleh pemerintah sementara German, akhirnya saat itu tiba…

"Jangan menyimpan duka terlalu dalam. Lakukan saja bebarengan dengan mayat itu." bujuk Elizaveta ketika melihat Ludwig menangis-nangis dengan tegarnya sesudah sambutan itu selesai.

Ludwig lalu menggangguk pelan, lalu segera maju dan menggotong peti mati itu dibantu oleh Elizaveta, Francis dan Matthew. Mereka bertiga sampai harus melipat celana panjangnya untuk menghindari basahnya celana itu dengan air. Sedangkan Ludwig malah membiarkan celana panjangnya basah oleh air yang dingin itu. Setelah proses pemberkatan untuk orang mati, Ludwig lalu membukakan penutup peti mati itu, dan mulai bergeser posisinya ke ujung peti dimana kaki kakaknya ditaruh. Tangan kiri Ludwig yang hangat memegangi kedua kaki kakaknya yang terasa dingin sekali.

Francis, Elizaveta dan Matthew memegangi masing-masing sudut peti mati itu dengan wajah sedih. Para tentara kebanggaan German pun berdiri berderetan dengan gagahnya di kedua sisi sungai yang lebar itu sembari mengangkat senjata terbaiknya ke langit-langit. Terdengar suara peluru dilontarkan dengan cepatnya. DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR. Sebanyak delapan belas suara tembakan terdengar di langit-langit, menandakan tanggal kelahiran sang pemuda albino yang gagah itu.

Mereka berempat mulai berjalan menyusuri arus sungai itu dengan membawa peti mati yang membawa pergi seorang pemuda albino yang tertidur dengan posisi kedua tangan bersedekap, mengarungi alam lain untuk selama-lamanya. Perlahan-lahan Francis mulai melepaskan ujung peti matinya, disusul oleh Matthew dan Elizaveta. Elizaveta segera naik ke tepi sungai itu dan segera mengambilkan obor yang menyala di belakang rumah persemayamannnya.

"Kini… Tibalah kita pada ritual terakhir, yakni pengkremasian mayat yang dilaksanakan oleh Ludwig." ujar Lili terisak sedih.

Ludwig yang masih memegangi peti mati itu, lalu disusul oleh Elizaveta yang berlari di sepanjang tepi sebelah kanan sungai Rhein. Elizaveta lalu berujar dengan lirih sambil menyodorkan obornya ke Ludwig, "Cepat pegang obor ini!"

"Baik." Ludwig segera mengambilkan obor yang dipegang oleh Elizaveta, kemudian ia segera kembali ke peti mati kakaknya. Sedari awal, Elizaveta sudah meminta Ludwig memasang mikrofon mini di headsetnya. Ludwig lalu berorasi sambil menghentikan peti mati yang terhanyut bersamanya, tanpa menatap ke semua hadirin plus teman-temannya. Wajahnya memandang lurus ke depan arah aliran sungainya dengan mimik pilu dan miris, "Dengan demikian, sebentar lagi perjalanan dan jejak seorang Preuβen atau dengan kata lain Prussia akan hilang selama-lamanya dengan obor ini. Aku dan teman-teman berdoa agar jasad kakakku tercinta ini dapat kembali ke tanah nun jauh di bawah permukaan laut. Dengan adanya obor besar yang terpegang dengan kokohnya di tangan kananku, aku berdoa agar kakakku bisa tenang di alam sana. _Amen_."

Kontan saja semua hadirin mengamini orasi memilukan Ludwig itu. Malahan, Elizaveta sampai bersimpuh sambil menangisi kepergian orang yang dicintainya. _Sungguh, hatiku miris sekali melihat jasad Gilbert yang aku cintai itu akan dibakar oleh adiknya sendiri… Demi Tuhan… Kuatkanlah hatiku, agar bisa menyaksikan hilangnya jejak keberadaan Prussia itu… Kudoakan kau tetap hidup di dalam diriku, wahai Prussia yang gila, narsis, namun merupakan orang yang paling aku cintai selama-lamanya…_ Tangisan Elizaveta pun meledak sudah.

Sedangkan Francis, malah terisak-isak melihat bayangan Ludwig dengan peti mati yang membisu itu. _Kuharap kau tetap tenang di alam sana… Aku dan Antonio akan selalu mengenangmu di sini, hulu sungai Rhein ini… Dan satu lagi, di hati kami. Demi Tuhan, aku juga tidak bisa menyaksikan jasad Gilbert akan dibakar hari ini… Begitu memilukan…_

Matthew hanya bisa menatap Ludwig dan peti mati itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, yang buru-buru Matthew hapuskan dengan kedua tangannya karena takut dirinya bakal dianggap cengeng oleh semua hadirin. Dan ajaibnya, baru kali ini dia mendapat banyak respon yang membuktikan bahwa Matthew hari ini telah menjadi makhluk yang tidak _invisible_ lagi. Dalam hati, Matthew ikut mendoakan Gilbert. _Semoga kau diterima amalnya di sisi-Nya, amen. Aku akan merindukanmu, terutama boneka raksasa Gilbird-mu yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahunku. Akan kukenang itu selamanya. Au revoir, Gilbert Beilschmidt… Kaulah orang pertama yang memberiku respect, dan aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu. Semoga kau tenang di alam sana._

Ludwig dengan berat hati, segera menyulut obornya ke seluruh tubuh kakaknya. Tangan kirinya segera dilepaskannya dari peti mati itu, kemudian dia memasukkan obor yang menyala-yala itu ke tengah-tengah peti mati itu. Kemudian, dia segera mendorong peti matinya agar segera berlayar tanpa tentu arah dalam keadaan terbakar-bakar begitu. Semua hadirin segera mengheningkan cipta begitu melihat asapnya mulai mengepul dari peti mati itu, termasuk Ludwig sendiri.

Sejam setelah pengheningan cipta yang sangat panjang itu, akhirnya peti mati itu tenggelam juga di suatu tempat setelah apinya sukses melalap tubuh kakaknya. Akhirnya, acara duka itu selesai juga. Ludwig segera dibantu Elizaveta dan Francis naik ke tepi Sungai Rhein itu. Para hadirin segera memberi salam dan mengucap belasungkawa ke Ludwig sebelum pulang ke negara masing-masing. Hal itu memakan waktu cukup lama, sekitar satu setengah jam setelah acaranya berakhir.

"Aku tidak menyangka semua ini akan berakhir dengan pilunya." komentar Matthew.

"Tentu. Bahkan… Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak tega mayat kakakku dibakar seperti itu. Tetapi itu sudah seharusnya. Karena tubuh milik Preuβen itu sebenarnya merupakan bagian dari diriku dan dua anak itu." sahut Ludwig sambil membereskan celananya yang basah di hampir semua bagiannya tanpa menatap sosok teman kerja barunya itu.

Matthew hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, kemudian menyambungnya, "Milik Toris dan Feliks. Prussia juga pernah menempati wilayah itu."

**.**

Sedangkan di suatu tempat, saat Elizaveta sedang merenungkan diri dengan duduk di suatu batu di antara padang rumput yang luas dan di beberapa tempat ditanam pohon yang biasa dijumpai di Austria. _Aku tidak sadar kalau diriku pernah menyukainya… Dan sialnya, baru sekarang aku mengetahuinya. Aku memang perempuan yang tidak peka ya…_ "Eli! Eli!" teriak suatu suara yang berada di sekitar padang rumput itu.

Elizaveta yang tersadar dengan suara itu, kemudian mendongkak kepalanya dan celingkak-celinguk ke seluruh padang luas itu sambil bertanya dengan ragu, "Kaukah…?"

"_This is me−_." seru suara itu. Pemilik suara itu akhirnya mulai menampakkan diri dari pepohonan yang berada di sebelah kiri jauh itu. Orang itu membawa suatu tubuh yang tidak asing baginya. Elizaveta hanya bisa mangap sambil syok melihat tubuh yang sudah tidak asing itu. _Pemuda_ itu lalu melanjutkannya dengan nada riang, "_This is me – _Ini aku, Eli. Kau kenal aku kan waktu acara pengenalan _micronation_ sedunia kan? Waktu itu kau menjadi pembawa acara itu."

"_Alois Edelstein_!" teriak Elizaveta panik sambil berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda berambut ungu yang sangat terang itu.

Elizaveta segera memeluk Alois yang sudah tumbuh menjadi besar, seumuran dengan Prussia kalau diterka-terka sih. Rambut Alois juga sudah dipotong dan diganti dengan model seperti punya Sven Oxenstierna anak Ladonia itu. Di kedua tangan Alois itu terbaring seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang terlihat seperti pria aristokrat. _Tidak salah lagi_, batin Elizaveta syok melihat wajah pria aristokrat itu.

Alois lalu menjelaskannya, "Aku menemukannya di kota tua Ulm itu. Beruntung dia sudah diobati separuhnya, namun belum bisa menjamin dia akan sehat seperti sediakala. Elizaveta, aku mohon, rawatlah pria ini sampai kesadarannya kembali padanya. Secara fisik dia sudah diobati, namun kesadarannya masih belum pulih. Pasti karena pemerintahan dan tata negara di wilayahnya masih belum pulih."

"Ya, pasti! La-Lalu, Vash?" sergah Elizaveta sambil menggendong pria aristokrat itu dari pangkuan Alois.

"Dia sedang dirawat di wilayah Kopenhagen. Personifikasi di wilayah itu masih belum ditemukan, walaupun ada bossnya di wilayah Greenland. Kabarnya, sewaktu peperangan itu… Ada tiga personifikasi menyerang bagian Norwegia Utara yang tadinya dikuasai pasukan Ukraine dan Belarus dengan serangan laut dan udara. Beruntung, mereka bisa memukul mundur pasukannya karena tidak ada personifikasi yang berjaga di sana." jawab Alois sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

Elizaveta lalu bertanya lagi, "Kamu tidak datang ke pengkremasian Preuβen?"

"Oh demi Tuhan!" tukas Alois sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya lagi dengan liarnya, "Aku lupa menghadiri acara itu! Oh sudah selesai kan? Maaf ya aku nggak punya banyak waktu di sini. Aku masih harus menyelamatkan personifikasi lain yang hilang. Barusan aku mendengar berita dari Lovino, dua bersaudara Sanya dan Melvina Halilovi

itu diketahui berada di wilayah ASEAN. Sisanya belum diketahui kabarnya." lanjutnya sambil berbalik, hendak menyusup masuk ke semak-semak pepohonan itu.

Sebelum tubuh Alois hendak menyusup masuk ke pepohonan, Elizaveta sudah terlebih dulu menghentikannya dengan menahan tangan kiri Alois itu. Elizaveta lalu berujar dengan lirih, "Tetapi… Janji ya. Setelah misimu selesai, kau harus membantuku merawat pria aristokrat ini. Aku nggak tahan kalau harus menghadapi hal yang tidak mengenakkan… Karena aku sengaja menembak tubuh_nya_. Perlu kau tahu, aku tidak menembak bagian yang vital. Walaupun aku tahu kepalanya sudah bocor waktu itu, aku tetap merasa kalau dia bakalan selamat."

Alois yang tertegun mendengar semua curhatan Elizaveta, akhirnya mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus-elus kepala Elizaveta, "Tenang saja. Aku merupakan adiknya Roderich itu. Jujur, aku ragu kalau ia memang mencintaimu. Aku melihat kau dikelilingi oleh tiga pria yang memberimu cinta yang tidak terkira. Roderich dengan lagu klasik, sedangkan Prussia dengan kenarsisan dan keganasannya yang hebat, dan… Romania. Dengan dunia malam-nya, tentu saja. Sudah ya, rawat pria itu baik-baik."

"Ya. _See you later_, Alois."

Alois tidak menjawab ucapan Elizaveta. Ia langsung menerobos masuk ke pepohonan itu tanpa mempedulikan seorang gadis yang menatapnya pergi sambil menggotong tubuh seorang pria aristokrat yang masih belum sadar. Alois hanya bisa menghela nafas sewaktu dia memikirkan semua perkataan Elizaveta. Ia mulai mencerna semua puzzle yang berhamburan mulai dari A.D 2114 sampai sekarang. _Kau tidak salah, Elizaveta. Kau hanyalah korban dari peperanga yang tidak berguna ini…_ Alois kemudian menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangan Elizaveta.

Elizaveta hanya bisa memandang pepohonan itu dengan tatapan nestapa. Ia sadar, sudah _lama sekali_ dia tidak bertemu dengannya, dan ia sangat kaget dengan penampilannya yang sekarang. Harus dia akui, penampilan Alois yang sekarang bolehlah dibilang sangat _menggoda_. Rasanya, Elizaveta seperti ditarik masuk ke masa lalu ketika ia bertemu dengan Prussia untuk pertama kalinya. Waktu itu, Prussia juga berambut seperti Alois itu. _Gilbert Beilschmidt… Kau benar-benar luar biasa…_

Gadis bermata emerald itu akhirnya kembali ke rumah persemayaman sambil membawa tubuh pria aristokrat itu sambil menggumam dengan lirih, "Kuharap kau memaafkanku waktu itu, _Roderich Edelstein_. Aku tidak ingin kau membunuhku hanya karena aku _pernah_ membunuhmu di sana. Aku tidak bermaksud demikian. Waktu di rumah persemayaman sebelum Ludwig datang, Lili juga marah ketika melihat wajahku. Aku tidak ingin kau bersikap seperti Lili itu. _Kumohon…_"

.

-xXx-

.

**Di laut lepas di Norwegia Utara, A.D 2117, dua puluh jam sesudah acara pengkremasian Preu****β****en…**

"Dimana kakak sialan itu…?" tanya Anne gregetan.

Kjell yang melihatnya mondar-mandir di dek kapal, lalu menghampirinya sambil menjewer telinga adik kesayangannya. Ia lalu menceramahinya lagi, "Perlu berapa kali aku ingatkan kau untuk tidak mondar-mandir di sini? Kau bisa kan tunggu di ruang kabin di dalam sana. Tidak perlu sampai mencemaskan dia dengan cara begini."

Anne yang merasa terancam dengan kakak yang albino nomor dua sesudah Gilbert Beilschmidt itu, lalu mencoba melepaskan tangan kakaknya yang dingin dan keras, "A-Ampuni aku, Kak! Gini-gini gue masih sayang sama kakak sialan itu! Meski suaranya kayak kambing plus rambutnya juga persis seperti kambing itu, dia sangat diandalkan! Kakak juga rindu gak padanya?"

"Iya aku rindu." jawab Kjell datar, "Namun nanti saja. Setelah dia datang ke kapal _Bjørnson_ ini dengan muka sumringah, aku sumpahin dia akan kejang-kejang terkena racun buatan aku dan Lukas yang sudah disiapkan di suatu tempat. Kau paham, Anne?" lanjutnya kesal.

"I-Iya Kak Kjell-yang-oh-so-KEJAM!" teriak Anne kesakitan.

Ketika Kjell hendak melepaskan jewerannya, tiba-tiba dari depan kapal punyanya yang hendak berlayar kembali ke region Anne, muncul suatu kapal asing yang hendak menghalangi jalur kapal mereka. Namun, apa yang dilihat mereka berdua sungguh bukanlah hal yang biasa. Di atas kapal yang di seberang sana, dikibarkan sebuah bendera yang sangat mereka kenal. Bendera _Denmark_. Kjell segera melotot dan mangap, sedangkan Anne segera menghampiri tepi kapalnya sambil melotot juga.

Di kapal berbendera Denmark, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang tengah melihat munculnya sebuah kapal lain yang saling berhadapan dengan kapal miliknya. Namun apa dilihatnya barusan bukan cuma arahnya, namun juga bendera yang berkibar di kapal sana. Bendera _Greenland_. Pemuda itu segera berteriak girang sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya, "ASIIIK! AKHIRNYA GUE KETEMU SAMA DUA ADIK GUE YANG NYEBELIN ITU! GUE LABRAKIN SEKALIAN AH!"

"Berisik, _anko uzai_!" bentak seorang pemuda lain yang tampaknya sudah berada di belakang pemuda berambut jabrik itu tanpa sepengetahuan orang itu sendiri. Walhasil, pemuda berambut cokelat dengan _nordic cross_ yang tersemat di poni sebelah kiri, sudah siap-siap menggebuk kepala si pemuda kambing itu dengan sebotol bir yang terisi penuh. BRAAAK. BYUUUUR. Akibatnya, pemuda berambut jabrik itu terjatuh pingsan digebukin kepalanya sama pemuda beraksen Norwegia itu.

"Lain kali kalo mau berteriak di dek kapal ini, teriaknya sambil nyebur sekalian nih, _anko uzai_. Uhm? Kapal itu_kah_? Pantas saja si _anko uzai_ ini girang bukan main." komentar pemuda itu sambil menduduki tubuh pemuda berambut jabrik yang udah terlentang abis digebukin kepalanya.

_Cuih_. batin pemuda berambut cokelat dengan _nordic cross_ kesal. _Mestinya gue kasih bom di kepala anko uzai ini_, batinnya licik. Lukas, kau itu licik ya…

**[ To Be Continued – To the Epilogue! ]**


	5. Our Condition and Goodbye

Ringkasan dari Retrace 04 – Those (Real) Facts and The Climax

A.D 2117, terdengar suara gemuruh meriam-meriam melontarkan pelurunya dari kapal-kapal milik sisa keluarga Nordics, yakni Greenland, Faroe dan Iceland! A-AH! Perang lautan diantara Ukraine dan Belarus melawan trio sisa Nordics meledak di laut lepas di Norwegia Utara!

Sementara itu, di lapangan luas di perbatasan German-France, perang liar pun meledak juga! O-Oh, Alfred membalas serangan pihak Russia atas 'mati suri'-nya Iggy! Semuanya saling beradu senjata, mulai dari seruduk-serudukan sampai adu tembak! Namun, suatu kejadian luar biasa juga terjadi di sana! Sang Ludwig alias Malsche berhadap-hadapan dengan si Yurikov alias kakaknya sendiri! Namun gilanya, di udara muncul pasukan tidak jelas, apalagi memakai model pesawat _Stuka_ bikinan Ludwig!

Dari sanalah semua fakta telah terkuak, dan pelakunya bisa ditebak, sang Israel dan Monaco! O-oh, tetapi tidak hanya itu saja, si Antonio ternyata ikut terlibat! Semua peserta pertempuran gila itu seolah terkenang kembali kepada suatu hal berbahaya yang berada di belakang pembunuhan atas personifikasi Germania, Ludwig dan pembelahan kenangan atas Germania dan Prussia!

Selanjutnya, perang itu kontan saja berhenti, sama seperti ramalan Wang yang menyatakan bahwa peperangan itu tidak berguna! Lalu, Antonio ternyata muncul dari pesawat tempur berbodi seperti _Stuka_ itu! Ludwig dan Antonio sempat berantem, namun mereka pasrah dan segera kembali ke Koloseum untuk mengambil mayat Prussia! Dan, perpisahan dan segala hal akan dimulai saat itu…

.

.

.

**Hetalia ~ Robotic and Anggelic's Existence – FINAL CHAPTER**

_Retrace 05 – Epilogue : Our Condition, and Goodbye…_

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / xX-TIKToK'TimeMachine / L'Anse-Saint-Jean

**[ **Disclaimer : Baca juga _Retrace 01 – Retrace 04_, Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya, istilah 'You-Know-Who' diambil dari Harry Potter © J. K Rowling, WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, DLDR, epic-failed, gila-abal, banyak kata-kata yang nggak AWESOME, hanya FIKSI semata, penuh KEKERASAN di awal-awal cerita chapter ini dll dst dsb **]**

_A/N_ : A-Akhirnyaaaa‼‼ Sudah selesailah ini ff! Btw, hati-hati lho. Di chap ini rate malah naik ke M karena di awal-awal cerita ini penuh dengan kekerasan yang TIDAK BOLEH DITIRU SAMA SEKALI! Monggo, silakan dibaca minna! **NO FLAME HERE!**

**[ OCs and ICs **(human name used) : You-Know- Who / Kau-Tahu-Siapa – Arthur Kirkland, Israel – Gabvriel Yisrael, Vietnam – Kim Nguyen, L'Anse-Saint-Jean – Jean Guillaume d'Bonnefoy-Williams, Kugelmugel – Alois Edelstein, Indonesia – Ayu Isnamaharani, Philipina – Nicolas Alfronzo, Netherlands – Erik van den Burg, Belgium – Emma Andersen, Bulgaria – Andrei Balakov, Bosnia-Herzegovina – Sanya dan Melvina Halilovi

, Malaysia – Putri Razak, Albania – Engjell Hasangjekaj, Bulgaria – Andrei Balakov **]**

.

.

.

**Di suatu ruangan di laboratorium raksasa di bawah gedung pemerintahan Russia di Moskow, AD 2117…**

Seorang pria tua yang berpakaian ala professor, terlihat membereskan semua pakaian-pakaiannya didalam ruangan kerjanya. Ia takut dengan sesuatu. Ia takut kalau profesi sebenarnya akan terbongkar dengan suksesnya. Ia sangat takut dengan _itu_. Ia lalu menghela nafas dengan berat hati, kemudian dari itu, ia segera menutup koper besarnya yang sesak dipenuhi dengan baju-baju dan dokumen rahasianya. _Bagaimana jika…_

BRAK. Kontan saja pintunya dibuka paksa oleh tentara Russia yang sudah berkumpul di depan pintunya. Sang pria tua itu kontan saja kaget setengah mampus melihat gerombolan tentara sangar yang ditemuinya barusan. Wajah sang professor tua itu diliputi rasa takut yang sangat _luar biasa_ ketika wajah tuanya berhadap-hadapan dengan sejumlah pasukan Russia yang sangar itu. Salah satu tentara Russia langsung berkata dengan tegas, "Kau, Levi Yizbel, kami tangkap!"

_Demi Tuhan, janganlah ini sampai terjadi!_

.

-x0x-

.

**Di penjara bawah tanah di Washington D.C, United States of America…**

Seorang pria muda berkulit putih terlihat mematung dengan sunyinya di sebuah sel yang paling dalam dan terisolasi dari semua sel bawah tanah yang terkumpul di sana. Tidak ada fasilitas penerangan cahaya, kecuali sebuah lilin yang terpasang di dinding sebelah kiri sel terisolasi itu. Sel itu hanya ada _satu_ dari ratusan sel bawah tanah yang terkumpul di satu tempat. Dan, hanya ada _satu_ orang di sana. Ya, sesosok pria yang pucat pasi. Matanya menyorotkan kekejaman yang tiada ujung.

Ia lalu menjilat-jilat bibirnya sendiri, kemudian menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Sayang, kedua tangannya telah diborgol dengan sangat kuat, sehingga dia tidak mampu bergerak barang seinchi pun. Ia lalu melirik-lirik apapun yang terlihat bercahaya di sana. Ia berani menyumpahi kalau tempatnya sungguhlah tidak _enak_. Sangat lembab malah, sehingga menimbulkan banyak keringatan yang membanjiri tubuh mungilnya. Dan, harus dia akui, semua rencana jahanamnya telah terbakar sudah oleh si pria Latin sialan dan brengsek itu. _Harusnya gue nggak melibatkan si tomato bastardo itu_… Pria itu hanya bisa menggeram kesal sambil menggelepar-gelepar, berusaha melepaskan segala besi yang mengikatnya dengan beraninya.

Sesekali dia berteriak seperti orang gila, "KALIAAAANNN… DUNIA INI SANGAT BUSUK! AKULAH YANG HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN BANGSA-BANGSA BRENGSEK SEPERTI KALIAAANNN… HUAAARRRGGGHHH… AKU BERANI BERSUMPAH POCONG, KALIAN AKAN MATI DI DALAM KUBURAN YANG MENYESAKKAAANNN…."

Suara pria muda yang gila itu memang sangat _mengerikan_. Saking mengerikannya, dua prajurit berpakaian ala CIA dan FBI sampai berjongkok sambil menutup kedua telinganya saking ketakutannya. Satunya langsung membalas sumpah pocong-nya pria gila itu, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa mendesah-desah ketakutan sambil menggumamkan doa-doa penenang jiwa.

Satu dari dua prajurit itu lalu berusaha mengabaikan suara jeritan pria yang sudah mulai gila itu, dan membukakan pintu sel besinya. Beberapa lama kemudian, dia segera menghampiri pria itu sambil menendang perut pria malang itu sambil memberontak dengan kasarnya, "Dasar Gabvriel! Budak pemahaman pagan! Kau itu bisanya cuma mengutuk doang! INGAT, bukan hanya KAMU yang bisa mengutuk, tetapi kami juga BISA! Apalagi Kau-Tahu-Siapa itu! Pahamila…"

Belum selesai si prajurit itu hendak memukuli pria malang itu, pria jahanam itu malah sudah memberikan perlawanan yang sungguh luar biasa dan tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh semua orang yang berada di bawah sel yang paling terisolasi itu. Kedua tangan pria malang yang terikat oleh borgol besi yang sangat berat dan tidak mudah dibuka itu kontan saja mencakar perut si prajurit itu hingga luka, dan mulut liar pria bernama Gabvriel itu segera menggigit kedua kakinya secepat kilat. Walhasil, prajurit itu sempat terjungkal ke belakang, dan kontan saja sel itu segera ramai dikerubungi oleh lebih dari selusin prajurit. Mereka berusaha menenangkan pria gila itu, kemudian menyeret pria gila itu keluar dari selnya.

Pria malang itu segera diseret dengan kedua kakinya ditarik oleh para prajurit, kemudian wajahnya dibiarkan bergesekkan dengan lantai yang sama sekali tidak mulus itu. Mata 'ular'-nya segera menatap semua prajurit yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan menakutkan, kemudian dari itu ia segera mengeluarkan kata-kata ajaibnya lagi. Namun lebih sadisnya, wajah pria malang itu segera ditendang dengan kasarnya oleh salah satu prajurit yang berada di depan wajahnya. Ia kini benar-benar menjadi makhluk yang hina-dina, setidaknya di mata para prajurit yang tidak kenal ampun itu. Kini, wajah pemuda asal Israel itu dipenuhi dengan darah hasil mimisannya ketika ditendang barusan.

"GABVRIEL YISRAEL! KAU AKAN BERHADAPAN DENGAN MAJELIS HAKIM INTERNASIONAL DI WASHINGTON D.C SEKARANG!" teriak salah satu prajurit sambil memukuli pipi kanan dan kiri pemuda Israel itu dengan pangkal senapannya.

Pemuda itu tidak bisa bergerak lebih leluasa lagi. Kini dia sudah berada di titik nadir. Ia sudah tidak mampu bergerak dan matanya tertutup dengan perlahannya. Jantungnya masih berdetak, dan tersisa hanya beberapa kali detak. Para prajurit kemudian menyumpahi pemuda malang itu, kemudian menggotong tubuh pemuda Israel itu dengan diangkat tinggi-tinggi dan beramai-ramai, tanpa menyandarkan tubuh pemuda bernama Gabvriel itu sedikitpun ke bahu mereka. Bagi mereka, tahanan paling mengerikan itu tidak pantas untuk bersantai-santai. _Ya, dia harus diadili dan dihukum berat secepatnya!_

**.**

Ketika kelopak mata pemuda beraksen Israel itu mulai terbuka secara perlahan-lahan, pemuda itu mendapati dirinya sudah diikat dengan borgol yang lagi-lagi menyergap kedua tangannya di belakang sandaran kursi tersebut. Sialnya, kedua kakinya juga ternyata diikat dengan borgol yang dikaitkan ke kaki kursi tersebut. Pakaian tahanannya sudah diganti dengan pakaian resmi yang meskipum memang terkesan sopan, namun masih berkesan kalau dia adalah tahanan. Ia lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya ke depan, melihat apa yang _telah_ terjadi di matanya. Yap, dia menemukan kalau dirinya berada di depan jajaran para hakim internasional yang siap menghakimi dirinya tanpa ampun.

Di mata pemuda itu terlihat seorang hakim berkebangsaan China dengan wakil hakim yang mirip dengannya, namun rambutnya ditata pendek ala bob itu. Sisanya, sepertinya juga dipenuhi oleh orang-orang Asia Timur. Buktinya, jaksa penuntut saja bermuka cewek dan berwajah sangat masam, seolah menyiratkan bahwa ia ingin buru-buru menjatuhkan hukuman secepatnya kepada dirinya. _Ini tempat bikin aku pengen membantai semua orang tanpa ampun deh… Sialan!_

"Gabvriel Yisrael, terdakwa kasus makar tingkat internasional, sudah bersiap atas persidangan luar biasa ini. Jaksa penuntut Kim Nguyen asal Vietnam, dipersilakan untuk memberikan penuntutan kepada sang terdakwa, diikuti dengan pembelaan atas pengacara Gabvriel." ucap sang pembawa acara persidangan itu, sambil membacakan dokumen pembuka acara sidang mengerikan itu.

Mata Gabvriel segera berkilat-kilat, dan dari dalam hati ia berani sekali menyumpahi bahwa semua orang yang menghadiri persidangan internasional itu akan dibunuh dengan cara yang sangat keji olehnya, tidak peduli kalau orang itu adalah personifikasi sekalipun. Baginya, di dunia ini hanyalah ada _dirinya_ sendiri dan 'Tuhan'-nya. _Sama sekali tidak boleh ada negara lain_, batin Gabvriel menggeram marah. Pengadilan mengerikan yang akan menyelimuti gedung Mahkamah di Washington D.C segera dimulai…

.

-x0x-

.

**Di suatu RS di wilayah Scotland, awal bulan di A.D 2118… **

Di ruangan yang bercat putih dan luas, terlihat sesosok pria berambut pirang dan beralis tebal terkulai lemah di bangsal yang mewah. Sejumlah alat-alat pemantau detak jantung, dada dan tekanan darah diletakkan berdampingan dengan bangsalnya. Selang dari alat-alat tersebut bertebaran di sekujur tubuhnya. Selang pernafasan buatan tertempel di hidungnya. Kelopak matanya tertutup dengan rapatnya. Sesekali monitor pemantauan detak jantung memperdengarkan suara 'pip' dan menunjukkan perkembangan dirinya. Monitor tersebut memperlihatkan bahwa detak jantungnya masih lemah.

Jauh dari bangsal tersebut, persisnya di luar ruangannya, terlihat sesosok pemuda berjaket tebal berwarna cokelat yang mengenakan kacamata memandang pria yang terkulai lemah di bangsal itu dengan tatapan sedih. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca melihat ketidakmampuan pemuda beralis tebal itu untuk bangun barang beberapa lama pun. Nafas sesak pun dihelakan dengan berat hati. Kepalanya mampat, seolah hanya berpikir tentang nasib pria beralis tebal yang dirawat itu.

"Coba si Gilbert sialan itu nggak menembak kepalanya…" gumam pemuda berkacamata itu kesal sambil memegangi kaca jendela kamarnya.

Kepala si pemuda beralis tebal sudah pulih dengan ajaibnya waktu dua bulan yang lalu di medan peperangan itu, namun tetap saja kesadarannya masih belum pulih sempurna. Mata birunya menatap kepala pria beralis tebal yang dibalut dengan perban warna cokelat. Hampir semua bagian kepalanya dibalut kecuali pada matanya. Hati pemuda berkacamata itu begitu perih melihat kepala pria beralis tebal yang dibalut itu. Di beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga dibalut dengan perban, namun tidak kelihatan karena tertutup oleh pakaian pasien yang berwarna biru.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki lain di koridor tersebut. Karena hari itu sudah malam, pemuda berkacamata itu tidak mampu melihat sang pemilik langkah kakinya. Begitu sosoknya mulai tampak karena disinari oleh cahaya yang datang dari dalam kamar pemuda beralis tebal itu, sang pemuda berkacamata itu sedikit kaget. Pria yang menghampirinya juga berkacamata sama dengannya, namun di kedua tangannya bergelantungan seekor beruang kecil. Ia tahu siapa pemilik beruang kecil itu.

"Matthew…" gumam pemuda berkacamata tersebut, sambil menghela nafas.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Matthew, segera menghampiri ke sisi pemuda berkacamata tersebut sambil bergumam dengan pelan, "Alfred, bagaimana nasib Arthur hingga sekarang?"

Pemuda berkacamata bernama Alfred hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke depan jendelanya. Sesosok pemuda yang dibalut perbannya di kepalanya terlihat terkulai lemah di bangsal. Matthew hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah saudara kandungnya ke sesosok pemuda yang berada di dalam kamar isolasi tersebut. Matanya hanya bisa berkaca-kaca melihat keadaan pemuda lemah tersebut. Banyak infus tertanam di sekujur tangan pemuda lemah tersebut.

"Belum ada perkembangan." jawab Alfred baru-baru ini, "Padahal kata dokter… Ia harusnya bisa siuman sekitar dua minggu yang lalu." lanjutnya.

Matthew hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengelus-elus beruang kecilnya. Matthew lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit koridor tersebut sambil berujar dengan lirih, "Kak Francis sudah pulih sekitar sebulan lalu. Netherlands masih dirawat di istananya, sedangkan Juan juga bernasib sama seperti Netherlands. Kabarnya di Austria, Roderich bahkan bernasib sama seperti Arthur. Tidak sadar sama sekali, padahal secara fisik sudah baik. Aku belum paham apa maksudnya ini."

Alfred terhenyak mendengar perkataan Matthew. _Roderich juga?_ Alfred lalu menoleh ke Matthew sambil bertanya dengan ragu, "Roderich juga?"

Matthew hanya bisa menggangguk pelan, kemudian menjawabnya, "Ya. Tidak hanya Roderich, Julius juga kabarnya terbunuh. Belakangan ini, dalam dua bulan terakhir, Lovino dan Alois akhirnya menemukan keberadaan Andrei dan Engjell. Andrei juga terluka parah, mungkin sempat tewas. Di kepalanya terlihat beberapa lubang tempat peluru bersarang. Ia juga dirawat di RS umum di Bulgaria, namun sama saja. Tidak sadar sama sekali, padahal keadaan ekonomi, militer dan politik negara itu sudah pulih perlahan. Di Singapura, Fang Shuhei juga belum sadar sama sekali."

"Ini sulit." Alfred lalu memalingkan tubuhnya dari kamar tempat Arthur dirawat, kemudian berjalan menghadap jendela luar. Ia lalu melepas kacamatanya dan melapnya. Tidak ada satu dari mereka yang bicara. _Sunyi sekali…_ Alfred lalu memakainya lagi dan berujar dengan pelan, "Mahkamah Internasional sudah menjatuhkan hukuman mati kepada Gabvriel, dan memberikan hukuman khusus untuk Michélle. _Btw_, bagaimana kabar Jean Guillaume?"

"Baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, dia sedikit lebih sehat dari sebelumnya." jawab Matthew sambil memandang tubuh Arthur dengan sebuah senyuman terlukiskan tanpa sepengetahuan Alfred. Alfred hanya bisa menggangguk pelan mendengar kabar dari Matthew.

Alfred lalu berbalik lagi menghadap jendela kamar Arthur, kemudian berkata dengan sedikit semangat yang terlukiskan dari suaranya, "Itu bagus. Mudah-mudahan ini tidak terjadi lagi. Aku merasa sayang tidak menghadiri pengkremasian Gilbert dua bulan yang lalu. Aku kesal, waktu itu Gilbert menodongkan _howitzer_ ke kepala Arthur. Tetapi itu juga salahku, malah menyuruhnya berhadapan dengannya. Aku pengecut sekali ya, _Dik_."

"Tidak."

Alfred tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Matthew. Ia lalu menoleh ke sisi Matthew dengan segudang rasa penasaran. _Harusnya aku pantas disebut pengecut, tetapi kenapa Matthew malah mengatakan bahwa aku bukan pengecut? Tidak! Aku harus dicap sebagai pengecut! Kan ini karena aku sudah membuat Arthur harus merasakan hal mengerikan macam begini!_

Matthew hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sesekali matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Ia lalu menyambung perkataannya, "Kau _tidak_ pengecut, Alfred. Resiko bagi Arthur untuk bersiap akan keadaan seperti itu. Kurasa Gilbert pasti siap dengan kondisi terburuknya. Mungkin, dia juga sebenarnya _tahu_ apa yang _telah_ terjadi pada dirinya. Kurasa begitu."

"Kau kan dulunya dekat dengan Preuβen, wajar kalau kau pasti tahu–."

"Aku saja hanya tahu sebagian dari kenyataan dan kepribadian sesungguhnya. Aku hanya tahu kalau Gilbert sangat menyayangi adiknya. Dia juga tidak pernah mencintai pernikahan dan rasa cinta dari perempuan, sama seperti Berwald. Tetapi, mungkin satu hal yang belum pernah aku ketahui sebelumnya. Dia memiliki rasa iri yang _berlebihan _pada Roderich. Waktu Gilbert menghilang berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu dan kalian terus-menerus mencari tubuhnya, aku diam-diam mendapat sebuah benda yang menguak semua hal yang ada di kepala Gilbert." sanggah Matthew sambil menghela nafas sembari berjalan dan duduk di sofa yang kebetulan ditaruh berhadapan dengan kamar Arthur di koridornya.

Alfred terhenyak dengan apa yang diceritakan adiknya. _Sebuah benda?_ "Apa maksudmu 'sebuah benda' itu?" tanya Alfred penasaran.

Matthew lalu menaruh beruang kecilnya di atas pahanya, dan ia mengisyaratkan Alfred untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya. Alfred menurutinya, dan duduk di dekat Matthew. Matthew lalu mulai bercerita, "Sebuah _buku diari_nya. Aku menemukannya secara tidak sengaja di kamar Ludwig sebelum awal tahun 1990. Aku diam-diam menyembunyikannya, dan sesampainya di Ottawa, aku mulai membacanya. Di sanalah semua hal yang mengusik diri Gilbert terkuak. Gilbert _tidak bisa_ memaafkan dirinya dan… _Gabvriel_. Ia ternyata sudah lama mencium gelagat tidak enak dari diri Gabvriel itu. Meski hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, ia sudah merasa tidak suka dengannya. Selanjutnya, dia menguak hal-hal mengerikan yang diam-diam ditanggungnya."

"Apakah itu?" tanya Alfred khawatir.

"Mmmm…" Matthew hanya bisa menampakkan wajah khawatir tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke Alfred. Ia hanya bisa mengelus-elus tangan beruang putih kecilnya yang sedari tadi terus melambai-lambai berusaha meraih wajah Matthew. Ia lalu melanjutkannya dengan suara parau, "Diduga rencana pembunuhan atas dirinya sudah direncanakan sejak bertahun-tahun silam. Ia sangat membenci Gabvriel, meski ia terpaksa bekerja sama dengan Hitler. Ia bilang, Hitler itu seperti setan yang turun dari langit. Ia mengatakan bahwa Hitler-lah yang 'akan' mengantarkan dirinya kepada kematiannya. Dan itu terbukti. Kita ingat kan waktu tahun 1945, Jerman kalah dan kedua kakak beradik Beilschmidt dipisahkan secara paksa oleh kita? Jika ia tidak memulai perangnya, kedua bersaudara Beilschmidt itu pasti akan masih hidup."

Alfred syok mendengar apa yang baru saja dibongkar Matthew dari diri Gilbert. _Gilbert sangat membenci Hitler karena dialah yang memisahkan dirinya dan adik kesayangannya?_ Alfred lalu menoleh kepalanya menatap lantai koridor tersebut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Malahan, air mata pun mulai berjatuhan dari mata biru milik Alfred. Tes tes tes. Bahkan air matanya sudah menetes di atas lantainya. Alfred menggeram pelan, kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya terlihat gelisah. Matthew hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit koridor tersebut dengan mata hampa. Keheningan segera menyelimuti diri mereka berdua.

"Sial." rutuk Alfred menggeram. Matthew tidak mendengarkan rutukan Alfred. "Harusnya aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu." lanjutnya.

Malam yang tenang pun menaungi diri mereka berdua di sebuah RS yang berfasilitas lengkap di daerah Scotland, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

.

-x0x-

.

**Di Indonesia, awal A.D 2118…**

Di sebuah restoran yang mewah di suatu mall yang terletak di selatan kota Makassar yang telah menjadi ibukota baru negeri Indonesia setelah lebih dari separuh wilayah Jakarta yang sudah terlebih dulu tenggelam, seorang gadis berambut hitam bergelombang terlihat menikmati meminum teh herbal yang baru saja disuguhkan salah satu _waitress_. Sesekali pandangan matanya memandang TV LCD yang dipasang di salah satu sudut restoran itu. Ia melirik simbol siaran TV yang ditontonnya. _IndTV… _Pikiran gadis itu hanya terfokus pada nama itu.

_Coba dua tahun yang lalu kota Jakarta tidak tenggelam lebih dari separuh, pasti aku akan memperkirakan musibah besar yang menimpa kota itu…_ Gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang ibukota terdahulunya yang sudah menjadi kuburan massal yang tergenang oleh air. Hatinya miris mengenang semua itu. Teknologi yang mutakhir, baik yang diciptakan oleh putra-putri Indonesia maupun luar negeri ternyata tidak mampu mengubah kenyataan miris tersebut. Bahwa lebih dari separuh kota Jakarta telah _tenggelam_ ke laut.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang reporter sedang membacakan informasi yang telah disusunnya. Gadis bermata elang itu hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah TV tersebut dan mendengarkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sesekali teh herbalnya diminumnya sekaligus supaya tidak _mubadzir_. Dalam hati, gadis Melayu yang cantik itu tidak berani melihat TV yang dipandangnya.

_Saya Nadhfira Angela Lumbuan Tobing dari IndTV, melaporkan dari kota Sarajevo, Bosnia-Herzegovina, bahwa baru-baru ini pihak intel gabungan Uni Eropa telah menemukan semua personifikasi negeri, terutama dari negara-negara Balkan yang belum lama ini dikabarkan hilang. Kondisi mereka rata-rata cukup baik, tetapi sebuah kenyataan miris telah terjadi. Seorang pria bernama Andrei dilaporkan tewas. Tim intel menemukan personifikasi terakhir pada pukul 20.39 waktu setempat di bunker rahasia di pesisir wilayah Yunani, persisnya dekat Pulau Kreta. Kini, semua personifikasi telah dilarikan ke RS terdekat. Saya Nadhfira Angela Lumbuan Tobing dari IndTV, selamat siang._

Suara seorang reporter wanita bernama Nadhfira Angela L. Tobing itu sudah mengganggu pikiran gadis Melayu itu. _Abang Erik juga ditemukan terluka sangat parah… Untung aku menjenguknya sewaktu dia belum sadar… Bagaimana kabar si Erik ya?_ Gadis Melayu berpakaian setelan kemeja berwarna putih sedikit kusam dipadu dengan celana panjang berwarna cokelat muda itu hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya ke kedua tangan yang sudah diangkat sejajar dengan hidungnya. Punggung kedua tangan itu ia sandarkan dengan dagunya. Ia masih belum mempercayai bahwa kondisi negara-negara Eropa akan berakhir begitu. _Peperangan tidak akan pernah berakhir hingga akhir zaman_, batin gadis itu menghela nafas.

Terdengar suara banyak manusia berdesas-desus mengenai berita yang baru saja disiarkannya. Gadis Melayu itu segera celingak-celinguk di antara lautan manusia tersebut, dan menepuk pelan pundak salah satu manusia yang duduk di dekatnya. Gadis Melayu itu hanya bisa berbisik dengan pelan, "Ada apa yang baru saja dibicarkan oleh kalian?"

"Oh itu." jawab pemuda itu santai, "Berita barusan. Kami menganggap berita itu cukup miris. Baru dua bulan setelah peperangan tidak berguna di perbatasan Jerman dan Perancis, mereka bisa ditemukan. Bagaimana tim tersebut bisa menemukan mereka kalau selama ini carinya. Pokoknya, aku rasa hampir _semua_ orang kurang senang dengan kinerja tim intel tersebut." lanjutnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Gadis itu menggangguk pelan, lalu mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera berbalik ke meja pesanannya. Gadis itu lalu mengambil HP-nya yang tersimpan dengan rapinya di saku kemejanya, kemudian segera menekan tombol nomor HP-nya. Kemudian dari itu, ia langsung menekan tombol 'call'. Teeet teeeet. Gadis itu hanya bisa bermuram durja mendengar suara sambungan telepon tersebut. Beruntung, sambungan itu segera dibuka setelah suara tadi itu. Gadis itu segera menempelkan layar HP-nya ke telinga kanannya sambil berujar dengan pelan, "Nicolas, bagaimana kinerjamu?"

Suara di seberang yang memiliki nama Nicolas itu hanya bisa menjawab dengan pelan pula, "Sudah maju. Beruntung sekali negeri kami tidak pernah terkena imbas lebih dari sedikit krisis moneter saja. Adakah yang perlu kami bantu, Nona Ayu?"

Nona Melayu bernama Ayu itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia lalu menjawab pertanyaan Nicolas dengan suara parau dan lemah, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau anggota klub ASEAN minus aku, Putri dan Fang Shuhei merasa aman-aman saja. Bantu aku dalam urusan moneter. Nanti aku juga minta ganjaran kepada Putri yang sudah sukses menjerumuskanku dalam krisis moneter yang lebih parah."

"Baik." ujar Nicolas di seberang HP gadis bernama Ayu itu, "Aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin. _Btw_, apa kabar… Fang itu?"

"Masih belum bisa pulih sepenuhnya." jawab Ayu sambil menghela nafas dan memain-mainkan rambut hitam cantiknya dengan wajah sedih, "Dia masih koma walaupun negerinya sudah pulih cukup pesat. Kabarnya Roderich, Julius, Andrei dan Arthur juga belum sadar, walaupun negerinya sudah pulih lebih awal darinya." lanjutnya.

Suara di seberang sana masih terdiam, kemudian segera memutuskan sambungan HP-nya. Ayu lalu memandang meja pesanannya dengan mata nelangsa dan hampa. Perlahan-lahan HP-nya ditaruh kembali ke saku kemejanya dengan wajah sedih dan merasa bersalah. Tangan kirinya ia ketuk-ketukkan dengan pelan, kemudian kepalanya ditolehkanlah ke seorang _waitress_ yang kebetulan lewat di sampingnya. Ayu segera memanggil _waitress_ tersebut dan berkata dengan lirih, "Minta _cappucino_ satu."

"Baik." _Waitress_ itu lalu melirik nomor meja, dan segera berlari menuju _counter_nya.

Selagi _waitress_ itu sedang mempersiapkan menu pesanan Ayu, gadis Melayu itu mulai menyusun semua kronologi kejadian yang terasa sangat melelahkan itu. _Pembunuhan Germania tahun 2114 itu…_ Ayu hanya bisa berpikir sejenak mengenai peristiwa yang mengguncang sejarah itu. Saat di mana ayah dari seorang pria albino yang belum pernah ia kenal dan salah satu personifikasi yang kuat, yakni Ludwig, terbunuh oleh seseorang. Namun, ia tidak menyangka kalau kemarin malam dia melihat _breaking news_ melalui TV kalau di Washington D.C telah digelar persidangan istimewa atas _tiga_ personifikasi yang terlibat dalam skandal itu. _Gabvriel Yisrael, Michélle Grimaldi dan Antonio F. Carriedo…_ Ayu tak bisa berhenti berpikir barang dalam semenit pun mengenai mereka.

_Beruntung sekali aku tidak mengadakan hubungan diplomatik dengannya_, batin Ayu bergidik ketakutan. Bayangkan, jika kita sampai melakukannya, perlahan namun pasti kebudayaan asal kita akan digerus oleh dogma dan doktrin mengerikan milik mereka. Jelas kita tidak mau kan! Nah, Ayu ini juga sependapat dengan pemikiran ini. Ayu tidak berani mengadakan hubungan itu karena ia tahu betul apa resikonya, dan itu tidak tertanggungkan. Bayangkan, jika hal itu sampai terjadi, perpecahan kesatuan masyarakat negerinya akan terjadi dan dirinya bakal terancam _hilang_. Ayu makin bergidik ketika ia memikirkan hal terburuk yang _mungkin_ terjadi jika hubungan diplomatiknya dengan Israel sampai terbuka.

"Nona? _Cappucino_ Anda sudah sampai." sapa _waitress_ heran melihat wajah serius yang terpampang di wajah nona manis Melayu itu.

Ayu kontan saja tersentak kaget, melihat secangkir _cappucino_-nya ternyata sudah ada di depan matanya. Ia langsung menoleh ke _waitress_ dan segera menggangguk sembari tersenyum manis ala bidadari asal Zamrud Khalistiwa. _Waitress_ itu bersemu merah melihat senyuman malaikat-nya Ayu ini. Ia lalu berlalu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya, dan Ayu langsung menyeruput _cappucino_-nya dengan mimik tenang. Ia tak menyangka kalau di zaman begini ia masih mampu mempertahankan tradisi nasionalnya, yakni kekeluargaan. _Aku berterimakasih kepada-Mu, wahai Tuhanku…_

.

-x0x-

.

**Di Amsterdam, Belanda, dua minggu setelah kejadian di atas, A.D 2118…**

"Dokter! Dokter!"

Suara seorang _wanita_ berbadan seksi yang berambut pendek ditata demikian rapinya. Di rambutnya dipakaikan sebuah pita yang diikat di antara sejumlah helai rambut yang lebat. Wanita itu lalu berlari menghampiri dokter yang kebetulan diundang seorang wanita tua yang sangat berkharisma di negeri Belanda itu.

Ketika sang nona muda sampai di sana, wajahnya terlihat capek dan ia kelihatan ngos-ngosan. Beruntung gagang pintu kamar yang dimasuki sang dokter itu berhasil dipegangnya sebelum agen setempat menguasainya. Wanita itu lalu berkata dengan suara parau, "_Broer _Erik sudah sadar, _Your Majesty Queen_ dan dokter yang terhormat…! Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya…!"

Kontan saja sang wanita tua yang dipanggilnya '_Your Majesty Queen_' segera berdiri dengan anggunnya dan menghampiri wanita muda itu sambil bertanya dengan pelan, "Benarkah? Tolong antarkan aku ke sana. Aku sudah tidak sabar bercengkerama dengannya, Emma."

"Baik!"

**.**

Sesampainya di suatu kamar yang terletak pada lantai dua istana mewah nan indah itu, wanita tua yang berkharisma dan gadis muda tadi beserta dokter pribadinya sudah tiba. Tiga pasang mata itu terpana dengan suatu pemandangan yang janggal. Seorang pelayan perempuan tengah menaruhkan minuman hangatnya di samping seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang kini sudah siuman. Bahkan punggung pemuda tersebut sudah disandarkan ke setumpuk bantal yang diletakkan di belakangnya dengan keadaan berdiri.

Pemuda itu kontan saja menoleh ke tiga pasang mata itu, kemudian berkata dengan pelan dengan senyuman manis yang tidak pernah dilihat sebelumnya sambil mengelus-elus seekor kelinci yang dari tadi terus berada di samping pemuda tersebut, "Ah halo _Your Majesty Queen_, Emma, dan dokter. Aku baru saja siuman beberapa lama yang lalu."

"Oh Tuhan, Erik! Kau itu membuatku khawatir saja!" jerit wanita tua yang disebutnya _Your Majesty Queen_ itu sambil berlari menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kemudian disusul Emma memeluk pemuda Belanda yang sudah lama koma itu.

"Maafkan aku, karena sudah mencemaskan kalian." gumam Erik berkaca-kaca. Ia juga memeluk mereka berdua dengan erat, walaupun tubuhnya terluka sangat parah, sampai-sampai harus membuat badan dirinya terlihat seperti badan zombie.

Tiba-tiba sang dokter langsung menghampirinya dan menyela dengan sopan, "Nyonya Ratu dan Nona Emma, tolong menyingkir sebentar. Saya akan memeriksa tubuh pemuda ini." Sang wanita tua dan Emma segera menyingkir untuk memberinya jalan untuk segera memeriksakan kondisi tubuh pemuda tersebut.

Seusai pemeriksaan dokter tersebut, dokter laki-laki tua yang bersahaja tersebut segera menyunggingkan suatu senyuman hangat sambil berkata dengan penuh kebahagiaan, "Tuan Erik van den Burg sudah kembali sehat. Sepertinya, dia akan membutuhkan seminggu untuk beristirahat. Saya bersyukur bisa membantu Nyonya Besar untuk mengobati tuan muda."

"Tidak apa-apa. Emma, segera panggilkan Ayu-chan." gumam wanita tua itu menepuk-nepuk punggung dokter tua itu dengan pelan, menandakan bahwa ia sangat menghargai usaha keras sang dokter tersebut. Emma segera berlari menjauhi kamarnya sembari menuju ke suatu tempat, memenuhi amanat sang Ratu Besar Belanda itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Ayu-chan?" tanya Erik bingung.

"Sebulan lalu dia menjengukmu. Dia sampai bercengkerama denganku di sini, di sampingmu. Mengenai masalahmu. Aku… Aku minta maaf padamu, sudah seenaknya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kelompok Alfred… Ayu waktu datang ke sini juga sempat protes, dan aku sadar kalau keputusanku _salah_." jawab Sang Ratu bijak sambil mengambil kursi mewah dari meja kerjanya dan duduk di samping Erik.

Erik bersemu merah mendengar cerita Sang Ratu. Ia lalu menyahutnya sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Ayu-chan apa kabarnya? Aku kangen dia. Dari awal aku sempat kesal padamu, _Your Majesty Queen_, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, kau adalah bagian dari diriku sendiri. Makanya, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memaafkan Anda, _Your Majesty Queen_."

Sang Ratu hanya bisa menghela nafas lega, kemudian berkata dengan sopan, "Erik, Ayu titip salam untukmu. Dan ia sengaja membeli tulip yang sampai sekarang ini dirawat di vas itu. Lalu, ia juga menginap selama dua malam di sini, sambil bercengkerama dengan Emma. Ia juga bermain dengan kelinci-kelincimu. Sepulangnya ke Indonesia, dia mengatakan kalau dia sangat rindu denganmu."

Erik lalu melirik vas mewah yang diisi dengan tulip yang memiliki tiga warna yang senada dengan warna benderanya. Ia lalu menyunggingkan senyumannya, kemudian berkata dengan lembut, "Aku tunggu kedatangan Ayu-chan pada bulan ini. Aku tidak sabar bercengkerama lagi dengan wanita cantik asal Zamrud Khalistiwa itu."

.

-x0x-

.

**Di Berlin, German, A.D 2118…**

"_Look beyond the horizon, and you'll see the kingdom of paradise, which was once mine. That's now yours."_

Suatu kalimat yang bersahaja terngiang di telinga Ludwig di kamarnya. _Itu adalah kalimat terakhir kakakku…_ Ludwig terbangun dengan mata hijau jernihnya berkaca-kaca mendengar kalimat itu. Tiga bulan yang lalu setelah perang selesai, kini dia baru saja kembali ke tanah kelahirannya setelah dioperasi bagian dada atasnya di suatu RS termutakhir di Amerika.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu mendirikan punggungnya secara perlahan-lahan, mengingat dadanya masih terbaluti dengan perban. _Ugh…_ Ludwig merasakan sakitnya bekas operasi itu. Kata dokter, minimal satu-dua bulan lagi perban itu baru bisa dibuka lagi. Ludwig hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil terus menerus memikirkan perkataan kakak tersayangnya sebelum dia menghilang.

"Selamat pagi." gumam Ludwig kepada _dirinya_ sendiri.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka, dia malah mendapatkan apa yang dirasakannya pahit. Yakni, kehilangan _kakak_-nya sendiri. Sedari awal, sejak sebelum abad ke 20, kakaknya pernah pamit padanya sambil menggumamkan kalimat yang bersahaja barusan. Dan, sejak saat itu, Ludwig selalu gelisah. Ludwig waktu itu, sadar bahwa itu adalah _surat wasiat_ kakaknya sendiri. Mata hijaunya mulai mencucurkan air mata.

_Hiks…_ Ludwig lalu mengusap-usap air mata itu, kemudian menginjakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai kamarnya. _My brother, your kingdom was mine, from the first until now._ Ludwig lalu berdiri secara perlahan, kemudian dari itu ia langsung mengambil kaos oblongnya. Namun tidak disangka, di meja kerjanya malah muncul satu benda yang membuat kenangan Ludwig kembali diseret ke masa lalu. Sebuah buku _diari_ milik kakaknya. _Darimana buku itu?_

Ludwig lalu mengambil buku itu, kemudian duduk di kursi seraya mengambil kacamatanya. Ia lalu memakainya, dan mulai membuka buku diarinya. _To my beloved Brother, at 19__th__ centuries_. Tulisan itu begitu khas, sehingga Ludwig ingin tersenyum sambil menyindir kebiasaan kakaknya yang norak jaya itu. Ia lalu membuka halaman pertama buku diari itu.

_23 Maret 1900 _

_ASEM beneran nih! Masa boss gue sampe mendeklarasikan diriku sebagai negara superpower pada jaman ini! NORAK JAYA beneran ih! Tapi gak apa-apalah, biar gue nggak dianggep sebagai angin lalu aja. Gue emang laki-laki AWESOME! Untung si alis tebal itu nanggepin keberadaanku, tapi pake cara yang agaknya salah sih. Masak dia malah memusuhiku… Yah, nggak apa-apa. Hegemoni gue tetap jaya di tanah kuda poni horses dan pembantunya itu!_

Ludwig ingin ketawa membaca tulisan pertamanya. _Kakakku emang norak jaya_, batin Ludwig mendengus. Ia lalu membaca halaman berikutnya yang sengaja dia lompatkan.

_9 November 1906 _

_GASWAAAAAT! Ada rencana pembunuhan terhadap Pangeran Ferdinand dari si tukang bermain musik sama pecinta wajan itu! Aku sih sebenarnya nggak sudi melihat cewek pecinta wajan itu menderita, tapi-tapi-tapiii… __GUE EMANG PRIA AWESOME!__ Makanyaaaa… Hey diari gue, gimana sih caranya nghindarin itu? Tapi apa boleh buat. Perang adalah siasatku untuk meluaskan hegemoniku di tanah Eropa ini! Eh tapi sepertinya gue baru tau kalau ternyata Benua Eropa nggak sendirian. Si pecinta kelinci itu katanya punya anak Melayu-entah apalah itu, tapi anak itu CANTIK AMAT! Si alis tebal itu juga punya, dan kayaknya anak asuh si alis tebal itu bersodara nggak terlalu jauh sama anak yang dimiliki si pecinta kelinci itu! Sampe di sini aja deh. _

_SALAM AWESOME! HELL YA PREU__βEN!_

Pengen muntah, begitulah perasaan Ludwig membaca kalimat terakhir halaman itu. Tapi dia sadar kalau kakaknya sudah mengenal Indonesia, walaupun tidak terlalu akrab. _Aku juga pas bertemu sama Indonesia juga paling tahun 1955 atau 1965… _Ludwig mencoba mengingat-ingat saat ia pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Indonesia di World Meeting. Waktu itu, Indonesia juga pertama kalinya mengajak Ludwig berbicara, lantaran tempat duduk Indonesia malah berdekatan dengan si pecinta kelinci itu. Walhasil, Ludwig akhirnya rela bertukar kursi dengannya, alih-alih memarahinya.

Tetapi, ada satu hal yang membuat dia sedikit bangga padanya. Dulu dia dan kakaknya pernah membuat banyak negara-negara di Benua Eropa terpaksa tunduk padanya, dan ia berharap hal itu _tidak terulangi_ lagi, karena ia sudah merasa cukup atas semua hal itu. _Besok, aku akan membuat pers untuk menyatakan permintaan maaf terbuka untuk semua nation-tan_, batin Ludwig sambil menutup buku diari itu.

Dalam hati, Ludwig bertanya-tanya. _Siapa sih yang sudah 'mengembalikan' buku diari milik kakakku yang sudah lama kucari ini?_

.

-x0x-

.

**Di negara-negara Balkan, A.D 2118…**

Di rumah khas Balkan abad Pertengahan, seorang perempuan muda berambut pirang digerai panjang, terlihat duduk di kursi ayun. Pandangannya hampa dan kosong, kedua tangannya masih setia memegangi sandarannya. Sesekali terdengar suara kursi diayun-ayunkan dengan pelan. Perempuan muda ini memandang jendela dunia yang sangat menyilaukan dan cerah dengan tatapan hampa.

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan lain yang berwajah sama dengannya, membukakan pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Kemudian dari itu, dia lalu menghampiri perempuan muda yang duduk di kursi itu dan bertanya dengan lembut dan sopan, "Melvina-chan, hari ini kau mau makan apa? Apakah kau sudah kembali sadar dari dunia kosongmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang terkeluarkan dari mulut seorang gadis bernama Melvina itu. Perempuan lain itu mendesah kecewa melihat respon Melvina. Ia tahu, ketika mereka berdua hendak kembali ke Bosnia dari India beberapa hari setelah peperangan itu usai, mereka sempat tertangkap oleh pasukan Israel ketika di Konstantinopel. Beberapa minggu kemudian, gadis bernama Melvina ditemuinya sudah berubah total dari pengawasan pihak Israel. Diam-diam gadis itu dendam kepada Israel yang menurutnya sangat brengsek dan kurang ajar itu.

"Melvina. Ingatlah namaku, dan sebutlah namaku dengan lembut, sebagaimana kau yang dulu…" gumam gadis itu sedih.

"Hei Sanya!"

Kontan saja gadis Bosnia bernama Sanya segera tersadar dari suara itu. Suara seorang _laki-laki_. Sanya lalu menghampiri lelaki muda yang bertubuh kekar dan berponi di belah dua persis di dahinya. Gadis berparas Bosnia itu lalu berkata, "_Assalamu'alaikum_, Kak Andrei, ada apa? Mau membawakan makanan lagi untuk Melvina-chan?"

"_Wa'alaikum salam_, Sanya." jawab lelaki itu sambil menaruhkan sebungkus kotak yang cukup besar di kedua tangan Sanya sembari menghampiri gadis yang duduk di kursi ayun tersebut. Ia lalu melanjutkannya lagi, "Melvina-chan masih belum sadar juga? Yah… Kita sudah cukup puas dengan hukuman yang diberikan Makhamah Internasional terhadap Gabvriel brengsek itu. Tetapi…"

Sanya tahu apa maksud lelaki berparas Balkan itu. _Melvina tidak akan kembali lagi seperti dulu, dan ia akan tetap menjadi gadis yang kehilangan seluruh memorinya…_ Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya mulai mengalir dengan lembutnya. Gadis itu lalu mengusap-usap air matanya, kemudian berkata dengan lirih, "Jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi. Aku sudah cukup mengerti dendam kita yang tidak berujung pada si brengsek itu. Tapi, jika ini adalah _ujian_, aku rela menjalaninya, apapun kejadiannya. Aku akan membuat Melvina perlahan-lahan menikmati kebahagiaan hidup bersamaku."

"Bagus, Sanya-chan. Malam ini aku akan menginap lagi di rumahmu ya?"

"Iya!"

.

-x0x-

.

**Di Minsk, Belarus, A.D 2118**

Di sebuah rumah sakit yang terletak di pusat kota Minsk, Belarus, terlihat seorang gadis yang baru saja dibantu oleh perawat perempuan yang cantik, duduk di kursi roda di dalam kamar inapnya. Perut dan dada bagian atasnya dibalut dengan perban, ditutupi oleh pakaian pasien yang berwarna merah muda. Tidak lupa, mata sebelah kanannya juga dibalut. Di atas kepalanya, pitanya juga telah dilepaskan. Mata biru keunguannya juga terlihat sayu.

Setelah duduk di kursi roda, sang perawat pun kemudian memasang tiang infusnya di dekat kursi rodanya, kemudian dari itu, sang perawat mulai mengayuhkan rodanya keluar dari kamar inapnya. Tidak lupa juga, beberapa tumpuk dokumen kesehatannya juga ditaruh di paha gadis sadis berkebangsaan Belarus yang terluka itu.

Sekeluarnya dari kamarnya, tidak sengaja mata gadis itu menemukan sesosok pria jangkung yang mengenakan syal berwarna pink, yang terlihat berdiri di depannya. Pria bermata ungu itu kemudian menghampiri gadis itu, kemudian duduk berjongkok di depannya sembari menaruhkan sebuket bunga matahari yang masih cerah dan segar. Pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum pada gadis berkursi roda itu dengan perasaan penuh rasa bersalah.

Tapi, gadis itu malah menjatuhkan bunga mataharinya ke lantai, kemudian berkata dengan dingin, "Jadi itukah 'rasa kasih sayang' yang kau berikan padaku setelah melihatku _hampir_ tewas di medan peperangan itu? Sudah berapa lama aku mengabdi hanya padamu? Itu masih lebih pendek daripada masa pengabdianku kepada Lorinaitis itu. Lebih baik aku mengemasi barang-barangku yang tertinggal di Moskow dan berpindah ke Vilnius. Kau sudah _tidak berharga_ lagi di mataku. Dasar brengsek. Hei perawat, cepat bawa aku ke ruang periksa."

Mata dingin pria jangkung itu syok mendengar sindiran sinis dari gadis berambut pirang ditata lurus itu. Sang perawat kemudian melewatinya dalam keadaan syok, lalu menjauhi pria jangkung itu dalam kesunyiannya. Namun belum tiga meter sang perawat dan gadis itu menjauhinya, di mata gadis Belarus itu muncul gadis lain yang berdada seksi. Gadis berdada seksi itu hanya bisa menatap gadis berkursi roda itu dengan wajah ingin menangis. Tapi buru-buru gadis berkursi roda itu segera menegurnya, "Kau tidak salah, Kak Yekaterina. Aku ingin kau menjawabku sekarang. Kau ingin tinggal bersama si brengsek itu atau tinggal bersamaku dan Lorinaitis? Di rumah Lorinaitis juga tinggal pria kesukaanmu. Tidak ada pilihan tinggal di rumahmu sendiri."

Gadis berdada seksi itu syok mendengar jawaban dari gadis berkursi roda itu. Kemudian dari itu, gadis itu lalu berehem-ehem dan mulai mengeluarkan suara lirihnya, "A-Aku… Ji-jika aku diberi pilihan yang demikian… A-Aku pilih tinggal di rumah Lorinaitis. Atau rumah kecil milik Łukasiewicz juga tidak apa-apa."

"Lihat, Ivan-_shit_. Tidak ada yang ingin tinggal di rumah kamu. Bahkan mungkin si Yao juga. Selamat tinggal, pria _salju_. Kesendirianmu akan selalu bersamamu. Aku doakan kau dari _kejauhan_, mengharapkan agar kau abadi dalam kesendirian. Kau kuat karena itu, karena itu kamu tidak butuh kami. Begitu pula dengan kelompok Asia Tengah itu. Mereka pasti tidak membutuhkanmu." ejek gadis itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke pria jangkung itu.

Pria jangkung yang memiliki nama Ivan itu, segera menoleh ke wajah gadis yang diam-diam disayanginya. Ivan melihat bahwa mata gadis itu sudah berubah menjadi sangat keji, bagaikan berada di awang-awang dan terus-menerus menghina dirinya dari segala arah. Mata Ivan segera beradu dengan mata gadis berkursi roda itu. Di dalam hati, Ivan merasakan ketakutan yang sangat luar biasa. Gadis itu lalu berkata dengan nada setinggi lolongan serigala, "Mungkin suatu peperangan lagi, aku harus menyeretmu ke depan dan merasakan apa yang namanya 'mati'! Kaulah yang PANTAS untuk mati! Camkan itu, dasar brengsek!"

"Nata−."

"BERHENTI MEMANGGIL NAMAKU, BRENGSEK!" seru gadis berkursi roda itu sambil menggeram dengan wajah penuh kemarahan.

Ivan kontan saja terdiam, kemudian dari itu segera berdiri dan berkata dengan lirih dan cepat, "Aku tidak bermaks−."

"Jadi, tujuan Ivan mengadopsiku ke rumah Ivan… Ha-Hanya untuk memperalat kita…?" sela Yekaterina bimbang.

"Ten−."

Buru-buru jawaban gadis berkursi roda yang memiliki nama Natalya itu segera dipotong oleh Ivan, "Aku tidak bermaksud demikian! Aku benar-benar mengadopsi kalian karena kupikir kalian membutuhkanku! Aku selama ini terus-menerus mengamati kondisi ekonomi kalian berdua, dan berdasarkan pertimbangan itu, maka aku meng−."

Tapi sayang, selaan Ivan keburu ditukas dengan ganasnya oleh gadis bernama Natalya itu. Ia langsung mencercanya dengan kejam, "Terus? Pada akhirnya kau hanya menyebarkan doktrinmu saja! Hampir dipastikan tidak ada keuntungan bersih jika kita memutuskan bersatu sama kau yang kejam! Kau sama gilanya dengan si _hamburger-freak_ sialan itu! Ya sudah, Kak Yekaterina, temani aku ke ruang periksa!"

Natalya segera menepuk-nepuk tangan sang perawat tersebut, dan segera bergerak menjauhi Ivan, diikuti oleh Yekaterina yang terpaksa membungkuk dengan pelan sembari berbalik mengikutinya. Ivan yang memandang sosok mereka bertiga yang perlahan-lahan menjauh dari pandangannya, kemudian segera menghela nafas dengan pasrahnya. Bunga mataharinya masih tergenggam dengan kokohnya di tangan kirinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud demikian, Natalya dan Yekaterina. Maafkan aku." gumam Ivan lirih.

.

-x0x-

.

**World Meeting at Jenewa, Switzerland, August 23th, A.D 2118…**

Di suatu gedung pemerintahan Swiss di musim yang cukup panas tersebut, berduyun-duyun beberapa orang yang kelihatannya sangat penting bagi kelangsungan pemerintahan negara-negara lain, hadir di sana. Banyak wanita dan pria berpakaian resmi saling berdiskusi, baik tentang kondisi negara-negara atau bahkan kasus yang belum lama ini menjamur di Benua Eropa belakangan ini.

Salah satunya adalah Ayu Isnamaharani, gadis berparas cantik asal Indonesia itu, juga terlihat hadir di dalam gedung pemerintahan Republik Swiss. Gadis itu lalu celingak-celinguk, berusaha mencari-cari sosok lain yang ia butuhkan pada hari itu. Beruntung, sosoknya mudah terlihat pada matanya, terbukti dari sosok gadis lain yang berparas hampir mirip dengannya terlihat berdiri sambil berbicara dengan para pengawalnya. Gadis itu berpakaian pakaian tradisional dari negeri yang berbeda dengannya.

"Putri! Kau itu!" teriak gadis berparas asal Zamrud Khalistiwa itu sembari berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Kontan saja sang gadis yang dipanggil Ayu segera menoleh kepadanya, dan dari itu ia segera pamit pada para pengawalnya serta menghampirinya dan berkata dengan pelan, "Sssshhh. Ini kan bukan tempat lu kan, Ayu. Ada apa sih sampai-sampai kau membutuhkan awak di sini? Mau memarahiku ya? Jangan di sini. Di hotel aku aja ntar."

Belum selesai gadis bernama Ayu itu segera menyahutnya, keburu dari pintu ruangan rapat yang terletak di depan mereka semua telah muncul seorang pemuda cebol berambut pirang bob yang berpakaian resmi. Mata hijaunya segera menatap tajam kepada semua hadirin, kemudian berkata dengan dingin, "Para personifikasi, diharap masuk ke ruang rapat. Sisanya, harus berjaga di luar sana. Cepat, atau aku akan menembak kalian satu-satu. Buruan!"

Para personifikasi yang mendengar perintah pemuda cebol itu, kemudian segera bersiap-siap memasukinya, tidak terkecuali Ayu dan gadis Melayu lain yang ia sebut 'Putri' tersebut. Di dalamnya, terlihat meja yang sangat luas, yang hanya disinari oleh lampu neon yang dipasang di langit-langit, sehingga pencahayaannya terlihat berwarna biru. Di meja yang diatur membentu elips itu dipasang _tag_ negara-negara yang diundang di sana. Ketika Ayu mencari-cari _tag_ negaranya, dia menemukan bahwa ia duduk bersebelahan dengan orang Belarus dan orang Timor Timur.

_HEH? Gue duduk di samping gadis sadis ala Belarus itu?_ Seketika saja wajah Ayu menjadi pucat seperti bengkoang, saking takutnya. Ia sudah mendengar banyak gosip kalau gadis asal Belarus itu seringkali membuat personifikasi lain kapok menjalin hubungan yang akrab dengannya, kecuali di depan cowok yang dia taksir sendiri! _Eh tapi, kayaknya ini agak janggal_, batin Ayu berpikir dua kali lipat. Seingatnya, selama dalam rapat, ia tidak pernah duduk di samping personifikasi lain selain dari Ivan dan Yekaterina. _Lah ini?_ Ayu mulai berpikir negatif. _Jangan-jangan gue akan…?_

"Hei cewek asal Zamrud Khalistiwa yang di sana, jangan berdiri terlalu lama. Atau aku mau menusuk jantungmu dengan pisauku?"

_INIH DIA!_ Ayu kontan saja mematung mendengar suara yang ada di belakangnya. Perlahan-lahan ia memutar kepalanya ke belakang dengan wajah sepucat vampir dan bengkoang dicampur sekaligus. Bahkan, kepucatan gadis ini ngalah-ngalahin pemuda Romania yang duduk sekitar 28 bangku dari sebelah kiri gadis itu. Mata cokelatnya segera beradu dengan mata biru keunguan yang sangat cantik. _Inikah cewek Belarus…?_

"Oh, kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya ya? Ya sudah, kenalkan saya Natalya Arlovskaya. Anda?" tambah gadis yang sekarang duduk di kursi roda itu sembari mengayuh rodanya menghampiri gadis berkulit sawo matang asal Zamrud Khalistiwa itu. Alih-alih diam, semua personifikasi yang semula berada di dekat Ayu kontan saja kabur, takut kalau ada perang dunia kesekian kalinya antara dua cewek yang bertolak belakang kepribadiannya itu di rapat maha raksasa itu.

"I-Iya… A-Anu… Errgghh… Namaku A-Ayu Is-Isnamaharani… Eh _wait_… N-Nggak sama si Ru-Russia itu…?" jawab Ayu kaku dan masih pucat.

Semua personifikasi termasuk Nethere yang bersembunyi entah di mana, diam-diam saling berbisik secara tidak kasat mata melalui telepati (?) nya. Dan, inilah pembicaraan yang nggak kasat mata antara beberapa personifikasi yang bersembunyi di balik meja personifikasi-personifikasi yang dekat dengan Ayu dan Natalya…

_Alamat gadis asal Zamrud Khalistiwa itu bakalan dapat 'wejangan' ajaib dari Natalya itu!_

_Oh ya?Jangaaan! Ayu itu MILIKKU! Nggak akan kubiarkan dia tewas di tangan Natalya! MAMPUS GUE! _

'_Di-Diam! Jangan bergerak sekalipun! Ayu, berjuanglaaahhh…!' _

_TIDAK! TIDAK! AYU, CEPAT SELAMATKAN DIRIMU!_

_Be-Berisik! Jangan berteriak secara nggak kasat mata! _

'_A-Alamat gadis Belarus itu pasti tahu obrolan nggak kasat mata ini!' _

"_Jangan berisik." _

_U-UWAAH! I-IVAN? KENAPA LU ADA DI SINI? CEPAT TENANGKAN NYAWA (?) NATALYA!_

"_Mana gue bisa, Erik! Lagian, beberapa minggu yang lalu dia bentak-bentak gue!" _

_Kasian kau, Van! Mumpung Ayu lagi down, Erik, kenapa lu gak berlagak kayak hero macam Alpret aja tuh?_

_Demi kelinci-kelinciku, gue juga kagak mau mati dibunuh Natalya duluan, Emma. __=-="_

'_Tenang sodara-sodara! A-Ayu pasti bisa mengatasinya!'_ (komentar author : udah putus asa kali tuh yang ngomong =A=")

_Put, jangan harap lu bisa selamat jika lu membiarkan Ayu berada di dalam sarang harimau paling berbahaya di dunia ini! Kalo lu membiarkan Ayu jadi terluka sedikit pun, gue ngamuk di ruangan rapat ini!_

'_Te-TENANGLAH, ERIIIIIIIIKK!'_

Pucuk dicinta setan menyambut, sosok mereka berempat (Erik, Emma, Putri dan Ivan) yang mojok berjamaah di kolong meja kontan saja dibayang-bayangi oleh bayangan seseorang. _GLEK_. Bahkan, kepala Ivan tertabrak sama meja yang ada di atasnya. Emma kontan saja pucat sepucat cowok Romania itu. Erik gementaran. Sedangkan Putri? Sudah dicabut nyawanya. Eh maksudnya, merasa kalau dirinya bakalan dikutuk sama Ayu. Kepala mereka berempat lalu diputarkan secara kaku ke belakangnya. Walhasil, sosok seorang gadis berwajah sangat kejam dan berkursi roda sudah siap menghukum mereka berempat.

Natalya langsung berkata dengan sadisnya sambil ambil ancang-ancang menyiapkan segudang pisau tajamnya, "KALIAAAANNNN…"

Wajah mereka berempat kontan saja memucat dengan suksesnya, "AMPUNILAH KAMI, RATU NATALYA! BURUAN KABUUUR!"

**.**

"Kok belum semua nation-tan yang hadir di sini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang bergelombang, sambil memain-mainkan pulpennya dengan paniknya di meja yang ber-_tag_ negara Hungary.

Kontan saja pertanyaan tersebut disambut oleh pemuda cebol yang berambut pirang bob yang jutek, "Si UK sama pacarmu belum siuman dari komanya. Si Bosnia bersaudara tidak bisa mendatangi rapat raksasa karena ada saudara lain yang amnesia, katanya. Soal si Singapura, nasibnya juga sama kayak si UK dan pacarmu. Soal si Lietuva, dia masih dirawat intensif dan didampingi oleh si gadis dada besar dan kuda poni horses sialan itu."

Gadis Kaukasia itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian berkata sambil menoleh ke pemuda bob itu, "Mulai saja rapatnya, Vash."

"Baik. Selamat siang, semuanya. Saya, Vash Zwingli sebagai tuan rumah konferensi Jenewa tahun ini, resmi membuka acara ini yang ditandai dengan pidato saya. Tema rapat raksasa tahun ini adalah untuk mengevaluasi kondisi perekonomian dan keamanan setiap negara masing-masing, untuk menanggulangi kejadian yang sama seperti _The Cold-World War _yang telah terjadi delapan-sembilan bulan yang lalu." sambut pemuda bob bernama Vash sambil berdiri dan memegangi pulpennya dengan gemetarnya.

Di hadapan Vash, jelas semua personifikasi terganggu oleh beberapa hal. Pertama, dekatnya hubungan Natalya dengan gadis dari Zamrud Khalistiwa bernama Ayu itu. Kedua, mangkirnya beberapa negara yang ditandai dengan _tag_ meja negaranya yang kosong melompong. Bahkan, beberapa personifikasi justru mengambil alih bagiannya. Misalkan saja, Ayu juga mengambil alih bagian keamanan negara Singapura secara sepihak dan begitu pula dengan si Putri yang malah mengambil bagian perekonomian negara Singapura. Si Albania, Engjell Hasangjekaj, sampai mengambil alih bagian punya Bosnia bersaudara. Ketiga, suara lolongan (?) yang disuarakan oleh seorang pemuda bersyal dan jangkung yang mojok di salah satu sudut ruangan rapat. Keempat, suara krausk-krausk yang digertakkan oleh pria berkacamata yang berjaket warna cokelat. Tampaknya, Vash bakalan menembakkan pelurunya pada saat itu.

Ditambah lagi, seorang pria asal Asia Timur segera berkoar-koar dengan meriahnya menyambut pidato singkatnya Vash, "Rapat raksasa ini adalah milikku, _da ze_~!"

"BERISIK WUOOOOOOOI!" teriak seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang digel semua bagiannya ke belakang sambil menggebrak-gebrak mejanya dengan ganasnya. Kontan saja semua personifikasi minus yang berkoar-koar tadi, terdiam dengan kerennya. Malahan apes bagi yang berkoar-koar tadi, dia malah meneruskan koar-koar 'klaim'-nya. Jelas, pria yang menggebrak-gebrak meja itu terganggu olehnya.

"IM YONGSOOOOOOO… BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI NGKLAIM-KLAIM SEKARANG JUGA? INI KONFERENSI ALIAS RAPAT BESAR, TELINGA LU BUDEG KAGAK? SIAPAPUN YANG BERASAL DARI ASIA TIMUR, SEGERA LAKBAN MULUT DIA!" lanjut pria bermata hijau itu kesal setengah mampus. Matanya juga beradu dengan tajamnya di hadapan pria yang hobi ngklaim-klaim itu.

Sekonyong-konyong, berdirilah dua personifikasi Asia timurnya sambil ambil langkah seribu dengan menyiapkan dua biji lakban! Satunya berambut gondrong berwarna hitam legam, lainnya berambut bob dan berwarna sama seperti yang tadi. Belum sampai lima detik, mereka berdua kontan saja melakban hampir semua wajah pria yang berkoar-koar tadi! Pucuk dicinta hukuman pun memelukmu, akhirnya pria berambut gondrong itu berkata dengan lega, "Baru hari ini aku sukses membalaskan dendamku pada Im Yongsoo sang raja klaim ini!"

"_By the way_… Ke-Kenapa kau memilih duduk di sampingku?" tanya Ayu kepada Natalya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Nggak boleh ya?" jawab Natalya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Ayu kontan saja _blushing_ mendengar jawaban Natalya. Ia langsung menyanggahnya dengan gugup, "Bu-Bukan apa-apa! Aku cuma heran, aku biasanya lihat kau dekat-dekat sama dia, tapi aku rasa belakangan ini _mood_-mu sedang kurang baik ya? Soalnya aku kan jarang banget berhubungan sama kau dan anak-anak Eropa Timur. Palingan juga Eropa Barat sama beberapa dari Eropa Tengah, Utara dan Selatan."

Natalya hanya bisa tersenyum simpel, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dokumen yang tertumpuk di depan mejanya. Ia lalu berkata tanpa menoleh ke Ayu, "Begini. Aku sedang dalam masalah sama si brengsek itu. Makanya, aku coba mengadakan hubungan khusus dengan anak-anak Asia Tenggara yang misterius dan penuh keceriaan, seperti kalian. Aku sudah lama mendengar nama kalian dari si narsis yang gila itu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau hari ini kita baru saja bertemu dan mengobrol. Dan, aku berterimakasih padamu."

Ayu yang terpana dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh gadis yang dingin dan sadis bagaikan salju yang membunuh di Eropa Utara pada musim dingin, lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Ia lalu menyahutnya dengan ceria, "Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali kita akan lebih akrab. Boleh kan? Eh tetapi… Apa kakimu benar-benar lumpuh?"

"Tentu saja, Isnamaharani. Eh? Ah… Iya. Aku jadi tidak bebas berjalan lagi. Kedua kakiku lumpuh, karena sarafnya tidak bekerja sesuai kemauanku. Aku jadi tidak mampu lagi berdiri sendiri. Waktu aku mau mencoba berjalan, rasanya berat sekali. Kau mengerti kan apa yang kuucapkan?" jawab Natalya sambil menulis-nulis sesuatu di atas kertas kosong yang terselip di antara dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

"Iya. Panggil saja Ayu. Di mana anak-anak Eropa Utara lainnya, _btw_?" tanya Ayu sambil melirik Natalya dengan tatapan penasaran.

Natalya lalu menghela nafas sambil menoleh ke Ayu dengan tatapan datar sembari menjawabnya dengan bete, "Si Lietuva sedang dirawat karena masih belum sehat sepenuhnya. Dia ditemani Kak Yekaterina dan cowok yang kecewek-cewekan asal Polska itu. Sedangkan lainnya sih hadir hampir semuanya. Ceska, Slovak, Sloven, Bulgaria, anak-anak Eropa Tenggara, lalu Romania. Eduard dan Raivis juga hadir tuh."

"Mema−."

Belum selesai Ayu hendak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, ada sebuah kehebohan yang terjadi di ruangan rapat tersebut.

"RAWWWRRR‼" seru (atau lebih tepatnya teriakan) seorang cowok berambut abu-abu yang mengenakan syal berwarna pink, menangis dan berteriak secara bebarengan. Suaranya aja sudah mencapai lebih dari sepuluh oktaf.

Sebuah suara lain menyambut teriakan cowok jangkung itu, "DAAAAA ZEEEEEEE~~~~~~"

Di mata mereka (Natalya dan Ayu) muncul dua cowok yang kontan saja mengadakan perang tenis meja dengan muka kepengen menangis plus pengen berteriak sampai tenggorokan mereka kering kerontang di tengah-tengah konferensi yang kacau balau itu. Bolanya dipukul-pukul dengan kencangnya, sehingga membuat personifikasi lain segera melotot dengan suksesnya. Beberapa di antaranya sampai membuat taruhan dengan gilanya.

"Natalya, sepertinya konferensi ini mulai kacau deh." komentar Ayu bete.

"Iya. Ayu, ikut aku pulang ke Minsk." sahut Natalya kesal sambil mengayuh rodanya menjauhi mejanya.

Belum selesai sang Natalya hendak membukakan pintu keluar ruangan itu, kontan saja seorang cowok segera meneriakinya dengan lantang menggunakan toa dari tempat ibadah sebelah (?), "NATALYA ARLOVSKAYA, CEPAT DATANG DI MARI DI SINI! KITA AKAN MENGADAKAN PESTA PERKUMPULAN PERSONIFIKASI! KA-KAMU NGGAK MAU−."

Belum kelar sang cowok meneriakinya, Natalya keburu menoleh ke semua personifikasi minus Ayu dengan wajah deathglare. Ia langsung membalas teriakannya dengan suara jauuuuh mengalahkan suara apapun, saking berisiknya, "MAU MELIBATKAN AKU DALAM PERTARUNGAN APA? HEI IM YONGSOO TOLOL BIN MA**, BILA LU MENGATUR AGAR AKU DI PIHAK YANG BERLAWANAN DENGAN SI BRENGSEK ITU, GUE MAU!"

"O-OH NOOOO! HELL NOOO! LU MAU SATU GRUP SAMA AYU-CHAN?" teriak Erik sambil bersiap-siap dengan jaringnya untuk menangkap (?) sang pujaan hatinya.

"OF COURSE. KENAPA? AYU! LU MAU KAN SATU GRUP SAMA AKU? YA? KALO IYA, KITA BERSATU MEMBUAT ALIANSI BARU!" balas Natalya berapi-api. Ayu yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, kontan saja berwajah pucat pasi. Kali ini warna kulit ia telah menyamai kulit si albino Gilbert itu, saking pucatnya!

Erik dan Im Yongsoo yang meneriakinya, kemudian malah saling berpelukan, saking ketakutannya. _Indonesia dan Belarus membuat aliansi baru? NGGAK MUNGKIN! MATA GUE PASTI SALAH LIHAT!_ "Me-Memangnya kalian akan membuka hubungan diplomatik baru…? Jangan bilang kau akan membuat Indonesia-san jadi tunduk padamu…" tanya Erik tidak percaya dengan ucapan gadis sadis itu.

Natalya segera memangkukan kedua tangannya sambil berlagak seperti ratu yang MAHA SOMBONG, kemudian menjawabnya dengan suara yang ngalah-ngalahin suara jet yang baru aja meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh, "HAH? KALAU IYA KENAPA? KAU INGIN MELAWANKU? LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKU! MESKI LU ITU PACAR AYU, TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN! DIA ADALAH _MILIKKU_ SEKARANG! BUKAN LU SEKARANG, TOOOD!"

GLEGGAR GLEGGAR. Kontan saja semua nation-tan yang ada di sana terbengong dan mangap dengan suksesnya mendengar pernyataan Natalya sang Sadistis itu. Bahkan si Erik pun bergidik ketakutan, tidak menyangka gadis sadis asal Belarus itu akan merebut gadis manis asal Zamrud Khalistiwa itu dengan cepatnya. _Dia ngalah-ngalahin gueee!_ Tentu aja si Erik tidak terima kalau gadis Melayu asal Indonesia itu malah direbut gadis dingin dan sadis asal Belarus itu. _Ini pasti salah si Ivan! Brengsek!_ "La-Langkahi dulu mayatku kalau mau membuat Ayu-chan menjadi milikmu! Soalnya aku kan pacarnya, sampai detik ini! Lu paham gak sih, Arlov−."

"OH OKE, OKE, KAU MAU BERGABUNG SAMA KELOMPOK SI BANGSAT ITU? ASAL KAU KUBALAS WAKTU DI MEDAN PERANG ITU, AKU AKAN MEMBUAT KAU MENYESAL SEKARANG JUGA!" potong Natalya berapi-api sambil menyiapkan lebih dari tiga _juta_ pisau-pisau raksasa!

"STOP! SI _HERO_ ASAL U.S.A INI AKAN IKUT CAMPUUUUR! HERO PASTI AKAN MENYELESAI−."

Buru-buru seruan si pria berkacamata yang dari tadi terus-menerus berdiri sambil membunyikan suara 'krausk-krausk' ini dipukul dengan sejumlah buku sihir hitam oleh seorang cowok yang beralis tebal yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ketika sang pria yang hobi makan hamburger ini menoleh ke belakangnya, dia menemui bahwa seorang pria beralis tebal itu segera berkata dengan kasarnya sambil memukul-mukulkan bukunya di atas kepala si pecinta _hamburger_ ini, "ALFREEDD! Kau itu kenapa sih, suka ikut campur! Dasar _HAMBURGER GIT_!"

Plus, seorang pria yang tampaknya sangat mesum juga ikut-ikutan mengomentari pemuda beralis tebal itu sambil menebar-nebarkan bunga mawarnya, "Duh, Arthur yang oh-sok-gentleman ini juga ternyata bisa menegur Alfred yang kampungan ya, _honhonhonhon_~"

"BULLSHIIIIIT!" sergah pemuda beralis tebal yang memiliki nama Arthur ini sambil menghampiri pemuda mesum itu sambil mencekik lehernya, kemudian melanjutkannya lagi sembari berteriak-teriak dengan ganasnya, "KITA BIKIN BLOK SEKARANG JUGA! LU ITU SATU GRUP SAMA SI JANGKUNG ASAL ASIA UTARA, SI RUSSIA ITU! GUE SATU GRUP SAMA ANAK-ANAK EROPA UTARA! ATAU JIKA BOLEH, AKU AKAN MASUK KE GRUP NATA−."

"SI ALIS TEBAL BERNAMA ARTHUR KIRKLAND YANG DI SANA! LU NGGAK BOLEH SATU GRUP SAMA GUE! ALIANSI AKU HANYALAH ANAK-ANAK EROPA TIMUR DITAMBAH AYU!" sergah Natalya sambil melayangkan tiga _ribu_ pisau raksasa ke depan Arthur dan pemuda mesum itu dengan sadisnya.

"GYAAAAAHHHH!"

Buru-buru semua pisau raksasa yang Natalya luncurkan ke arah mereka berdua, segera terhunjam dengan perkasanya di tembok-tembok ruangan rapat itu. Beruntung, Arthur dan pemuda mesum yang berlogat Perancis ini selamat dari hukuman maut-nya gadis Belarus ini. _Ko-Kok kalau dia bareng si Ayu, makin sadis tuh dia? __Apa jangan-jangan dia mau maksa menikah juga? TIDAK! TIDAK!_ "Natalya, boleh kan aku berada di grupmu? Mumpung kayaknya nggak ada orang yang tangguh di aliansimu…" bujuk Arthur lirih.

Belum satu detik setelah Arthur membujuknya, Natalya segera menolak dengan tegas dan sadis, "TETAP NGGAK BOLEH! KAU HARUS BERADA SATU GRUP SAMA SI BANGKE SIALAN ITU! GUE SUMPAH BENCI SAMA DIA! BARU KALI INI GUE MELIHAT SIFAT TERJELEK PUNYANYA!"

"Aku nggak bermaksud begitu, Natalya! Kupikir kau sangat tangguh, makanyaaaa… Kau tahu kan." sela Ivan lirih sambil menoleh ke Natalya dengan mata memelas kayak kucing minta dibelai-belai.

Namun, kayaknya bujukan Ivan malah tidak mempan padanya. Yang ada gadis Belarus itu malah menyumpahinya dengan kata-kata ajaibnya, "Hah? mau meminta ampunan? NGGAK JAMAN KALE! Makanya, kalo mau ngomong liat-liat dulu! HEH! Vash, segera ubah tujuan konferensi ini menjadi pertempuran terbuka antara kita semua!"

Vash pun segera menembak pistol, sedangkan Lili segera bersembunyi di kolong meja. Alfred dan Arthur saling perang kata-kata ajaib sambil melempar-lempar masakan terburuk sedunianya, kemudian dari itu Ayu ngadu bambu dengan Nethere. Sisanya, saling lempar-melempar segala benda di seisi ruangan ini. Walhasil, perang pun tidak akan berakhir. Ludwig yang memarahi Im Yongsoo pun akhirnya nyerah dan terpaksa pundung bareng Feliciano. Nampaknya, perang pun tidak akan usai walaupun perang militer sudah lama berlalu.

.

.

.

**[ End ]**


End file.
